


Revenge X

by Packsane



Category: Blassreiter (Anime), King of Fighters, Lupin III, 蒼い世界の中心で | Aoi Sekai no Chuushin de | World War Blue
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Comedy, Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Foreshadowing, Gun Violence, Martial Arts, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Portals, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 136,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Packsane/pseuds/Packsane
Summary: A young mercenary named Fade in a quest for revenge. During his quest, he meets people and gets involved in their troubles.While he doesn't have any powers, he would stop at nothing even against supernatural foes.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and plot will be heavily altered from the original versions. Chapters are heavily referenced from numerous series.
> 
> Originally my work from fanfiction but I deleted it and decided to continue the rest here.

Starring: The Mercenary Fade, Mai Shiranui, Ryuji Kido, Ryuji Yamazaki

The story begins when Fade, a young lone mercenary, was given a contract from an unknown source to a eliminate a pharmacy dealer named Ryuji Kido who was said to be disguising himself as a student in a school located in Tokyo, Japan. The contract states a reward of $150,000 provided with a proof of the deceased target. The mercenary liked challenges so he accepted it without hesitation. Looking at his reflection in the mirror: Short black hair, brown eyes, fairly muscular build. "Looking good. Another easy job for tomorrow." He smiles and leaves the bathroom.

Next Day..

Positioned in a vantage point he has his binoculars' sight set in front of the school to take note if the target is one of the students entering the campus this early morning. "Gotcha now" He notes the target on his sight. After the target went into the school grounds, he saw a delinquent harassing a couple of girls. He decided that school uniform can help him blend into campus so he threw a pebble at the delinquent's head capturing his attention. "Ouch! Why you!" The troublemaker traced where the pebble came from and went after it. He saw Fade whom he just blindly chased after without any idea he is being led to a trap. As the delinquent arrived, he was knocked out by a straight right to his jaw before he could say anything. The delinquent unconscious, Fade took his clothes to disguise himself as a student. "I never knew what life is like as a student. Heh, guess I'll find out." He jokes as he enters the school gate. His first step was to put a tracker in the target's clothing so that he may find him later when school is over in order to get the job done.

In the school grounds after obtaining the delinquent student's clothes

Fade approaches another student to ask about Ryuji who's disguising himself as 'Ryu Saotome'. The student informed him that he is a class from 2-C and claims he hasn't seen him much in campus.

Class Hall

Going into the 2-C Classroom, a teacher stopped his track to question him.  
"I haven't seen you before. What is your name again young man?" The teacher glared at the disguised mercenary. "I think so....I ugh uhmmm...." Fade takes a good look on his ID. "I'm Kazuma Sato of class 1-C." He finished his sentence as he tries to pass the teacher but won't let him.

"Trying to change your appearance again I see. Your disguise won't fool anyone Mr. Sato. You keep on going to 2-C classroom to harass this Ms. Shirai. How many suspensions will it take to help you learn a lesson?" The teacher informs of 'Kazuma's' background. Fade turned the other way to go to his own classroom.

"Don't take a harasser's identity ever. Wonder who's this 'Shirai' chick is? Well it doesn't matter....sure as hell Ryuji's there." Fade muttered to himself as he opened the door to his 'class'.

Cafeteria

"Wonder where you are Ryuji? Mr.$150K." Fade said in his thoughts as he was ordering food. Afterwards he sat with 3 students who were currently chatting about a girl. Fade was listening to their conversation hearing one of them "Look at that chick with the brown hair she's so hot!" The second student says "That girl Shirai Mia has been here for a few days and yet she's extremely popular with the other cool boys. Those assholes are always flirting with her but at least they're always turned down." He slams his fist on the table. The last student says "I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend later! She's like an angel!" He fantasizes and drools as he keeps staring at her. A reply by the first student "Don't bother you're just gonna be compared to this Andy guys she always speak off after. Damn it I want to fuck her so much! I guess we'll only be able to fantasize her." The three of them sobbed.

Fade saw the girl they were pointing at. "Shirai Mia? What a hot girl! Definitely didn't see this one coming. How the school uniform shows off her figure is amazing. Long brown hair tied in a ponytail, large breasts, miniskirt." While zooming his eyes on her beautiful face and breasts "I can almost see her panties in that miniskirt. She shows excellent cleavage out of that outfit too. I'll try to ask her out. Ah wait I 'harassed' her as Kazuma. Guess I'll try to bump into her after this job's done."

The mercenary was so captivated by the girl's appearance that it caught her attention. She took note of him staring as she was talking to the guys who were flirting with her. The girl said to herself "I haven't seen this guy before. How did 'Kazuma' become so cute and handsome. He might be even cuter than Andy right now." She giggles.

Later, the bell rings which signals their lunch break to be over.  
"Student life's boring. I'll just cut class and pretend to be sick in the clinic." Fade mutters as he is not liking this disguised job. He decides to stay in the school clinic to pass the time. Before he leaves the clinic, he saw a blood pack on a table, taking note of it just in case he might have some use for it. After leaving the clinic, he saw the disguised Ryuji then got behind him to plant a tracker which will enable him to locate him later on.

"Lucky I don't complete jobs with many witnesses." Fade smirks as he goes the other way around. Ryuji noticed the mercenary's action so he played along by pretending of not knowing.

"You finally showed up. You're in for a treat along with that bitch, Mai Shiranui. How I'm going to kill two birds with one stone later as you tail me. Two hindrances that will lose their life." He smirks as he walks on.

"Well well. Pretty boy must be on to something. Thought I'm the only one who's after him. I better have a word with him in private." Mia smiles seeing Fade slip a tracker on Ryuji's jacket. Afterwards the real Kazuma Sato, with only his boxers on, appeared in the hallway.

"Give me back my clothes you thief!" The man shouted at Fade from the opposite end. "Ah shit. I forgot to tie him up!" Fade runs away from Sato trying to escape him and his friends that are after him. He couldn't figure out where to go because he a lot of students are in the way and he doesn't know where to exactly hide as he runs.

While trying to lose his pursuers, he was suddenly pulled inside a room as he turned a corner. His mouth covered by an unfamiliar hand as he watches his pursuers running past the room he is currently hiding. "Let's split up! You go straight, I'll search over to that room. Find that thief!" Sato ordered his friends to keep on pursuing the mercenary who stole his clothes. 

He felt the unfamiliar hand that covered his mouth with his own. It was a woman's so he turned his back only to find out that it was Mai, the girl he still thinks is Mia, the one he had the hots on. He was surprised that he is alone with her in a room together. Her fragrance and good looks didn't disappoint him as he stares at her closely. It added more to what he is feeling for her. As he can't keep his eyes off her breasts, he looked at her face to greet the brunette "Uhm hi Mia, fancy meeting you here." He waved at her nervously as he was very much attracted. "It's actually Mai, Mai Shiranui. Call me Mai. Nobody goes to this room so you don't have to worry about anyone coming in here. Now I have to ask...Why are you after Ryuji Kido?" Mai glared as her boobs were showing off to him.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Fade lies to conceal his real intention. "You plan to kill him right?" Mai holds his switchblade found in his pocket. "When did? How did you?" Fade gave her a surprised look. Mai's glare turned into a smile after seeing his reaction.

"I got it from your pocket when I pulled you here, cutie." Mai smirks as she shows his blade to his face. "Also that little tracker you planted on his jacket. You're far too handsome to be Kazuma Sato...So...Who are you?" She added to her question.

"Fade, The mercenary Fade. Proud lone mercenary." He introduced himself to the woman. "Too bad I can't let you kill him cutie. I need him alive." She informed him as she looked at him seriously.  
"I don't think you can change my mind, Mai. This is a lone mercenary's job." He shows off his arrogance.

Mai knows that he is infatuated with her so she use it to her advantage. "Tell you what. If you decide not to kill him well maybe we can have some fun in this room." She gets close to him and plays with her hair. "Like I said, no one goes to this room, not to mention that the walls are muffled." Mai gives a seducing smile as she licks her lips. "Fun? W-what do you mean?" Fade replies nervously to the bewitching ninja woman as he is completely under her spell. "Oh you know...the kind of fun we get to know each other more...physical." She winks at the mercenary. "I know I just met him but...I just can't resist him somehow! Well Andy doesn't pay attention to me anyway!" Mai said in her thoughts as she pulls up her uniform to reveal her toned stomach. "Y-yeah I gue" Fade was interrupted when Sato barged into the room. "Stop! Assho- Oh...Mia." Sato immediately turned his attention to Mai as she was undressing herself to Fade. "Kacho Sen!" Mai quickly thew her butterfly fans at them which resulted to knocking them out. Fade reacted surprisingly because he never saw Mai have any of those weapons she threw. "Where? How'd you do that?! You were completely unarmed!" He questioned the brunette who dusts off her hands. "I'm a ninja and these fans are my personal weapons. Whew things are heating up it seems. Was it my fault?" Mai teased him. "He's so cute when he's all surprised." She giggles then continues with her seduction. Fade just couldn't believe how fast she could move. 

Mai leaned close to him then backed him against the wall. She lets his chest feel her breasts as she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking at him seductively. "I love your black short hair, your brown eyes. I bet you have a toned body." Mai winks at the mercenary who was supposed to reply to her but Mai didn't let him as she already kissed him on the lips. Fade tries to think about his contract but he was too distracted by the ninja's advances. Mai now opens her mouth and uses her tongue with to mix up her kisses which turned the mercenary on more. Fade responded with a kiss of his own as he makes out with her. Mai too forgot about Andy as she is enjoying kissing the mercenary she just seduced. Few seconds later, He changed their positions with Mai against the wall. He wraps his arm around on her back as he caresses and feels her spine. As he feels her, he was surprised that she isn't wearing a bra. He then wrapped his left arm around her right leg lifting it as he uses his right hand to touch her ass. Mai was giving soft moans in his mouth, thanks to his foreplay. It was getting heated now as Mai too is aroused. Mai gets impatient then pushes him on the table to remove his top revealing his toned body. "Oh wow, Fade. You're so hot. I like your body." Mai gasped and admired his toned physique. "Shh....I know..." Fade silenced the woman with a kiss as he reaches out for her again. He puts both of his hands on her large breasts, massaging them resulting her moaning. "More ohh ahh..❤" She moans in pleasure. She pull off her school uniform to reveal him her breasts. He now touches her bare breasts also playing with her nipples made Mai moan some more and begs him not to stop. He puts his mouth in her right nipple licking it while his right hand massaging and playing with her right breast. His actions resulted Mai to be more heated as she can't stop moaning loud as she breathes heavily. Mai, very aroused, felt the need to go down on him so she pushed him. "Fade, can you sit down for me please?" Mai, who's face is red, asks him for her request. The mercenary just nodded in response and quickly sat on a chair, excited for what's to come. The aroused woman undid his pants and pulls also his underwear down, seeing his erect member is ready for her. His size very much turned her on more as it surprised her. She was also impressed by his size as she tries to compare it to Andy's. She nervously grabbed his member stroking it up and down. She is definitely enjoying playing with his hot rod. Mai's actions resulted Fade moaning out of pleasure. She then used the tip of her tongue to twirl a bit on him. Afterwards, she then took the whole thing in her mouth. She was now bobbing her head up and down as she makes lewd noises. The mercenary wanted more of her pleasure. He the took her ponytail and guided her mouth deeply in his organ.

Fade panting "Argh I'm coming!" He spilled his load on her face. Mai blushes and smiles at him as she enjoyed the intimate moment they just had. He wiped the load from her face and smiles back. She thought she satisfied him enough but he still wanted more. The woman who just gave him a blowjob turned him on again.

He stood her up and placed her to sit on a table. He pulled her skirt off and quickly took her wet white panties while at it and inserted his hard shaft to Mai's. "Ohhh!! ❤" A loud moan was heard from Mai as she felt Fade inside her. She bobbed her head back as he hugged her tight. He made sure to move slow as he is enjoying her tightness. He gradually speed up his pace which made Mai's breasts bounce a lot. Seeing her breasts bounce, he puts his mouth to one of them, sucking them which made the brunette moan more. Both of them wrapped their arms with each other as both of them are nearing climax.

"I'm coming! Let's come together!" Mai said while panting and moaning very loud. As Fade heard her said that, he moved faster with his thrusts. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!! Ahhh!❤ Ahnn!❤" Mai screamed as the both of them climaxed..

After resting a few minutes.

"My first time....Whew... that was beautiful." the mercenary said to her. He never thought that he'd have sex with a woman he just met. Mai blushed but then told the mercenary "I almost forgot to tell you. Don't go after him yet. Not at least now. He's good with mind games. I noticed him take note of the tracker you planted earlier." "Then that's good. It saves me the trouble! I'll just beat him up and his thugs. Leave him alive for you then." He answers in confidence as he raises his arms. Mai angrily replied "You don't understand! He's very dangerous! He knows you're coming for him!" The mercenary picks up his clothes "Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I love you Mai." Fade dressed and left. Mai thinking aloud "I better watch from a distance just to make sure." Mai quickly dressed herself with her traditional red ninja garb and then left the room via window.

It was sunset and the mercenary knows where to find his target. Conveniently, the target is moving to a location he wants him to be. A dead end. He returned to a secluded spot where he stashed his gear and weapons. His appearance and loud out, With his preferred color for the mission. All black: Leather jacket, leather pants, fingerless gloves and combat boots. A suppressed pistol, combat knife and a few smoke grenades.

Moonlight in a dark dead end alley

"Took you long enough, I assume I have a bounty placed on my head." Ryuji speaks to the mercenary behind him. "Supposed to but I'll have to incapacitate you for now. A friend of mine convinced me, so thank her for that." Fade smiles as he takes a step forward.

"You mean Mai? Hahaha!" Ryuji faces him as he puts his hands on his pockets. "How strange? She isn't here. I was suppose to have 2 birds killed with one stone. I guess I'll kill her after I'm done with you." He added.

"Oh just shut up already!" Fade angrily responded as he draws his pistol and aimed at him. Ryuji was completely unaffected by the mercenary's threat. "What's the matter? Aren't you scared to get shot at?" The mercenary was showing irritation by the unflinching Ryuji. Suddenly an armed assailant attacked from a dark corner. Fade saw it coming and dodged. He proceeded to shoot the assailant's right leg and performing a spinning back kick to the assailant's chest. Another assailant came from behind, Fade tries to aim but was disarmed by the assailant who swatted his gun away. 4 more appeared armed with a crowbar, baseball bat and a switchblade, attacked the unarmed mercenary. He takes out his combat knife and defended himself. Seconds later, He was able to incapacitated the 4 attackers as he broke a sweat.

"Come on! Don't tell me that's the best you have?" Fade showed cockiness as he taunts Ryuji who doesn't stop smiling. "What the?!" Suddenly Fade got attacked by an individual from behind as he was slashed by a knife. He looked behind to see his attacker. The guy was fast as he was tall, had slicked back blonde hair and looked like a psychopath. Fade was surprised by his attacker as he never encountered his type before in his previous contracts. "Who the hell are you?" Fade smiles as he prepares his fighting stance. "Ryuji Yamazaki" The man licked the blood off his knife. "Well nice surprise attack. Don't think you can win against me just because you got ahead of that sneak attack." He smirks as he prepares for his attack. As the both of them fought for minutes. Fade hardly defended himself against his attacker. He received various slashes from his opponent. He was just being toyed around, whenever he would land a hit on Yamazaki it seemingly had no effect on him. The wounded mercenary uttered to himself "Damn, I can't even see his arms move. Doesn't even get hurt when I land a hit on him!" Then he got suddenly stabbed on the chest by his attacker's knife. "Guhhh..Argh..." Fade fell down on his knees, lying face down on the floor as he bleeds on his own pool of blood. He breathes heavily as he struggles to get up. Yamazaki asked his employer "Is this the mercenary that was hired to kill you, Kido?" He continued to lick his knife. Kiddo replied "Yes! Hahaha! Do me a favor and finish him off!" Yamazaki was now ready to finish him off. Before delivering the finishing blow he was hit by a familiar red fan. It was Mai who just came in time to save the mercenary from being killed. Yamazaki mad that he got interrupted, kicked the mercenary flying in the air who landed on the ninja's feet.

"Fade talk to me! How bad are your wounds?! I'm sorry I'm late. I ran to Ryuji's thugs while making my way here." Mai worried as she checked up on him. "No, he hit my vitals. I don't think I'm gonna make it. By the way, you look so beautiful. I love your look and outfit." the dying mercenary flirts with her which result to Mai smile a bit. Yamazaki licking the blood from his knife "What a weakling. Some mercenary this chump turn out to be." He puts his hands on his pocket and taunts Mai to fight him. "Like I said, what a weakling. My mistress is wrong about this one." Ryuji smirks. "I won't forgive you for this one! Come at me!" Mai prepares her fighting stance as she faces Yamazaki.

As Mai and Yamazaki are fighting, the mercenary was watching the both of them. He was surprised to see Mai create fire and actually keeping up with Yamazaki. "This can't be real! How in the world can someone conjure fire and move that fast?! Argh...I don't think I can help her at this rate! Damn it... I never thought I'd actually see something like this! Powers and such skill...I don't even have that." Fade in his thoughts as he continues to watch Mai and Yamazaki fight. 

Kido smiled as he called thugs to back up Yamazaki because he was defeated by Mai before. Yamazaki proved to be a challenge against Mai as she is exhausted from the fight. The thugs backing up doesn't help her situation either. She knows she must flee but couldn't because she doesn't want to leave Fade alone to die. She rushes back to him and checks his condition. "Go! It's okay. It's my fault! I should've listened to you." Fade asks her to leave him as they are about to be killed by Ryuji's men. "But..." Mai tries to say something. "I'll just slow you down! I love you..." Fade orders her. Mai nodded silently after his words.

The armed attackers came on to her, she retaliated with her attack "Kagerou No Mai" setting the thugs aflame. She quickly escaped by jumping across the alley walls. Fade closed his eyes when Mai left. The ninja looking back after escaping "I'm sorry I should've got there sooner. What we had was special. I will never forget you." She clenched her fists as she continues to flee.

Yamazaki and the thugs left the scene afterwards to chase after Mai. Kido walked to Fade's body then took a photo. He looks on the dead body as he monologues. "You know who sent the contract? Me. The contracts you took and completed before were harming my business dealings. I quickly found out it was just a rival operation hired you before this, so I had them dealt with. Seeing how they contacted you gave me an opportunity to rid of you. Your actions too harmed Mr. Howard's operations. We will deal with Mai some other time. Disappear from this world, Fade." He then turns his back and walks away. He takes off his student's clothes and wears his prestigious suit.

An hour later

The supposed to be dead Fade woke up. He pulled an empty blood pack hidden from his leather jacket. "Well this blood pack was handy. Glad I dropped by that clinic before I left. Damn lucky that psycho never bothered to make sure I was dead." Getting back up from his injuries he struggles as he walks away from the alley. "That son of a bitch Yamazaki is strong. I feel so embarrassed right now that I faked my death to save Mai. What a shame I am. I am not match."

He went to his hideout and patched himself up. He researched about Yamazaki and Mai. He found out interesting details about they which startled him. They were competitors at a martial arts tournament called The King of Fighters. They possessing powers he never know was possible. People creating cracks by result of punches, chi energy blasts coming out of their hands, and so forth. "No way this is real! How are they able to do that?!" Fade stood up as he can't believe what he witnessed. He goes out sit on his couch to watch television as he tuned into the news.

A dead man who's body faded out of thin air? A Superstition? The mercenary seeing the news headline saw his own body in a pool of blood lying down the floor. Seeing this as an opportunity to lay low, he undergoes intense training for the remaining year.

1 year later

His hair is now dyed brown and now bit longer, partially covering his left eye and he grew a stubble. His hand-to-hand combat skill and marksmanship has dramatically improved. He made sure he made is body tougher than before so that he can withstand blows against such opponents. He has a change of attitude as he losses his overconfidence and arrogance. He would often stalk crime organization activities hoping it would lead him to Ryuji Kido. "I'll have my revenge you son of a bitch!" Fade mutters in his thoughts as he executes a gang member of a crime organization.

Some time later

One operation of a crime organization's activities lead him a name of his former client's. It was called KiPharma, a pharmaceutical company known worldwide with their works when it comes to curing ailments, diseases and sickness. They are also known for their products when it comes to supplements for athletes. It was just a front though concealing the organization's true nature of business. The latest news he learned is that the company has activities going on in Germany. The crime organization he was stalking has a boat that was smuggling various drugs and weaponry to Germany. Seeing that opportunity, he boarded undetected and hid inside the boat. As the boat departed, he had Mai in his thoughts as he remembers her. Also the revenge that he has in store against Ryuji Kido.


	2. Involvements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fade gets involved with organizations in route to Germany as he takes advantage of his faked death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing new characters.

Starring Characters: The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Amanda Werner, Malek Werner, Ryuji Kido, The Dealer, Klein Widderich, Wilber Walther

Smuggling boat

"Wonder what business they have in Germany?" Fade mutters as he was hiding inside the sheets. He took a peek to see it was very late at night for it was very dark. The smuggling boat decelerates as it was going to be picked up by a luxurious white yacht which belonged to the organization he was trailing. Before the crew set their spotlights at the smuggling boat, Fade was able to get out of the boat undetected.

He quickly boarded the lower deck to sneak past some of the guards. He then made his way to the upper deck, suddenly he triggered a sensor that sounds a loud siren, which alerted the crew on board. "Ah crap!" The mercenary prepares himself after he triggers an alarm. "Intruder alert! Find that son of a bitch!" A crew member orders the others who are in pursuit of the mercenary.

The crew was set to kill the intruder as they were armed with assault rifles. Fade quickly ran for cover behind a wall as they were shooting at him from the lower deck. Fade blind fired his suppressed pistol incapacitating 3 and killing 2 of the pursuers. One shouted "That son of a bitch!" They continued to charge. Fade made a run for another wall. The pursuers from the lower deck made their way to the upper deck. As they made it the lights suddenly went dark as it was shot by the mercenary. The crew were firing blindly in the corner to try to flush out the mercenary.

Fade took advantage of the situation and killed almost all of them with each a shot to the head. Only one crew member in pursuit was left standing. "Oh shit! oh shit oh shit!" The remaining member flee in cowardice as he is being chased by Fade. The sole crew member opened the door and quickly closed it after he got in. Fade kicked the door open only to find out that the rest of the crew had their guns pointed at him. Almost ready to fire at the mercenary, a voice shouted from behind "Hold it!"

The person revealed himself, a man wearing a black suit who's balding in his 50's, told the mercenary "I'm impressed about your work. You almost killed my entire crew. I'm the owner of this yacht by the way. You may call me The Dealer." "The Dealer?" Fade puts down his gun and raised his hands up as he speaks to the man who spared his life. "Yes, my boy I make good deals. It would be such a waste ending your life here. Your talents are quite useful knowing you almost killed the entire crew except me. Let us make a deal." The dealer smiled and took out a cigar from his jacket. "Think I have a choice with your boys aiming their gun at me?" Fade showed annoyance as he looked The Dealer's men still pointing at him.

"Smart choice. In exchange for not killing you, I would like you work for me." The Dealer smiles as he gestures his guards to lower their guns. The takes out his lighter to smoke his cigar. "Your first job is to assist a friend of mine named Klein Widderich. He is currently leading a mercenary group in Germany and they need someone like you." He added.

"I work alone but hey can't complain now can I?" Fade sarcastically remarked. "Splendid! I'll give you the location where to enlist under Mr. Widderich. What do you call yourself, mercenary?" The Dealer clapped his hands after hearing his response. "You can just call me Ghost. I'm a dead guy." The mercenary answered with a made-up name to cover his real identity. "Hahaha! You're funny! Lucky for you this baby packs 20 knots so expect us to arrive in 3 weeks. I'll find you once you're done helping him! Remember you're being monitored." The Dealer informs him of the travel time after he smokes his cigar.

3 Weeks later arriving in the morning somewhere in Germany

The mercenary traveling on foot reminiscing what The Dealer also told him before he went his way "There's one more thing you need to know. The world is bigger than you think. There might be events that are known here in this world and not known in others." "What did he mean by that? Different worlds?" Fade thought to himself reflecting on The Dealer's words. After a few minutes he was a kilometer away from his destination, the mercenary looking around. "Damn, this place's a dump. A lot of poor people here. Folks giving me an angry look." The mercenary muttered as he took a deep breath.

Few minutes later

"This must be the place" Fade stumbles in an abandoned church. He knocks on the door and no one was responding. He tried opening the door but to no avail as it was chained on the other side. He went around the church then found an old fragile door, He kicked it right open and went inside. He then went straight to an empty hall. "Hello? Anyone?" Fade tried calling as he walks and looks around. Suddenly a bright light blinded him temporary. Covering his face and recovering a bit of vision, he saw 5 men pointing their guns at him. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" A speaker sounded to inquire of their uninvited visitor. "I am called Ghost. I was sent here by a friend of yours, The Dealer. He told me to help a gentleman named Klein Widderich. I was told he'd be here. I'm here to enlist with your band of hire killers." Fade answers as he raises his hands. "It seems our mutual friend kept his end of the deal. Alright follow the men. They'll lead you to a secret door heading downstairs." Fade puts his hands down as he was being escorted to a secret door which turns out to be an elevator leading down the basement.

In the underground basement of the Abandoned Church.

As Fade arrived he looked at his surroundings: a large monitor, a conference table, ammunition boxes and crates, explosive crates and various guns. "Sounds like you're prepared to go to war just to earn your premium." Fade comments as he was approached and welcomed by Klein Widderich showing white hair covering both his eyes and various scars in his face. "Welcome Ghost. Make yourself at home. I would like you to have a seat joining our 5 other members." Klein greeted the new recruit. "Just 5? Guess I'm the 6th and newest member of this guerrilla unit?" Fade smirks as he shook their hands. "Our 6th expendable member with skill to handle a task. The other members died by the hands of a Demoniac." Klein informed him. "A demoniac? Care to explain what the hell are those?" The mercenary cracked his knuckles as he listens. Klein showed Fade a monitor which features a video of a yellow demoniac fighting his now deceased mercenary members. "Yes, take a look at this. This is what they look like. They are like metallic demons.. well re-animated humans that turn into metallic demons sometimes we call them Amalgams. They are strong and extremely agile. They possess weapons such as swords, whips, and the like. It's like their weapons are made out of energy. They can wreck infrastructures with ease." Klein continues to brief Fade as he grabs a can of beer. "Well.. This is certainly different from Mai and Yamazaki's abilities. These are definitely not human." He says in his own thoughts as he continues to watch how the demoniac killed Klein's men.

The monitor now shows a picture of a man with white hair wearing blue, riding a red motorbike and his demoniac form. "Now take a look at our target. According to intel we recently gathered, his name is Malek Werner. He is an XAT guerrilla operative currently investigating KiPharma alone. I don't know why he's alone but it makes our job easier to put the bastard down. We do this then we get paid." "KiPharma huh? Right timing, maybe I'm glad I accepted The Dealers offer. This could lead me to Ryuji Kido." Fade in his own thoughts as he observes the picture of Malek.

"What's does XAT stand for? Also their bikes, it's not your average looking one." Fade raises his questions pointing out Malek's uniform and bike logo. "Xenogenesis Assault Team. They are specially designed to combat demoniacs as seen in their gear. Not to mention they also protect people who turn into amalgams with exception those who weren't insane unlike 5 years ago they were only focused on the former. Word is KiPharma employees were recently spotted going in and out of Clermont Medical Hospital during midnight. Chances are high that Malek will be there. We'll head there around 10. Any more questions Ghost?" "Does he bleed?" Fade raised one last question. "Yes. That bastard bleeds. Now if you don't have anymore questions be free to look around and get ready for the mission later. The hardware available is already covered by our employer." Klein finishes with his briefing then gulps the can of beer in his right hand.

Fade looks at the weapons available and now plans what arsenal he'll go with later. He pre-selects an M4 assault carbine attached with an M203 grenade launcher, frag and smoke grenades adding to his usual load out consisting of a suppressed .45 pistol and combat knife.

5 minutes before midnight near Clermont Medical Hospital

One of Klein Widderich's mercenaries asked Fade "Why did you insist on wearing that outfit?" referring to Fade's outfit consisting of only a black tactical vest, black tank top, combat pants and boots. "You're supposed to wear our uniform." Another informed the mercenary who disobeyed Klein. "I prefer my own outfit. I'll just put this small logo of yours on my vest." Holding a logo of a wolf biting daggers, he puts it on the left side of his vest displaying the emblem.

"Alright now listen up. I want this operation to be quick. This may be just one man but he's very dangerous. You two I want you to get into your sniping positions. To the roof. You three get behind those walls and lay suppressing fire on the target. Ghost, you're with me we'll behind these crates and cover the hospital's back entrance. All of you keep in touch with your radio for further instructions." Klein gestures as he gives them instruction.

An individual exits the hospital's back door accompanied by numerous guards armed with assault rifles. "Blonde hair, brown eyes, a white suit with a red necktie, bandages on his hands..Sounds like the big cheese of this group." Fade describes the man's features. The individual with the white suit looks at his watch "We've been expecting you, Malek. You've been following me for quite some time now."

From a distance Wilber looks at Malek. "Wilber Walther, I finally got you!" Malek raised his voice as he calls out the man he's been tailing. "You're a double agent pretending to be with XAT!" Malek continued as Wilber just chuckled. Annoyed, Malekturns to a demoniac. "You son of a bitch! You've been feeding KiPharma's XAT investigations!" Malek said in an angry tone. Wilber's men raised their firearms pointing at Malek. "Fire!" Klein ordered his group to unload on Malek. Malek quickly spotted Klein's mercenaries stationed on the roof with their sniper rifles. He then used his energy whip and rotated it quickly resembling a shield which repels the sniper shots. "I want you to kill those men. Shoot that Amalgram but don't kill him. He still has use for me." Wilber takes cover from the firefight afterwards. Malek quickly jumped to the roof and swung his energy whip killing his attackers. Meanwhile Klein and Fade are engaged in a shootout against Wilber's men. Fade and Klein defend themselves against their attackers. Fade shoots his attackers killing a few of them. Klein's three remaining mercenaries are unloading their guns at Malek to no avail as Malek used his shield against them. Malek rushes and kills the three gunners, afterwards he defended himself from being shot again by Wilber's men.

On the streets kilometers away from the hospital

An individual wearing a black helmet revealing green eyes in a black XAT uniform is seen riding a black motorcycle. It was a woman riding the bike. "Malek, where are you? You've been behaving erratic recently." The woman said in her thoughts, afterwards her radio made a static. "Come in! Calling all units. An emergency called. There's currently a shootout going on at Clermont Medical Hospital. All units near the area please respond." "This is Amanda Werner. I'm near the area making my way there now!" the individual replied. "Copy that Commander. We're dispatching Alpha team to catch up with you."

Back to the shootout at Clermont Medical Hospital

Fade and Klein are shooting their attackers killing a few of them. "Klein, we're outnumbered! We've got to fall back!" Fade informs his leader of the situation. "Shut the fuck up! Give me those grenades!" He snatches the grenades from Fade's pocket then threw it to their attackers. "Grenade!" One of Wilber's men saw a grenade heading towards them. The explosion killed some of them, a few got into cover avoiding the blast. Malek's attention turned to Fade and Klein after seeing the grenade coming from them. The two mercenaries unloadd at the amalgram but did no damage as their bullets were repelled. Malek rushed and attack the two but he only got Klein as Fade barely avoided his attack. Klein was lying on the floor as he bleeds. "Argh! Fuck!" He tries to shoot Malek but his gun was empty.

Fade in cover, reloads his last magazine. Suddenly the remaining men of Wilber shoots Malek who dodges the incoming bullets. Klein was killed thanks to Malek avoiding it. Malek rushed at his attackers. "Eat this!" Fade fires his grenade launcher at the enemies. The explosion kills the last remaining men and injures Malek because he was in close vicinity. Malek grunting in pain "Argh.. I can't move." Suddenly a tranquilizer hits Malek knocking him unconscious. Turns out it was Wilber who shot him. Wilber transforms into an amalgam, aims his palms at the mercenary. "Die!"

Wilber's hands glew blue and unleashed an energy projectile at Fade. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Fade yells before dodging the attack. The mercenary barely dodged the attack as he was knocked out by the impact of the explosion. Wilber looking at the smoke from the explosion he made "Well that's the last pest." Wilber looks at Malek's unconsious body "You're now coming with me." He drags Malek to his motorbike. Amanda arrives in the scene and sees the amalgam placing her brother in the bike "Hold it right there! Give me back my brother!" Amanda aims her gun at Wilber. "Amanda, you should've listened to you brother hahaha!" Wilber shoots energy projectiles at Amanda who quickly dodges and shoots back at him. Amanda went back to her motorbike and tried to chase the fleeing amalgam but to no avail as he was too fast for her. She stopped her bike. "Oh Malek..I'm so sorry." She then showed disappointment and anger as she clenched her fist.

A few minutes later after the shootout in Clermont Medical Hospital

The XAT along with ambulances from a different hospital arrive the scene. A news broadcast team called CNS also arrived. The XAT is investigating the crime scene with a medical team while CNS is broadcasting the events. Amanda took off her helmet revealing her pink hair ordered the team "Search the area! See if there are any survivors."

As the team were investigating the bodies, an XAT officer spots a body then called Amanda's attention who walks to the officer. "Commander, take a look at this body. It's Klein Widderich." "A wanted fugitive leading Wolfsbane. They must've been after Malek." Amanda examines the body then another officer of the XAT called Amanda's attention. "Commander Werner, we have a survivor. A man with brown hair, wearing a black tactical vest with a logo of Wolfsbane. He's just out cold." "Check his injuries, see if he's infected." Amanda ordered the officer. "He only seem to have bruises in his forearms. It is a miracle he survived all this chaos." The officer replies to Amanda. "Alright bring him into HQ discreetly. Put him in quarantine when you get there. I don't need the CNS up in my ass right now." She checks more of the deceased bodies. "Copy that Ma'am!" The officer salutes to her order. "Commander Werner what's the situation?" HQ radios Amanda of the crime scene. "A white and red amalgam captured Malek when I arrived earlier. I tried to stop it but it got away." Amanda sighs in disappointment. She looks at Fade's unconscious body being lifted by the officers to an ambulance. "Copy that. Is there anything else to report?" "We also have a survivor from Wolfsbane. We're bringing him in. He might provide us with information we need." Amanda afterwards puts the radio in her pocket.

Morning in the new XAT Headquarters

Fade was dreaming about Ryuji Kido. He had his knife ready to kill him in a burning field then suddenly an explosion occurred injuring him and killing Ryuji. Seeing Ryuji's dead body the mercenary was shocked then suddenly a group of demoniacs were ready to kill him. Before they were able to deliver the killing blow, he wakes up. Lying down on a bed looking up the ceiling "What a nightmare. I can't let those things get in the way." He stood up and looked around finding himself inside a room with a wall with glass windows. "Where am I?" Fade wonders then an XAT officer approached the glass wall. "You're in your quarantine cell." "Quarantine? Why am I here?" Fade questions the officer. A female scientist reported to the monitor "Commander Werner, the survivor just woke up. His pulse, respiration and blood pressure appear to be normal." Fade said quietly "Werner? That's a familiar name."

In the XAT Headquarters - Quarantine Cell

Fade was sitting in the provided chair looking around the well illuminated room, he spotted cameras at each corner of the ceiling. The mercenary looks down, thinking in his thoughts "Am I suppose to turn to a zombie or something?" A door opened then a person was approaching the window, to sit and face the mercenary who was in the opposite glass.

It was Amanda Werner who sat in the chair and faced the mercenary. Fade took note of her and her outfit as she was wearing a tight black XAT uniform suit zipped down revealing amazing cleavage. The mercenary looks through Amanda's features then thought to himself "Damn, this pink haired beauty is hot. Wait she must be Commander Werner? She must be related to the demoniac we're sent to hunt." Amanda begins to talk and ask questions to the mercenary.

Amanda: My name is Amanda Werner, I'm the lead commander of the XAT guerilla unit. Now I need answers from you and I want you to answer my questions honestly. Is that clear?

Fade: Yeah..Clear. (Looks at her straight in the eye)

Amanda: Who are you? What are you and your friends doing there?

Fade: I am called F.. Ghost. I was under Klein Widderich's mercenary group tasked to kill a demoniac called Malek Werner. Klein and his band are no friends of mine.

Amanda: Is that so? For your information, Malek is my adopted brother. As his big sister I should putting you down right now for hurting him. Consider yourself lucky you have information I need.

Fade: I never even got to fight him because we were too busy being flanked by those KiPharma bastards.

Amanda: What were they doing there? (In her thoughts) Anyway go on.

Fade: Alright. We were in position hidden waiting for Malek to arrive but suddenly a man called Wilber Walther appears. Apparently he was expecting Malek as he told him that he's been tailing around him for quite some time. Malek then angrily shouted at the guy saying that he was a double agent pretending to be with your team. He was stealing XAT files. Hearing their conversation I assume Wilber was one of your men.

Amanda: Wilber Walther? No it can't be. Oh Malek...

Fade: As I was saying.. then suddenly a gunshot was heard from one of Klein's men then everything started. Your brother injured Klein then Klein was gunned down by Wilber's men. Everything was too fast.. I recall Wilber shooting Malek with a tranquilizer then sees me witness it. He then transformed into an amalgam then shoots a blue energy projectile at me. I tried to dodge but suddenly my vision went black. He must've want something with him.

Amanda: Alright thank you for your cooperation, Ghost.

Amanda looked at the camera signaling she's done. Amanda stood up the chair closed her eyes angrily clenched her fist "Wilber, I won't let you get away with this!"

Amanda was prepared to leave then Fade called her attention "Ms. Werner, this guy is really powerful. Let me help." Amanda turned her back to Fade then replied "Why should I trust you?" "I may be a mercenary for hire but I have personal matters that involve KiPharma. That's all I have to say." Fade informs her of his situation.

The mercenary then said "That creature never landed a blow on me or even bit me. It was just the impact. No direct hits, no blood spilled." Amanda then acknowledges him not being infected. "Why should I trust you?" "It's because I can help you get your brother back alive. I can help track down where he was taken." Fade finally convinces Amanda to let him help her.

Days later - XAT Headquarters - Simulation room

The mercenary was released from his quarantine cell and was under XAT watch. The XAT provided the mercenary with new information regarding demoniacs and provided him with their special training using their weapons and technology. He absorbed the provisions by the XAT in such a short time.

XAT Headquarters - Commisioner's office

Peter Stillman, the commissioner of XAT, was speaking to Amanda. He asked "Are you sure about him, Commander? Can you vouch for him?" Amanda salutes and replies "Yes sir, I can vouch for him. He gave his word that he'll help XAT. He's under my watch. The second he tries something against XAT I'll know it." "Alright Commander we're counting on you".

XAT Headquarters minutes later - Training room

Amanda is seen training her squad in hand to hand combat. She was demonstrating a series of punches and kicks and how to execute them in situations. Fade ,who's leaning against the wall, was eyeing her outfit consisting of a black tank top with an XAT logo on it revealing her navel and jogging pants as she was sweating while teaching her team. "Man, she's so pretty hot. Can't help but admire her." the mercenary thinking out loud. "Is that so?" the commissioner replied, who was beside him, he smiled. "When did.." Fade startled at the commissioner. "Commander, I believe our "Newest member" has something to say about you." the commissioner called Amanda's attention.

"What then? Can't he see I'm busy here?" Amanda tells him off. "He sai.." the commissioner was interrupted by Fade saying "It's your techniques.. I can ugh.. help out.." "What the hell are you implying? Our hand to hand training isn't effective?" Amanda expressed her annoyance with Fade. "Not what I..." Fade didn't get to finish his sentence as Amanda quickly replied "I think we need to have a little sparring exercise. Care to show what you're made of?"

The XAT squad spread out as they give Amanda and Fade space for them to fight. Few XAT soliders came to the room became an audience to the fight that's going to take place. "That guys has a death wish against the commander." a solider commented. "He doesn't know what he's getting into. She's XAT's former drill sergeant instructor." another commented. "This is a fight we can't miss!" "I think he's from Wolfsbane he's responsible for her brother's kidnapping. I never seen her so pissed about someone." The last comment pretty much pissed Amanda off some more. She wants to vent out her anger on the mercenary.

Both of them in their fighting stances

Fade: Look I don't want to hit you.

Amanda: So you're not going to fight back?

Fade: I guess I don't have a choice(In his thoughts). I'll think of something to neutralize that fighting spirit of yours(Taunting Amanda then smiling)

Amanda: Your ass better be able to cash that check! (Furious now at Fade)

Amanda charged at Fade then unleashed a series of punches and kicks. Fade reacts by using his footwork to step back and avoid her strikes. Amanda did a spinning roundhouse kick which connected Fade's side of the head knocking him down the floor. The officers cheered after witnessing their commander's blow. "Damn she's skilled in stand up. I have to take this to the ground." Fade gets up quickly Amanda then told Fade "If you're not going to attack. I might as well continue beating your ass!" Amanda unleashed a series of punches to Fade. The mercenary was defending well keeping his hands up. Then Amanda roundhouse kicked Fade connecting his left side of the body. "Argh" the mercenary sounded of afterwards he was hit by Amanda's low kick to his inside left leg followed up by a spinning side kick to his jaw sending him flying to the air.

A loud cheer emerged from the crowd. "Get up! I'm not done beating up your ass!" She continues to rush forward to continue her assault. As Fade stood up he readied up his fighting stance again but now smiled at Amanda and in his thoughts "I got it. Just need her to do that low kick again." "The hell are you smiling at?! Haven't had enough!?" Amanda charged again with her attacks. Fade blocks her strikes of punches and kicks that targeted his upper body.

Amanda tries again to do a low kick to Fade's inside left leg. Seeing this he lifts his left leg up exposing his knee and shin while he put his left elbow down blocking/checking Amanda's low kick hurting her left leg. Amanda grunted as she stepped back from the blocked attack that hurt her left shin, Fade rushed to her went behind her and tried to grab her to a rear naked choke while standing up. The crowd was enjoying the match between the mercenary and the commander.

Amanda was defending Fade's attempt to choke her out by trying to hold on and pull his right arm away from her neck. As Fade was attempting to choke Amanda he got distracted by staring at her cleavage from his point of view behind her and also admired her scent. As Amanda was defending her buttocks was rubbing against his crotch turning him on a bit but didn't last long as he was thrown on the floor. The mercenary quickly spun, his legs facing Amanda. Amanda quickly rushed to him pounding the mercenary who was keeping his hands up protecting his face.

As the defending mercenary was being pounded he hooked his legs onto Amanda's back locking her on a full guard position. Fade pulls her towards him preventing her from punching him then he quickly pulled her both hands outside of his body then he transitioned to a rubber guard. Amanda in her thoughts "I can't move!" as she struggles to break free. Fade then transitioned to a reverse triangle choke to a regular triangle closing Amanda's room for air. Before Amanda passed out from the choke, the mercenary let her go. The crowd's cheer now turned into an applause giving respect for the both of them.

The commissioner told everyone "Now that's how it's done! I believe our commander and Mr. Ghost here owe us all a new lesson but that's some other time. Show's over return now to your post." Amanda was on top of Fade as they were in an awkward position. Amanda then blushed then quickly stood up. She offered the mercenary a hand to help him stand up. Fade now earned the commander's respect.

Amanda: I can't believe what you just did. That was an unexpected move.

Fade: I just got lucky there. Your kicks are awesome.

Amanda: I... apologize for venting out on you. I have a lot on my plate recently.

Fade: No worries. It's all good. I'll help you alright.

Both of them smiled at each other.


	3. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fade teams up with Amanda Werner to save her brother, Malek, from Wilber Walther, the leader of the new rising demoniacs.

Starring Characters: The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Amanda Werner, Malek Werner, Ryuji Kido, The Dealer, Wilber Walther, The Skull, Mai Shiranui, The Mysterious Woman

After quite some time back in the XAT Headquarters - Commissioner's Office

Peter Stillman was talking to Amanda, who is now dressed in her XAT combat gear, about the mercenary. "Commander, he seems to possess the skills we need to find your brother and stop Wilber" "Our fight earlier actually inspired the XAT even if one's about to lose there's always a way to fight back and win." Amanda smiles as she complimented Fade. "Seems you can find yourself a new partner in life." The Commissioner chuckles as his comment made Amanda blush "No sir. I don't want a partner. I already have Malek to take care of." She takes deep breath thinking about Malek's safety. "Don't worry Commander. I'm sure you'll get him back safe and sound." Peter assures her of recovering her brother alive.

An XAT officer knocked and called for Amanda. "Commander, there are confirmed reports of demoniacs terrorizing the streets. These seem different." Amanda nods to the officer. "Copy let's move out." "Excuse me sir. Duty calls." Amanda salutes the commissioner before she leaves his office.

XAT Headquarters - Cafeteria

Fade was with other XAT officers eating. Before Fade was about to take a bite, Amanda approached him and told him "Ghost, we have a situation. Ready now let's move out!" "Just when I'm about to have this kasespatzle." Fade sighs. "Ha ha. Very funny. Save the jokes for later." Amanda showed sarcasm with him being hungry.

Near sunset - On the way to the Amalgams' location

Amanda, Fade and her squad are in their motorbikes making their way to the location. "Ugh? Amanda, am I really supposed to wear this?" Fade expressed his discomfort wearing XAT's combat suit. Amanda annoyed at the mercenary tells him "Quit whining and get used to it. You need to wear that for protection. Our current suits are upgraded with biochemical shielding." "Meaning?" Fade scratches his head.

Amanda continues "It prevents amalgam blood from reaching the human skin therefore preventing us from being infected." Fade sighed "Alright. Fine let's go find your brother."

In the streets of Germany - Amalgams' location

The demonicacs noticed a group of motorcycles headed towards them. The demoniacs fused their limbs to lampposts, cars, steel railings and the like to attack Amanda's squad. With their special training and advanced equipment they were able to neutralize almost all of the demoniacs. One got away though and is fleeing from them. "Fade stick with me, we'll follow it. The rest of you check if there are any casualties." Amanda gestures her command to Fade and her team. "Copy that Commander." Amanda and Fade left to pursue the remaining amalgam.

Pursuing the lone amalgam

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Amanda worried in her thoughts. Fade asked "We're heading for a trap right?" Amanda replies "Maybe but that's not it. We're headed to..." Her eyes widen all of a sudden and expressed "Oh my...No! We're being led to my aunt's orphanage!" The mercenary responds "Shit, just what we need. Come on!"

Arriving at the Orphanage

Amanda and Fade arrived at the orphanage only to expect the amalgam in front of two familiar persons: Malek and Wilber. The commander and the mercenary got off their motorbikes and aimed their gun at Wilber. "Malek, I'm here for you. Are you alright?" Amanda reaches out to her brother who appears to be possessed. Malek's eyes glowed red then said. "I think I am sis." "Amanda, something's wrong with your brother. Must be Wilber's doing." Fade raises his concern to Amanda seeing his brother not being himself. "I believe this is where your little brother, Amanda. He told me hahaha! I'm afraid he got too tired from you being too overprotective. Consider yourself lucky that it's just us. Your aunt nor anyone else isn't here. She and the kids are out on a trip." Wiler gave an evil grin as it appears Malek seemed to be on Wilber's side. "Cut the strings! I'm not a little kid anymore! I don't need you." Malek yelled at his sister which hurt Amanda's feelings as she shows her eyes to be watery in tears. "Hey, sulk it up. He's not himself. The last time I saw him, he didn't have glowing red eyes." Fade assured Amanda of her brother's current state.

"You! You're still alive!? And you didn't turn into one of us after your injuries? I'm surprised the XAT let you in despite your kind being against demoniacs." Wilber turns his attention to Fade as he points at him. "You should work on your aim next time. The XAT? Guess they forgave me, they even gave me a uniform." The mercenary remarked. Wilber chuckled "I'll fight you fairly. I won't turn into an amalgam but I'll make sure you're dead!" he then proceeds to attack Fade. Fade and Wilber start to fight. Fade was striking Wilber with series of punches and kicks and almost all of it connects. Wilber was being bombarded with his strikes. Meanwhile Amanda speaks again to Malek "Malek, I'm sorry. It's just..." "No more words." he then turned to an amalgam and attacked Amanda. Amanda quickly dodged and used a smoke grenade to conceal herself then made her way inside the orphanage in order to hide from the raging Malek.

Back to Fade and Wilber's fighting. Fade smirked and taunted his opponent. "Fighting fair huh? Don't ya wanna turn to a demoniac?" Wilber ,with blood on his mouth, in his fighting stance chuckled "Take it easy, we're just warming up. I'll save that for another time. Now shall we continue?" Amanda was hiding behind a wall, hidden from Malek's sights she turns on her communication device. "HQ, come in this is Amanda Werner. Send some back up we're here at the Orphanage not too far from Clermont's. I'll pinpoint you my location." "This is HQ, copy that we're sending a paladin squad to assist you." Moments later Malek was able to track Amanda "Found you!" As Malek tried using his energy whip to attack Amanda, she immediately dodges it and rolled away. She used a couple of flash grenades to temporarily blind Malek. Malek turned his energy whip to a sword destroying the interiors of the orphanage. Amanda patches into Fade "Ghost, I need assistance! My brother's trying to kill me. I'm hidden somewhere here inside the orphanage. Please hurry!"

"Alright, just hang in there!" Fade answers after landing a kick on Wilber. Wilber decides to unleash his blue energy at him again but Fade this time dodges by quickly sidestepping and performing an elbow strike on his temple which gave Wilber a cut. Wilber wiping his blood from his side of the head then smiles "I now understand why you survived. That determination of yours." "Well I've got a personal reason at stake. Plus, I promised Amanda to get her brother back." Fade smiles at his opponent while still on his fighting stance. "So it's love? I guess we'll continue our game some other time." Wilber transformed into a demoniac then punched Fade which sent him flying crashing to a wall. Wilber headed inside the orphanage immediately afterwards. Fade showing signs of pain immediately got up and followed Wilber. As Amanda was trying to get out from her cover position, she was found by Wilber who is in his amalgam form. Amanda startled aimed her gun at Wilber unloading on him but was wasted as he just dodged all the bullets fired at him. He then responded him kicking her sending her flying against a wall then crashing down the floor. "Arrghh!" Amanda screams in pain. Wilber tries to land a fatal blow on Amanda but suddenly he was kicked by Malek sending him flying back outside the orphanage. Malek immediately followed up after his attack to Wilber. "Amanda!" Fade called for her as he saw her but she was unable to get up due to being hurt from the impact. Before he could reach her the ceiling collapsed making him dodge and lose sight of her.

Outside the Orphanage

"You bastard, lay your hands off my sister!" Malek shouted in his amalgam form. "What's this? He regained control? The serum must've worn off. I better inform Kido of this." He said to himself. He used his speed to get behind Malek and knock him unconscious. "I better keep him in chains. Ryuji Kido's drug is just a temporary fix for amalgams." Wilber ordered the remaining amalgam. "Take him back to our base. I've got unfinished business here."

Inside the Orphanage

Amanda now rested a bit was able to stand up. In a loud voice she called "Ghost! Where are you?" Wilber suddenly showed up in front of her choking her against the wall. "It seems Malek broke his mind of control because of you. Time to die!" A bullet hits Wilber's arm letting Amanda go. Amanda quickly reloaded her pistol then unloaded on his gut. Although he was bleeding but doesn't seem to show any signs of effect. "How come there's no effect?" Amanda wondered. Before Amanda was about to be hit by Wilber arm she was saved by the mercenary by jumping on her and rolling out of the way but then cornered to a dead end. "Before I kill you two I just want you to know that tomorrow I unleash my wrath and this country will bow to me as their new ruler! Their new god!" Wilber pointed his left arm at them about to unleash his energy at them. Fade shielded Amanda as both of them closed their eyes. Wilber was blasted by a bullet. The XAT paladins came to their rescue resulting Wilber to flee the fight. The XAT squad arrived to them to check up on them. An officer commented "I think our commander is having a moment with her partner." Fade was hugging her. As Amanda noticed she blushed and pushed him off her. Amanda speaks to her squad "Thank you so much! You just arrived in the nick of time." One of her squad unit informed her "Commander, no reports of innocent civilians harmed nor killed in this incident." Amanda radioed into HQ "This is Commander Werner, we have a situation. Wilber has a plan to repeat history 5 years ago. We wants to start another war." HQ responds "Copy that commander we're going to prepare the XAT for war." Amanda angrily punched the ground. "Damn it, we lost Wilber and Malek!"

"Don't worry Amanda. I've got him" Fade smiled and showed her his phone revealing Malek's location as he planted a tracker on him. "When and how did you plant it?" Amanda wondered. The mercenary replied showing her a small gun "When Malek saved you. I shot a tracker at him. He was too distracted to notice and hear the noise from the commotion." Amanda smiled "Very well. I'm impressed." Afterwards, Amanda showed signs of pain. Her squad worried "Are you okay commander?" "I'm fine, thank you. I need to be alone now. At least we know where Malek is being taken." She then hopped on her motorbike to leave the area. Fade watched her leave.

Abandoned KiPharma building - Underground Laboratory

Wilber is cleaning and stitching his wounds while talking to a man on the monitor. "Boss, the serum worn off against the subject. Must not work against humans who took the drug to be an amalgam." He reported. "Hmm.. I see." a man with black hair wearing a black formal outfit responded. Wilber replied "Ryuji, the blood I sent you. It might not be enough for your newest experiment." Ryuji crossed his legs and lights up a cigarette "I suppose so. Anything to report?" Wilber wearing a new white formal jacket "The XAT keeps on interferring with the operation. Tested Malek if he'd kill his sister as ordered but failed and instead attacked me." Ryuji smoking his cigarette "Is there anyone else with her?" Wilber lighting a cigarette "Yeah a mercenary from Wolfsbane who's suddenly with XAT. He's very skillful for a human with no powers. I think his name is Ghost." Ryuji startled "Wait what does he look like?" Wilber smoked then replied "Huh? He's just a guy with brown hair partially covering his left eye, guy has a stubble."

Ryuji smoked again "Hm...it reminded me of a mercenary who kept on ruining my business operations. I had him killed a year ago." Wilber repllied "Well you could've killed him yourself boss." Ryuji replied "A guy like that doesn't deserve to die by my hand. Anyway I'm sending someone right now to be your guard. He'll be dealing with Ghost." Wilber putting out his cigarette "Alright thanks." The monitor shuts off. Wilber navigated his monitor then shows a picture of Amanda "Amanda Werner, XAT's field commander, I'll make my 'guard' unload a magazine on your chest then resurrect as my right hand. That mercenary is mine!" Wilber was later seen looking at a used anti-ballistic vest that was shot by Amanda earlier.

Wilber spoke on his monitor showing a huge number of demoniacs present under his command "Listen up! Tomorrow we unleash hell! Germany will bow down to me as their new god!"

3 hours later - Amanda Werner's Apartment

Amanda sits on her couch wearing her casual clothes a form fitting see through shirt showing off her black bra, white pants and red high heels. The television was tuned into CNS news reporting about her Aunt's orphanage afterwards she turned it off and stood up. She went to Malek's room reminiscing their time together when he was still young. She walks to the refrigerator looking at their photo together spending time at the beach. Suddenly her door bell rang. She asked "Who is it?" She heard a familiar voice "It's me Ghost." Amanda surprised "Ghost?" She opened the door seeing him in the XAT uniform lets him in.

"Hey! How did you get my address?" Amanda gave him a warm welcome. "I got it from Peter, your commissioner, he was kind enough to give it to me." Fade chuckles. "So what are you doing here?" Amanda questions the mercenary who is still outside her doorstep. Fade eyes her outfit staring at her breasts quickly then looking up to Amanda "I was worried about you. You were hurt and a bit disturbed about earlier. Something happen between you and your brother?"

"I suppose there's no harm telling you. Come in." Amanda sighed. Fade walks in "Alright, better get it off your chest." She replied "Please have a seat."

The mercenary sat on the couch then Amanda sat beside him which made him stare at her breasts again then quickly at her. Amanda started to share her story.

Amanda: Alright. I'll let you first how I met Malek when he was a child. It was in my Aunt's orphanage he just arrived recently. His parents died in a car accident like mine when I was young. He wasn't much of a talker too. His far away look I recognized... It was the same look I had when my parents died. He had the same fear I was hiding. It was being alone. I kept coming back to the orphanage again and again trying to convince that I'm old enough to adopt a boy his age. After a while my persistence paid off. I knew I can give him what he needs. A chance. I couldn't turn my back on him.. it was because of my childhood and those eyes. I supported him like my aunt had supported me. I needed him to know happiness. He is no longer alone..neither am I. I bought him clothes, enrolled him in school. 5 years ago he was being bullied in school...he would often skip classes to avoid his delinquents then he was given a pill that gave him powers to transform to an amalgam. I was on duty failing to be there for him when he needed me most. I thought I failed him but I never gave up on him.

Fade: I..I never realized. You've been through a lot. Sorry if I ever asked.

Amanda: Don't apologize it's alright. Recently we've been arguing for me being there for him too much. He was getting annoyed by it. Then all of a sudden he was behaving strangely, spying on Wilber Walther who was a staff member at XAT. Malek tried to convince me to investigate his alleged involvement with KiPharma but I didn't listen as for that time, he didn't have any sufficient proof. I'm such a horrible sister to him! (Tearing up she puts her hands on her face)

Fade: No, you're not a horrible sister. You've made great sacrifices! Hell I never knew you rebuild XAT from scratch. I got a word from the others as I was in the cafeteria earlier. You were there for him and you loved him with all your heart. We make mistakes sometimes. A young man that age, he can act on his own. You can't keep him on a string forever. Don't worry he'll come back to you. You're not alone because you have your friends here with you! You have the XAT behind you. You also have me.

Amanda: Thank you Ghost that really means a lot to me. (After wiping her tears she smiles.)

Fade: I've got a confession to make. I'm sorry I wasn't completely honest with you in the interrogation room but my name is Fade, a lone mercenary. I kill for a living and I'm actually good at it. I was just living in the streets when I was a kid then I was adopted, educated and trained to be a killer. From there it was always killing and earning money. I do have my limits. No innocents. I don't feel any guilt when I kill someone. Well maybe it's because that's all I can do. Never had a real purpose really. Never had anyone important in my life.

Amanda: I'm sorry to hear that, Fade. It must be hard for you.

Fade: Yes and I was arrogant too. A year ago I took a contract from Ryuji Kido, a pharmaceutical dealer, It turned out he wanted me dead so he set me up. I had an unexpected partner in that operation who was after Ryuji but I failed my partner because of my arrogance. Was left for dead and yeah photographed for the world to see. The only reason why I joined Widderich's group was because I was forced to by this man named The Dealer. In exchange for sparing my life I would assist his mercenary group. It turned to my favor because they had a lead on KiPharma. This isn't about the money. It's personal.

Amanda: I understand that he left you for dead but you have to walk away. Revenge will not help you in that matter. Now is your chance to start a new life and live differently.

Fade: Right now with this temporary identity, maybe I don't have to kill him but what I'm doing could sure protect and benefit others like how I'm helping you.

Amanda: I suppose you're right. Never had anyone important in your life? Do you consider the XAT to be important? Do I now? (Smiles at him)

Fade: Yeah they do.. Well you too as well. Especially you Amanda (Leaning in close to her lips)

Amanda: I...Yeah you are important too.. (She blushes then she leans close to him as well)

They were about to kiss but then was interrupted by her phone which vibrated from her pockets. Amanda then leaned back from him then answered her phone ringing from her pocket "This is Amanda. Yes. Okay understood. Will make my way there." Amanda puts down her phone then speaks to Fade, the person she was about to kiss "Gho.. I mean Fade, we have a situation we need head back to HQ." Fade responded "I need a glass of water first before we go." Amanda replies "Help yourself by the fridge and make it quick. I'll wait for you outside."

Fade muttered to himself "Ugh...Damn HQ ruined my moment." As he was getting a glass of water in the fridge he saw a picture of Amanda and Malek at the beach. He focused more on Amanda wearing a white bikini. "Damn... she's so hot and beautiful." He remarked before getting a glass of water and drinking he saw a picture of a young Malek hugging Amanda who's wearing yellow top showing off amazing cleavage and her navel "Man, I think I'm falling for her. Comments aside...She does care about her brother. I've never met someone as head strong as her."

20 Minutes later at XAT Headquarters - Briefing Room

Amanda received vital intel from HQ where Malek is being held thanks to Fade's tracker. It was in an abandoned building of KiPharma but located underground. XAT also gathered that there's a laboratory underground consisting of demoniacs lurking and acting as guards. These demoniacs were quite advanced and they are as many as the XAT task force. It would be an all out war like 5 years ago when the demoniacs invaded Germany. She was provided with the layout of the underground laboratory as the XAT were able to hack into the cameras.

She then stood front and center to instruct the team how they are going for the operation. Amanda instructed "Alright Alpha team we're taking a full frontal assault on this one. We can't afford another incident like we had 5 years ago where Germany was almost nuked from the face of this earth. That's why we have to do this. I'm proud of you team. Bravo team join us and fla.." She was stopped as she was interrupted by Fade who gave his own take in the situation. "No, commander. If you want to avoid an incident like what happened 5 years ago then we do it my way."

Amanda angrily replies "What the hell do you think you're doing?! I'm the.." She was cut off then silenced when Fade raised his voice saying "Just give me a minute alright! Let me finish first. We do it my way. Infiltration." Amanda was surprised by his words. "What!? Are you out of your mind!?" The mercenary continued "No! We already have a layout on the place! Take a look at this." The mercenary pointed at the monitor then continued speaking "They only have one route in and out of that place. The wall in this room seem to be penetrable with your tech so I say we dig a wall underground connecting the sewers for an escape route while I infiltrate to put a stop on Wilber's plan. Amanda will accompany me and rescue Malek. I will destroy KiPharma from the inside."

Amanda commented "So..it's just going to be the two of us?" Fade replies "Yeah just the two of us. I'll plant C4 charges at these areas then you and Malek escape via the underground wall. The XAT paladins will wait for me to come back out then seal KiPharma's exit and take pot shots to demoniacs that try to escape pursuing me. We prevent unnecessary deaths for the XAT. If I don't make it out then seal the entrance."

Amanda touched and worried "Ghost..This plan of yours is very risky. You're putting yourself on the line for us?" Fade answered "I made a promise to you that I'll get your brother back besides I told ya I'm expendable. I'm no XAT but I care about you and these guys. Well...enough of that let's go!"

2 Hours Later - In front of the Abandoned KiPharma Building

Amanda and Fade were standing together equipped with their guns. Amanda was equipped with a P90, a sub-machine gun, and has her sidearm holstered while Fade was equipped with a DSR-Precision DSR-50, an anti-materiel rifle, powerful enough to kill a demoniac. He also has his pistol with suppressor holstered along with remote explosive charges and grenades. Together they went inside the abandoned building and found a working elevator that leads to the underground lab.

The XAT paladins were stationed at a vantage point covering the abandoned building while the other XAT squad found a cave that leads underground and was working on drilling the rocky wall that would lead to the laboratory.

On the elevator going down to the KiPharma Laboratory

Fade asked "Amanda, he knows we're coming for him right?" "No. We were able to hack into the cameras. Apparently Wilber also uses the same system as XAT that's why we were able to hack in. It's a good idea that you suggested infiltration." she smiled. The mercenary checking his pistol's magazine "Yeah but we've gotta stay out of sight from those demoniacs or we're demoniac food." Amanda annoyed by his comment "Hey you're forgetting my brother is an amalgam! So shut it!" The mercenary scratching his head jokingly then inhaled and exhaled deeply "Was just kidding, commander! Anyway we're here."

Abandoned KiPharma building - Underground Laboratory

The two individuals sneaked past several guarding demoniacs. They stumbled to a room and catch their breaths. Amanda panting "That was close. I'm not infiltrating with you again!" The mercenary replied "Well seems like the commander has a sense of humor." Amanda catching her breath "Levity, it helps me calm down. Anyway where are we." Fade looking at the sign "It says here Visual Data Room. Maybe there're files here we can find." After searching through the room, Amanda found an MO disk then showed it to Fade. She inserted it to the MO disk reader and a film played on the blank screen. It showed Malek tied up and injected by Wilber. Malek was seen in pain and was struggling to break free. Then a clip also showed Malek being tortured by a masked man. Amanda expressed anger "That son of a bitch will pay!" Fade took notice of the film and saw where Malek was held "Amanda it's in Basement 2 Cell A. It's just on the away to the escape route Basement 3 Laboratory Lounge Room." The two had a plan that they will split up once they learned about Malek's whereabouts. Amanda makes her way to Malek's cell while Fade sneaks past a couple of patrolling demoniacs planting C4 charges at the vulnerable spots of the lab.

Corridor to Malek's Cell Entrance

Amanda took quick notice that there was no amalgam guarding Malek's cell then suddenly she heard a noise then took cover as she was being shot by someone. The indivual was unloading his machine gun on Amanda. The covering woman responds by firing back her P90 at her attacker. The two exchanged shots from their covers until both of them emptied their magazines. Both of them no bullets to reload came out of their cover. Amanda asked the individual "Who the hell are you?" The individual was seen wearing a camouflaged uniform and a facemask with a print of a skull covering his nose and mouth. He didn't respond as he attacked Amanda with various punches and kicks. Amanda faired well and dodged countering his attacks with her own hitting him knocking him down the floor but immediately stood up as it doesn't seem to affect him. Amanda taken aback by what just happened "What are you!? It seems like he doesn't feel any pain." The Skull replied in a deep voice "My body isn't affected by your weak attacks. The XAT's commander is weak." Amanda angered "Weak!? How about I shove my foot up your throat!" she proceeds with a round house kick to his neck. He blocked her kick then countered with a punch sending her flying to Malek's cell door. Amanda was grunting in pain putting her arms on her gut.

Malek awake in special chains that suppresses his powers "I know that voice.. Amanda!? What's going on!?" he yelled. Amanda heard Malek's voice then got up speaking to him "Malek!?" She was attacked again but dodged the blow as it destroyed Malek's cell door making him see what's going on. Malek shouted "You asshole! Lay your hands of my sister!" The masked man checked his fist that hit the door as it hurt him despite him destroying the door. Amanda took notice of it and in her thoughts "Might not be affected by my kicks.. His bones..I suppose I'll use it on him instead." The man attacked her again but Amanda dodges again tries to reply to him with a kick to his right knee and crotch but to no avail it didn't hurt him. He punched connected a punch at her but despite her blocking she was sent flying near Malek.

Malek, struggling in his chains, shouted "Amanda!? Noo!" Amanda was in pain with her eyes closed. The man touched his crotch and showed a grin despite his face hidden. Malek angrily shouted "Stay away from her you bastard!" The man ignored Malek and proceeded to walk to Amanda. He unzips his pants and kneels on her. He unzips her top then tries to grope Amanda's breasts. As he reached out his right hand to her left breast she wrapped her legs around his neck to secure an arm triangle choke. Amanda opened her eyes and said "Like hell I'll let you!" The masked man replies while being choked "That doesn't affe..." his words were cut of as Amanda transitioned to an armbar then snaps his right arm. The man was screaming in pain lying on the floor "ARRRGH! My Arm! You fucking bitch!" Amanda angrily replied "Don't underestimate XAT's commander. Especially a woman." She grabbed the key from the man's pocket then frees Malek from his chains. The both of them shared a tenderly hug for a few seconds. The man commented "How fucking cute!" Malek grabbed Amanda's pistol and shot the man's left shin and his left arm then he screams in pain "ARGGH!" Malek angrily responded still pointing the pistol at the man "That was for your sadistic torture to me! The other bullet was for my sister!"

Malek and Amanda hugged again then Malek tearfully said "Amanda, I'm sorry for what happened earlier I wasn't.." he was cut off by Amanda's response "I understand Malek I'm sorry too. We can continue later because right now we need to get out of here!"

Basement 3 - On the way to the Lounge Room

Malek commented "Where are we going? The exit's upstairs." Amanda smiled at her brother "We're headed to the lounge room. Our exit's there." Malek confused "What are we supposed to do? Rest?" Amanda replied still smiling at Malek "Trust your sister. You'll see.

Lounge Room

The wall crumbled as the XAT were finished drilling it. An XAT officer checked on them "Commander are you and Malek alright?" Amanda replies "We're okay. We need to leave now." Amanda and Malek's motorbikes were ready as they used it to get out of the area via the escape route that leads to the sewers.

Basement 4 - Main Laboratory

Fade is walking cautiously while equipped with his anti-materiel rifle checks out the area as there are numerous glass tanks containing bodies of dead people being transfused with strange blood. He witness the dead body turned into an amalgam. "What the hell is Wilber up to? This is sick." the mercenary commented.

"Congratulations, Ghost. You made it this far." Wilber from behind clapped. "But this is as far as you go. Witness me unleash hell and see me be the new god of this world!" Wilber laughed. After his words he transformed into an amalgam then summoned a blue energy sword at his right hand.

The mercenary remarked "Oh man..what else have I not seen." Wilber charges at him. Fade threw 3 grenades: A flashbang, frag, and smoke. The flashbang blinded Wilber temporarily, the frag grenade destroyed the tanks resulting in flames and smoke and lastly the smoke grenade made it hard for Wilber after recovering from the flash grenade.

"Arghh! You piece of shit of a mercenary! You'll pay for that!" Wilber screamed then he was shot by an anti-materiel rifle from behind severely hurting him. "ARRRGH!" The amalgam screamed in pain. Fade shoots 4 more rounds but was deflected by Wilber's sword. Wilber proceeds to charge at him again. Attempting to slash Fade he instead slashed a flash grenade that Fade left before he dodged, blinding Wilber again.

Fade in cover inspects his magazine "I only have one shot left. Better make this count."

Sewers

Amanda & Malek were at the end of the sewer. A stairwell is present for them to get out along with the XAT. Amanda asked her squad "Where's Ghost? What's his current status?" One of her squad replied "Commander take a look at this. He's fighting Wilber all alone." Malek asked "Who fighting Wilber?"

After Amanda was shown the footage she worried aloud "Oh my god Fade! He's going to die! We have to help him!"

Malek took notice of Fade's appearance as he recognized him "Amanda, he's part of Wolfsbane! He's no friend of XAT. He tried to kill me. We can't trust him Amanda." Malek speaks to his sister.

"Malek, he helped me find you! He helped the XAT! He planned this escape for you! For us!" Amanda convinces Malek on the plan.

Malek angrily yells at Amanda "How can you trust someone like him!? He's a mercenary! He's just a man driven by money! There's no way I'm going to help."

"Listen I've lost too many great friends 5 years ago. I'm not going to lose him as well. I won't leave my friend to die!" she added. She orders her squad "Come on team we're going back."

Amanda and her squad rode their paladins and made their way back to the lab to rescue the mercenary.

Malek remarked "Damn it sis! I'm coming to help!" Malek rode his bike and followed them.

On the way to Basement 4

Amanda & her squad are battling the demoniacs present. They held their ground as they were able to kill and fend off their attackers. Things were better as Malek aided them too in their fight. Amanda was glad Malek decided to help her save her friend.

"Alright team listen up! Hold this position while Malek & I rescue Fade. We'll be right back." Amanda informed her team.

Basement 4 - Main Laboratory

The main laboratory is now a mess full of smoke and fire. The exerimented demoniac bodies are everywhere. The mercenary was catching his breath as he was cornered by Wilber. Despite being cornered he has his anti-materiel rifle still aimed at Wilber.

Meanwhile Malek & Amanda took cover, waiting for the right moment to strike Wilber as he was appearing to talk to the mercenary. The siblings listened to the conversation.

Wilber: You've used up all your grenades and ammunition. What chance have you got against me?

Fade: Maybe none but I've made sure Amanda & Malek are out of this place. (Smiles)

Wilber: Amanda Werner. Tell me something. Does she mean anything to you? (Aims his palm at the mercenary) How is it that the XAT's lead commander adopted a mercenary to the XAT who sent to kill her brother?

Fade: Isn't it obvious? She means a lot to me. I promised that I'll help her find her brother. I fulfilled that one.

Wilber: Do you love her? (Smirks at Fade)

Fade: ...Yeah. I do. (Glares at him)

Amanda blushed while inside her paladin. She never knew the mercenary felt that way for her. Malek on the other hand was a little bit disturbed about hearing the mercenary taking a liking to his sister.

Wilber: Too bad you're going to die! After I'm done killing you I'll go after them and the rest of the XAT. Germany will bow down to me! The new god! Hahahahaha! (He puts his hands up in the air and laughs)

Suddenly an explosion occurred in different parts of the underground laboratory as the C4 charges that Fade planted have detonated. The laboratory is shaking up a bit.

Wilber: You son of a bitch! (Preparing to unleash his energy at Fade)

He was intercepted by Malek and Amanda. He was shot by Amanda at the back using the paladin's weapons. While Malek slashed him with his swords. Fade now shot his last remaining bullet on Wilber's chest severely wounding him. "Gaaaahh!" Wilber screamed in pain.

Wilber now lying down on the floor in his pool of blood dying. "Are you okay Fade?" Amanda checks up on the mercenary. "Hey, nice to see you're still alive." Malek told Fade.

Wilber hearing Fade's name "Fade!? You're the mercenary Ryuji killed a year ago!? How are you still alive?"

"Where can I find him? Hurry up before I splatter your brain on the floor?" Fade points his sidearm at Wilber's head. "Fade. Stop! He's already dying. There's no need for more violence." Amanda tries to talk to the enraged mercenary.

"Here. This is all I can give..Hahaha. *coughs*" Wilber hands Fade a USB then dies from his injuries.

The lab is now caving in. The lights and roof of the lab collapses at the three survivors. The three dodged the debris which separates Fade from the two. Fade is all alone away from the lab's exit while Amanda and Malek are together.

"Fade! Nooo!" Amanda screams while Fade is stuck on the other side. She tries to use the paladin's weapons but was stopped by Malek. "Amanda don't. You do that you'll kill all of us. The lab is about to explode." Malek puts his hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"Go! It's okay! You already have your brother! It's been nice knowing you Amanda!" Fade waves and smiles at Amanda and Malek from the other side.

Abandoned KiPharma Building

The XAT killed the demoniacs that were trying to escape the place. They sealed the entrance with explosives burying any chance for anyone to exit from the underground lab.

Basement 3 - Lounge Room to the Sewers

Amanda, Malek and the rest of the XAT squad made their way out of the lab. They made their way to the lounge room killing the amalgams in the way then escaped the labs before getting caught by the explosion. They made a clean escape.

Amanda went down from her paladin then she started crying knowing that her friend died from the explosion. Malek tried comforting her.

Minutes Earlier - Basement 4 - Main Laboratory

Fade was sitting on a corner away from the falling debris and flames. He was recalling the memories he had spent with Amanda. He was content that he would die knowing that he fulfilled his promise to her. Then suddenly he remembered the USB that Wilber gave. It reminded him that he still has to kill Ryuji Kido. He was suddenly on panic mode trying to find a way out of the place knowing that his "Killer" still alive out there. He searched quickly for a way out and stumbled upon something. "A trash chute? What's it doing here?" Fade wondered. Afterwards he immediately jumped into it and escaped the explosion on time. He landed on the sewers' lower level which is visible from anyone to see on top. However he was unconscious from the landing as the impact was too much from his weakened body to handle.

Minutes later - Sewers

"Commander, there's a body down there! I think it's..." A squad alerted Amanda as he spotted a familiar uniform down the lower levels. "It's Fade!" Malek cheered. Amanda cheered and smiled in happiness ordered her squad "Hurry up and help him. We're bringing him back to HQ and have him patched up"

A week later - XAT Headquarters - Commissioner's Office

Fade and Amanda are talking to the commissioner who's sitting on his desk. Fade is wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. Amanda is wearing a black beret, a white collared shirt with a red necktie, black gloves, black skirt, black stockings and black heels.

Commissioner: How are you feeling Fade? It's a miracle you've survived that explosion. Plus you aren't infected.

Fade: It's all thanks to the XAT's gear. Well I'm glad I'm not wearing that again. It's so uncomfortable.

Amanda: *Chuckles at Fade's comment*

Commissioner: We'll have the data analyzed and decrypted. The moment we crack this you're on your way to find Ryuji.

Fade: Thanks so much.

Commissioner: Your record shows so much death Fade. You've killed a lot of people. Though you're considered a criminal. The XAT board of directors have pardoned your actions as you provided us with assistance to stop Wilber's plan of destruction that could lead to a war and nuclear bombings. We're going to keep an eye out on your activities. As much as possible please prevent more death as it will greatly upset our Commander.

Fade: I'll do my best not to kill.

Commissioner: As a professional mercenary. I'm sure you want a reward or something. We can arrange a fee.

Fade: Money's the last thing right now. You're already doing so much by helping me track down Ryuji.

Commissioner: If you don't want a..

Fade: Wait there is one thing. (Looks at Amanda then looks back at the commissioner) I would like to take the lead Commander out on a date.

Amanda: What!?(Surprised at his request)

Commissioner: Well that's not under my control you should ask her that one hehe. (Smiles)

Amanda: Fade.. Look, I know you're a nice guy but I am not really interested in a relationship right now. I have to take care of Malek. We can just go out as friends (Blushing)

Malek enters the office then speaks to Amanda

Malek: Sis, when are you going to cut the strings? I'm already a grown man (Chuckling)

Amanda: Fine(Annoyed). I'm free at Friday. I'll text you details when I'm done with my duties.

Friday - Race Track - 13:05

Amanda is seen wearing a yellow top showing off excellent cleavage and her stomach, also she is wearing blue jeans and heels. She checks her phone to look at the time "It's already 13:05. Where could he be?" "Hey Amanda!" A voice called her. It was Fade who called now in a different appearance. His hair is now black and is cleanly shaven, he is wearing a long sleeves white buttoned polo shirt, black slacks and black leather shoes.

"Sorry Amanda. Had a hard time finding the place" The mercenary excused himself explaining to her while hiding something from his back.

"I've been waiting for 5 minutes already. You said exactly 1pm and how come you had a hard time finding the place in which you planned?" Amanda annoyed at him then quickly took notice at his right hand from behind. "Hey what do you have hiding behind your hand?" The annoyed pink head questioned. He surprised her by handing her a bouquet of azalea flowers.

"No one has ever given me.. Wait a sec. I thought we're just going out as friends?" Amanda blushed quickly then glared at him.

"Yeah it's my way of saying thank you" Fade smiled and chuckled at her.

"Guess it can't be helped" Amanda sighed. "By the way why this place?" Amanda asked. "Malek said that this place reminds you of your mission with your friend Hermann who sacrificed himself to protect you and Malek." the mercenary replied. "Ohh Hermann." She thought to herself.

30 minutes later - Race Track

Amanda and the mercenary were watching the MotoGranPrix. Amanda is seen having a good time enjoying the race. "I never knew this is the outfit of her choosing. Damn she's so hot." Fade staring at Amanda's breasts while she cheers in the race. Hours later the race concluded and ended with the racer that Amanda was cheering finished first.

Hours earlier - Outside Germany's hidden vault

A brown haired Japanese woman is seen in a black catsuit riding a motorbike attached with a sidecar filled with gold bars. She was being chased by the police but easily escaped them as the woman shot the tires of the pursuing officers. She made a clean escape.

"How easy! The police here are a bunch of amateurs." The Mysterious woman remarked as she holds a gold bar.

18:00 - Fancy Restaurant

"Fade, I didn't expect you to take our date this far. FACIL is a very pricey restaurant." Amanda commented on the mercenary's restaurant of choice. "You should've told me I would've worn something more classy!" Amanda added.

"Don't worry. You're beautiful the way you look right now." Fade flirted. Fade's comment made her smile as they both enjoyed their meal. They talked a lot and shared more about each other. Amanda shared her experiences from 5 years ago about the demoniacs and how her commanding officer betrayed her and her friends.

The restaurant television was tuned in to CNS news broadcasting Germany's gold bars being stolen. A sketch of the suspect was drawn it was a woman wearing a catsuit.

"Single handed stole gold bars? She must be a good thief then." Fade remarks as he watches the broadcasting news. "If I'm assigned to capture that woman, she will regret her occupation." Amanda remarked.

After dinner - 9pm - Amanda's Apartment

The mercenary walked her to her apartment door. "Thank you Fade. I really enjoyed our date." Amanda smiling at him. "Amanda I..." he leans close to her.

"Yes?" Amanda blushed as he is leaning close to her lips. Finally the mercenary poured his heart to her "I love you." He kissed her after saying those three words.

Amanda obliged by kissing him back as both of them hugged. Fade while kissing her proceeds to walk inside her apartment room then closing the door while Amanda is stepping back as he moves forward. Both of them are still kissing each other but this time using their tongues to explore each others mouth more. Both of them stumbled to the couch with Amanda on the bottom while continuing their intimate kiss.

Fade broke the kiss suddenly turns Amanda around then gropes her breasts making her moan in pleasure. "Ohhh...ah." Amanda moans as her breasts are being groped. He then positioned his crotch behind her as we has rubbing it to her. Amanda is enjoying the mercenary's attempts at her. He positioned his right hand across her right breast as he massaged her left. He licks her neck tenderly while attempting to unzip Amanda's jeans. Before he made his way to her black panties the phone rang which made both of them stop.

Fade didn't say any word as Amanda casually just went to the phone and answered "This is Amanda Werner. Oh I see. You're not coming home tonight? Bye I love you."

Amanda after putting down the landline. "Fade, Malek isn't coming home tonight. Can you wait here for 10 minutes. I need to give you something." Amanda winked and smiled at him. She pulls her zipper up from her pants and fixed her hair then went straight to her room.

"Damn it. Way to kill the mood Malek." Fade muttered.

Meanwhile in Japan

Mai Shiranui is seen watching a romantic movie. The couple that she's watching is about to make love. She then blushed and commented "I wish Andy would be like this to me!" Then she remembered someone "The only one I've ever been intimate with is Fade." she blushed. "I wonder what he's doing right now if he's still alive."

20 minutes later - Amanda's Apartment

"What's taking her so long? I hope she's not angry at me for my attempts at wooing her." The mercenary thought to himself.

"Fade help! There's a demoniac inside my room!" Amanda's voice called the mercenary who's waiting on the couch outside her room. Fade rushed in her door opening it as he was very much surprised that no demoniac was present but her room was decorated with candles which made her room's vibe intimate.

What's more he got so turned on when he saw Amanda's outfit as she posed sexily at him. She was wearing a black bra with sleeves with an XAT logo on it, black thong, black gloves, black and red boots and a headband with horns.

"I've been turned demoniac. What are you going to do? Are you going to kill me? or make love to me?" Amanda sexily teases the mercenary. She then spins around to make him see more of her features.

"Shit. Amanda. She definitely has those killer curves. Oh boy." Fade can't help but feel excited as he stares at the Commander.

He walked up to her and grabbed her by the hips then pulled Amanda close to him kissing her. As they are kissing, Amanda slowly unbuttons his shirt revealing his chest while Fade gropes her ass. He carried her as she wrapped her legs around him, he placed her on her bed continuing their kissing session. They were using their tongues to pleasure one another in their intimate kiss. Fade tries pulling her thong away but his hand was stopped by Amanda teasingly when she broke their kiss "Nah ah. Not yet." Amanda sexily winked again. Fade tries to get Amanda's top off but couldn't because he couldn't understand Amanda's current outfit so she pushed him off temporarily to take the top off.

Finally her breasts were visible to his eyes as he laid eyes upon them. He massaged her right breasts then puts her left nipple to his mouth making her moan in pleasure. Amanda was clearly enjoying his attack on her. He goes back to kissing her mouth as they wrestled again with their tongues then uses both his hands to massage and pinch her nipples making her moan while they kiss. As they were doing that Amanda was unzipping his pants then proceeds to take them off. After taking his pants off she pushed him. "Hey I want you on the bottom." The pink haired woman ordered the mercenary who immediately obliged with her command. After the mercenary lied down she removed her shoes and gloves.

She took of the mercenary's top then proceeds to play with his member which she can feel very erect from his boxers. She took his boxers off then stroked him up and down with her right hand as she went to his right ear whispering "Do you want to fuck me?" Before the mercenary was able to reply to her she quickly silenced him with another intimate kiss. She then went down on him licking his legs making him moan in pleasure. She then proceeds to put his erect member to her mouth pleasuring him.

"Damn she's so good with this" Fade enjoying Amanda's blowjob. Amanda was going up and down on him then proceeding to deepthroat him making the mercenary moan loudly in pleasure. He then screams "I'm coming! Argh!" He unloads his load on Amanda who still has his sturdy member in her mouth. Amanda moaned from his cum. She then sexily licked her fingertips and commented "The demoniac's still horny" She puts his member back to her mouth for a few seconds sucking it then she proceeds to lick his abs going to his chest, to his neck then finally to his lips. She took off her thong afterwards.

She then positioned herself on top inserting his erect organ to hers. She let out a loud moan as she was penetrated by Fade. "Ohh shit she's so tight!" the mercenary thought to himself. She then began to move her hips up and down pleasuring both of them. She was slow at first then gradually increasing her pace. Fade saw her breasts bouncing up and down as she rides him decided to play with her twin molds. After a few minutes "Ohh..ahh... I'm coming! Ahhh!❤" Amanda screamed in pleasure as she came while on top of him. She was exhausted from their session lied down beside him but the mercenary isn't done with her.

"What are you..." Amanda surprised when Fade flipped her over. He began positioning his member from her behind. Afterwards he entered her resulting a loud moan from the commander. He was thrusting on her back and forth as he placed his hands on her ass enjoying their sex. As Amanda was having sex from behind he placed both his hands playing with her breasts for a short while then proceeded to pull her hair forcing her head to get close to him as they both kissed again.

"I'm coming again! Ahhh!❣ " Amanda screamed in pleasure at her partner. "Yeah I'm coming too!" Both of them came afterwards. Both of them landed on the bed beside each other panting catching their breaths. Both of them looked at each other and smiled. Amanda suddenly grinned at him "Oh no! I'm not yet done with you!" She came on top of him. He suddenly flipped her to the bottom as he entered her again making her moan loud.

Both of them are having sex again but this time Amanda is on the bottom. He held both her hands on head as he was thrusting to her in a fast pace. A few minutes later both of them came again.

Amanda cuddled on his arm after their sex and said "I just want you to know. I love you." "The mercenary replied "I love you too."


	4. Swallow Trails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fade travels to Japan in order to find the "Swallow"  
> Meanwhile Amanda gets a new assignment.

Starring Characters: The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Simca the Swallow, Ryuji Kido, Police, Death and the Death Skulls, Addis, Wolfpack Leader and his men

Also Starring: Amanda Werner, The Mysterious Woman, The Dealer

XAT Headquarters - Computer Research Room

A video played from the screen in which was gotten from the USB Fade brought from the battle with Wilber. It showed a video of Ryuji speaking as it was addressed to Wilber.

"Wilber, I will be headed to Japan to meet up with my mistress. Her work was published by the Swallow. The Airtreck's reg..." The video then ends.

"All that decrypting just for this?" A researcher commented.

"Perhaps the mercenary can make something out of it" An officer added. They continued their research. After a few seconds the researcher smiled "I think this is where he can start."

"Ghost will be back along with Commander Werner tomorrow from their vacation." replied the officer staring at the screen.

Germany - Krausnick Dome in a Private Location

Amanda was lying down relaxing on a lounge chair. She was wearing a plain white two piece bikini which showed off her stunning figure.

"It's nice to have a vacation once in a while." As she stared at the beautiful view.

"It was so sweet for the Commissioner to treat us a vacation here." She smiles then takes a sip from her lemonade.

"Amanda, mind if I apply sunscreen on you?" Fade only wearing board shorts approached her cheerfully.

"Fade, there's no sun here. Why would I need a sunscreen for?" Amanda staring at him. "You're such a pervert you know" she commented.

"No, i-it was ah..." Fade couldn't finish his sentence as he was immediately cut by Amanda.

"Fade, the decryption should be done by now. Thank you for spending this time with me." She smiled at him.

The mercenary massaged her shoulders from behind "I love you Amanda." Afterwards planted kisses on her neck.

Amanda was aroused by his kisses. As her face is suddenly turned red when her breasts are suddenly fondled.

"Ohh... ahh ❣" Amanda moaned.

Fade then went on top of her then licked her belly as he continued massaging her breasts. He then quickly took off her top as he licked her right nipple which made Amanda moan loud. 

Amanda couldn't take it anymore as she was heating up. She quickly took off his shorts sees his penis erect.

Fade quickly took of her bikini bottom and he entered her quickly. Both of them moaned in pleasure.

"Oh Fade, faster! Ahhh! ❤" Amanda moans on the bottom as she hugs him. Fade quickly pumped into her and soon both of them came.

"You're amazing...I can't feel my legs. I love you. " Amanda panting and smiling at Fade. The both of them cuddled afterwards.

The next day - XAT Headquarters

"I really can't make anything out this vid. A Swallow?" Fade confused as he scratches his head.

"Check out this article. It was published earlier in Japan." Amanda showed him the article. It showed sports regarding airtrecks.

"Airtrecks? I don't know what these are but it seems like ordinary incline skating to me." She added.

"I see that in parks but I never heard of Airtrecks back home." The mercenary wondered all of a sudden with the weird topic.

"It was published by someone named Simca. I think your best shot is to simply find out what this person knows. Should lead you right to the Swallow." Amanda offered him instruction.

"Wait you're not coming with me?" Fade asked the commander as he stared at her typing in the computer.

"Fade, I have duties here. I can't go. I still have to be there for my brother. We have no further information regarding Airtrecks and this Simca. Damn it! It just doesn't show on any record." Amanda annoyed at the results of the search.

"I understand. I still have my own goal for finding that bastard Ryuji." He clenched his fist tightly.

The next day - XAT's Airfield.

Fade was walking towards the jet ready to board.

"Fade, wait!" Amanda called his attention.

"What is it?" He asked the pink haired commander.

"I'll just input my new phone number to be so that you can easily reach me overseas." She suddenly grabbed his phone.

"Ugh? Isn't your number enough already? I can easily call you ya know." He crosses is arms as he looked at the plane.

"Here you go. Don't forget to call me alright. I love you." She smiled then kissed him.

"I'll call you soon." He smiled back too.

After exchanging their kisses. The mercenary bid her farewell as he boarded the plane to make his way back to Japan.

The next day - Japan in the Afternoon

The mercenary wanders the streets certain areas searching for clues regarding Airtrecks, the Swallow Simca.

He is wearing a black jacket, fingerless gloves, black pants and black shoes.

After a few hours he stumbled across a sports store and enters it.

Mamurasaki Sports Store

"Hello? Anybody here?" Fade walks and looks around. The store has decorations of Airtrecks parts. He picked up an Airtreck and examined it. Suddenly a video played on the TV monitor.

"Modern technology has allowed a 4 kilowat motor in a tiny gear and it has been popular among extreme sports fans to use it to modify their roller blades." As the video showed the Airtreck's parts and people skating and performing tricks on the streets and buildings in Tokyo.

"The hell?" The mercenary muttered then looked at the airtreck he's holding. He looks back at the TV monitor.

The video continues

"These daredevils push themselves to go faster and fly even higher. With these high tech devices, they enter a world of their own. For these AT riders there are no boundaries, the world is their home and the sky is the limit. Soaring higher and higher to the heavens itself." Suddenly the video was stopped by someone.

"Can I help you?" The store manager asks Fade.

"These skates. The kids. they can really fly?! But how?! I've never seen these things nor even heard of it. This must be a joke!" Fade commented as he looked at the store manager then showed the airtreck on hand.

"Well these are as real as they get. It's very popular here in Japan." The manager with both hands on waist.

"The hell's going on? These were never upfront in the news or anything!" The mercenary in his thoughts wondering.

"I bet you want to see it in your own very eyes right? Okay. See this right here. Go to this place around this time at 4:30pm-5pm." The store manager winked as the location was shown to Fade.

The Designated place

Fade was looking around the area. It has rails steps in the neighborhood area. He looked at the time on his phone and sat. Birds are chirping as that was the only sound and he was only alone.

Suddenly he heard like a soft sound of something grinding. A few seconds it became loud. Someone just came out of nowhere from the railings at high speed.

"The hell?!" Fade stood up surprised and saw the person. It was a girl with long pink hair. She was wearing a hat, goggles, white long sleeves shirt with green on the collar and end of the sleeves, short black shorts, fingerless gloves and airtrecks.

The girl performed various tricks on the railings and in the air. He was amazed by her trick in the air then she lands on the rooftop as she continues to ride in high speed.

After seeing what he just saw. He hurried back at the store.

Mamurasaki Sports Store - Night

"I saw someone going at high speed! It was like she was flying!" Fade explained to the store manager.

"Look, I need to find someone named Simca. I believe she is all connected to this Airtreck." He continued.

"Ah why didn't you say so? Go to this meet up tonight. She'll be there." The manager spoke.

"By the way take this. It's an emblem." You'll need it later." Continued the manager as he gave Fade the emblem.

"I also suggest you buy a pair of AT's so you can fit in." The store manager showing him the AT's in good condition.

The mercenary paid for the pair made his way to the meet up. While on the way he read the manual on how to use the airtreck. Needless to say he was amazed by its technology.

AT Riders Meet Up Spot

Fade is talking on the phone with Amanda standing by as he wears the pair of AT's.

"Amanda, I'm in the meetup right now. Let's talk later."

"Be careful out there. Thanks for sending information about the AT's we'll see what we can find." Amanda then hung up.

Few minutes later

"It's a park full of riders late here at night. Hell of a meeting." Fade commented as he looks around his surroundings.

Suddenly a girl came out and was greeted by other riders.

"Hi!" The girl had pink hair. She waved and winked at the riders calling her name.

"Simca!" A rider called then smacked his sticker emblem on her ass. Simca then smiled and chuckled.

"Simca? This is the girl earlier? She's the journalist?" The mercenary surprised when he finally saw her up close. She was appealing to him.

He called her attention. "Your name Simca? I need to talk to you about something. Mind if I borrow your time and speak with you in private?" He was also staring at her figure. He can tell she was hot. He was also holding the sticker emblem he was given earlier.

"Yeah sure..." She smiled at him. "If you can catch me!" She finished her as she went away from him.

"Wait comeback!" Fade tried to catch her. After chasing her for a few seconds plenty of attempts he finally caught up to her. By accident he placed the sticker on her covering another team's.

"See what this dick did? He's picking a fight." A member commented.

"Pretty brave of you rookie for challenging the Death Skulls to a fight without teammates." Simca smiled at Fade.

"A fight? I made a mistake but I am itching for one right now." Fade replies to Simca.

"Hey what's your name?" A gang of Death Skulls approached him. They were wearing skeleton designed hoodies sporting skull tattoos of different colours on their faces.

"Call me Ghost." The mercenary replied.

"Ghost? So it is true. He Fade are just one. This is him." Simca on her thoughts silently as her eyes widened for a bit.

"Ghost huh? You can call me Death. My face is the last you'll ever see. You'll be a real ghost by then." Their bald leader with a white skull tattoo spoke.

Simca approached Fade and seductively put her fingers on her lips. He stared at her as she was showing cleavage from her shirt.

"If you win I will give you a special reward you're looking for." She looks at him seductively as she wishes him good luck. She also noticed him staring at her chest. She smiled afterwards.

Police then suddenly came into the scene. Trying to block areas. They arrest the other riders present. Simca jumped so high in the sky as if she was flying.

Fade the members of Death Skulls escaped the meetup area to continue their fight elsewhere.

Racing on the Alley

Fade was using the AT's he bought to catch up with the Death Skulls.

"Damn this feels weird on my feet. It's like I'm riding roller blades but like in a vehicle." He said silently.

"Get that fucker. Show him what's to be done here." Death ordered his men.

Two members slowed down to attack him. A member tried to punch but Fade caught him and broke it as he threw him to the side. The second one used an elbow strike that hits Fade in the chest. Fade was pained but grabbed the attacker and landed his elbow on his face breaking his nose. He then threw the guy in a lamp post severely wounding him.

"Alright. I think I'm getting the hang of this. Just gotta catch up to Death and beat him." Speeding faster to catch Death.

"Make that son of a bitch bleed!" Death ordered the remaining men. After seeing him still catching up to him.

Three members started throwing knives at Fade. He deflected most of it with his own knife but 2 got through him. One on his left shoulder one on his right shin.

"Argh! Shit!" Fade loudly in pain. Then proceeds to catch up with his attackers. He used the 2 knives thrown at him to stab the guts of the two that threw at him. Finally he was able to catch the third grabbed his neck choked him out cold. After choking he made sure he crashed him at a dumpster.

"Impressive Ghost. Follow me where you will die for what you did to our emblem! " Death spoke as he speeds up.

Train Station

"So now we're here." Fade then took off the AT's he's wearing.

"I may not be a rider but I am here to defeat you Death."

"Shut the fuck up. Now prepare for death!" Death suddenly summons a scythe out of thin air.

"The hell?! Damn.." The mercenary takes out his handgun as he aimed it on Death.

Death attacked by swinging his scythe on Fade. He avoided the attacks by using his environment as cover and shot Death in return, emptying his magazine. Death was seen spotting holes from his body but no blood was coming out. Fade continued to use cover to hide. A few cover was left as it was destroyed by the rampaging death.

Death then throws his scythe at Fade's hiding spot. It nearly hit the mercenary. Death had wings spread out all of a sudden and flies into the air. He summoned his scythe back at him. He was in position to execute Fade. Fade then used a smoke grenade to conceal himself.

Death threw his scythe at the area covered in smoke. Knowing he missed Fade again he tried summoning back the scythe.

As the scythe was coming back to him a flash grenade hit it blinding Death. After the flash bang. Death had the scythe pierced at his heart. He was bleeding badly that he fell from the air.

The body suddenly released a spirit and vanished. The body dissolved to nothing afterwards.

A camera was watching the fight.

Somewhere in a Luxury Hotel

"How pathetic. Some even pretends to be a hand of death. Understands no power." Ryuji remarked as he watches the stream on his laptop.

"So he survived. This Ghost." he continued only to be interrupted by a woman. Woman appeared to be the one responsible with the robbery of the gold bars in Germany. The Mysterious Woman took note of Death fighting this mercenary named Ghost. In truth, the Mysterious Woman knows who Ghost really is.

"Let's go to bed Ryuji. I want you inside me." The mysterious woman spoke seductively and placed her arms on his chest from behind.

"Alright then...sweetie." Ryuji as he makes out with the Mysterious Woman.

Train Station - After Battle

"Damn I didn't think that'd work. Bastard trying to pretend to be a grim reaper. What's happening to this world. It gets more bizarre." As he checked the slain spot of the adversary. An emblem sticker of the Death Skulls was left behind he picked it up. "So all the fighting just for this sticker huh?" Fade commented.

"Well it's just natural he'd bet his life on it. He's a storm rider. " Simca voice was heard as she was observing from a distance.

"Simca wait! I need to talk to you!" Fade pleaded but Simca left giggling as she leaves the scene.

"Damn it. There are further things going on than what I know. I better find her soon." Fade checking on his wounds headed back to his hideout.

Mercenary's Hideout

Fade is seen patching up his wounds from the fight he had earlier. Covering his wounds with bandages his phone suddenly rang. It was a call from Amanda. He answered.

Amanda: Fade, how goes the search? Anything to report?

Fade: Amanda, I've met with Simca but I wasn't able to gather anything from her yet. I either lose her or become cut off by someone every time I speak to her.

Amanda: Well try to interrogate her properly then. This Simca seems like a shady character to me, shes the type who'll just try to lead you on. Be careful I have a feeling it might be more than just a trap. Don't you try anything funny with her.

Fade: Don't worry about me, Amanda. Call you soon.

As he hung up on the phone he wonders if Amanda is aware of what's going on in the world. "Man, Amanda cares about me so much. I am lucky to have someone like her." The Mercenary thinking out loud.

Next day - Park(Morning)

Fade continues to read the manual about the AT's. He practiced and was getting used to it. He was performing various tricks on the ground only as he has not the ability to jump high in the air. Finally he was able to grind on a platform that resembled a stair then headed to the rooftops.

Rooftops - Afternoon

He decided to rest on the rooftops but head grinding sounds again from a distance. He looked at the figure where the sounds are coming from. He saw Simca being chased by 2 AT riders wearing a wolf mask.

As they were getting close he decided to intercept the 2 wolf masked men by landing a kick on their guts which immobilized them momentarily.

"You'll pay for this you bitch!" A pained member pointed to Simca at the same time putting his other hand on his gut.

"That's not the way to talk to a lady. Mind your own business and leave her alone!" Fade angrily scolds the members.

"You'll be fucking sorry! We'll be back!" The wolf members then fled.

"Hey you..." Simca smiled then approached her savior.

"Simca are you alright? Why were they after you? I need you..." Fade spoke as he was cut off by her action.

She planted a kiss on his lips. He was stunned by what just happened which also left him speechless.

"You're pretty good." Simca winked and smiled at him. She then left the scene as she soared high.

His phone suddenly rang. It was a call from Amanda. He decided not to pick up. He then went on to continue his training. He could tell Amanda has that sense something is going on around him.

Alley - Night time

"Wolfpack, form up!" The leader of the pack called. The members gathered in 2 separate lines.

"You two, come forward." As the two members approached the Alpha Leader smacked them with his fists. He began to scold them by saying. "You two idiots better not act on your own next time!"

"Sorry sir! It won't happen again!" The two members replied then proceeded to kneel to their leader.

"All forgiven! Listen up! That bitch Simca better know who's the Alpha around here!" The Wolfpack leader spoke loud.

The next day - The Designated Place 5pm

"I have a feeling she'll be here again." Fade waited as he heard the grinding sound again from a distance. Simca then came out at high speed appearing before Fade. She does her tricks again gracefully in the air. As she landed, she approached the waiting Mercenary.

"Were you expecting me to arrive here?" Simca asked.

"I had a feeling. Since this is the place I first saw you." Fade replies.

"I hope you're not a stalker or anything." She joked.

"Stalker? No. Look I just need to talk to you about something." Mercenary spoke confidently.

"Oh I know you're not. You are good person and you saved me from those bad men. You can stalk me anytime." She smiled at him seductively. She handed him an emblem of a wolf.

"Hold on to this. It will reveal something you need. After all... you're after the Swallow right? It will reveal itself to you." She added.

"How did..." Fade surprised by her words.

"How is this supposed to... Argh!" He continued but was suddenly kicked by someone from behind. It was revealed to be the Wolfpack Leader. He then summoner his men surrounding Simca and the mercenary.

"I have come to retrieve that stolen Wolfpack emblem! It belongs to me! You will hand it over whether you like it or not!" The Wolfpack Leader pointing at the mercenary who was getting back up to his feet.

"The hell?! Simca! You stole this?!" The Mercenary shouted.

Simca is now seen on the railing preparing her escape.

"If you survive this. The Swallow will show itself soon enough. I will give you the real reward. Don't let me down!" She smiled and giggled as she turned her back on him to flee the scene.

Fade then lands a punch on a Wolfpack member's face.

"What the hell was that for you punk?" The Wolfpack Leader shouted!

"What? Aren't we supposed to battle it out?" The Mercenary was confused in the situation.

"I see you're a beginner and don't see how things work. Okay. The first one to the water tower keeps the emblem!" The leader pointed.

"Man, what have I gotten myself into?" Fade muttered quietly.

Fade then races the Wolfpack to the destination.

Building Rooftops - Night time

Simca was seen watching from a distance overlooking the race between Fade and the Worldpack. A person in the shadows spoke to her.

"Simca, is he the one?" The person asked.

"Oh Addis. I didn't know you were here. Yes he is the one." Simca replies.

The man came out of the shadows and approached her. The was tall and shirtless also with small chains on his arms. He is bulky and wearing blue jeans and with AT's with white wings.

He proceeded to grope her ass. Simca annoyed, slapped his hand.

On the way to the Water Tower

Fade races as he saw no one tailing him.

"I managed to get ahead. I better get there quick." Looking back as he spoke in his thoughts. He then was chased by the wolf pack who had gotten close to him.

Building Rooftops

"No, let me handle this one. He's mine. After that then I'll let you have him. Then you will fulfill your promise." Simca spoke as she sees Fade from a distance.

"Alright. But remember... you are mine for now." Addis smirked at her and he held her chin. This resulted Simca to slap Addis but he then slapped her back.

"That was uncalled for.." she put her palm on her right cheek.

The tall man just smiled at her. Simca fled from the rooftops.

Back to the race

"Formation, attack!" The leader ordered the men to surround him.

He pulled off a handgun and aimed at them. The members cowered as they raised their hands up. Fade then dashed away as he didn't shoot his gun.

"Damn that fucking coward! Using a dirty trick!" The Alpha Leader angrily yelled.

On the sky - in view of the Moon

"The moon is beautiful tonight. It's red as my cheeks right now." She has her palm still placed on her cheeks.

"I hope you look this way Ghost... the Swallow is just here in the view of the moon." Silently in her thoughts.

Approaching the Water Tower

He was speeding fast towards the tower. He grinds from the base to get up to the top of it.

"Shit... I cant believe I am defying gravity! I better send these to the XAT." As Fade approaches the goal. After sticking the emblem. He is falling down from the Water Tower.

"Oh shit! I guess this is where I die!" He screamed. But he saw a ledge before the fall. He grabbed onto it quickly then let go. He was now safe on the ground. After a few seconds an emblem was suddenly thrown at him. He caught it before it hit his face.

"Here!" Wolfpack Leader spoke to his adversary. "You won even with your dirty trick." He continued. Folding his arms he is accompanied with his men.

"Look I don't want this thing. It's yours. I don't even understand these things. I just want to talk to Simca." Fade gave back the emblem of the wolf pack. The leader refused.

"If you boys won't take it then I will!" Simca snatched the emblem right out of Fade's hand.

"Shit, she's quick!" The surprised Mercenary commented.

"Simca no fair! Give that back you bitch!" The enraged leader went after her.

"Keep your eyes on the prize Ghost. Who knows, you don't want that to fade away." Simca spoke to Fade. Which made his heart skip a beat.

Fade was now left alone in the scene. His phone rang again coming from Amanda. He answered. They were seeing each other on screen.

"Fade, how are you? What's going on? What happened to you?" Amanda panicky asked.

"Well... I'm doing fine. Been a crazy race and battle here. Come to think of it. Simca told me she'll reward me with something." He replied while scratching the back of his head.

"A reward? What for?" Amanda asked.

Simca suddenly approached. "Ghost, I forgot to give you this." She grabbed his face and buries it to her cleavage.

"What the hell Fade!? Is that Simca? Hey! " Amanda angrily shouted. Fade's face turned red ashamed of Amanda's reaction, he immediately kept his distance from Simca. Simca noticing Fade's phone speaking to someone snatched it away from him.

Amanda: What the hell is your problem, bitch?

Simca: Well nice to meet you Amanda Werner, Commander of the XAT. He is mine now.(Winks at Amanda)

Amanda: Hey wa—-

Simca then hung up and gave the phone back to him. "Simca what the hell? How did you know who she is? No more of these games. Where is the Swallow?" Fade angrily demanded.

"How did I know who she is? It did say on your screen Commander Amanda Werner of the XAT." Simca smiled and giggled.

"Ohh..right ahahaha." Fade chuckled.

"Simca! Give that back!" The Wolfpack Leader's shouted from a distance.

"Well I'll see you soon little Ghost! I gotta run! Or should I say Fade." She winked before fleeing the area.

After the events Fade decides to head home.

Few days later - Mercenary Hideout

The mercenary was exhausted and tired thinking of the things he's been through. From engaging combat against amalgams to racing to a water tower. He was thinking about the journey he has been through just to simply find Ryuji Kido and exact revenge. He went to bed with only his boxers on.

"Should I see Simca again. I'll make sure I get everything I need from her." He muttered before he closed his eyes. All of a sudden he smelled something feminine. He turned around the opposite side of his bed. He saw Simca seductively lying next to him naked under the sheets covering her breasts with her arms. She was showing off her body to him. He then widely opened his eyes.

"What the hell!?" Fade was surprised as he stood up from his bed and kept his distance from her. Simca wrapped her upper body with a blanket, showing excellent cleavage.

Fade: Simca what the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?

Simca: Long time no see! Are you doing alright?

Fade: Simca...I am tired of these games. Do you know someone named Ryuji Kido? He mentioned an article you wrote.

Simca: I do not know who this is. Besides I've written a lot of articles. Majority are relating to ATs and other things.(She smiled)

Fade: Enough of the bullshit! You know something!(He raised his voice)

She then stood up dropping the blanked covering her body. Fade was thinking about Amanda so he turned his back on her, embarrassed. She started walking to him.

"Fade, I've been observing you. You have what it takes. We need your skill but this isn't the place to talk about it." The naked pink haired girl spoke.

"Observing wha..." Fade was cut off as Simca hugged him from behind. Then made him face her. He was still and didn't move.

"For tonight I want you to relax and hug me." She then placed his face to her breasts.

"I feel so tired..." Fade's consciousness began to fade. The two of them are shown cuddled with Simca naked.

"Goodnight! Little Ghost." She closed her eyes too.

Sometime in a bedroom with the Bathroom open

"Where the hell am I?" Fade awakened. He noticed that the room suddenly changed. He finds himself naked on the bed. Only a towel is left present. He tried going out the door but it was locked. The only door left open was the wide bathroom with a hot tub. He enters it and went inside the tub.

"I don't know what's going on. I think I should have a bath." The confused mercenary thought out loud.

A door opened and a naked Simca appeared before Fade. "Want me to help you wash your back little Ghost?" She excitedly came over.

Fade then quickly stood up using the towel left behind to cover his lower body hiding his erection. "Simca!" The surprised Fade tried to get out but the door was locked.

His back was against the wall as Simca cornered him with her arms pinning one the side.

"I like what I'm seeing Fade. Let's have a serious talk." She giggles as she talks to him.

Finally Fade is getting something straight from her.

"My boss's name is Addis. He has plenty of connections. Do that and he might help you find Ryuji." She then placed her large breasts to his chest.

"Simca, I am not comfortable doing this. I have..." Fade was cut off my Simca when she placed her finger on his lips.

"Amanda? Forget about the Commander. I want you to know I am more serious about you. " She then removed the towel covering his lower body. She was surprised how his cock reacted to her advances.

"I can't do that..she's. Ugh." Simca then placed her other hand to his member stroking it for a few seconds then stopping.

"Fade, do this and you'll find Ryuji." She then placed both of his hands to her breasts.

"Not to mention it is also a man's instinct to fondle breasts. That's why we're like this right now." Her face turned red and started moaning when Fade starts to massage her large soft breasts.

Fade's body is heating up. With that feeling he forgot about Amanda and fell under Simca's seduction.

"Simca.." Fade then placed his lips on hers. He was kissing her passionately. Simca too responded by using her tongue to wrestle with his.

While making out, the both of them walked to the hot tub where they continued their intimate activity.

After a long heated kiss. He goes down on her breasts. He licked and sucked her nipples. Simca was moaning so loud and hugged him tight.

"Ahhn.. ahh... ah❤" Simca moaning in pleasure as he used his other hand to pinch her other nipple. After pleasuring her breasts he went back to kissing her.

Simca's face was all red. While kissing him she suddenly broke the kiss as she felt his penis inside her. She moaned loudly as it echoed in the bathroom.

Fade's pace was slow as they were intensely looking at each other while having sex.

His thrusts began to increase his pace. Simca was moaning so loud that made him move faster inside her.

"Ahh. Ohh...❤ ahhh! Ahhn!❤ I'm gonna cum!" Simca screamed in pleasure as she in enjoyed being fucked by the mercenary

"Simca!" Fade responded the same way as her.

They intensely kissed as the both of them finally came inside each other.

Germany - Amanda's Apartment

"I can't reach him. Something must've happened to him. That Simca! Oh Fade please be alright." Amanda frustrated laying down on her couch.

Her household phone suddenly rang and she answers the phone.

"Werner residence. This is Amanda speaking." She greeted.

"Commander Werner, the Interpol has requested for your presence. We need you here right now at HQ." The caller for the XAT informed her.

XAT Headquarters - Commissioner's Office

Amanda arrived to the meeting and was greeted the Interpol and the XAT Commissioner.

"Gentlemen, this is Commander Werner as you requested." Peter Stillman introduced her to the Interpol Officers.

"I'm all ears." Amanda ready to listen to why she was summoned.

After the brief talk

"A bunch of criminals I have to track down huh." Amanda with her arms folded.

"Yes, these are the three we have to arrest. Their crimes are different ranging from drugs, murder and theft. The three of them have a connection to each other." The Interpol Officer informed showing Amanda the pictures of The Dealer, Ryuji Kido and the Mysterious Woman.

"The Dealer? I think I remember Fade mentioning him to me before." Amanda recalled in her thoughts.

"Ryuji Kido huh... so I am going after him too?" Amanda questioned.

"Yes, but not now Ms. Werner. You will start your assignment Overseas a week from now. Your first task is to meet the Inspector." The Officer showed Amanda a pictures of a Middle aged Japanese man wearing a brown fedora and trench coat. She examines the picture of the Inspector as she listens to instruction.

"Your men will be fine here, Commander. Don't worry about them. All we know is that the Inspector wants arrest this woman so bad." He gives her the picture of the Mysterious Woman. The Mysterious Woman was beautiful and was smiling. She features brown hair. She was wearing a tight black bodysuit revealing ample cleavage and showing off her figure. She was also seen holding a small handgun. A Browning M1910.

"This thief huh. Guess I'm now assigned to capture you." Amanda looks at the Mysterious Woman's photo carefully.


	5. Set in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fade decides to work for Simca's boss, Addis, hoping he would help him find Ryuji Kido.

Starring Characters: The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Simca the Swallow, Addis, Ryuji Kido, Jake Hagger, The Phantom Legend, Punished Soldiers,

Also Starring: The Mysterious Woman, The Dealer, Amanda Werner, Mai Shiranui

Helicopter on the way to Adis' ship

Fade was looking at window of the helicopter. From birds flying towards the east to dolphins traveling in groups. It was a sunny day.

In front of him was Simca. The girl he had sex with yesterday. She was wearing a black frilly shirt and a long skirt while looking outside the window too. Having the wind blow her hair she closed her eyes.

"Simca, what does this make of us?" Fade asked as he looks at her. Then her long pink hair suddenly got on his face. He held the hair in the way and inhales her fragrance. He admired her scent.

Simca blushes first by his actions. She hid it before he even noticed. "Hmm.. let's see here. We're partners." Simca giggles.

"You know - oof!" Fade spoke as he was immediately cut but the helicopter's turbulence.

"We've arrived." Simca informed him as the helicopter was stationary to land in Addis' helicopter landing zone.

"I feel so guilty. I don't know how Amanda would feel if she knew about this." Fade worried in his thoughts.

The helicopter descended and landed safely on the zone. The pink haired girl and the mercenary made their way out of the helicopter. The pilot then took off going elsewhere.

On board in Addis' ship, Simca lead the mercenary to a room where he is to meet the leader Addis.

Addis' ship - Command Center

"Ghost, The Mercenary, I have been expecting you" Addis greeted.

"Well done for bringing me here dear. Simca the Swallow." He gestures Simca to come forward to him and stand beside him.

"Simca the Swallow!?" Fade looks at Simca after Addis' greeting. Simca looks down with her hair covering her eyes.

"I know all about what you did with Death, Ghost. The person that you killed was simply a vessel. He still lives on. I have to admit you did a pretty good job of disposing him. It will take a while for him to respawn." Addis took a seat and takes out a large combat knife and thew it on a dart board present in the room as it hits the bulls eye. He smirked and looked at Simca.

Addis gropes Simca's ass all of a sudden. Simca played along with his advances by smiling.

"Hands off her asshole!" Fade drew his handgun and pointed at the bulky groper.

"Know your place boy. This Swallow belongs to me." Addis smiled at the mercenary.

"Fade, I thought..." Simca surprised by Fade's reaction. She remained silence in her own thoughts.

"I don't know why but my body just moved on its own. Guess I can't take it when a woman's being violated." The Mercenary wondered in his thoughts as his fingers were about to pull the trigger.

Addis, in a blink of an eye, rushed to Fade and delivers a punch to his gut.

"Arghhh!" Fade goes down to his knees from the pain he received.

"Mwahaha! Don't even bother. I can move faster than anyone! I am the definition of the Wind Regalia. On your feet and listen to me you fucking mercenary!" Addis demanded as he clapped twice. Large monitors suddenly opened.

Fade puts his arm on his gut as he stood up ready to listen to Addis' briefing. The monitor shows a compilation video of a military group in action. It also showed their large base still expanding.

Addis: This here is a military group that appeared in the area a few days ago. According to the data we have gathered. They possess supplies that peaked my interest in order to help me with my plans. Your job is simply to steal the supplies and kill whoever is in the way. I want blood to be shed. Do this and I'll brief you the next mission.

Fade: Who are these guys?

Addis: Though DD is their label. Data suggests to call them "Punished Soldiers"

Fade: How many group names now? Wolfsbane, Wolfpack, Deathskulls, and now Punished Soldiers?

Addis: It's not accurate. It's what coding only suggests. They may be concealing their real identity.

"Take this." Addis threw Fade a pair of special ATs and weird looking sticky bombs.

"I thought you want me to steal them?" Fade questioned holding the bombs.

"Just use it and ask no more fucking questions." Addis replies to the questioning mercenary.

"Your mission begins tonight, Ghost. I want to see fireworks. Make sure to fuck them up." He added.

Simca on the side, suddenly begins to worry about the Mercenary.

On the way to the Punished Soldier's Base

"This offshore base. It's huge!" Fade surprised to see the size of the base from a distance.

"The boss told me to drop you off this spot. You'll be stealing from the Research and Development Platform." The pilot pointing to Fade as he instructed him.

"R and D huh?" Fade checks on his silenced handgun.

Reaching the spot Fade was ready to steal and kill.

Research and Development Platform

Fade was hiding in a spot away from the lights and lasers as he silently made his way up the platform. A few soldiers are blocking the path. He killed them by shooting them in the head. As he made his way up, he saw the cargo supplies he's assigned to steal.

"Stealing these huh? Alright let's get this show on the road." Fade ready to plant the weird sticky bombs on the cargo.

He planted as many as he can while killing a few soldiers who were guarding it. His communication device was patching to him all of a sudden.

"Ghost, now I want you to plant your own bombs near the entrance to the plant and one near the exit. After doing so, go back to the spot you were dropped off. The pilot will pick you up." Addis instructed the mercenary on what to do next.

Fade then went to the spots Addis assigned him to go to and fulfilled his instruction. After he planted the bombs he wore the AT's to go back the spot quickly. The pilot arrived and picked him up.

Helicopter - On the way back to Addis' ship.

"Ghost, I want you to detonate the special charges I gave you. Then activate the bombs you planted." Addis instructed Fade again.

With the detonator on the mercenary's hand he first activated the special charges. An alarm sounded from the distance from the base he just infiltrated. He then detonated the bombs he placed. A large explosion erupted from the Research and Development Platform. Large thick smoke was seen from the distance as the helicopter left its vicinity.

Addis' Ship

Simca goes inside a room where Addis appears to be waiting for her. Addis then informed her about how the mercenary succeeded in his mission. He walked towards her.

"Tell me Simca, what made that guy draw his gun on me when I touched you?" Addis questioned.

"Well I can't really say." Simca smiled at him. He ripped Simca's top of exposing her breasts. He puts his right hand on her left breasts groping her.

"Tell me something. What do you see in that guy? What made him care about you all of a sudden?" He starts kissing her right cheek while still continuing groping her.

"So why are you like this all of a sudden?" Simca playing along with his advances.

"Because I own you. You're in my cage, Little Swallow. I'll fulfill my promise to you. Seeing you like this. I feel like fucking you." Addis puts his left hand on her chin and puts it up.

He made sure she faced him as he kissed her. He moved his mouth and lips as he explored her mouth. This time Simca wasn't playing along with his advances. Her facial expression showed extreme discomfort.

He then moved down to her neck as he continued licking and kissing her. As he was ready to to rip her skirt off, there was a knock on the door. Interrupted a voice came from the outside the door.

"Boss, the mercenary has just arrived from his Mission." Addis' follower informed him.

"Good. Inform him to wait for me at the waiting room." Addis replied to the interrupting man. He fixes himself and readied himself to leave the room.

"Let's do this later. I have important business to attend to." He addressed the topless Simca. He left the room making his way to the meeting room.

Simca fell on her knees with a terrified look from Addis' sexual harassment towards her. Covering her breasts with her arms, she was a bit teary eyed.

"Please. Help me." Simca sobbed as she thought about Fade.

Meanwhile...Somewhere in a Luxury Yacht

The Dealer was seen in a chair smoking cigarettes as he was facing someone in a large monitor. On the monitor was Ryuji also smoking his cigarettes. The two gentlemen talk to each other.

"So, there's this man from the cult. We had an agreement he'll sell me a shipment of mind controlling drugs. He ripped me off. That was not part of our deal." The dealer disposed his cigarette to an ashtray.

"So why are you telling me this?" Ryuji as he inhales his cigarette.

"Ryuji, I need your mistress to steal a shipment for me. When it comes to stealing. No one tops her." The Dealer seeks help as he lights a new cigarette.

"What do I get in return, old man?" Ryuji pours whiskey in a glass.

"Here's the deal. She steals the shipment and delivers it to me. I sell it for a huge profit, I give you half it." The Dealer making a deal with Ryuji.

"Just 50 percent? I want it 60." Ryuji negotiates with the Dealer's offer.

"Spendid! 60 is fine with me! I'll send some of my men to assist your mistress in the heist." The Dealer making sure of the deal.

"Very well then. Leave the rest of the details in my email. I am a busy man, Dealer." Ryuji smiles as he shuts off the monitor.

The Dealer shuts off the monitor after Ryuji.

"Looks like i have new deal for you, Ghost." The Dealer grinned as he puts his fingers together.

Airplane Departing from Japan

The Mysterious Woman is seated in the window isle on the right wing of the plane. She is reading a News paper about a heavily worshiped man in the islands not too far from Europe.

"Mind controlling drugs, Fräulein Eule." She commented on what she reads in the newspaper.

Germany - XAT Simulation room - Training Room

Amanda is on her XAT combat gear practicing. She is seen shooting targets and dodging obstacles. She was honing her marksmanship skills.

After her Shooting simulation she proceeded to the training room. She unzips her combat gear revealing a Black tank top with her abdomen showing.

She practices her punches and kicks in a heavy bag. One powerful right roundhouse made the bag swing up in the air momentarily as it went down afterwards. She takes a break from practice as she grabbed a bottle of water.

"I may have all the tech here but I won't be able to bring every thing with me." She looks down as sweat was dripping from her face. She reaches out a face towel to wipe the sweat.

"Fade, I'll see you soon. We are now after the same guy." She clenched her fist before resuming her training.

Addis Ship - Waiting room

While waiting Fade is reloading bullets in his handgun magazines. A stranger with white hair wearing eyeglasses approached the waiting mercenary.

"So you're the guy Simca recruited?" The man wearing a Japanese School uniform greeted.

"Yeah? Who are you?" Fade looks at the stranger as he finishes up reloading a magazine.

"My name is Jake Hagger. I'm Addis' Officer in this ship." The stranger introduced himself.

"Simca. She's pretty hot. Everyone wants to bang her." Jake sharing his thoughts to the mercenary.

"That so? Maybe I might've." Fade looks at Jake as he loads another magazine with bullets.

"You better watch it tough guy. The Swallow belongs to Addis. Her wings belong to him. Just between you and me. I sure want to see her naked and get a piece of her body." Jake swirls his tongue from left to right as he expressed his desire for Simca.

"Disgusting son of a bitch." Fade remarked.

The door opened as Addis finally arrived in the room.

"See you around, Ghost." Jake then leaves the room.

As the door closes. Addis smiled at the mercenary's successful mission.

"Well done! You showed them a good haunting." Laughed the bulky man.

"You are seriously out of your mind. How does stealing equate to destroying?" Fade questioned about the plan of detonating the charges.

"Those things I gave that you planted, are wormholes." Addis explaining the plan.

"Wormholes?" The mercenary confused by the explanation.

"It basically teleports to another area. That's all you need to know. We have the shipment thanks to you." Addis smiled.

"What's the next Assignment?" Questioned the mercenary.

"This is something that you're not allowed to talk to Simca. Talk to her about it and you fucking die right here in my ship." Addis warning the mercenary.

Fade keeps quiet and continues listening to Addis.

Addis then pulls out a picture and gives it to the mercenary. It was a boy wearing a red long sleeves jacket with a white shirt inside.

"This guy is 167 centimeters tall. See those red brownish eyes and purple hair. His name is Itsuki Minami, nickname "Ikki". He is currently the Sky King after defeating Sora. He is quite powerful and possess tricks that a beginner like you can't even do." Addis explains.

"What's the mission here? Say hi?" The mercenary sarcastically replied.

"No, you little shit! Your mission is to fucking kill him!" Addis raised his voice.

"My pilot will lead you to the coordinates, the Sky King is currently at." He calms down all of a sudden.

The mercenary is now know his next task. steps out of the room headed out for his next mission. He is seen holding a sniper rifle.

As Fade was walking. He encounters a girl with short pink hair. It was Simca who bumped into him. She changed her appearance as well as her outfit. She is now wearing a black Lolita dress with black stockings.

"Yohoo! How do you like my new haircut little Ghost?" Simca cheerfully greeted the mercenary.

"You look. Really wonderful." Fade was stunned as he admired her new look and dress.

"Simca, when did you have a haircut?" Asked the mercenary as he checked on her.

Before Simca could answer back. She recalled how Addis sexually assaulted her.

"Oh I just wanted to change my look." She smiled.

"Fade, where are you headed?" She asked the mercenary who is trying to make his way.

"My next mission. Then after this. I'll finally know where Ryuji is." Smiled the mercenary.

Simca's smile suddenly turned to worry as she felt that things aren't right. She had a bad feeling on the mission he was sent to do. In her mind she decides to inquire Addis or Jake about it.

Japan - Shiranui Residence

Mai is seen in a pink geisha outfit as she watches television. During the commercial break an announcement was made. It was also a fighting tournament similar to "The King of Fighters" but it is named: Battlegrounds of the gods.

A fighting tournament with a chance to win prize money and a "special prize". When the tournament will takes place is "soon"

"A fighting tournament huh? Maybe I should invite Andy... hmmpf! Forget it! I'll just give Yuri and King a call instead!" Mai started to dial her phone to call them.

Noyanamo Residence - Afternoon

Ikki was seen in the rooftop relaxing and snoozing. Recalling all the things he has been through ever since becoming the Sky King. Little did he know someone was there to kill him.

Vantage point overseeing the Noyamano Residence

Fade is seen holding a suppressed sniper rifle. Model SRS-A1. He placed the bipod then looked at the scope as he aimed at Ikki.

"I'm killing a kid huh? No way I'm fighting this guy head on." Fade muttered as he sees Ikki in his sights. He has his fingers ready to pull the trigger. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and was slammed very hard on the ground.

Fade was briefly incapacitated but soon recovered. Unfortunately before he even had a chance to get up he was already at gun point by a man wearing olive drab combat fatigues. He was aimed by a silenced assault rifle(AM MRS-4)

Addis' Ship - Security Room

Simca thought about asking Addis's mission for the mercenary but he was afraid what Addis would do to her so she ended up in the security room.

The room was empty as the guards were on break and she has access to the room.

She searched footage from earlier. She played a clip recording earlier from the meeting room. It was Addis instructing the mercenary to kill Ikki.

Her heartbeat skipped so fast that she got very anxious about Ikki's safety. She gives Ikki a call from the Security room.

The phone was ringing as she was impatient from it. Suddenly Ikki picked up.

"Hello? Another spam call? Look I'm trying to nap here. Been through a lot today." Ikki answered the call.

"It's Simca! Ikki! Someone is out there to kill you right now!" Simca yelling at the phone warning Ikki.

"Simca? Hey how's it going? Trying to kill me? No one here. He can try but won't beat me!" Ikki replies.

"Please little Crow! Get out of there!" Simca pleaded.

"Alright alright." Ikki responds.

From the background of Ikki's phone Simca heard a girl's voice calling Ikki.

"Ikki! Get over here!" The girl called.

"Alright. Coming Ringo! Listen Simca I gotta go. It was nice catching up with you." Ikki hangs up the phone after he responds to Ringo.

Simca's eyes widened as she was shocked what's going to happen to Ikki. She imagined Fade assassinating Ikki.

Minutes later...

Simca tried to regain her composure as she fast-forward the clip after Addis assigned Fade.

Now in the meeting room it was Addis and Jake talking. She played the clip.

"Things are going according to plan boss." Jake smirked as he plays with a rope with hooks.

"Yes. I made sure the Phantom Legend knew where Ghost is. By the time Ghost kills Ikki. The Phantom Legend kills Ghost next." Addis smirks and chuckles.

"A chain reaction then hehe. That's why your the boss, boss." Jake comments on Addis' plan.

"Well. With Ikki disposed. Simca will be mine." Addis with a huge grin.

The clip then ends. Simca's face showed anger and disgust with Addis. Finally she searched who the Phantom Legend is.

He was a The Mercenary Leader of the Punished Soldiers. He had brown short ponytail. His features include scars on his face and facial hair. Also he had an eye patch on his right eye. A piece of shrapnel pierced on the right side of his skull resembling a horn.

"What do we have here?" A voice came behind Simca. As she looked from behind it was Jake who had an evil grin. She gasped as he revealed his hooks attached to ropes.

Vantage Point

"You have some blood to pay." the Phantom Legend spoke as he is aiming his gun at the downed mercenary.

Fade wanted to answer his attacker but wasn't able to speak. He was intimidated by the Phantom Legend's presence. He knew he is absolutely no match against him. If he fights him he would lose or die.

Fade saw his left arm. It was prosthetic. As well as the logo of a dog. Diamond Dogs was the logo.

He knew that The Phantom Legend was not someone to mess with. He sees him almost pulling the trigger.

Fade closes his eyes to accept his death. Slowly the gun was lowered. He was stripped majority of his weapons and his AT's. Leaving only his sidearm and combat knife with him.

The Phantom Legend tied something on Fade's back. He inserted a silver bullet on one of his his pocket without Fade noticing. Also a wormhole device.

A small balloon opened lifting him up the air momentarily. A Fulton device. A wormhole suddenly opened from above.

Before he was pulled from above the Phantom Legend had parting words from the murderer of his men.

"This happens a second time. There won't be a third." The Legendary soldier spoke as he sees Fade get pulled above the wormhole."

Addis' Ship - Hidden Research Laboratory

Fade fell down from the wormhole he was pulled to. He was still quite shocked from what happened. He just couldn't say a word to who he just faced.

Looking at his surroundings. He guessed he might be back aboard Addis' ship.

"That man with an eye patch. My body just simply froze." He commented on the even that happened earlier.

He looks at his surroundings. He sees people on test tubes. It reminded him of KiPharma's experiments back in Germany when he aided Amanda to find her brother.

He sees a computer and investigate the data's contents.

The people in the test tubes are called "Third Generation Gravity Children Omega". As he read on it. An artificial being greater than a Gravity Child.

"Gravity? The hell does this mean?" Fade continues to see through its meaning. He keeps on reading the information on screen.

"Genetically modified children? The hell? Just to fit through AT's?" The Mercenary speaks out loud from is thoughts.

He then finds a list of names of the children. To his surprise he found Simca on the list. First Generation Gravity Children.

"Simca? No..." The Mercenary commented.

He finds a file named "My Simca". He opened it and finds a galley of Simca with different outfits and poses. Some pictures show her pose sexily and others cute and innocent.

"Some sicko must've been in love with her. Hey what's this?" He commented as he found another file. The file is a recording. He played. It was a recording between Simca and Addis.

Simca: I still love Ikki. I just can't accept him choosing Ringo over me.

Addis: Well that's how it is, Swallow. I'm always here for you.

Simca: I want revenge for what she did to me. She crippled my legs and stole Ikki from me.

Addis: Anything for you Simca. Only on two conditions.

Simca: Anything for my little Crow.

Addis: You'll be my Swallow until I clip Ringo's wings.

Simca: And the other one?

Addis: Find me someone who's capable and expendable. A mercenary of quality.

Simca: What for?

Addis: You'll see. My promise to you.

Simca: Guess I have to publish some new papers then. Like the dead Mercenary Fade from months ago.

The recording ends.

"Just a tool huh." Fade reacts to the recording of him being the mercenary chosen.

A large mechanical door was triggering to open all of a sudden. Before the door completely opened he was able to hide.

Simca and Jake walked inside the laboratory.

After walking a few steps inside the two stopped and they conversed as the door closes. Fade sees the two of them from the spot he's currently hiding. He took note of Simca in her torn clothes. She was limping as she walked.

"Simca? What happened to you?" Silently Fade in his thoughts as Simca's dress is damaged by what appears to be scratches.

"Jake." Simca calls the name of the name with hooks.

"Simca, you really shouldn't have to know so much of what's really going on." Jake smiled at her licking his metal hook.

"While you work for Addis...Won't he kill you if he found out that you harmed an innocent girl like me? Well do whatever you want." Simca confidently winks and smiled at Jake.

Jake uses his hooks to completely destroy Simca's clothes. She is now naked in front of Jake. Jake got close to Simca face to face and pinched her left nipple.

"You know what I hate about a woman? One who talks too much and won't shut up. Men have desired your naked body. Even Ghost. Want to know what I told that fuck of a mercenary?" He pinched Simca's nipple harder. Simca shows signs of pain from his actions.

"I told him I always want a piece of your body." Jake twisted her nipples and used his other hand to squeeze her right breast hard.

Suddenly he pushed her as silent gunshots were fired at him. He deflected the incoming bullets at him. Thinking that was all, he lowered his guard for a bit.

A knife was thrown on his throat all of a sudden. His eyes widened as he was suffocating with a blade on his throat. He sees Fade approaching him. Knowing his face is the last he'll see.

Fade pulls Jake's hair as he cuts the knife deeply in his throat to slice his head off. Jake's head was seen rolling on the floor in its pool of blood.

Jake's lifeless body went down on the floor as well forming a pool of blood.

Simca who's naked saw her savior. It was Fade who is still alive. She was shocked to see him still breathing.

"Fade? I...I thought you were dead." The naked woman approached him.

"Me too Simca. I wasn't able to push through with the mission. Fade informs her of his failure.

"You mean Ikki's still alive?" Simca's facial expression widened with joy.

"Thank the Phantom Legend. He stopped me and sent me back here." Fade informs the naked woman.

"I also know all about you. Your history. Why you needed me. Gravity children project. It was all for revenge and love right?" Fade continued to speak.

"Fade... I..." Simca not knowing what else to say.

Fade grabbed the jacket from Jake's dead body and handed it to Simca. Simca wore the jacket without buttoning it. Now concealing her breasts but exposing great cleavage and her lower private part.

Fade was admiring what he's seeing right in front of him. He approached her and gave her a hug.

"I'm just glad you're safe. I wish I knew what was going on." He hugged her tight. Simca now appears to be in tears as she hugged him back.

A few minutes later.

"Simca can you walk?" Fade offered her a shoulder as Simca was having a hard time walking.

"I guess Jake's hook did hurt me a lot." Simca referring to her legs which are visibly bruised from Jake.

A speeding force suddenly separated the two as both were sent flying.

Fade flew against the wall and falling down while Simca up in the air and fell on her knees. The landing pained her as she is incapacitated. She is flat of her back.

The speeding force was none other than Addis.

"Simca, I like what I'm seeing. I can't wait to fuck you later! I have to dispose of this piece of shit first." Addis admiring Simca's naked lower body then he sets his eyes on Fade who was getting back up.

"Damn you Addis..." Fade shoot up as he aimed his gun at him.

"How did you survive the Legend?" Addis wondered.

As Fade tried shooting Addis. In a blink of an eye, Addis lands combinations of attacks at Fade sending him flying away.

"I am the definition of the Wind Regalia. I am blessed with the speed of Mercury, Messenger of the gods." Addis grinned at his opponent.

He quickly went to Fade and landed a kick to his gut.

"Arghh!" Fade was in pain as he was coughing blood from the kick.

"Without any powers and you aren't even wearing a pair of ATs. How can you even stand a chance against me?" Addis mocked the mercenary.

"Shit he's right. He's too damn fast. I need to do something!" Fade in his thoughts. He then tried feeling his pockets to see if there's anything he can use against the speedster. He pulled something out and saw a silver bullet.

"The hell? A silver bullet? When did?" Fade reacts to the bullet and quickly puts it inside his handgun magazine as he reloads.

"Go ahead Ghost. Shoot me. As if that'll fucking do anything. You're hurt. It's futile to fight me." Addis smirked.

"Tell you what. I'll let you fire that gun on me for the last time. The moment you pull the trigger is the moment you'll die by my hand." Addis informed the injured mercenary about his mercy.

Fade stood up and took aim at Addis.

He fired the shot at Addis.

In slow motion Addis attempts to dodge the bullet. But was unable to.

"Woah. What was that? It did hit me but hey fuck it, I didn't feel anything." Addis surprised by the shot at him.

A few seconds later Addis was experiencing seizure as he fell on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Fade was shocked about what he just witnessed.

"Fade. I can't stand up. I don't think I'm able to walk." Simca calls for Fade as she's still lying down on the floor.

Fade then turns his attention to Simca and carries her in his arms.

An alarm sounded in the whole ship. Radio from Addis' comms device was heard in loud speaker.

"Boss, it's those Punished Soldiers. We're under attack!" Addis' men alerted their leader.

The doors were suddenly being barged from the outside.

"Fade what's this on your pocket?" Simca asked the mercenary carrying her as she felt something.

"I dunno let me see." He puts Simca down gently.

"I get it now." Fade smiles as he recognized the thing Simca mentioned.

"Hold on Simca!" He activates the device and a wormhole appears. He carries Simca on his arms again and went inside the wormhole disappearing from the room.

Vantage point overseeing the Noyamano Residence - Raining

Fade along with Simca, came from the wormhole above. Landing her on his arms he noticed he is back where he came from.

The wormhole disappeared seconds later.

"Fade, this is..." Simca asked the mercenary carrying her as she looks at the Noyamano Residence.

"Yeah. This is where I was supposed to kill Ikki. The Phantom Legend stopped me here." Fade informed Simca of what happened to him earlier.

A thunderstorm roared from the clouds as the raindrops became intense. The two of them are now soaking wet. They begin to converse as they both looked at the Noyamano Residence. Simca shared her history to Fade. From her birth as a Gravity Child, Genesis, Ikki, Ringo, Nike, to being a Freelance Journalist.

Fade: Been through a lot with Ikki huh?

Simca: Yes. Kururu, Ringo and I try to win his love during that time. Looking back until now. I found that one amusing.

Fade: I see...

Simca: Ikki is the only man I ever had real feelings for. He can look strong in just one moment and he believes he is strong. He has proven it countless times already. All the battles he have faced. During the battle against Rika and Sora, Ikki's love and will power has gone over to Ringo. In the aftermath Ikki and I still went on a date.. but after that...

Fade: Hmmm... revenge right? She made you featherless and won Ikki's heart.

Simca: (Silently nods)

Fade: I understand what you mean when it comes to revenge with the injury. His love? I don't get.

Simca: Eh?

Fade: He chose Ringo already. He has her. You simply have to move on. There's always someone out there, somebody strong too. (Tries cheering Simca up)

Simca: A strong guy eh? (She stares at Fade sexily and wrapped her arms around him as he is still carrying her.)

Fade: Simca? (Fade completely forgot that she is half naked on his arms)

Simca: Fade, I'll let you something. I like strong and handsome men. You single handedly destroyed a platform of a base, protected me from that creep Jake H, and beat Addis when the odds are against your favor. I'd say that's a strong man right there.

Simca grabs Fade's face and pulled it right to her. She was ready to kiss him. The mercenary was falling for her charms.

"Simca..." Fade closed his eyes before kissing her.

Finally they both kissed in the rain. Their lips moved slowly as they were both passionately making out in the rain. While Fade loves Amanda, he too is starting to fall in love with Simca. They separated their kiss seconds after.

"Let's continue this somewhere. I don't want to catch a cold." Fade worrying about the rain.

"I know where." Simca mentions to the mercenary.

Mercenary Hideout - Bedroom

Fade dropped Simca on the bed gently. Simca proceeds to remove the black top she's wearing. Fade removes his soaked clothes in a hurry so that he can join the naked Simca who's wait for him in bed.

"Let's continue." Simca winked as she waits for the mercenary to join her.

Fade who's now naked, goes on top of Simca, kisses her body intensely. Simca responds to him by pulling his face to her kissing him intensely. She uses her mouth to explore his aggressively. The two were like this for a few minutes.

The mercenary then went down to suck her breasts, a loud moan came from Simca. It was signalling her approval.

"Oh my...❤ Ahnn... ahhhh!❤" Simca moans in excitement from Fade's actions.

He stops and goes down to her bottom.

"Simca.." Fade calls her name as he admires her womanly part.

"Fade.. Ahhh!❤ Ohh! Ahh!❤" Simca moaned loudly as Fade starts to give her oral sex. He uses is hands to hold her legs still

He used his tongue to lick her clit. He moves his tongue up and down playing with it. He can taste Simca as she was so wet.

"Ohh! Don't stop! Ahhnn!❤" Simca begs for more.

As Fade was busy on her down there. He used his two other hands to play with her large soft breasts. He was playing and squeezing her hard nipples.

"Oh my!... I'm gonna cum!❣ Ahhhh!❤ " Simca moans signaling her climax.

Fade licked her aggressively. Her hips were moving up on its own. A few seconds later.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!❤ Ahhhh!" Simca screamed as she climaxed.

Simca was breathing heavily after receiving oral sex from Fade. She saw his member erect and hard.

"I want you inside me. I want to wrap my arms around you as I kiss you." Simca requested as she still wants to continue having sex.

"I just know the thing." Fade smiles as he top was eager to have sex with Simca.

Fade carries the naked Simca and outwardly stretches his legs. He lifts her up facing him. She is on top of him now.

With one hand, she holds his cock adjusting to her entrance.

"Ohh... ahhhn!❤ Ahh! It's in! Oh!" Simca moaned as she is being penetrated on top of him. Her face is so red as she was so aroused by their intimate activity.

Since Simca can't use her legs, he guides her by using his hands on her ass. She then uses her hips to move up and down on him.

"Oh! Simca.. shit!" Fade moans as he's having sex with the gravity child.

While Simca was controlling the pleasure. She was doing it slowly. A few minutes later she began to increase her pace as she moved in and out of him.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!❤ Ahhhh!❤" She moaned as her breasts are being pleasured again by having his mouth on her nipples coating it with saliva.

"I'm cumming again! Let's come together!" She informs him she's near to climax again as she wraps her arms around him. Fade to was near. Before the of them came, he let's go of her ass and hugs her tightly.

"Ahhn... ahhh!❤ Ahhhhhh!❤" Simca screamed and tightly hugged Fade as she came along with him.

After she came she kissed him intensely for the last time, exploring each other's mouths using their tongues.

Days Later - Medical Hospital

Simca is seen in a wheelchair wearing a sleeveless red jacket with a white undershirt showing excellent cleavage. She is also wearing short shorts showing off her legs and white rubber shoes. She is seen holding a cup of tea while talking to Fade who's sitting in front of her holding a magazine article about the heist that took place in Germany months ago.

"Pretty amazing we'd make love first before being patched to the hospital. Ahaha!" Simca smiled.

"Well things happen very quick." Fade smiled back at her.

"Fade, I think your best bet to find Ryuji is to find the mistress he mentioned based on the recording you have. He mentioned "mistress" regarding my article." Simca informs him as she sips on her tea.

"It's worth a shot. Thank you Simca. I'll come back for you. I love you." Fade shows his affection to her by kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too! My love has gone over to you." Simca joyfully responds to him after they kissed.

Fade smiles as he stands up and ready to exit the room. Before he exited, she calls his attention as he looked at her from behind.

"I'll make sure your love for Amanda will totally be mine! Teehee!" Simca winked at him and blowing a flying kiss.

Fade smiled at her words and looked forward exiting the door. As he exited and closed the door.

He placed both hands on the side of his face and looked up.

"Oh man... what have I done? I'm so dead." Fade's facial expression displayed worry.

Somewhere - Hotel Room

The Mysterious woman is in her bathrobe revealing cleavage as she holds a picture of a short old man with pointy moustache which appears to be a cult leader being worshiped. She smiles as she placed the photo on the desk. She looks out the window to observe the lights at night.

"Wonder if I'm gonna be able to meet that mercenary." The Mysterious woman smiles.


	6. The Lady Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fade is found by The Dealer once again. This time, his task is to assist Ryuji's mistress in stealing the Fräulein Eule.

Starring: The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, The Mysterious Woman, Ryuji Kido, The Dealer, The Inspector, Amanda Werner, The Dealer, Dizzy the Cult Leader

A week later in Japan - Restaurant

Fade is seen inside seated waiting for his order. For the meantime he is seen drinking a bottle of beer.

"Damn, a week has passed and I don't know where to start? How am I supposed to find that woman?" Fade irritated when he makes no progress. He took a sip at his bottle of beer.

"Is Simca right about it? Could the thief in the newspaper be also the mistress of Ryuji? I need to find that woman." Fade chugs at the nearly empty bottle of beer.

"Here you go sir! One big bowl of ramen." The waiter served Fade's order.

The hungry mercenary started to feast on his ramen. Minutes have passed and he finishes his meal. He thanked the restaurant owner and went outside.

Outside the Restaurant

Fade is seen walking away to a restaurant. A black tinted limousine was tailing him. He noticed and stopped. The limousine rolled its windows down. It revealed to be a balding man in his 50's wearing a white suit. It was The Dealer.

"Ghost!" Smiled The Dealer as he greeted the mercenary. "How are you?" He added.

"How did you?!" Fade tries to draw his handgun but was immediately pointed with guns by The Dealer’s men from the limousines. From the reflection of the limousine's window a red light was aimed at his head.

"Come inside Ghost! We have a lot of catching up to do!" The Dealer smiled at Fade. The mercenary again had no choice but to agree to come with him.

The Dealer's Limousine - on route to a Private Hanger.

The Dealer and Fade are both seated facing one another. A few body guards were inside with their assault rifles aimed at the mercenary should he try anything. They begin to converse.

Fade: If it's about not being able to help Klein Widderich stay alive back in Germany.. there was nothing I can do about it.

The Dealer: Why you simply did your part! You escorted him to his death! That's what I want to happen! Hahaha!

Fade: The hell do you mean by that?

The Dealer: It was only a matter of time that he died along with his mercenary group. I simply tested if you are able to survive the bloodbath that was about to take place during that time. Turns out I'm right. You'll be compensated for that job well done!

Fade: So you knew what was gonna happen? Least you know mercenaries like me need to get paid. What do you want from me this time?

The Dealer: I'm here to make a deal, Ghost.

Fade: Do you think I have a choice again?

The Dealer: Smart boy! I like that! I have a job for you. I sought help with a mutual friend of mine to deliver a shipment of dust for me. This mutual friend will send someone to steal it from a cult then I want you to deliver it to me.

Fade: I'm a mercenary not a drug dealer.

The Dealer: Look, your job is very simple. Just help steal the shipment and bring it back to me.

Fade: That's it? Steal a shipment? Sounds quite easy.

The Dealer: The cult call themselves the Order of Fräulein Eule. The location is called Fräulen island.

Fade: Hmpf.. that's a mouthful. Any idea who this "someone" is?

The Dealer: Ahh! I almost forgot! That "someone" is a woman called Fujiko Mine.

Fade: Fujiko Mine? Never heard of her. (He tries to connect if she is the woman responsible for the gold bars heist back in Germany) What does she look like?

The Dealer: You'll know it when you see her. So do we have a deal?

Fade: Fine. We deal.

The limousine stopped as they reached their destination.

Starring: Fujiko Mine as The Mysterious Woman

The Dealer's Private Hangar

A private jet with its doors open waiting in the hangar is seen as Fade and The Dealer walk towards it. Bodyguards have their guns pointed at the mercenary.

"Ghost, you'll find weapons inside the jet that you may use to aid you in your mission. One last thing, use the rockets for the product." The Dealer informed the mercenary.

Fade walks inside the private jet and from behind looks at The Dealer who is ready to see the mercenary depart and make his way to the Fräulen island.

"I'll be watching you Ghost!" The Dealer smiles at Fade. The mercenary boards the plane and a minute later the private jet took off heading straight to the island.

Days later - Fräulein Island

Fade was wearing a long white shirt tucked with binoculars in hand. Looking from a distance, there was a gathering on the street of the island as there was a ceremony taking place. People are rejoicing with the event.

"Guess wearing this outfit will help me blend in." Fade checking himself out as he disguised himself as a follower of the cult in the island.

Seeing the line of the crowd from a distance. He checked where it leads. It was a line going in a temple.

Fräulen Island - Temple

It was so crowded filled with followers. They were all singing and speaking tongues, expressing their joy of what is to come.

Fade saw a vantage point where he can overlook the whole temple.

As he made his way up, away from the crowd, a body guard with an assault rifle in hand was guarding the overlooking point.

"Hi." Fade greeted the guard. The guard responded by aiming the gun at him. Fade disarmed the guard and used his assault rifle to choke him unconscious.

At last the mercenary now is in the spot overlooking the temple grounds and altar with his binoculars. He was hidden in the shadows of the curtain.

He saw a skinny old man wearing a hijab looking hat and a white robe embroidered with jewelry and gold. His teeth is incomplete and sporting a pointed beard. He was also surrounded by a lot of guards armed with assault rifles.

"This must be that cult leader." Fade commenting on the figure in the altar.

"Now how am I supposed to get him to talk about that drug shipment? Damn... to many of them. I gotta find a way to get him." Fade muttered with the guards in sight.

Minutes later..

A woman sitting on what appears to be a chair of royalty, was seen being carried by followers walking to the altar.

"A wedding?" The Mercenary commented as he saw the crowd cheering in happiness.

The bride is now seated at the altar. The cult leader stood up from and center.

"Dizzily rolling ocean waves! Crush all that stationary vermin fixed in one place, reject the sham of safety and..." The Cult leader saying his speech as he does gestures.

Fade then set his sights on the bride of the cult leader.

She had brown hair while being covered in a veil. She was wearing red lipstick and large thick earrings. She was wearing a cult looking ceremonial wedding dress as it revealed excellent cleavage.

"This is the bride? Man, she's gorgeous. Damn...what a waste being married with someone that ugly." Fade commented at the woman in his sights.

"Dizziness hath no Center!" The cult leader continued.

"From behind the eyes..behind the neck...everything..fizzy...tizzy..dizzy... Hah!" The cult leader chants it as he rubs his hands on his neck, body and cheek. Something white came out from his palms and spreads it to the crowd. It resembled white feathers. The crowd all cheered in excitement as the white feathers reach them.

"Safe to assume that's the drug this old man's using." Fade commented seeing the white stuff spread to the crowd from the cult leader.

"I'd better use a mask later so that I won't inhale it." The Mercenary commented on seeing more of the white drug spread.

"Grant a vibrato blessing in matrimony!" The cult leader still on his speech.

The bride looks down on her ring and opens it. A large tablet appears and she puts in on her mouth. She smiled as she keeps the tablet inside their mouth.

The woman stood up and walks to the cult leader. Bowing before him in respect, the cult leader removes her veil.

The bride passionately kisses the groom. As they were kissing she slid the tablet inside his mouth. The cult leader's eyes widened as he noticed he swallowed something. He tries to break the kiss but the bride won't let him. They continued their passionate kiss as she pinched his buttocks. After a few mouthful kisses they parted their lips.

"Shit, this is absolutely disgusting.." Fade muttered after witnessing the passionate kiss in the wedding ceremony.

The couple went inside a door and it closed. The cult leader appeared to be groggy.

Fade hears the radio coming from the guard he choked out.

"We have an emergency!" The voice cried out!

Suddenly men in guns barged in the temple door and blazed their guns in the ceiling. A few men threw explosives in areas. This caused the crowd to run in panic.

"These men must be The Dealer's men." Fade seeing the men spreading their bullets.

The Dealer's men and the cult leader's begin to fire at each other.

Water from the ceiling flooded the floor as it appears to be the emergency protocol caused by the explosion.

As Large ceiling lights fell, Fade used the ropes to swing to another and reach the alter.

"There must be a button around here something... let's see. Ah! Bingo!" The Mercenary finds the button that opens the altar door. Fade enters.

Inside the Altar Door

"Now where could they be? Guess they went up here in the elevator." Fade looks around and sees an elevator. He calls it and rides it going up. Now up the floor. He draws his handgun and looked around as he walked.

He saw the cult leader lying on the floor unconscious.

"What the hell happened here?" Fade pointed his gun the cult leader.

He heard a sound of a gun and it appears he is being aimed at.

It was the bride who came out hiding and keeps her aim at the mercenary. She removed her mask afterwards. Revealing to be Fujiko Mine.

"You're...beautiful.." Fade was stunned by the Fujiko's appearance. Fujiko keeps her aim at Fade.

"Huh? The drug didn't work?" Fujiko noticed the cult leader getting up as she kept her gun aimed the the mercenary.

Cult leader Dizzy presses a button which seemed to activate a lock mechanism as Fade and Fujiko have no where to escape.

"Dizzy! Dizzy! Dizzy!" The cult leader shot the drug feathers coming out from his palms at them. Making both of them unconscious.

Minutes later... Cult Leader's Room

The cult leader was seated in his chair with a girl lying down on his lap. The room was surrounded by beautiful women who were his servants.

"The execution is tomorrow sunrise!" The cult leader angrily shouted.

Cult Leader's Temple - Inside the Altar Room

"I'm still dizzy..." Fujiko opened her eyes. She wondered where she was as she saw Fade wearing a white robe who was seated watching her wake up.

"You're finally awake." Fade commented on the recently awakened Fujiko.

"What it seemed like you were going to rob him or something. Pretending to be a bride. It's quite surprising." Fade impressed by the woman's deception.

"It's a surprise to see you too...The Mercenary Ghost... or should I say.. Fade." Fujiko smiled as she said his name.

"What!? How the hell do you know me?!" Fade's eyes widened as he was surprised when she knows his name.

The two of them sat next to each other conversing.

Fujiko: I am a thief by trade. Fade, a lone mercenary for hire, would take on different contracts just to get paid. That was until he was thought to be killed by a criminal mastermind. He then went with the name Ghost and got himself involved with the XAT going against that criminal mastermind's operation."

Fade: No way...

"I'd never thought I'd see a man pretending to be dead in a place like this..." Fujiko kneels towards Fade as she runs her hands from his knees to his chest. Fade was trying to keep his composure from the seducing woman.

"Say, Fade I..." Fujiko tries to seductively kiss him. Before their lips would touch each other's..

"You're Fujiko Mine!" Fade spoke her name which made Fujiko stopped her advances and keep her distance from him.

"Yes, Fujiko Mine. The woman who was responsible for the robbery of gold bars back in Germany. It seems you're so great at seducing men using your charms. That explains your success in thievery. Quite the career choice you have." Fade continued as he looked to her eyes.

"Good observation. It seems you've done your homework, Fade. And I thought I was going to run into Lupin again." Fujiko smiles at the mercenary.

Fujiko: Members of the Order of Fräulein Eule, lets themselves be covered by the dust emitted by their leader's body and abandon themselves in the pleasure of a dizzying high. You can call it a sort of mass hypnosis.

Fade: This mouthful island here is surrounded by those people who gave up their riches and needs just to enjoy that damn dust. You can see me wearing this ridiculous thing so that I can blend in and infiltrate this place. Quite heavily guarded if you ask me.

Fujiko: That cult leader's secret treasure is only unveiled on specific occasions. The leader's pendant is the key. The treasure is the dizzy dust itself.

Fade: No kidding? That's a treasure?! You'd make out with a guy like that just for that?

Fujiko: Hmph. There's a trick to it, obviously. It's a mighty drug if he can control this much of followers with it. Who knows what the street price would be. I was supposed to snatch it during the commotion of the wedding ceremony. But you then you showed up...

Fade: I was hired by this guy called the Dealer to help you steal it.

Fujiko: You can let him know that he did the opposite. Consider him off the buyers list. 

Fade: If that's the case I can't let you do that. I'll have to steal that damn drug myself. Not even your seduction's gonna stop me.

"Seduction huh" Fujiko smirks and stands up. She unhooks the straps of her top revealing her large breasts. The mercenary can't help but stare at her breasts.

"Fujiko, her body. She's too hot." Fade Silently in his thoughts as he continues to stare at the topless woman.

"Maybe I can change your mind about that. Maybe let you help me after all and then double cross you and The Dealer as I make off with the loot." Fujiko approached him seductively and kisses him.

With Fade so tempted he kissed her back. Kissing Fujiko sent butterflies in his stomach and made his heart racing. Her kiss was different from the women he kissed a while back. Fujiko and Fade explored each other's mouths with their tongues. Fujiko was moaning a bit while kissing as Fade gropes her breasts. Fade breaks the kiss to lick her neck.  
"Ohh...kiss me some more!" As Fujiko moans, she reached out her earring and threw it on a button sounding an alarm.

The alarm sounding stopped Fade and Fujiko from making out. The gates that locked them lift up. The cult leader's guards arrived and aimed their guns at them.

"Help! This man tried to..." Fujiko covers her topless body with her arms implying Fade tried to rape her. The guards proceed to take Fade away from the room.

"Fujiko, what the hell?!" Fade angered as he was double crossed by Fujiko. One guard remains as he checks on Fujiko whom he thought was violated.

"Thank you so much. You saved me. " Fujiko approached the guard that remained.

"Y-yes...but.." the guard replied nervously.

"I'm saved for now but my life ends tomorrow." Fujiko pleads as she grabs his hand and places in the middle of her breasts. She then pulls him as the both of them fell down with her breasts bouncing a bit. With him on top and her on the bottom.

"No! I didn't mean to!" The guard panicky tries to get up.

"If I'm going to die anyway.." Fujiko whispered. The guard is so nervous he as sweating.

Next day - Fräulein Island before Sunrise

Fade is seen wearing a black tank top, black fingerless gloves, black pants and combat boots. He placed a bag on a guard's head before he exits the palace. The man was wearing the white worshiper robe Fade wore earlier.

"A reason why I wore that ridiculous outfit. Now I gotta find Fujiko" Fade cocks his handgun then holsters it. He brought with him a guard's assault rifle.

"Her kiss... she's... something." Fade touches his lips as he recalls what happened between them earlier.

Fräulein Palace Grounds - Sunrise

A large crowd of followers and guards were gathered as there were 2 guillotines ready for Fujiko and Fade's execution.

"Let us begin" The cult leader exhaled.

The bodies were placed in their respective guillotines and in order to be headed.

"The time to end the sinfulness of the stationary vermin!" Cult leader Dizzy raised his arms in the air.

The bodies were decapitated.

"Bring me first the female. I shall bestow one last kiss on the corpse." The cult leader ordered. As the head was served to him and he removed the bag covering it. He was surprised that it was a guard's head who's gagged. It was the guard Fujiko seduced to take her place.

"Dizzy! Dizzy!" The cult leader puts his palms on his face and screamed about the mistake that happened.

Palace Rooftops

"The mercenary dies just like that. Guess you won't be able to ruin my plan anymore, Fade." Fujiko is seen wearing a guard's outfit while carrying an assault rifle. A weapon pointed her back. It was Fade who pointed the gun at her.

"Turn around and drop the gun, Fujiko." Fade ordered the woman who deceived him. Fujiko complies.

"Hey look up there!" A guard from below pointed at them. They unloaded their bullets on Fade and Fujiko. The two went for cover. Fade still has his gun aimed at Fujiko.

"Guess you won't hesitate to kill huh? I better be careful with you. Well I've got drugs to secure and deliver. Since you can take care of yourself I guess I'll see you later!" Fade stopped aiming at her and went out of cover to kill some attackers shooting from below. Fujiko was just surprised that he is still alive.

Fade had another weapon equipped. A grapple gun that he took from The Dealer's Private hangar. He used it to escape from the rooftops leaving Fujiko behind.

Fujiko picks up the assault rifle she dropped and shot the guards coming from the stairs leading to the rooftops. She threw a stun grenade to incapacitate the guards. She then makes her way downstairs to escape.

The cult leader is furious.

Hours Later - Cult Leader's Room

"Damn that Fujiko and that man! They'll never steal the Dizzy treasure no matter what!" The cult leader spanks the ass of a woman lying down on his lap.

Fujiko suddenly appeared in pigtails suddenly appeared performing a dance in a two piece bikini made of gold. The cult leader smiled blushing at Fujiko's seductive dance.

"Behind the breasts... behind the legs..Fizzy! Tizzy! Dizzy!" she chanted like the cult leader as she releases powdered dust on his followers making them fall asleep.

"What?!" Cult leader surprised at what happened.

Fujiko: I figured the drugs didn't affect you at our wedding.

Dizzy: You!

Fujiko: Don't worry. It's just sleeping powder... unlike what you used. The Fräulen Eule.

The Dizzy leader shows anger at Fujiko.

Fujiko: You mix it into sodium acetate. It dissolves so easily in water doesn't it? Then you use it to smear all over your body. Just stimulate it a little, then it crystallizes in a snap. You're a bad leader stoning your followers and pretend to have some mysterious power.

"Now open the inner sanctuary for me and don't forget the pendant." She points her pistol at the leader.

Tunnels leading to the Inner Sanctuary

Fade is walking inside holding a map. He appears to have killed the guards in the area.

"Fujiko... I kinda feel guilty leaving her there. I'll try and help her out this time if I see her." Fade thinking out loud venting his frustration.

Inner Sanctuary - Drug Lab

"My, a drug lab." Fujiko commented at the place.

"The treasure is further inside. But I can't give it to a stationary vermin like you." Dizzy then pushed a button summoning guards to appear and kill Fujiko.

Inner Sanctuary - Elevator

"I better hurry. I have a bad feeling about this." Fade reloads his handgun as he looks at the palace from the view of the elevator.

Drug Lab

Fujiko defends herself against the guards shooting at her. She shoots her pistol at a flammable sign igniting an explosion killing a few guards.

She ran and dodge and shot a few more attackers on their head killing them.

"Exterminate that vermin Fujiko Mine!" The Cult Leader shouted.

As Fujiko stopped on a wall and turned around to aim at the cult leader. The wall suddenly turned which transferred her to the other side.

Inner Sanctuary - Secret Location

Fade is seen crossing a bridge to a statue which emits the mind controlling drug.

"This is the shipment? Maybe I should use the rockets the Dealer told me." Fade wondered.

Fujiko too is walking on the opposite side of the entrance.

"This is.." Fujiko commented on what she saw.

"Yeah it's that drug you were talking about. Can't believe it's a statue." Fade answers Fujiko. As he saw in her two piece. He can't help but check her out how hot she is.

"Fräulen Eule Crystal...How did you get here?" Fujiko demands from Fade.

"Found a map while escaping those guards you have me captured for "raping" you." Fade shows annoyance at her actions.

"You really are interesting, Fade." Fujiko grabs a lipstick in between her breasts and loads it at her pistol.

"No peace between us it seems. I thought a fine lady like you would be friendly." Fade draws and cocks his handgun. She shoots her lipstick at him. The shot glanced Fade as he felt it.

"Ugh... what!?" Fade reacts to being shot by a lipstick.

Fujiko then shoots real bullets to a machine next to Fade turning the lights off.

A green light of smoke emits from Fade in the dark as it granted Fujiko vision of his location. The two of them exchanged gun shots as they were both in cover.

"Give it up Fade! The treasure is mine!" Fujiko laughs while she tries shooting the mercenary.

"Damn. I guess to combat darkness... gotta use light!" Fade throws a flash bang in the air and shoots in while in cover. The flash bang blinded Fujiko momentarily. He took the opportunity to tackle her down from above.

The lights went back on as he was on top of her. His face is near her panties while she was at the edge of the bridge.

"Watch where you're touching!" Fujiko commenting on the mercenary on top. An alarm suddenly sounded.

Inner Sanctuary - Drug Lab

A guard came out door a door and called the cult leader's attention.

"The police are here!" The guard informed the leader of the situation. The cult leader panicked in response.

Police Boats closing on Fräulen Island

Starring: Koichi Zenigata as The Inspector, Lieutenant Oscar

In the boat leading the other police force were 3 key figures.

"Inspector Zenigata, is this the place where The Dealer's men were spotted?" Oscar asked Zenigata. The inspector replies with a yes. Oscar is wearing a black officer's coat with white gloves. The French officer has medium hair length black hair.

"Inspector, are the Dealer's men really that dangerous that we need this amount of force?" Commander Amanda Werner asked. She was holding a sniper rifle. She is dressed in a black combat gear with her top zipper down revealing cleavage.

"I've known for a while this island was a narcotics smuggling hub. This is the kind of place The Dealer will involve himself in. More bait to gather for Lupin. Understand Oscar?" Zenigata looks at the island from the boat then faces Oscar.

"Yes, sir!" Oscar blushes and salutes.

"Lupin? The Interpol never mentioned that name during briefing." Amanda in her thoughts silently while looking at the island.

Inner Sanctuary - Secret Location

"This is all your fault! You and the Dealer's men! Seriously I don't know who's more of a mess. It's either you or Lupin." Fujiko starts to blame Fade for their current situation. The ground shakes the island all of a sudden.

"Lupin? Wait. The place seems to be crumbling. We should get out of here Fujiko!" Fade informs the thief. He then wears a black face mask covering his nose and mouth.

"Hahahah! Don't forget the other platform! It's my alibi. This place will be destroyed! It will remove evidence of my crimes! Hope you two drown in the bottom of the sea!" A radio from the cult leader was heard in the room. The cult leader then goes inside a secret escape floor.

Fade grabs Fujiko's hand and make their way to the statue. Fade planted a bunch of sticky rockets in the statue.

"Hang on Fujiko!" Fade informs the thief.

The planted rockets detonated then it accelerated the statue to crash on the wall. During the speed however, Fujiko lost her balance.

"Hey! Hold it right there Fade!" Fujiko angrily demands about being left behind.

Palace Grounds - Docks

The cult leader opened a secret floor which appears to lead to the docks.

"Serves you right! You thieves hahaha!" The cult leader laughed but was cut short of it.

"Just in time." Zenigata smiled. He was accompanied by Oscar and Amanda. The cult leader was surrounded by the police.

Fade busted out the wall riding the statue as it makes its way down the palace destroying infrastructures it passes by.

Fujiko shoots a grapple gun on the opposite end of a wall. She takes of her bra in order to slide across and catch up to the mercenary.

"Shit! I've never done something like this!" Fade screamed while escaping.

Fujiko lands on a boat of a guard taking his sniper rifle and started to shoot at the rockets of the statue. Fujiko and another individual are shooting the statue that Fade's riding in.

"Amanda?" Oscar stares at the pink haired commander picking her shots. 

The statue crashed in the sea and with the impact, knocks Fujiko off the boat.

The drug statue dissolves as part of the water turned pink.

"Oh no! It's melting!" Fujiko cries about the failed heist.

"Son of a bitch.. I guess I have to lay low with The Dealer now.

Fade noticed the followers looking at the drug. He also saw police boats on the other side.

"Free drugs here! Take a dip!" He shouted and got the followers' attention. With that they were all going and jumping to the water.

"Arrest them all!" Oscar ordered. It was too crowded before they were able to do anything.

"That man...I thought I've seen him somewhere before." Amanda wondered.

Hours later

Fujiko is seen on a motorcycle driving through the road. She had a phone call so she parked and answered it.

Ryuji: Fujiko darling, what happened?

Fujiko: You can thank The Dealer's Mercenary, Ghost. Everything is ruined.

Ryuji: I see. Take care my love.

She puts down the phone.

"That mercenary, Fade. I was right. Things will be more fun with him around." Fujiko smiles looking at the sunset.

Somewhere

Fade is seen talking to The Dealer

"Ghost, WHAT THE FUCK?! Don't you realize what you've done?" The Dealer angry at the mercenary.

"Ugh..." The Fade has a loss of words.

"You've caused me and my friend, Ryuji Kido my money! I'll have you killed you fucking mercenary! I'll ha-" Fade cuts communications by destroying the phone he provided for him.  
"Your friend Ryuji huh? Glad I failed this mission then." Fade looks at the sunset.

Police Boat

"Say inspector, I saw a woman with a man. Could that be Fujiko?" Amanda sat beside Zenigata which made Oscar jealous of her.

"Yeah. With her trouble follows. You know your orders, Commander." Zenigata responds as he stares at her breasts momentarily. 

"Right. Understood." Amanda stares at the sunset.


	7. Mercenary and Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fade decides to lay low in order to escape The Dealer's wrath. He takes on a job to be a bodyguard for a Royal Family. In his job, he encounters Fujiko again who is in disguise as the family's governess.

Starring: The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Fujiko Mine (as Margot), The King Tranc Georb, Inspector Zenigata, Oscar, Lupin the Third, Amanda Werner, The Dealer, Ryuji Kido,

Also Starring: Simca the Swallow

Rooftops at Night Somewhere in Europe

"So Fujiko you seem to be interested in that guy huh?" A man wearing a green formal jacket & white slacks spoke as he smoked his cigar. Fujiko lights up a smoke then faces Lupin

"Jealous Lupin?" Fujiko smiles & chuckles as she smokes her cigarette.

"You can say that. I was suppose to appear earlier in the island but the Dealer's men got in the way." Lupin dropped his cigarette and stepped on it. He smiles after.

"The lone mercenary, Fade, a lot of people want dead because of his work. But I want him for something else." She smirks then leaves.

Somewhere in Europe - Hotel Room

"Now both of them are after my ass." Fade stared out the window as he is referring to the two crime lords after him.

"Gotta lay low for now. Out of funds. Fujiko Mine, I'm sure she'll lead me to them." Fade closes the curtain then laid down on the bed.

Police Station - Zenigata's Office

Zenigata is seated on his chair as his legs are on top of his desk as he speaks to Amanda.

"Fujiko Mine right?" She mentioned the thief's name that she is assigned to capture.

"We have a tip that she'll be robbing a diamond in a museum not too far from here pretty much soon. She won't see it coming so I suggest you take advantage of the trap we'll set up. We'll see what you can do, Commander Werner." He instructs her as he puts his cigarette on the ashtray.

"Understood." Amanda saluted then she exists Zenigata's office.

After she leaves, Oscar is in a corner staring angrily at Amanda.

Weeks later

Fade is approached by a group belonging to the Schmeit family. They try to hire Fade to assassinate the King of Astria but he refused because he's trying to lay low plus, killing a King will definitely alert Ryuji and The Dealer. So he had another plan in mind...

Fade wandered aimlessly in Europe. He looked for work and successfully got a job as a guard for a royal family. Under Tranc Georb, King of Astria.

"This should help me keep a low profile & earn something." The mercenary thought to himself as he poses himself as a guard.

He learned that they will be on a trip to transport royal treasures across countries. His job is to both protect the king & the treasures.

Poris - Astria's Royal Museum

Royal treasures such as paintings, statues, jewelry and the like are being gathered to be transported.

Fujiko is eyeing across the room filled with such treasures. Her hair is blonde short and is wearing a white hat. She is wearing a blue dress with long skirt and high heels.

"Look at it. Truly the greatest treasures gathered in this museum." She smiled on a corner hiding.

3 children appeared to be singing and dancing.

One of the children is named Marco danced and sang. "Wo oh oh!🎶"

"Look guys" the girl in the group pointed at the woman.

Fujiko approached the children. "Now children these men are busy working, you mustn't get in their way." she spoke in a happy tone while fixing Marco's tie.

"Madame Margot!" The children grabbed her hand in excitement.

"You got a long trip back home tomorrow. Let's all go back to the hotel and get some rest." Fujiko smiles at them.

"Okay Madam Margot!" They responded happily.

"While we're walking we can sing that song you love! Let's hear it." Fujiko continues.

"Ayayayaay ice cream yeah🎶!" They sang.

Poris - Boarding the train route to Astria

"Astria huh?." Fade was wearing a royal uniform as a bodyguard for the king of Astria as he boarded the train.

Fujiko and the children boarded the train.

"All aboard!" The conductor whistled!

The train now departs. An unknown person is seen on top of the train as it was mobile.

The Train - King's Room

The King's assistant was pouring coffee as he spoke to the King.

"You must be tired sire" the assistant spoke as he approaches.

"Diplomacy can tact a man surely. I am glad I am able to spend time with my grandchildren and the governess Madame Margot." The king replied as he is looking at the window.

"She'll only be with us until fall yet she's doing a fine work." The assistant responds.

"Yes only if my daughter was dependable as she is." The king said back.

The Daughter's Mansion

A couple were having a discussion in a room.

"No dear my father won't hear on it." She speaks to her husband.

"It's time to face facts. Your brother has passed away." He responds.

"My father mourns about him day and night." She speaks.

"Don't you think it's about time you be the next in line to the throne?" He responds again.

"No. My young brother will be the next in line to rule." Spoke the lady.

"That's really dumb. A child like him can't rule. I'm done playing nice now!" He smiles at her as he has something in mind for her brother.

The Train

Inside was filled with different passengers including clowns, beautiful women and wealthy gentlemen.

"Hey look Grace! Check them out!" The sister of Marco pointed at the different passengers aboard.

"I know they're so pretty like mommy!" Grace responds softly as tears formed in her eyes.

"Makes me miss mommy!" She continues.

"Grace! Louis! Look what I've got!" Marco shouted in excitement as he showed the two ice creams.

As he hurried towards his siblings he bumped into someone who was wearing a black t-shirt and cargo pants.

"Seriously you are so clumsy!" Louis told her brother as both her and Grace approached him then saw the man he bumped into and they stood still surprised.

Minutes earlier in the Train

"Damn, don't think I can wear this anymore. Better of with my own clothing of choice." Fade changes his clothes as he was annoyed wearing the uniform provided.

"I'ma take a break and see the rest of the passengers." He walked.

Present

"Really kid? I just changed my clothes!" Fade annoyed at his t shirt and face being stained by Marco's ice cream.

"I..I... am sorry sir!" Marco responds while trembling.

Grace stared at Fade and cries. Marco too cried after her.

A door opened and a woman approached as she heard the cry.

"What's wrong children?" As Fujiko hurried to them. She saw the man who made them cry.

"Fade? What is he doing here?" She stared at him and in her own thoughts she said. She laughed at the man covered in ice cream.

Since Fujiko is in a disguise, Fade never noticed her being the thief he had encountered previously.

Train - Minutes later

Fujiko and Fade are in a room together as she washes the stained black t shirt he has. He was seen shirtless and Fujiko couldn't help but admire his body while he isn't looking.

"I really apologize about Marco." She spoke as she cleans his shirt.

"He's really into ice cream and likes running around with it you see." She continued.

"Yeah sure.. kids will be kids. They love singing that song too. You taught your kids these song miss?" The mercenary replies.

"Oh no. I'm not their mother. I'm just their governess. Their parents got killed long ago in an automobile accident." She clarified.

"I'm Margot it's nice to meet you. What's your name?" She asked as she's done cleaning his t-shirt.

"I...am.. ." Fade want able to finish his sentence as he smiled at the blonde woman.

"We got you tea Mr. Bodyguard!" Marco and his siblings approached the mercenary with the tea in hand.

"Hey kid, sorry 'bout earlier. I didn't mean to be mean." Fade apologized as he received the tea.

"What's with your outfit? Are you an agent or something?" Marco asked.

"Yeah who are you exactly?" Margot (Fujiko) asked.

"I... am a traveler from a land far away. Name's Ghost." Fade responded.

"You are very mysterious." Margot smiles at him.

"She seems familiar but I can't figure out who." Fade thought to himself. Suddenly his holstered gun was noticed by one of the children.

"Mister, why do you have a gun in your pocket?" Louis asked as Fade tries to keep her off it.

"I think now's not the time to ask that question. Hehe." The mercenary nervously laughs.

The Train - King's Room

Tranc Georb is reading a newspaper which shows his daughter being the next heir to his throne.

"They think she is the heir?" The king grasp the newspaper tightly.

"Prince Marco is the true heir. Best not to pay attention to it Sire." The assistant responds offering to get the paper the king has been reading.

"Marco will rule. Until he's ready I will." The King sighed as he gave the paper to the assistant.

Outside the room with guards

A man is seen hiding in a corner.

"Your time is short king. Time to die later." The man muttered.

What he doesn't realized he is also being watched by someone.

"Seems like an assassin. Gotta keep an eye on ya." Fade also seen hiding stalking the man.

Hours later on Top of the Train

The unknown man was seen approaching the train car of the king. As he was ready to aim he was shot in the head by a silenced weapon by Fade.

"Seems like you're easy work." The mercenary holstered his silenced weapon. Afterwards he discarded the body by throwing it aboard. Fujiko took notice at the window that a body was discarded. She immediately knew it was Fade's handiwork.

"Let's see what's worth hearing here." The mercenary decided to eavesdrop at the conversation.

"Grandpa!" The children happily greeted as they entered the room!

"How are you doing scouts? Have you explored the train?" The King asked.

"Should've known that was his grandchildren. Least he's still alive." Fade smiled.

"Uh oh." As the Train was nearing a tunnel. He had no choice but to crouch. Unfortunately for him he got smoked belched by the train.

Back inside the Train

Fade was walking all dusty and smoked. Fujiko then saw him dirty.

"Goodness what happened to you?" She laugh as she saw him.

"Ugh..." Fade couldn't think of an excuse.

Back of the Train

Fujiko and Fade are staring behind the tracks. His t-shirt again is hanged as it was being cleaned by the air.

"So you like to get yourself dirty huh?" She spoke to the man.

"Not the word I'd use. I was just getting some fresh air." He responded as he looks down.

"So what brings you here? What made you travel here? Are you looking for someone?" She asked those questions trying to figure out Fade's intentions.

"Yeah a special someone, Margot. I have something important for him." Fade looks at her as he admires her.

"Feels sad to be alone huh." She spoke as she's looking at a distance.

"You have the children to look after Margot. They are very well under your care. You'll manage I know you can." He answered back.

"Still I'm a lonely governess and still temporary at that." She turned to him and said "Well I'm about to turn in. Good night Ghost." She smiles at him then enters the train.

Fade can't keep his eyes of her and he muttered to himself "There's something amiss here. Hope I'm not that stupid to realize it. Then again Ms. Margot is a beautiful woman."

Fujiko looks at the curtain inside the train "Special someone huh Fade? How long are you gonna pursue him? Maybe I should tell you where that special someone is."

Hours later - Stop over at Mirano

The train is stopped and the crew is refilling the coal used in the trip.

Inside the train the some of the crew were killed by a small group of men.

Especially the driver whose neck was just snapped. The train has been hijacked without the passengers knowing.

"Time to say goodbye King Tranc." A man in a red formal suit spoke as he took control of the train.

The train then departs once again.

Train - Henezia (last landmark before Astria)

The train was expected to make a stop over but it just continued.

"Stop! I said stop!" An officer of the station shouted. Then he reached for the phone booth.

"I have an emergency report! There's an out of control train." The officer spoke on the phone.

The speeding train - King's room

"There's no use sir. I'm not getting any emergency." A guard notified the King's assistant.

"Your majesty if we continue with this speed we'll be derailed." The assistant informed the King.

A door opened. Entered his grandchildren and the governess, Margot.

"Grandpa!" The children went to the king and hugged him. Worried they are.

"What in the world is going on?" Fujiko worried about the situation.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." The King assured his grandchildren.

"I believe we have met foul play, the train engineer. Someone killed him." The assistant informed the governess. Fujiko now has a serious look in her eyes.

Fade then entered the room.

"Think I know what's going on here." Fade informed which caught the King's attention.

"Hey why aren't you in your uniform! You must be one of them hijackers!" A guard aimed his gun at him.

"The Ghostly traveler!" Marco cheerfully mentioned his name.

"Just what are you saying?" The assistant asked the mercenary.

"Look I saw an assassin days before. Saved the majesty's life by putting a bullet in his skill." Fade explained.

"You killer. How dare. Argh!" The guard approached Fade but was kneed and hip thrown to the ground.

"Seize that man!" The assistant ordered the rest of the guards.

As they were preparing their formation to shoot him. Fade immediately incapacitated them by a series of techniques involving punches, kicks & throws.

"So as I was saying..." after he put the guards to sleep.

Fujiko's eyes just widened about what she witnessed. She was surprised that Fade is a good fighter.

"Wow amazing!" Marco commented as he was surprised like his siblings.

"Who are you really? Why did you sign up to be a part of my protection? The king questioned Fade.

"No time to answer that. We've got people to worry 'bout here." Fade gave his reply.

"Very well. Margot evacuate the children and the other passengers to the rear car." He instructed Fujiko.

"Okay. Quickly now children." She replies as she guides the grandchildren to safety then passes Fade. She stopped as she heard Fade speak.

"Sorry 'bout that. If I just paid more attention to what's going on maybe this wouldn't happen." Fade spoke.

"Mr. Ghost." She softly said his name.

Speeding Train - Passenger Car

The passengers inside the train car are panicking and screaming with worry as the train was speeding and breaking at the same time.

"Are you okay?" As Fujiko checked on the children. She noted that Marco was missing.

"Lady Margot! Marco was going to rescue grandpa's painting!" Grace informed her.

"Alright you two go on ahead!" Fujiko parted ways with Grace and Louis.

She then exits the room to the freight car. She encountered Fade on the way.

"Ms. Margot? Something the matter?" Fade asked.

"It's Marco he's gone to the Freight train." She informed him.

Train - Freight Car containing the royal treasures

Marco is seen hugging the painting and crying. Fujiko then enters the room.

"Lady Margot!" The boy then ran to her and hugged her.

Fade then entered and said "Looks like we've got to detach this part of the train."

"But this part is carrying the national treasures!" She spoke while hugging Marco.

Fade then took note of her words which gave him a clue of someone he must've encountered. He then said. "It's gotta be one of them. Either the kids here or the treasure."

He then looked Margot carefully trying to puzzle out his thoughts.

"Very well. We have to go Marco." Fujiko then told the boy.

"Okay. I understand." Marco looked at her.

The both of them then rushed exit the freight car.

On top of the train

"Oh shit. Does this thing have to be really fast." The mercenary commented as he was walking near the freight car to separate it from the rest.

He then threw a sticky bomb near the metal that connects the cars.

The train - Passenger Car

"You made it!" Exclaimed Grace

"Don't worry our Ghostly Traveler is going to save us!" Fujiko informs the children.

"I'm going to make sure all the children are secured but I'm going to need all your belts." Fujiko told the assistant.

As Fujiko is tying the belts to secure the children. "It doesn't reach!" She struggles trying to secure them.

"Margot, here use my belt." The king gave her his belt which is white and has a gold engravement at the center of it.

Top of the train

"Time to detonate." Fade triggered the explosion separating the freight car from the passengers. The national treasures were separated and thrown across the ravine then exploded while the passenger car was able to break to safety.

Train tracks in view of the burning freight car

"Oh well so much for the national treasures" Fujiko sighs with a frown. Fade again took notice of her action.

Marco then started singing followed the children then they all went to Fujiko.

"Everybody come together and sing sing sing!" Fujiko held hands with the children as they circled around happily.

"You saved all of us Ghost, you have my thanks." The king spoke to Fade.

"Don't sweat it old man. I believe I gotta be somewhere now." Fade then said his goodbye to all of them and the children.

"Farewell Margot. I must take my leave. Gotta meet someone." He smiled at the governess as he leaves in a hurry.

"Let's go home now children!" The king smiled.

Hours later Somewhere near the tracks

"Damn it! They survived." The man wearing red was responsible for the incident angrily shouted.

"Yes they did survive. And you're gonna tell me everything that happened. Plus gotta get paid too." Fade smiles as he aimed his gun at the man.

The man confessed everything to him turns out her was an agent of the King's daughter along with her treacherous husband. All along with their plan to steal the throne.

Back at their place the couple were detained by police and were arrested because of their actions some time later. The assistant was to see to their arrest.

Some time later

"Now then the person I need to visit." Fade then hurried off somewhere. He was wearing a tank top, fingerless gloves and combat pants and boots.

The Children's Room - Night time

Fujiko is now wearing a black garb which also covers her brown hair.

"Sweet dreams you three." Fujiko whispered as she sees the children sleep.

"Oh Marco, you'll be a great king someday." She sat next to him and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Marco sang in his sleep. She then exits the window.

Rooftops

Fujiko is seen running in the jumping from roof to roof until she stopped as she encountered a familiar person

"My my, how long have you been here?" She smiled at the man.

"Long enough to figure who you were in the train, Fujiko. Greed's a real motivator for you huh?" Fade smirked.

"All that treasure burned in flames because of you. A criminal waste of effort." She then smiles and tries to reach out to her gun.

"Oh don't try it!" Fade quickly grabbed her arm then the two of them fought in the roof hand to hand.

Both of them were throwing a series of punches and kicks at each other. Fade was making sure he doesn't hit her. Only to repel her attacks. Then Fujiko suddenly threw the garb she was wearing on his face. He was able to remove it quickly as he reached out for his gun and aimed at her.

To his surprise it was a naked Fujiko aiming at him with an unfamiliar belt covering her waist and lower genital.

"Damn. Beautiful.." As Fade stared at her naked body and the Royal belt she was wearing.

"Beautiful right? This belt is called the Succulent King. It's been in the family for generations." While aiming at the mercenary.

"And I thought I ruined your treasure. Guess that's what you had in mind all along." Fade questioned the naked thief.

"Yes, it was just an act. It's part of the job. Aww mercenary gonna get angry at me now?" She teased.

"Not really angry. You're more of an answer to that special someone I'm after." He smirks and answers her confidently.

"Ryuji Kido. Yes I am his mistress or so he calls me. He's madly in love with me. Are you going to kill me Fade or question me about him?" She then smiles and approached him while maintaining her gun pointed at him.

"No I.. I don't think I can kill you. You're too.." He then lowered his gun as she was near in front of him. Her breasts were pressing against his chest as she leans her face at him.

"Too what? Please tell me.." she closed her eyes as she kissed him on the lips. She was then moving her mouth as she was kissing him. She puts her right hand in his crotch feeling is hard erection.

"Shit. I don't think I can take it." In Fade's thoughts he said. With what's going on he kissed back intensely and Fujiko did the same. He lifted her right leg as they were making out.

"Oh my he's very good." Fujiko while exchanging kisses with the mercenary. Fade then broke the kiss and princess carried her and broke into a room.

A room and a bed

Fade dropped her on the bed as he unbuckles the royal belt Fujiko has been wearing and threw it aside. He then worked on her legs planting kisses. He then spread her legs as he's about to give her oral sex.

"Ohh! Ahhh! ❤️❣️ Oh my god Fade that's so good!" Fujiko moaned loudly in pleasure as her pussy is being licked vigorously. He then moved his face to her breasts and sucked at her right erect nipple as he plays with her left. She was enjoying their intimate moment.

"Like that! Keep doing that! Ohhh! ❤️" Fujiko moaned in excitement as she hugged him tightly. He then moved to her and the both of them are kissing intensely.

"Fuck. She's so hot. She's much better in bed than Amanda." Fade in his dirty thoughts. He then positioned himself to enter Fujiko.

A loud moan came from Fujiko when he entered her.

"Ohh! My, your cock! You're so huge!" She screams in enjoyment as she was being fucked by him.

"Oh Fujiko. You're so hot! I can't! Argh!" Fade was moaning and panting as he was fucking her. They were in a missionary position as they were doing it intensely.

In a minute Fade then panted "I'm cumming! Argh!" He then passed out as he swallowed something from their kiss. A pill that made him fall asleep.

Fujiko tried to catch her breath after he fucked her intensely. While she enjoyed the sex they had, she thought he could've done better.

"Damn it. Hah.... He cums so fast! I know you'll want more of me, Fade." She stood up and called the cops to come after him as she departed with the belt she stole.

Hours later

Fade woke up and saw a letter next to him. It was from Fujiko. It read:

"See you down the road. I enjoyed our 'session', hope you can do better next time. I'll be expecting more from you, Fade. Lastly Ryuji is someone you want to avoid, Steer clear as he's on to you. - Fujiko Mine💋 "

"Sorry can't let that happen. Not even you will stand in the way of revenge." He crumpled the paper then tore it to pieces.

Police officers suddenly barged at the door. They aimed the gun at the mercenary whose only covered by the blanket.

"Really?" Fade commented at the men pointing guns at him.

A man in a brown trench coat entered.

"You are under arrest! Got a bunch of questions for you at the station." The man spoke as he lights up his cigar.

"Who the hell are you?" Fade asked the man.

"Koichi Zenigata. I'm a detective kid." The man replied.

Japan - Simca's residence

Simca is seen reading a file while sipping on her cup of tea. She comments as she reads.

"So worlds are merging, people who shouldn't meet are meeting." She scrolls down the file.

"Portals, wormholes, strange worlds and characters. Things will get more complicated. I guess this is what they call Crossover." She then finishes her tea.

"How the world we live in, now spreads its wings."

Somewhere

The Dealer and Ryuji Kido are talking to each other in their monitors.

"Look Ryuji I'm sorry! That mercenary fuck Ghost did something stupid and compromised with the deal." The Dealer pleaded for forgiveness regarding his mercenary's failure.

"My mistress was annoyed by what happened. Tell you what I'll let you off the hook so long as you bring me his head. Deal?" Ryuji smiles.

"Deal." The Dealer smiled.

"By the way, I recognize your mercenary with the details you sent. He's called Fade, the lone mercenary, I thought killed him a year ago. He ends up ruining plans, I still don't understand why my mistress took an interest in him a year ago. Make sure to bring me his corpse after you dispose of him." Ryuji last instruction to him.

Days later - Somewhere in Europe

A long haired blonde Fujiko wearing a white suit which exposes her cleavage was seen running off with a diamonds she stole.

"Whew that was easy one." She took a deep breathe then a red sight was aimed at her in which she noticed.

"Not so easy when a gun's pointing at you. Hands up now, thief. Don't make any sudden movements." A pink haired woman with a black tight bodysuit ordered as she aimed her gun at Fujiko.

"And who might you be?" She complied as he raises her hands up.

"Amanda Werner of the XAT. You are under arrest!" She responded as she ordered her men to cuff her. The both of them were on their way to the police station as part of Zenigata's instruction.

On the way to the Police Station

A police officer was driving both Amanda and Fujiko on the back of the car.

"Aren't you supposed to be in front." Fujiko asked the commander beside her.

"I'm making sure to keep my eye on you ma'am." Amanda responded professionally.

"At least you are competent with the job unlike Zenigata." She teases the commander as she is starting to get irritated.

"The Interpol sought me out personally in order to capture you, Fujiko." Amanda faced the thief after she answers with an annoyed tone.

"Oh really? Just one woman pinked haired woman? I guess you don't like me much, Amanda." Fujiko continues to tease the commander who's starting to get pissed by Fujiko's tone.

"Obviously not? Guess being a slut is part of your routine huh?." Amanda refers to the thief's choice of apparel.

"Look who's talking!" The thief points out at the commander's hypocrisy who's bodysuit is revealing her breasts too.

"Oh just shut up Fujiko!" Amanda yelled for annoying her too much.

"Amanda Werner, seems like it'll be more fun with you around." Fujiko smiles in her thoughts.


	8. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Fade has been captured by the police, he reunites with Amanda who's revealed to be working with Zenigata. Fujiko has sex with Zenigata to be released from his custody.
> 
> Fade and Fujiko are forced to protect a jeweled mask in order to be released.

Starring: The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Fujiko Mine, Amanda Werner, Detective Zenigata, Oscar, Lupin the Third, The Dealer, Ryuji Kido

 

Police Station - Holding Cell

"So who do you work for?" Zenigata questions the handcuffed mercenary he just caught. He slammed a baton loudly on the the cell to demand answers.

"For the last time I don't work for anyone man." Fade looked at the inspector who was interrogating him.

"Still wanna play tough huh? I oughta.." Before Zenigata finished his sentence a knock on the door was heard.

"Inspector, The Commander has brought her as requested." The police officer approached Zenigata as he informed him. The Inspector stopped questioning Fade after he heard the news.

"Commander? Her? Who?" Fade wondered in his thoughts. Trying to figure out what the inspector had planned.

"So she's here? Heh finally! Alright, I'll let the commander deal with you instead." Zenigata smirked at Fade as he was leaving the room.

"Keep an eye on this one." Zenigata instructed the police officer as he closed the door behind him.

Police Station - Hallway

Zenigata was walking in the hallway as he met up with Amanda with Fujiko who has blonde hair while in handcuffs.

"Inspector, here. She's all yours." The pink haired commander handed over Fujiko roughly to the inspector.

"Ow! Take it easy there!" The thief remarked from being pushed harshly by Amanda.

"Heh, good work Amanda. Hmm." Zenigata complimented her work but then was distracted for a bit as the he stared at Amanda's outfit revealing cleavage from her black bodysuit. Fujiko took notice of it but did not say anything about it.

"Go check in with Oscar. I need to have a quick chat with this thief." Zenigata continued.

"Alright. Headed there now." She replied then went to check in with Oscar. Zenigata took Fujiko to his own office to question her.

"Hmph. Ironic she's a Commander when she's just a yes-woman to these guys." Fujiko said in her own thoughts as she sees Amanda off.

Police Station - Interrogation Room 

Fujiko is sitting on the the table while Zenigata is standing near her. The door is locked and the room is not soundproof.

"Zenigata, so what does it take to let me go free?" She questioned the inspector. Her eyes widened a bit as Zenigata appeared to be unzipping his pants.

"You know the deal doll." The inspector then takes off his pants along with his white boxers as he revealed his erect penis to Fujiko.

Fujiko gets what the inspector had in mind. She then unzips her white bodysuit slowly revealing cleavage before taking it off completely showing off her nude body.

He approached the naked woman then played with her large breasts.

"Ohh..mmm.." Fujiko moaned as she was sexually being touched by the inspector.

Meanwhile outside the room were two police officers peeking and eavesdropping on Fujiko and Zenigata's sexual activity.

Police Station - Store Room

Amanda is storing her P90 SMG inside a locker. She sighed as she secured her things in the locker. Only having a sidearm and a knife with her she then wondered in her thoughts.

"This assignment... that Fujiko. Something doesn't feel right. I'm getting bad vibes from it. Reminds me of Wolf back then in the XAT." She walks away from the locker still in her black bodysuit revealing cleavage. She heads out to meet with Oscar.

Police Station - Hallway on the way to the Interrogation Room

Amanda and Oscar are on the way to Zenigata's room. They conversed as they walked.

"Boar.." Oscar remarked about Amanda's outfit.

"Excuse me?" She answered back with his remark.

Oscar's annoyance towards Amanda is her sex appeal for some reason. He thinks Amanda is stealing Zenigata's attention for herself. Various officers have their eyes on the commander ever since agreeing to assist the Interpol. Even Zenigata has taken a liking on Amanda probably because of her hot features.

"Amanda, we have captured the accomplice of Fujiko back in the Fräulein island." Oscar informs the Commander walking with him.

"Is that so?" She looks at him. During their walk a few police officers were staring at Amanda's cleavage and ass as they were walking.

"I'm here inform you of interrogating the suspect named Ghost. He is very uncooperative." Oscar continued.

"Ghost?! Wait. Don't tell me?!" Amanda worries as she heard the name.

"Maybe you can make him talk. Use that boar charm of yours." Oscar remarked again.

"How rude! You better show me some manners, kid." she expressed her annoyance towards his comments.

Meanwhile in the Interrogation Room

The naked Fujiko spread her legs as she was waiting for Zenigata to put his cock inside of her.

"Ahhh!" She moaned as she got penetrated by the inspector.

"Mmm!" She arched her back as Zenigata pulled her closer to him as he groped her ass. He continues to fuck her increasing his pace as he's enjoying the woman's body. He used his tongue to lick her nipples left and right making the woman moan more.

"Ahhh! Ahh! Yes right there!" She continued moaning as Zenigata fucked her so good he came inside her. Even after cumming he still continued to fuck her.

Meanwhile outside the Interrogation room

Fujiko's moans can be heard loudly from the room. One officer is peeking through the keyhole watching Zenigata fuck her in a fast pace.

"Man she's going to town! Where do you think 'there' is?" The peeping officer commented with a smile on his face.

"Yeah right. Like I'd know." The other officer replied. He just standing away from the peeping officer.

The two officers near the Interrogation room were approached by Oscar and Amanda. Oscar had an angry look on his face.

"Don't you have work to do?" Oscar fixed his angry gaze on the peeping officer.

The two officers stopped their activity because of Oscar and Amanda's presence.

"Lieu-lieutenant Oscar!" The other surprised officer stuttered.

"Ugh...Seriously? How disgusting of them. What a damn slut that Fujiko is!" She exclaimed while Fujiko's moans still continue.

All of a sudden Oscar extends his right hand towards the peeping officer's neck. Grabbing him by the throat with one hand he lifts him up the wall.

"Oscar! Stop it!" Amanda was surprised with what Oscar just did. She saw him choking his colleague.

"Do your job properly or I'll kill you! Understood?" Oscar warned the officer he was choking. He ignored Amanda's plea.

"Yes...Lieutenant...got it.. sorry." The peeping officer struggled to speak. While he's reaching for his own neck, Oscar let go. He is seen putting his hands on his throat coughing from the choke.

"When did this place become a pig farm? Squealing like a pig..." Oscar spoke angrily. "Amanda, let's speak to the inspector later. He clearly doesn't need to be disturbed." He continued then he clenched his fists tightly.

"Ahhh! It feels so good!" The thief's moans echoed again.

"Are you alright?" Amanda checked up on the coughing officer.

A few seconds later the Commander and the lieutenant left the area then made their way to the holding cell.

"Is that how you treat your colleagues, Lieutenant?" She asked in an irritated tone. Oscar ignored her as they walked.

"What's the deal with the police here? Especially this guy." Silently in her thoughts regarding Oscar.

Police Station - Interrogation Room

Zenigata was thrusting Fujiko in a slower pace. After a few thrusts he pulled out and ejaculated on her nude body.

"Ahh! That was good!" Zenigata satisfied with having sex with her.

After a few minutes...

Zenigata was sitting on a chair while Fujiko was sitting on his desk.

"Your terms?" Fujiko is now on her white body suit again revealing excellent cleavage. She then zips up her right boot.

"Yeah. I'm not going to release you unless you agree to my terms first." Zenigata reclined then Fujiko threw his black and white striped boxers to his face.

"You want more? You had plenty of fun already." She said to the detective who removes his boxers from this face.

"That was just a small perk of a cheap thief's body." He lights up a cigarette and started smoking. Fujiko showed annoyance with his remark towards her. She faced away.

"It's not enough. Now if you can moan like Ayan then I might consider it." He smoked again then smirked. Fujiko then faced him when he mentioned the name.

"Ayan? That masked famous opera singer?" Fujiko asked. Zenigata began to explain the situation.

"Ayan is a supremo virtuoso. Her voice has the rich fullness of a goddess but a tragic accident left her face burned beyond recognition."

"I heard some obsessed fan went crazy and attacked her." Fujiko commented.

"After the accident she began to wear a mask on stage to all her performances. Not just any mask, this one's covered in gems. It's worth more than a Federal budget of a small Country." Zenigata continued.

"Oooh now that's a delicious rumor." Fujiko smiled then leaned close to Zenigata. Her breasts facing near him.

"Oh it gets juicier. There's a rumor that it's a courtship present by a ghost haunting the Palace Garnier." He replies as he tries to put the his used lit cigarette between her breasts.

"Now let's get to business." She slaps Zenigata's hand, knocking away the cigarette.

"Alright. I'll lay out the deal with our terms for you." Zenigata smiled then he took out a piece of paper and then opened it for Fujiko to see. Fujiko's facial expression went serious. "First off, take a look at this." Zenigata continued.

The paper contains a message from Lupin that he'll steal the mask from the Palace. Fujiko's eyes widened then she gasped silently from reading the letter.

Police Station - Holding Cell

The mercenary Fade is walking back and forth thinking of a plan to get out but can't come up with anything.

"Damn, how the hell am I supposed to get out of here?" He said loudly. "First The Dealer, now the police? Damn it." He continued saying out loud.

A door opened where a man first entered then followed with a woman. It was Oscar and Amanda who entered the room.

"My name is Lieutenant Oscar and this is.." Oscar tried to introduce himself but was cut off by Amanda who was surprised with the incarcerated man.

"Fade?! What are you doing here?!" Amanda then ran to the cell where Fade was behind bars.

"Amanda?! Wha-what's going on here? Why are you here?" Fade is both surprised and confused at the situation.

"The reports say you were in that island along with Fujiko?! Is that true?!" She questioned Fade. Her heart beat so fast that she was surprised that Fade was involved with Fujiko's crimes. She had thoughts of Fade being manipulated by the thief to do her dirty work. She also feared that he might've actually slept with her.

"Yeah I was there. It's a long story Amanda. I..." Fade answered. But was staring at her cleavage and ass. Amanda then turned around to face Oscar.

"So you know him Commander?" Oscar spoke to the pink haired Commander.

"Yes, he was a colleague of mine in a mission back in the KiPharma incident. He may not be XAT but he's family." She replied. Then she faced Fade again.

"Amanda, can you tell them to let me out of here?" Fade pleaded to his hot girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Fade I don't think I can help you right now. I have my orders." Amanda replied to the incarcerated mercenary.

"Your name is Fade huh? Her boar charms did make you talk." Oscar remarked to the mercenary.

"Boar? Don't her that asshole!" Fade badmouthed the young man wearing a black uniform.

"Fade, I was there in the island. I saw two individuals riding that statue. Couldn't recognize you with the mask you were wearing." Amanda informed him.

"Lieutenant, I'll be right back. I need to speak with the Inspector." She made her exit.

Police Station - Hallway

Amanda is walks in a fast pace as she makes her way to Zenigata who she thinks is done having sex with Fujiko.

"Ma'am!" A few officers saluted her with respect.

"I need to see the inspector. Maybe I can convince him for Fade to help us with capturing Ryuji and The Dealer." She said to herself.

As she made her way to the interrogation room. A male voice was heard. It wasn't serious or anything. It was pleasure from the Inspector.

"Ahh you're killing me!" Zenigata's voice came from the room. Amanda annoyed knocked hard on the door.

"I need to have a word with you Inspector!" Amanda raised her voice while knocking on the door. Her knock probably interrupted the intimate activity of the inspector and thief.

Few hours later

Zenigata explained some of the things going on to Amanda.

"So you need her in order to capture another huh?" She asked.

"Yes. I'll tell you more later when Oscar is here. I'll let you catch up more with your friend. Let him roam freely in the station but our men will not hesitate to open fire once he tries anything funny." Zenigata instructed and informed her. He smoked another cigarette.

"Thank you Inspector." Amanda saluted him then made her way out of the interrogation room.

Police Station - Private Office

Fade and Amanda are catching up with the events that happened. Her Brother and how she is doing. Fade told her the story ever since he fled to Japan to present. All were told except his intimate activity with Simca and Fujiko.

"That's the reason why they contacted me. They needed my expertise to catch these criminals including Ryuji. It's work, Fade. I just fight the good fight. My XAT team is handling things back home." She explained with a serious tone.

"Yeah Amanda. With your experience anyone would want you on their team. Gotta say you did catch her. Again I just... never thought we would meet under this circumstance." Fade as he folds his arms.

"Fade, you need to behave yourself. Remember this isn't XAT-HQ so consider yourself lucky I was able to vouch for you." She informed the mercenary.

"Just so you know. I missed you. I really do." She smiles at him as she continued to express her joy about being reunited.

"I missed you too Amanda." He then hugged her. The both of them looked at each other in the eyes.

"Fade, I have to warn you about Fujiko. Whatever she has to say don't trust her. I know she might lead you to Ryuji but don't let that slut deceive you okay? We're both after him." She informed him. Fade acknowledged her then the both of them kissed. Their lips parted then Amanda smiled again. "Alright, let's get back to work."

Amanda then faced behind walking to the door then suddenly she was hugged from behind by Fade.

"Amanda." He said silently as he was running his hands on her body. He began kissing and licking her neck.

"Ohh! Stop it! Not here! We're working.... Ahh!" She said softly then moaned as she felt her large breasts being fondled.

Fade unzips her bodysuit revealing more cleavage then runs his hands all over her bare breasts playing with her nipples.

"Ahhh! Oh...ah!" She moaned softly from the man's actions. She then felt Fade's erect cock pressing behind her ass. Amanda was beginning to be aroused she lost focus on the job. She was moving her hips with approval. She gave in to Fade's advances.

She then turned around and made out with him passionately.

"Mmm..mm! Ahh!" She made lewd sounds as their tongues intertwined with each other. Fade then felt Amanda reach out his crotch. She felt his member already hard which made her more aroused.

In a hurry, he pulled his pants down and sat on the chair. Bottomless, the Commander went down on her knees ready to suck his hard cock.

"Mmm...mmhh! Fade...mmm you're so big.. I missed you... mmm ❤️" she commented as she's performing fellatio on the mercenary.

The mercenary was feeling so good he jerked his waist upward. He also removed Amanda's hair tie which brought her long hair down covering her face. He removes the hair covering her face so that he can take a good view of the woman whose face is red and going up and down on his hard cock. He then leaned back in pleasure.

"Oh god Amanda! You're so good." Fade is enjoying the blowjob Amanda is giving him. A few moments after he took his cock off her mouth then proceeded to cum on her face in which she panted and moaned. She pulled his face then the both of them made out again.

Meanwhile Outside the Office

Fujiko was eavesdropping and taking a peek in a little hole that reveals Amanda and Fade's sexual activity.

"Call me a slut huh? That's how you want to play it Amanda?" Fujiko smiled. Fujiko was hearing Amanda's moans.

"So Fade's here too? Things just keep getting interesting. I have to admit Amanda, I am pretty jealous of you. No matter, he's already head over heels for me." She smirked as she had a new objective. Steal Fade in order to break Amanda's heart.

Police station - Inside the Private Office

Amanda's pants were unzipped revealing her wet pussy ready to be penetrated by Fade. On top of the Office desk, She then began to spread her legs.

"Fade I can't take me anymore! Please...I want you." Amanda begged silently for the mercenary's cock.

He then positioned his cock in her entrance then thrust her. His action resulted a loud moan coming from Amanda. He fucked her at a pace in which resulted her large breasts to bounce a bit. They kissed passionately as they were both having sex.

"Amanda!" He shouted her name as he increased his pace.

"Ahh! Mm... Ahh! Ah! Ahh!❣️I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Ahhh! ❤️" Amanda was moaning in pleasure. A few moments the both of them came then the both hugged each other tight as she wrapped her legs around him.

"I love you." She smiled as her lover smiled back then the both of them kissed again.

Minutes Later

Fujiko went to the back of the station to leave with her motorcycle but a unique bike caught her eye. It was Amanda's bike which she described looking very advanced.

"Well well. Looks like Ms. Commander's also a fond of bikes. I'll see you around Amanda." Fujiko commented as she hopped on her bike then made her exit, leaving the station.

Police Station - Zenita's Office

Zenigata is sitting on his desk. Amanda and Oscar are standing in front of him. Amanda has her long hair down and her outfit is zipped up but her figure still shows off.

"Is this wise? I mean leaving a notorious thief guarding Ayan's mask. I don't see we can trust that woman." Oscar looks outside the window momentarily.

"Every doll out there is a double crosser. Even maybe this one right here." Zenigata is cleaning his ears with his right finger while his feet are on top of the desk.

"Excuse me? I'm standing right in front of you Inspector." Amanda puts her hands on her waist.

"Fade's a criminal and you vouched for him." He spoke.

"Inspector, he might have a criminal record but he is under my watch. I'll make sure he doesn't cause more trouble. I'll be keeping an eye on Fujiko too." Amanda explains her actions.

"Speaking about Fujiko. Of course we can't trust her. But to catch a thief is with a thief. Those two will trip over each other and Lupin will fall into our hands." Zenigata continued.

"Alright if that's what it takes." Amanda acknowledges Zenigata's plan to lure Lupin to be able to capture him.

Zenigata blew the earwax on his right pinky. Oscar covers his mouth and blushed a bit. Amanda again noticed.

"I guess he's..." Amanda in her thoughts assuming that the lieutenant has a crush on the Inspector.

Police Station - Outside

Amanda mounted her bike as she spoke to Oscar, Zenigata and Fade who's in their watchful eye.

"Home come I'm stuck with you two clowns and not her?" Fade complained to the officers.

"Fade, behave yourself. The Inspector requested that you ride with them. Look I'll see you later okay." Amanda wore her helmet as she started her bike. She revved her engine.

"Just like the other pig.." Oscar silently remarked.

Amanda made her way out of the station with haste.

"You've got a hot looking girlfriend, kid. I bet she moans louder than Fujiko." Zenigata smirked as he compared the two women.

"The hell are you saying?!" The mercenary raised his voice. In his thoughts he was disgusted that Fujiko had sex with Zenigata. Zenigata just ignored the question.

The three made their way to the Palace. During the trip Zenigata informed Fade of his task in the palace. To make sure nothing goes wrong in the play.

Palace Granier - Outside

Fujiko's hair color is brown and she appears to be wearing a red hat and dressed casually sporting a Black jacket with white shirt and pants. Her phone rang and she picks it up.

"Sweet heart, The Dealer's men will come to your aid." the voice from the phone informed of her.

"Ahh more complications I see, Ryuji." She replied.

"Another team will be dispatched later to provide you assistance with your escape." Ryuji responded.

"Guess he finally broke the deal himself. Thanks sweetie." The woman smiled.

"One more thing, the mercenary Ghost is none other than Fade. If you see him, eliminate him. Stay safe." He cuts off communication between them.

"Well Ryuji, I'm don't always play by your rules. Not my style." She chuckled afterwards.

After speaking to Ryuji she appears to be waiting for something or someone. A few minutes later a man with blonde hair approached her. It was a contact of the Palace. It was revealed she had an audition to the play that will take place later. The contact toured her around the place.

Palace Granier - Inside

Fujiko is being toured by the contact. As they were walking the two of them conversed.

"The Palace Granier is complex as it is ancient, apart from anyone who works here and of course my humble self knows all its secrets but there are just too many." He informed her as they were headed next to the rooftop.

She smiled.

In the rooftops of the Palace a short old man wearing a white suit was holding a honeycomb.

"Up here on the roof is where we keep our bees. Its honey is which we use to sell to famous suppliers." He continued to inform the thief.

They then move on to the next destination. It appeared to be an underground dock but water isn't present.

"These were the aqua docks. They say water one float here from all over the city. But as you can see they're dry now. While the water still ran it was called the River of Oblivion."

"That's quite a name." Fujiko remarked.

"In references to Greek mythology, it washes away your past. Allowing you to forget everything." He replied. Then the next destination he toured her to the backstage area where different cast members and stage hands are gathered.

"And now the backstage." He continued. A small note was pinned on the wall. Fujiko took notice and read it.

"Dont be distracted by shadows?" She read aloud.

"The Ghost of Palace Granier, Legend has it if you pay him attention you'll - " he was cut off by a man seen above them. He was standing on the railing.

"It's far more than a legend. It's quite true. The Palace itself has fallen in love with the voice of Ayan." The man with gray hair said.

"Ah Direnzo." The name of the old man was revealed by the man touring Fujiko.

"This Lupin the Third might try to steal the mask. If so it will be the last time he ever does." Direnzo informed them. He turned his back and muttered "Oh Palace Garnier Please forgive them their greed."

"That's one creepy man." Fujko commented.

"That's Direnzo our carpenter, people who work backstage are a supersticious lot." The blonde man continued. On to the next destination they went inside a dressing room of a performer.

"Now I present Ayan." He introduced Fujiko to the masked woman who's looking at her reflection.

Ayan's jeweled mask reflected on the mirror.

"Why hello." Fujiko smiles as she eyes on the mask she's wearing.

Granier Palace - Hours later

Zenigata, Oscar and Amanda are seated in a VIP area overseeing the stage and crowd.

"Amanda, I told your friend to keep watch backstage. He'll make sure nothing goes wrong behind the scenes." Zenigata informed her.

"Alright and my task?" Amanda asked. She checks the magazine of her pistol.

"You wait for my instruction as we oversee this play." He smoked his cigarette. Amanda nods in response.

Oscar glanced angrily at Amanda.

Backstage

Fujiko is dressed in a maid costume. Wearing a light brown frilly shirt, green bandana and white skirt She powders her face. The Mercenary Fade saw her then he proceeded to greet.

"Damn, you gonna be a maid in this play?" Fade asked the thief.

"Fancy seeing you here. My how you got mixed up in all of this." Fujiko smiled as she's done with her make up.

"Yeah I was captured after our... you know. Encounter." He said in an embarrassing fashion.

"Don't be embarrassed you playboy. I saw you have fun with Amanda earlier." She flirts with him.

"What do you mean?" He nervously questioned.

Fujiko approaches The mercenary then slid her hand down his pants feeling his member. In a second he became hard.

"This is what I mean naughty boy hehe." Fujiko chuckled then took her hands off his hard rod. The silent mercenary then stepped back from her.

"Look once we're done here I'll give you my terms to finding Ryuji." She then walked through the curtain to the play.

The Palace Stage Play

Fujiko dressed as the maid is holding a lamp while Ayan wearing the golden mask embroidered with various jewelry is kneeling with her hands together as they perform in the play with their lines.

"Forgive me Lady Tusca. Won't you think it's best to leave this place and return home now?" The maid spoke

"I must stay. If I don't see him my voice and heart will wither and I won't be able to sing songs of love again." The masked lady responded.

A man with gray formal wear and a white wig while riding fake horse arrived the scene.

"You! I have know you've hidden the traitor! Reveal him to me now!" The man with the fake horse directed at the maid.

Fujiko approached the man with the fake horse.

"I know no traitor. What ever do you mean master?" The maid responded

"I know you're not innocent. You've..." Before he could finish his line the fake horse suddenly neighed then the man fell from it.

The horse then ran to Fujiko who was confused of what was happening. The horse grabbed her with its mouth then placed her in the saddle carrying her as it made its way to the side exiting the scene.

The audience was confused of what happened. Also Zenigata and his company.

"Is this part of the play?" Amanda wondered about what just happened.

"What just happened?" the man who fell from the horse questioned quietly. He was approached by Ayan who's still in character.

"Explain yourself. Drooling upon me like this how can you question my singing?" She expressed her line

"Well you see my lady! I.. well..." the man stood up and quickly got into character.

Backstage

Fujiko is pinned down on the floor by the fake horse. The horse removed his head revealing to be Lupin inside of it.

"Lu..." Her mouth was quickly covered by him.

"Hey there Fujiko. I missed you. Running into you like this. It just feels so good." Lupin spoke as he runs his hand down her neck to her breasts as he squeezed her right breast. Her face expressed annoyance

"I can guess why you're here. You're after the mask aren't you?" He smiles.

A gun was pointed at Lupin. It was Fade who aimed his sidearm.

"Hands up asshole!" Fade ordered Lupin.

"Hey take it easy now kid." Lupin complied while still smiling.

"Who the hell are you?" Fade questioned the man who stopped groping Fujiko.

"Lupin the Third. And you must be Fade, the lone mercenary. Heard a lot about you." he responded.

"Lupin? Heard that name before. Hey how the hell-" He lowers his gun after hearing.

Before he could ask further questions a scream was heard from the play.

Palace Stage Play

A stage light fell from the ceiling missing Ayan. A laugh was heard above.

"Was that Lupin?!" Zenigata questioned about what happened.

"Lights!" Oscar ordered the police force. Amanda readied her handgun. The police the used the light to brighten the ceiling where the stage light fell. It was a figure wearing a phantom mask with a black cloak who is known as the Ghost of Granier. He then tries to get away from sight.

"Oscar, Amanda get him!" Zenigata ordered the two.

Oscar fires with his Mauser C96 while Amanda fires with her Glock17 handgun. Their bullets seemed to hit the masked man but he still continued to run in the walkway. The black cloak fell alone but without a body. It fell near Ayan.

With the fallen cloak, was a name written in red. Tusca it reads.

Fujiko, Lupin and Fade took a peak in the stage.

"I don't believe it. The ghost of the opera?" Fujiko commented.

"Least there's another ghost around here." Fade said sarcastically.

"Tusca? But I'm Tusca." Ayan said in worry. She stepped away then faced the crowd

"Ayan? What are you?" The man with white wig broke out of character.

"Ah! The devil himself seeks to tear me apart from my darling! I beg you have mercy!" She went on her knees then hugged the man's knees.

"Uh.. Even the devil himself seeks to tear her apart. With her screamadona!" The man went back to character with his lines.

Ayan stood up then sang her beautiful voice in the play. Along with the man who sang. The audience were enjoying the show and song despite what happened.

During backstage Fujiko and Fade were the only ones standing. Lupin was missing

"Lupin?" Fujiko notices as they were the only ones left.

"Shit. This won't happen the second time." Fade pissed that he lost sight of the other thief.

The couple in the stage continued to sing then ended their song. As the curtains fall the audience were in an applause.

Palace Stage Play - Closed Curtain

Ayan fainted as the staff checked in her condition.

"What's going on here?" Fujiko commented.

"It is the ghost that entered. He sent a message in blood because they had angered him tonight." Direnzo answered Fujiko.

Minutes later Backstage

Ayan is laying down on the couch being attended to by the staff members of the play.

"How are you feeling?" One of the staff members asked.

"I should be feeling well for the next song. Have someone fill in for a bit." Ayan replied.

"But there is no one to replace you." He said back.

Amanda, Fujiko, Zenigata, Oscar we're standing beside each other.

Zenigata reached his hand to Fujiko's behind. Groping her ass. Fujiko gave a surprised look.

"Sure there is. Right here" Zenigata responded to him.

Amanda took notice of Zenigata's groping but didn't make any comments. She was just disgusted.

Moments later

Fujiko is wearing Ayan's red dress to fill in as her in the play. She is standing in front of the mirror beside Amanda who's watching her.

"You pretty much have the same build as her." Zenigata said to Fujiko. "Put on the fake mask and no one can tell the difference." He continued to instruct.

"Honestly.." Fujiko remarked then wore the mask. She looks exactly like Ayan.

"Quite the look Fujiko." Amanda complimented. In which Fujiko acknowledge Amanda's friendliness.

Zenigata with a smile on his face approaches Fujiko.

"What I say? We're counting on you. Knock 'em dead." Zenigata gropes her ass again. Amanda swatted the Inspector's hand away from Fujiko.

"Commander?" Zenigata looks at Amanda then at Fujiko.

"Behave yourself Inspector that's all I ask." Amanda stared at him as Zenigata gets Amanda's gesture to stop fondling Fujiko's ass.

"Aw thanks Amanda. You're so sweet." Fujiko teased the commander then faced Zenigata again.

"A cheap thief's body was it? Why do you keep groping me like a prized pony." Fujiko remarked.

"Cool it doll. It's just a pat. Now live up to your part of the bargain then reel in Lupin the Third." Zenigata reminded her again with their terms.

"Are you sure you're not overestimating this woman?" Oscar questioned Zenigata.

Zenigata puts his hand on Fujiko's right shoulder then says "take it from me. She's a good enough actress to fake a pretty convincing orgasm."

"A fake orgasm? Is that what I heard earlier in his room?" Amanda wondered in their thoughts.

"Oh Inspector you flatter me" Fujiko responds to Zenigata as she removes his hand from her shoulder.

Zenigata then looked at Fade who was just standing in the corner.

"Fade, you're with me and Oscar. Your job now is to kill the Ghost that haunts this place. Your a mercenary after all." Zenigata instructed.

"Fine then. Then you'll let me go afterwards?" Fade answered sarcastically.

"Amanda you now take charge backstage. Make sure you keep an eye on Fujiko from behind the curtains. Or anyone suspicious." He instructed the pink haired commander.

"Understood Inspector." She nodded.

"Such a yes-girl you are Amanda." Fujiko teased her which pisses her off.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Amanda was infuriated from her comments.

"Shit, Amanda is really scary when she's angry." Fade in his thoughts.

Palace Stage Play

"Oh my dearest love! Why have you not come for me today? Without you my life is nothing. I am nothing!" Fujiko dressed as Ayan faced the audience.

From the VIP seats this time are Zenigata, Oscar and Fade. They are watching Fujiko perform on stage.

"What I tell you? She isn't that bad. What's the timing for the switch with Ayan?" Zenigata asked his second in command.

"It's like before the end of the act sir. In about 20 minutes I think." Oscar responded.

"Fujiko, she's so beautiful." Fade commented silently in his thoughts. He is now conflicted between her and Amanda. Without realizing he slowly is falling for Fujiko too. Still he still has his own personal task of keeping her safe to find out what she knows about Ryuji.

Fujiko is continuing with her lines as she is standing in the trap door to switch her later on with Ayan as the plan of Zenigata to trap both thieves that want to steal the mask.

The trap door lowers Fujiko all of a sudden. It wasn't part of the timing yet.

"Huh already?" Fujiko wondered as she was being elevated down stage.

Zenigata and Oscar noticed what was happening.

"Something's up it's not time to change yet." Oscar leaned in seeing her being elevated down.

"So what now?" Fade asked the two.

"Don't you just stand there! Come on!" Zenigata orders Fade to follow Oscar and him to find out what's going on with Fujiko.

"I've got to head down!" Amanda saw what happened then made a run downstairs where the switcheroo is made.

Below the Stage

Fujiko is trapped inside the cage. A figure was passing by in different directions. She took off the fake mask she was wearing

"Huh. It's the Ghost of the palace." Fujiko commented about the figure.

"Let me out! Right now!" Fujiko screams.

It was faint but Amanda heard Fujiko's voice.

Palace Stage

Zenigata, Oscar and Fade were running down but as they were they noticed Ayan is already back singing her act in the stage already.

"Hold up. This isn't how we planned it!" Zenigata was just confused about what happened then a member of the audiences shushed him.

"This might be that Lupin dude's doing." Fade commented as he sees Ayan sing.

Back to the underground cage Fujiko picked up a piece of paper then she reads "What's this? Go to the fifth spike mark on the right?"

She closer her eyes and smiled.

"I get it now it was all a setup." It was revealed that Ayan's life was never in danger and it was just part of the play. Or to look like part of.

"Then that means the ghost is.."

A door opened in which Amanda sees Fujiko locker up.

"Fujiko are you alright?" She asked her as she runs to Fujiko.

"Yes I guess. I didn't expect to be switched immediately." Fujiko answers the commander.

"Let's get you out of this cage first. Something's going on and you'll have to help." Amanda unlocks the cage freeing the thief.

Fujiko tries to make a run for it but she hears Amanda draw her pistol.

"Not so fast there! Don't try anything stupid." Amanda informs the thief.

"Hmph fine." Fujiko obliged.

Palace Stage Play

Ayan is on top of a building prop as she delivers her lines then the ghost of the palace shows up behind her and shouted. "Ayan is mine!" He spread his arms along with the cloak grabbing her.

"What's going on?" Zenigata as he sees the ghost. Fade and Oscar are behind him.

"Sorry pal. You can't have her." A voice was heard from somewhere.

"I know that voice! It's Lupin!" Zenigata confirms.

"Yep that's his voice alright." Fade tried to identify where it's coming from.

Bees came out from where the lights of the police was stationed earlier. They swarmed the stage causing panic amongst the audience. A few came after the ghost of the palace and Ayan which made her take off the mask.

"Hahaha. I planted a device on the headpiece which makes a sound that bees can't resist!" Lupin informed them.

"Damn some play this is." Fade remarked.

The girl wearing the mask earlier revealed not to be Ayan. But another member of the stage.

"That's not Ayan!" Oscar as he sees the individual

"That's Nora!" A member of the stage informed of them. "She was a member of the prop stage 4 years ago."

"Sorry Direnzo I didn't mean to remove the mask!" Nora spoke to the ghost of the palace who is Direnzo.

"Alright then! Just one left thing to do! Get my hands on that mask!" Lupin wearing a rope on his waist jumped to snatch the mask but Direnzo was able to get it first which made Lupin grab nothing but thin air.

Direnzo made his exit with a rope that was not visible to the eye.

Lupin's rope was shot by Zenigata which causes him to fall down the floor.

"You're not getting away!" Zenigata shouted as he chases Lupin along with Fade and Oscar.

"Zenigata!" As Lupin was running away from then.

Zenigata pauses and gave orders.

"Oscar! You go after the guy with the cape!" Oscar just obliged and went the other way.

"That supposed to be my job right?" Fade questioned.

"I have something else for you! Follow me!" Zenigata told Fade as they run to chase after Lupin.

The Underground Docks

Direnzo is seen running on a platform while Fujiko and Amanda are running on a different one.

"What a pain having you watch over me. Can't you just let me go?" Fujiko remarked on Amanda while she is holding the skirt of her dress.

"Shut it Fujiko." Amanda answered back.

"Hey! Do your part pig lady!" Oscar is running as he passed by her and Amanda. His comments were directed at Fujiko.

"Excuse me?! Pig lady?" Fujiko's eyes widened as she was surprised hearing that comment from Oscar. The two ladies followed Oscar.

"Run like the wind pig! Like your life depends on it." Oscar exclaimed.

"Think you would you lay off the pig comparisons?!" Fujiko complained to him as they were running.

"Fine! Spittoon then!" Oscar rudely answers back.

"Oscar! How rude of you!" Amanda intervened while Fujiko repeated what he said "Spittoon!?"

"Yeah that's right you're nothing but a skeptical prevail of lust. That's what you're good for you worthless piece of trash!" Oscar expressed angrily at Fujiko.

"As for you Amanda! You're just a tag along boar! Both of you should go moan together in a pen!" Oscar continues his verbal assault on the two ladies.

Two pathways are split ahead. Oscar gave orders.

"Split up. Go that way spittoon. Keep an eye on her commanding boar!" Oscar went the other way while the two ladies complied to go the other.

Fujiko stopped as she was tired from running which made Amanda stop to check on her.

"Hah... I can't believe him." Fujiko catches her breath.

"You and me both. Guess he doesn't like women." Amanda responded to Fujiko.

"At least I have someone to share his insult. Well great. Where are we?" Fujiko wondered as she was clueless.

In a room

Zenigata and Fade are in a dark room looking for Lupin. Zenigata flips a switch illuminating the room which Lupin is seen standing.

"It's been too long. At last we meet again you dirty rat." Zenigata smiles.

"You have your persistence I'll give you that. But what about the mask don't you want it? And you brought the mercenary along with you too." Lupin smiles as he puts his hand on his pockets.

"The mask? I don't give a damn about that. I'm here to settle the score once and for all. Fade, your job is to help me put him down!" Zenigata draws his small handgun from his jacket while holding a handcuff on the other hand and shoots at Lupin which only hits his yellow necktie.

"My beautiful necktie!" Lupin dodged and made a run on a stair. He quickly entered the platform with a window and opened it.

"Oh Zenigata! Where art thou Zenigata?" He mocked the inspector then proceeded to duck as Zenigata was shooting bullets at him.

"Where art thou Zenigata? This goes to this very veins lies out to exterminate the entire Lupin. Fade fire at him!" Zenigata exclaimed then asked Fade.

"So this monkey's friends with Fujiko. Best not to kill him." Fade said in his thoughts silently. He starts shooting his sidearm.

The Docks

Amanda and Fujiko are walking as they look around their unfamiliar surroundings.

"Fujiko, we should stick together. I have a bad feeling about this." Amanda has her handgun pointing in front of her keeping guard of Fujiko.

The both of them suddenly stepped on the water. The River of Oblivion as Fujiko recalled it washes away of past memories. Makes them forget everything.

Fujiko started having visions of a girl sitting on a couch with butterflies surrounding the room as she swallows one. Amanda was completely unaffected by the water as she lives on with her past.

"Fujiko, what's wrong?" She took notice of her then looked away. "Come on let's keep moving."

Two hands suddenly grabbed Fujiko by the throat choking her. Amanda heard someone and looked back.

Large room

Zenigata and Fade are shooting at Lupin who's running away from them.

"I carry the Zenigata family name and you the name of the thief! Blood will always tell!" The inspector exclaimed he fired a shot.

"Guess this is personal between you two huh." Fade fires too but purposely missing Lupin.

So it's blood you want eh? Argh!" Lupin remarked but was shot by Zenigata.

"It's blood. Argh! What? I can't see!" Zenigata was drenched in Lupin's blood coming from his jacket.

"A lovely red sauce added with some chili powder. Here's some extra on the house!" Lupin pumps the sauce out from his jacket which isn't his blood after all. He pumps more on to Zenigata.

"This shit some kind of joke?" Fade is confused about about what's going on. He concealed his sidearm.

"It's in my eyes their burning! Oof! Ouch.." Zenigata was suddenly hit by a trap door revealing to be Oscar coming from it.

"How did I end up here? Oh Inspector! Your blood soaked form so lovely and yet so beautiful. No not now! Hang in there sir! Don't let go!" Oscar checks on him.

Lupin exits the scene but this time Fade sees him do so then follows after him silently without Oscar noticing him.

The Underground Docks

"I'm sorry I didn't want to do this! But now you know the secret of the Opera Ghost I must." Direnzo has his hands on Fujiko's neck.

"Let her go! Hands where I can see them!" Amanda ordered as she was aiming her gun at him. Direnzo let go of her.

Footsteps were coming towards them. Amanda started pointing at the unknown individual. The individual was wearing the same mask as Direnzo.

"Another ghost in the Opera?" Both girls said at the same time.

"Direnzo wait." The individual unmasked revealing to be a woman with a burned scar on her left eye.

"Ayan, my love!" They both embraced.

"So you're- Ahhhh!" Amanda fell in a trap door as she took a step forward. Her scream echoed.

"Amanda!" Fujiko shouted her name when she saw her fall in front of her.

"Your friend will be fine. A soft cushion is in the landing. She's in the lower catacombs of this palace. An alternate route that leads out to the river and to the city." The real Ayan informed Fujiko.

Minutes later - Ayan's Private Room

Opera music is being played in the room.

"This isn't the kind of room you find in the catacombs. Fujiko is seated on the couch commented on the place decorated with their personal things.

"That couch is made out of one of the stone tombs." Ayan responded while she's cooking dinner. "It's nice don't you think?"

"Yes, lovely. So you two been living down here all this time." The thief replied.

Ayan then explained that people were opposed against their love and Nora was selected to replace her secretly as she was talented with singing. She trained her herself as she was posing as her for the years after she received the scar on her eye that she burned it herself. Making it clear it wasn't a crazed fan who did it. It was an excuse to stay away and be with Direnzo.

"So you mean you did that to your face?" Fujiko clarified.

"Yes, it burned a little bit. Even so it was worth it to be with the love of my life." She hugged Direnzo. "In one stoke we made Nora's dreams come true and made sure no one would bother us again." She continued.

"I understand you chose to live for love. What I don't understand is how you can leave that gorgeous opera house to live in an old disgusting crypt like this?" Fujiko sighed.

"This is not just a crypt. It is also a stage of simulating love." Ayan commented.

"This mask is no use to us now. We could sell it and buy a house somewhere." Direnzo took out the golden mask from his pocket.

"This thing?" Ayan grabbed the mask from Direnzo and threw it in the fireplace.

"Oh! No!" Fujiko gasped as she saw the mask burning in the fire. She went quickly in the fireplace to check on the mask.

"It's just a mask Fujiko. Ya can always buy another one at a store. Or maybe steal one." Fade entered the room then made the sarcastic comment.

"Fade!" Fujiko faced him. She was surprised to see him.

"Another guest? How lovely. What do you say the two of you join us for dinner?" Ayan offered to the both of them.

"We would love to." Fujiko smiles before answering for the both of them.

Earlier in the Catacombs

"I see you trying to miss your shots at me kid? What's up?" Lupin questioned Fade.

"I was just disobeying that old man's orders. I'm not getting paid to kill you anyway." Fade responded.

"You know. As a thank you I'll be your temporary wingman to Ms. Fujiko. I know you want information from her. Trust me I know you like her too. Here's a map to the catacombs and here's another of the location of special flowers." Lupin informed him.

"Ugh? Thanks I guess." Fade received the maps. He was confused about his actions.

"Time is different for me. I've already played the role you're playing right now. After all I've gotta be somewhere else. See you around kid!" Lupin puts his hands on his pocket as he walked away.

"What does he mean?" Fade keeps the map and sees Lupin leave. He started to walk his way to Ayan's private room in he catacombs.

Later somewhere in the Catacombs

"Hands up! You're under arrest Lupin the Third!" Amanda aimed at him.

"Well if it isn't the famous commander of XAT." Lupin held his hands up..

"Famous? I'm taking you in along with that thief Fujiko." Amanda takes out her handcuffs as she approached him keeping her aim at him with her right hand.

"Fujiko eh? You know I've bumped in to your mercenary earlier. He might be spending time with her right now. If you catch my drift." Lupin informed her as he is cuffed by Amanda.

"What?! Lead me to them now!" A jealous Amanda ordered him as she dragged him in front of her.

"Ow! Take it easy Amanda!" Lupin grunted but was able to snatch something from her without her knowing.

"Damn that bitch Fujiko! I hope Fade is alright!" The two of them walked faster.

"Say Amanda who's that from behind?" Lupin looked behind her to make her look too.

"Huh?" Amanda turned her back pointed her gun behind. "There's no one...Hey! Stop!" She shouted when Lupin was free from the cuffs running away to a dark corner.

Amanda turned to the corner but he was missing. Turns out she was pickpocketed by him, using a key to unlock the handcuffs.

"Damn! Just great!" Amanda conceals her handgun. She vents out her frustration by punching the wall. Afterwards she keeps moving to find either Fujiko or Fade. "Fujiko! You better not be!" Amanda shouted.

An hour later Catacombs

Fade and Fujiko went inside a room which appears to have a path which splits two ways. The two conversed.

"You know it's funny that Ayan thinks we're a couple. You sure ate a lot back there." Fujiko teased him.

"Her cooking's good. Knowing past the couple comment. Would you lead me to Ryuji instead?" Fade insists on her about his whereabouts.

"Fade, such a rookie. If I would lead you then you'd just be set up and die. *Sigh* You still have quite to learn it seems." She made the side comment.

"The play's over Fujiko. Now speak." He demanded.

"Nah uh. I told you that you I'll give you my terms when this is over right? We're not out yet." She teased again then she approached him.

"Oh right. Guess it's not." He took a step back.

"Tell me who's Amanda to you?" She took a step towards to him which made him step back again.

"She's my..." He couldn't complete his sentence.

"I can tell miss commander right there bases her actions on emotions. I think that's what she needs right now to stop being a puppy that follows orders hehe." Fujiko expressed her opinion regarding Amanda. She corners Fade in a wall then presses her breast to his chest.

She puts her hand to his crotch again feeling it hard from him then says "Don't worry about her. She's a hypocrite, the moment the two of you are alone she'll still sleep with you. Now let's have some fun." She winked at him then starts kissing him.

Fade couldn't resist Fujiko's charms as he kissed her back. The two of them are making out as Fade runs his hands on her waist and ass making Fujiko twist her waist happily.

Fade then broke the kiss and starts licking Fujiko's neck making her moan as she finally unzips his pants. She pulls down his pants slightly along with his underwear as she stroked his hard cock.

"Oh Fujiko. It feels good." Fade's expressed his pleasure he's receiving then kisses her again on the lips.

Fujiko broke the kiss then went down on her knees to perform fellatio on him.

"Mmm...ooh! So good!❤️" She slurped his cock as her head went up and down.

"Shit! Fuck!" Fade moaned in pleasure. He was enjoying Fujiko's blowjob more than Amanda's.

Fujiko continued to pleasure him by playing his testicles with her tongue. Making sure she covers it with her saliva.

Fujiko was clearly enjoying their moment but suddenly a footstep was heard. A gun shot was fired but Fujiko separated quick from Fade. It was Amanda who shot the gun.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Amanda angrily shouted at the both of them. Tears form on her eyes as she was fuming with anger towards the both of them.

"Amanda I can explain.." Fade tries to make excuses as he is zipping up his pants.

"I don't want to hear any of your bullshit! I saw her disgusting mouth with your...your......I saw it with my own eyes Fade! How dare you two! " Amanda starts crying out of anger.

"Aww Amanda, he was the one who came to me. He wanted to have fun." Fujiko winked at Amanda. Amanda shot the wall that barely hits Fujiko. Fujiko smiles that her plan to seduce Fade and steal him from Amanda is worked.

"Won't you shut up bitch?! Dirty slut! I'm taking you two in!" Amanda exclaimed.

Suddenly approaching footsteps was coming for them from behind Amanda. It was the Dealer's men coming after them.

"There he is! Kill that mercenary!" One of them says as they opened fire on him.

Quickly they were separated. Amanda ran to the left pathway while Fujiko and Fade ran to the right.

Right Pathway

Fujiko and Fade were running to escape their pursuers. Fade is shooting at them while running away.

"He's kidnap the boss's mistress!" One of them shouted.

"Kidnapped? Hmm." Fujiko silently in her thoughts then smiled.

Fade and Fujiko took cover from the barrage of bullets. He then opened fire in response killing a few of the men.

"Shit, they found me." Fade cursed. He gets out of cover to kill more of them which he succeeded. Finally Fade was able to kill almost all of the men going after them but one survived and fled.

"I finally see why they want you dead. You leave a lot of blood behind you." Fujiko commented at the bloody bodies of Fade's handiwork.

"Behind? Shit. We have to come back for Amanda." Fade starts to run and come back for her but Fujiko stops him.

"Amanda will be fine. Besides if you go back for her. There will be more men. Plus if you do manage to succeed to go after her she'll definitely not in the mood to see the likes of you. You still want to find Ryuji do you not?" Fujiko makes sense of the situation for him.

Fade silently just nodded and followed her out the pathway which lead them to the river.

Catacombs exit - Riverside

Fujiko and Fade is mounted separately on a small speedboat in the sunset.

"It's best we split up right now Fade." Fujiko told him.

"Aren't you going to fill me in yet?" Fade questions her.

"Meet me in this location a week from now." She handed him a map that leads to their rendezvous. "They're going to be looking for a thief and mercenary together right now. Let's continue next time. Catch you later ❤️" She winks and blows a flying kiss she leaves the riverside of the catacombs.

"Huh? Guess I have time to location this special flower." He takes out the map that Lupin gave him earlier.

Earlier - Left Pathway

"Don't let her get away!" A pursuer's voice shouted towards Amanda.

Amanda took cover and opened fire at her attackers. She manages to shoot a few only to incapacitate them not kill them. More pursuers are after her than Fade and Fujiko.

"How many more of these guys are there?" Amanda commented as she was defending herself.

More of them came after her and fired their assault rifles. Amanda is running out of bullets. She then breathes heavily.

"Hah...there's too many." She exhaled while checking her magazine. She took a peek from her cover and saw a few guys reloading but saw a guy take out a grenade.

"Son of a bitch.." she cursed upon realizing what was about to happen.

"Draw her out of cover!" The man pulled off the pin from the grenade and threw it at her.

Amanda noticed he didn't wait to cook it before throwing. It gave her time to go out of cover and kicked the grenade that was thrown to her right back at them.

The grenade detonated killing almost all of them. The impact sent her flying as well as damaging her bodysuit revealing bits the side of her breasts and navel. One of the men survived the blast. After a few seconds Amanda duster herself off and saw the dead bodies. She had no choice it was either her or them. It was the Dealer's men's doing after all.

She approached the survivor who's still breathing.

"Please don't kill me!" He begged. Amanda simply picked him up and led him out of the pathway's exit leading towards the city.

Catacombs exit - City near the palace

Amanda met up with Oscar and Zenigata. She explained to him what transpired underground. A police officer took the survivor of the Dealer's for questioning.

"Nice job Amanda. Knew you were the right woman for the job. A shame they got away." Zenigata smoked his cigar. He was checking out Amanda's body. He sure was enjoying the view.

"Wish this boar just died in the tomb." Oscar silently remarked.

"Inspector, I'll track them down myself. I'm going to arrest both Fujiko and Fade. Lupin, The Dealer and Ryuji Kido will all follow." A serious look on her face as she informs Zenigata her intentions.

"Very well Commander. We expect results." Zenigata smiled.

"Excuse me. I've to get changed." She walked aggressively across Zenigata but bumps her shoulder hard to Oscar. She mounts on her blue GRAM motorbike then leaves.

"Damn that boar. Seeking to please the inspector. I'll show you that you are nothing but a wild boar one day!" Oscar clenched his fist and stares where she left off.


	9. Picking up the Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fade meets Fujiko about her terms in exchange for Ryuji's location. Amanda informs Zenigata that she'll track down Fade and Fujiko as she plans to capture them herself.

Starring: The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Fujiko Mine, Amanda Werner, Mai Shiranui, Zenigata, Oscar, Ryuji Kido

City Near the Palace

A Japanese woman with long brown ponytail is walking nearby and sees the commotion. Police and ambulances are in the area, bodies were being carried in a stretcher and into a body bag.

"Wonder what happened here?" The Japanese girl who's wearing a brown trench coat commented on the scene.

She sees two figures speaking to each other. She approaches discreetly just to eavesdrop.

"Are you sure Amanda can handle the task of capturing those two?" Oscar raised his concern.

"The Commander has been through a lot. That doll's a survivor back in the day when she was still an officer in her squad. An incident happened which caused the destruction of the XAT police force and almost Germany itself. She’s impressive that rebuilt the XAT from scratch. She's persistent and well determined to accomplish her assignment. That's why we requested permission from the XAT for her assistance alone. Her skills, wits and survival instincts make her a valuable asset in this task." Zenigata narrates as he smokes his cigarette. He gave a smile to Oscar.

"What about that mercenary who got away earlier?" Oscar mentioned.

"She'll track him down too and what did she say? 'Kick his ass' A personal thing happened between them that involves Fujiko. She's got a chip on her shoulder thanks to that." Zenigata added. He finishes smoking his cigarette and stomps it on the ground.

"Once she captures that woman, she will lead us to Lupin, The Dealer and Ryuji Kido. They're all criminals and need to be captured but most of all Lupin is mine!"

The two officers along with the police force left after their reports. The Japanese woman's eyes were widened in shock.

"Ryuji? Hmm I better snoop around. Besides, this Amanda chick seems interesting." She told herself. She makes plans.

The woman was supposed to meet with her friends to watch the play in the palace. She calls her friends to let them know it won't push through because of the recent incident.

Putting down her phone she quickly jumps from building to building to follow the police car of the two officers Zenigata and Oscar.

Police Station - Shooting Range

Amanda is wearing a black tank top revealing cleavage with shooting gloves and glasses. She fires on the human targets with her handgun.

"Stupid bitch! When I get my hands on you!" In her thoughts as she was shooting the target in the head.

She quickly fires emptying a magazine then quickly reloading one. She continues firing aggressively. Two officers witness her hitting the target in its vital spots.

"Man, the Commander has a good aim." One gossiped.

"Yeah she's a very skilled marksman. Pretty hot too." The other responded with a compliment.

Amanda's face was intense while firing. Reminiscing of what happened with Fade and Fujiko.

"How could you?!" Amanda screamed as she unloaded bullets on the human target's groin. After emptying her 17 rounds she keeps on pulling the trigger.

"Man she's scary!" The two officers looked at each other then said at the same time. They probably think she heard them.

Police Station - Zenigata's Office

Amanda who's wearing a brown jacket with see-though clothes is speaking to the Inspector.

"Amanda, witness claimed they saw two figures on the riverside earlier. They probably might be Fade and Fujiko. Best head there tomorrow and start your search." Zenigata instructed her. He smokes again with his feet up his desk.

"Thank you Inspector. Should you ever need to find me I'll just be at Joe's bar. I just need time alone for now." Amanda salutes and reaches for the door.

"Wait! Should you catch Lupin, Make sure you give me a call. I've got a score to settle with him." Zenigata's final words before she leaves his office.

"With pleasure!" She responds as she exits.

Police Station - Front Desk

Amanda passed by police officers as they saluted her. She informed them where she's going.

She exits the building then made her way to the bar.

Minutes later the brown haired Japanese woman entered.

"I wonder where this Amanda is?" The woman looks around then a male officer approaches her.

"Excuse me? Can I help you miss?" The officer asked the woman.

"Can I please speak to Amanda of the XAT please?" She spoke happily.

"Sorry Ma'am she's not here right now. I'm afraid you'll have to come back tomorrow to speak with her." The officer scratches his right cheek.

"I'm a friend of hers please." The woman pleaded.

"Ma'am I'm not permitted to say wha..." the officer gulped as the woman he was speaking to began to show cleavage from her outfit.

"Please she's a dear friend of mine." She winked at the officer then takes out a red fan to cool him as he keeps on starring at her boobs. Eventually the officer told her where Amanda is spending her time. She manages to obtain information of what she looks like.

"Thanks big boy 😘" she blows a flying kiss. The officer was fully trance by the Japanese woman's beauty.

Joe's Bar

Amanda is sitting on a stool in front of the bartender.

"One warm glass of milk please." She ordered her drink.

"One glass of milk coming right up ma'am!" The bartender informed her and started preparing.

Amanda is faced down the table. She was sad because of the recent event. Her heart being broken, she vows to capture Fujiko and Fade. The bartender hands her the beverage she ordered.

The Japanese woman enters the bar but she didn't notice Amanda as she was admiring the place.

"Joe's bar? More like Boxer boy's bar." She remarked as she was checking out the place. She could be referencing a certain character named Joe.

A young man approached Amanda. He checks her out and decides to hit on her.

"Hey babe, are you a mirror? Coz I want to see myself inside you." The man flirted with her.

Amanda stood up and performed a drop seoi nage on the guy then transitioned to an armbar.

"Ow! let me go! Let me go! I'm sorry it hurts!" The man panicked and begged as he was in Amanda's submission.

"I don't have time for your bullshit!" She tightened her hold to her his arm. She was so pissed but eventually let go. The hurt man stood up quickly and left the bar. This caught the Japanese woman's attention.

"Guess that's Amanda. Talk about needing a chill pill." The woman spoke as she approaches the pissed off woman who got back to her stool and to continue drinking. She sat beside her.

"That's a pretty cool judo throw Pinky. Beautiful women don't wanna be called babe without paying for it." The woman complimented her. She took out a red fan cooling herself.

"It's called a Drop Seoi Nage. Who might you be miss?" She took a sip of her drink then faced her.

"Where are my manners? I'm the beautiful Mai Shiranui! Queen of fighters! A cop in the station told me you're hanging around here." She said in a happy tone.

"What a weird girl." Amanda said to herself.

"Is that so? Anyway how can I help you Mai?" Amanda replies looking at the woman from bottom to top.

"I want to ask you about Ryuji." She raised the topic.

"What about him?" Amanda she took a sip again from her glass of milk.

"He's a person I'm interested in. Can you tell me about him? " Mai said as she concealed her fan back to her chest.

Amanda gave a puzzled look then sighed. She thought that Mai is just a crazed fan.

"Listen I don't know why you're interested in him. He's very dangerous. Best stay away from him miss Shiranui. It's for your own safety." Amanda finishes her drink after her sentence.

"Oh I see..." She bowed her head then sighed. She stood up again and said "By the way you look like a fighter. I am gathering team members for my team to enter the battleground of gods tournament. I was hoping you want to join. My friends Yuri and King are unavailable in that event. There's a good prize money for the winning team."

"Sorry, I'm not interested in some tournament and I'm already financially secured. Plus I have duties." She turned Mai down.

"I understand. Well here's my number and the tournament details! You don't have to decide right away! Hope you change your mind Pinky!" Mai happily gave Amanda her contact then said her goodbye and left.

"Pinky? Wait! I have a name. It's Amanda!" She stood up. She sighed again.

"She's a weird girl that Mai.. huh?" Amanda looked at the card Mai gave. She takes a good look then puts it to her pocket.

Mai is on a rooftop looking at Amanda from a distance.

Next day - Riverside

"One of them headed that direction officer." The old witness told Amanda.

"Thank you for your cooperation sir. Stay safe." She thanked the old man then looked southeast.

She hopped on her bike and left quickly.

A Week Later - Luxurious Bathhouse

A blonde haired Fujiko is naked relaxing on a large pool of hot water. She takes out a large golden pendant she just stole and her eyes reflect on its purple jewel. Footsteps were heard she grabs her gun on the side of the pool.

"Who's there?" She demanded the approaching man from the shadow.

"That how you treat expected visitors here? Really can't get your hands off such prized possessions huh?" Fade who has one hand behind his back. He was wearing a formal black jacket and pants.

"Oh it's just you. I'm surprised you even found the place." Fujiko starts swimming as she shows off Fade her nude body. With the large pendant covering her lower part of her body.

"Your instructions aren't clear as your intent on why you keep on stealing things that don't belong to you." He replies as he checks out her out as she swims then climbs herself out of the pool.

"Well I'm an exceptional woman. I have the right to be always inconsistent." She winks at him. Twisting her hips as she walks.

"Guess I can't argue with you there. You're really someone I can't figure out." His eyes are still on her naked body. She grabs her bathrobe from a seat.

"So what are you hiding behind your hand?" She noticed as she wore her white bathrobe.

"Found these flowers for you. Seem to be your type." He hands it over to her.

"Why this is a first." She flirts with him as she received the flowers which are sparkling red that reflects the person holding it. "A jeweled bouquet? They're pretty enough. Red's a bit old fashioned though" She continued but nevertheless accepts it.

She snaps her fingers and the lights went off. The red bouquet of flowers she was holding became blue.

"Alexandrite! Its color dictates by the light that hits it. It turns blue when seen by sunlight then turns red in firelight. A princely gift." She added.

"Those such are pretty fancy flowers alright. Now mind if you tell me about Ryuji's whereabouts? It's tiring sounding like a broken record y'know."

"Nope. This pays for your peep show and me having to describe the gift you just have me. Lack of knowledge fee." Fujiko smiles. Fade is starting to show impatience as he's tired of being stringed along by her.

"For me to reveal such details to you. I must first belong to you. The biggest alexandrite that you would find will make me yours." She walks away from the mercenary with the flowers in hand.

"Alright let's hear your terms..." Fade sighed tired from her games. Still he heeded her.

Fujiko seated she pours wine on her glass.

"Alright here's my proposal. There's a newly discovered pyramid in Egypt. Illegal diggers have known its existence for a long time. A certain treasure is inside the red feathered laughing peacock. Legend has it whoever gets their hands on it will become rich beyond belief." She sips her wine and plays with her glass.

"If that's what it takes for me to know where he is then fine." Fade agrees with her terms.

"Remember what we were doing a week before?" Fujiko stares at him seductively.

"Oh that. Look I..." Fade was cut off by her.

"I want us to continue after being so rudely interrupted by that jealous woman." She removes the bathrobe she's wearing revealing again her nude body. She takes a sip of her wine again but purposely spilled a drop on her pink left nipple.

"If you worry too much about Amanda then you might as well lose your chance to be with me." Fujiko approached him as she was removing his jacket as she runs her hands on his body.

"Fujiko" Fade gave in to her seduction and kissed her aggressively. Fujiko responded with kisses on her own as they play with each other's tongue. A smile is seen on her face. She was very horny by his actions especially when he broke the kiss to suck on her left nipple where the wine spilled. She was so turned on by it.

Fade took of his shirt and pants quickly then lifted her legs up as he penetrated her with his cock.

"Ahh! Ohh! ❤️" Fujiko's moan echoed in the bathhouse. He placed her on the chair as he starts fucking her more. She hugs him as she moves her hips too. They both make out again as they are having wild sex.

He broke the kiss and went to her neck both licking and kissing it.

"Oh Fade! It's so good! Don't stop! Ahhh! ❤️" she felt him go faster on her as she was on the bottom. Moments later Fujiko turned the tables between them she was now on top of Fade as she was in a cowgirl position riding his hard cock.

"Your cock feels so good! Ohh! Ahhh! Ahh! ❤️❣️" She rides him hard while her breasts are being squeezed by him. He lifted his upper body to suck on her right nipple while using his right hand to massage her left breasts, using his fingers to play with her tits. They did this for 10 minutes and neither are still tired from it.

They switched positions as Fujiko was taking his cock from behind. She's now being doggystyled by the mercenary.

"Ahhh! Ah! Ahhhnn! ❤️" Fujiko's moans keep getting louder and louder.

"Fujiko I love you." He whispered to her ear while fucking her. He licks her left side of the neck then uses his right hand to massage her left breasts across her right as he hugs her.

Fujiko's face is full of pleasure from what she's receiving from him. The mercenary was having the best sex of his life. He has never done the things he did with the women he's been intimate with.

Later they switched to 69 position with Fujiko on top.

"Mmm.. *slurp* mmm ah! So hard! ❤️" Fujiko sucks up and down on his cock while giving him a handjob at the same time.

He licks her so much that's she's so very wet that he can't get enough of her taste while lifting his hips up while she blows him.

"Fujiko! Argh! Damn!" He moaned loudly when she sucked on his balls. A few moments later.

"I'm cumming! Ahhh! ❤️❤️" Fujiko panted when she came. Fade came too, filing Fujiko’s mouth with it.

She swallows his cum and licks his cock again afterwards. He's still hard much to her satisfaction.

Catching her breath she said. "You're still not done?" She lays down again while he is positioning his cock to be inside of her again.

"Ahhh! ❤️" Fujiko moaned as he penetrated her again but this time passionately. He pins her hands down while the two of them kissed.

He increases his pace again which made her breasts bounce up and down. She breaks free from his hands and hugs him tightly preparing for another orgasm.

"Let's cum together! Ohh! Ohh ah! ❤️" Fujiko and Fade cum together. Both are moaning from extreme satisfaction. It was clearly the best fuck the two have ever done.

They cuddled after their intimate activity.

Days later

Amanda is walking around the bathhouse searching for clues.

"So Fujiko was here. There must be something here that might let me know where she might've gone to next." She walks around and sees a piece of paper. She opens and mentions a few words written.

"Alexandrite? Laughing peacock? Just you wait bitch. I'm taking you in." Amanda closed her eyes. She plans her next trip to Egypt.

Paris, France - Hotel Penthouse Suite

Ryuji is talking to a man on the phone. He's wearing a white formal jacket and black pants.

"So that's the date of your casino's annual celebration?" Ryuji smokes his cigar.

"I'll be sure to be there. I'll bring Fujiko with me." He continued then puts down the phone.

A man entered his room. He reports to him.

"Boss, a portal appeared recently near this area." The man showed the coordinates from his smartphone.

"Good. Send someone there and find out more about it." He orders the man.

"Yes sir!" The man follows without question.

"Sir we have an emergency!" Another man came to his room.

"Miss Mine has been kidnapped by the Mercenary!" The man informed him.

Ryuji dials Fujiko's phone but she couldn't be reached.

Ryuji's face showed murderous intent.

Days later somewhere in Egypt - Marketplace

Amanda is wearing a black tank top revealing cleavage, dark red cargo pants, fingerless gloves and boots. She is equipped with a Pump action shotgun strapped on her back and her Glock17 handgun holstered. She walks around the market place looking at her surroundings.

"This is the first time I've been undercover. If people here know I'm part of law enforcement they won't reveal to me the location of that old lady's hut."

Minutes later she talks to a stranger who well pointed her out to the location of the old lady's hut. She said her thanks and made her way there.

Old Lady's Hut

The hut was decorated with various pottery and valuables. The old hooded lady welcomes Amanda. Amanda expressed interest about treasure knowing it might lead her to Fujiko.

"A treasure you say child? Then I've got a job right up your alley. A laughing peacock that a lot of people want to get their hands on it. That peacock has become legend of the inhabitants of this city's underworld. When its color turn crimson it will bestow great riches then when it turns blue death is near." The hooded old woman informed of her.

"The entrance is an old well that leads you underground to the inside of the pyramid. They say people who have entered never come back out of there alive. They say there is a curse around every corner." The old lady continued.

"That treasure sounds simple enough to know. Red means riches while blue means death. I'm not ready to die tonight. Thank you for the information Ma'am. Please take me there." Amanda politely requested.

"Very well child." The hooded old woman nodded.

On the way to the Pyramid

Amanda is seated on the passenger side of the Jeep. She can see the underground entrance from the distance. She took out a bottle of water and drank it. Amanda rests her head of her right hand.

"I think the curse means. Looters have set traps here. I've been through hell with Amalgams back home. I better be extra cautious. Just gotta remember balance in the scales, red means riches, blue means death." She silently said to herself.

They have finally arrived in the entrance and Amanda gave her thanks to the old lady who had her brought there. She takes out her Glock17 handgun and went inside the old well.

30 Minutes earlier - Old Well

Fujiko is wearing a green casual dress that reveals excellent cleavage. She changed her hair color again to brown. Fade wears a black shirt, black tactical gloves and cargo pants and boots. The both of them stood in front of the entrance.

"So you're not coming with me?" The Mercenary asked the thief.

"Of course not. It's your job to bring the laughing peacock to me. Hehe." She smiles at him.

"Fine, you better stay here. I'm going to head inside now." He turns his back on her and makes his way inside.

"Hehe." Fujiko smirks afterwards. She took out a piece of paper then went in another direction.

Pyramid - Underground

Amanda strolls inside with her flashlight on as the place was dark. She pit that are full of spikes. A decaying body was impaled along with various old skulls and bones. Believing the individual fell.

"I better be careful. Who knows what hell this place has in store." She commented on the impaled body.

She continues to walk in the path in front of her. Suddenly an explosion was seen on a distance. She heard a man grunt from a distance.

"Someone in here?!" Amanda readies her handgun and starts running where the explosion came from.

"Argh. Damn close call. This place is a death trap." Fade stood up after he dodged the explosion. He heard a gun cock then felt it was pointed at him from behind.

"Hands behind your head Fade!" Amanda ordered him. The mercenary brings his hands up and turned around to face her.

"Amanda? I am so glad to see you. I thought.." he was cut off by her when she gave a warning shot.

"How could you do that to me?! I thought what we had was special!" Amanda's tears started falling down her eyes.

"Amanda, I'm sorry. I do not know what else to say. For some reason I just couldn't say No to it. It's like I feel like its a curse." Fade explains his actions. He had no idea why he said that to her about being cursed. Little did he know it is real. He has a curse which he will discover some day.

"I still love you but... nevermind. I can tell why you're here. It's for that slut. Fine let's work together and get that laughing peacock to capture that bitch." She stopped crying then holsters her gun.

"Alright Amanda. I'm with you. I... I'm sorry. Lead the way Commander." He complies with Amanda. A frown is seen on his face.

The commander and mercenary walked together to find the hidden treasure. All of a sudden a spear launches towards Amanda. Fade saved her by pushing her out of harms way. He ended up being on top of her.

"Oh Fade..." Amanda looks the mercenary on top of her.

"Amanda, we should be careful. We might ge—-" he was interrupted by her when she pulled his face for a kiss.

"Mmm...mmm!❤" Amanda hugs him tight. Few seconds later the kiss was broken and he stood up.

"That's just my way of saying thank you. But you're not off the hook yet with that slut!" Amanda cheers up and jokes a bit. She stood up afterwards. Fade knew Amanda still cares for him.

"I..." He had no idea what to say. He was so confused to receive a kiss from her. Still that hasn't clear him out of his guilt.

Both of them were able to dodge and avoid booby traps in where they're going until they reached a room full of large statues that wield large axes.

Both of them walked near one and the both of them stopped.

"Fade wait!" Amanda warned him. She takes out her standard 12 gauge shells out of her shotgun.

"What's up Amanda? Why are you taking out your ammo?" He wonders.

She loads new ammunition. After loading the 7th round she pumps it with one hand.

"Damn, real showy Amanda." He complimented the way she reloads her gun.

"These large statues will fall soon as we go on wards. I believe it's one of the traps set here. These explosive shells should be able to destroy these things as we make a run for it." She explained to him and smiles after hearing his compliment.

"Ready? On my lead!" Amanda ordered as Fade nodded, acknowledging her command. The both of them made a run for it as Amanda blasts her shotgun against the first falling statue.

Both of them dodged the 2nd one. The third got them separated but Fade quickly dodged the 4th and regrouped with her.

"Stay with me! We're almost there!" She shoots her 5th round destroying the final statue. The impact of the explosion pushed her on the edge. She almost fell but grabbed the ledge and is hanging on for dear life.

"Fade! I'm slipping! Help!" She cried for assistance. The mercenary quickly went to her aid.

"Grab my hand!" He pulls Amanda up. Preventing her falling to her death. The both of them rested for a few seconds to catch their breath.

"Thanks. You're a life saver." She expressed her gratitude then returns the pump action shotgun to her back. The both of them continued forward to the next room. As they were walking.

"Amanda, how much ammo do you have left?" Fade asked as he checks out her gun, cleavage and ass without her realizing it.

"About two more explosive shells loaded. I've got two magazines for my handgun and seven standard 12 gauge rounds." She informed him. They passed by a symbol of a peacock. They knew they are going the right way but a dead end shows up.

"Peacock points this way but how do we get through? Damn only if I bought my grenades with me." He checks the wall.

"You're lucky I showed up. Stand back." She warns him as she takes out a grenade from her pocket. Fade complied and stood behind her. She threw the grenade which destroyed the dead end revealing the next room. They pushed onward to the small room.

Well Lit Small Room

On the left is a closed casket and the right a casket without any cover. It appears to have markings of a human. Meaning it's missing the mummified body.

On the center is a scale of balance. A blue gemstone is on the left and an empty one on the right. A red gemstone is present on the altar.

"So what do we do now Amanda?" Fade looks around and tries to open the casket. It doesn't budge.

"If the casket doesn't open then our only choice is to level the scale of balance here." Amanda walks to the center.

"Red means riches, blue means death. Fade, keep your guard up." She orders him.

"Guess that's our option." Fade nods and complies with her command.

"Alright. Here it goes. Watch out for surprises." She places the red gemstone opposite the blue one. The scales balanced and the casket opens.

"It opened!" Fade informed her. Amanda approached him.

"All we need to do now is bring that mummified body to the opposite side." Fade commented then the both of them lifted the body but all of a sudden the room shake and titled. A wall opened. It was a trap.

"Amanda! Keep balancing we have to get this thing on the other side!" Fade struggles with her.

"I'm trying! Oh ahh!" She fell out of balance and fell right to the hole. Seeing Amanda fall, Fade let go of the body and went after her. The mummified body was caught by a rope which reveals to be scorpions inside.

In the pit is a sand whirlpool. Fade and Amanda are on it.

"Fade, what's going on?!" She panics in their situation.

"Unsure! Shit lookout! That mummy's full of scorpions!" Fade warned her as scorpions fell from the mummified body that they were lifting earlier.

Fujiko from above appeared all of a sudden. She watches the two individuals in a sandy whirlpool.

"Oh dear. You two don't look so good." She teased Fade and Amanda.

"Fujiko! I thought you're waiting outside?!" Fade was surprised with her appearance.

"Fujiko! You set us up!" Amanda yelled at her. Fujiko took notice of Fade's companion being Amanda.

"Oh hey Amanda. Sorry for interrupting your pool of session. I'm sure Fade will give you a good time again. Especially when you receive his peacock inside you. He's very good with it." She teased her.

"Fujiko you get us out of here right now!" Amanda angrily demanded.

"Fujiko, you wanted me to go through those deathtraps just for you to get through easily?!" Fade was puzzled by her intentions.

"Of course not! That would be inconsiderate for someone who wants an exchange of information. Instead I took an alternative route listed in an old grave robber's log." She crosses her arms then shows them the paper containing information where to avoid traps in the pyramid. "Traps along this way are out of commission." She added.

"Damn it Fujiko! How many secrets are you keeping?!" He asked loudly.

"Take a woman's secret and what does she have left? Besides how are you supposed to win a heart of a princess if you can't take few little risks? Amanda on the other hand doesn't keep secrets because secrets have been kept from her." Fujiko insults her.

"You better watch your mouth bitch!" Amanda pointed her Glock17 at her.

"Oh Amanda I have made it this far but I need to past this last obstacle it's a tricky one. Works like a juicer. Fall into that and you'll be pulverized." Fujiko adds insult to injury to their situation.

"Are you kidding?! Help us up now!" Amanda demanded again.

"The blood of the victim is infused with the picture of the peacock. The blood forms then spreads its feathers and flaps its wings. Incidentally the juicer will stop until one of you falls. If any of you want to live I suggest to Amanda you take out Fade for having sex with me or Fade you take out Amanda for preventing you from finding out Ryuji's location and our intimate session last time bye now!" Fujiko hides the piece of paper she was holding in between her breasts and leaves them to their fate.

"Fade come close. I have something to say to you." Amanda asked for him. The mercenary comes to her. She gave him a hard slap across his cheek.

"Ouch! Amanda!" He holds his left cheek in pain.

"That's for sleeping with that slut! *Sigh* Guess this is where our lives end." She gave Fade a downed look as she knows they're about to die painfully.

"Look I've got a plan." Fade informs her and takes out his handgun. He looks up which Amanda notice. The both of them shoot the ceiling with the mummified body containing scorpions. They both fired their handgun and the scorpions were blended in the juicer instead of them. The trap stops and the two of them quickly exited the room.

Room of the Peacock

The room has a glass decorated in a shape of a peacock. Gunshots were heard.

"Well that's that. Now let's see whose blood is going to dye your pretty feathers crimson." Fujiko checking on the glass awaiting red blood to flow from it. To her surprise it was blue blood that starts filling it.

"Hey what's going on?" Fujiko wondered.

Running footsteps came in the room.

"Hands behind your head Fujiko!" Amanda aimed her handgun at her.

"Scorpions have blue blood. We decided to sacrifice 'em instead of either of us." Fade informed Fujiko of their actions.

"I see. So that's how you two got out of there." Fujiko was impressed.

"Hands behind your back bitch!" Amanda ordered but before Fujiko was able to do so. Open walls all of a sudden shut itself. Preventing exits.

"What's happening now?" Fujiko panics a little.

"Blue peacock means death. Stay alert!" Amanda ordered the two.

"Oh Amanda please that's ridiculous. Fujiko remarked on Amanda. The glass door opened all of a sudden to reveal a large sized Alexandrite red feathered peacock.

"There it is! The laughing peacock! It's sculpted entirely out of Alexandrite!" Fujiko's eyes widen and she was so captivated by it she reaches for it. After she grabbed it.

"Hands off the merchandise!" Amanda pointed again her handgun.

"Forget about blue feathers and certain death. We're looking at real riches!" She ignores Amanda and lifts up the treasure. The room shakes and a number of beetles from the ground started swarming the room.

Fade takes potshots against the beetles he sees crawling.

"Ahhh! Eeew!" Fujiko screams in panic when a few beetles were crawling at her legs. She swatted them away but drops the treasure. Some beetles were crawling on the peacock. Fujiko grabbed a torch.

"No! No! That's my peacock!" Fujiko swayed the beetles with a torch. After the beetles were away she grabbed the peacock and laughed in worry.

"Calm down Fujiko! You're acting like a child!" Amanda shows irritation by her actions.

"Amanda, the room's on fire. We gotta get out of here!" Fade informs her seeing the room being engulfed in flames.

Amanda sees something from a distance. An opening perhaps. A way out of the trap.

"Follow my lead you two!" Amanda orders them. She fires her last two remaining explosive shells from her pump action shotgun to blast a fragile wall. It created them an opening to escape the trapped room.

Running away from the room to a dead end

Three of them try to escape the pyramid. They ran to a dead end with a hole revealing a light. A way out of it perhaps.

"It's just an air vent! We can't get out through there." Fujiko peeks at the tiny hole.

"Ladies check this out! This might trigger a mechanism for our exit. Problem is it's a shape of a peacock." Fade informed the two of his discovery.

"No! Don't you think about it! Don't you know how much worth I went through to get this?!" Fujiko denied giving up on the treasure.

"Face it Fujiko. None of us want to get trapped here." Amanda talking sense into her to give up the peacock.

Fujiko made the decision of giving up the treasure. The three of them made their escape the pyramid that's about to collapse.

The three of them are running. All of a sudden Fade steps into a trapdoor.

"What the hell?!" He screamed as he falls into a portal.

"Fade!" Amanda stops in her tracks to check on him. Fujiko too checked. Both ladies were surprised he all of a sudden disappeared thanks to the portal.

"Amanda we have to get out! The roof's caving in!" Fujiko told the commander. The two of them escaped the area.

In front of the destroyed Pyramid

"What was that mysterious portal? Fujiko wondered.

"I'm not quite sure. I just hope Fade is alright." Amanda worries about him.

"He'll be fine. He's still interested in Ryuji's whereabouts. He must be off to find another hidden treasure for me. The bar has been raised this time." Fujiko informed her of his desire.

Amanda slaps Fujiko.

"That's for sleeping with him you insensitive selfish bitch!" Amanda vents her anger at her.

"My my, Ms. Werner. It's not my fault he chose to do it with me. He even told me he loved me." Fujiko feels her cheek with the palm of her hand. She smiles at the pissed of commander.

"You tramp!" Amanda aims her pump action shotgun at Fujiko. Her shotgun's loaded with seven 12 gauge shells. Buckshot to be specific.

Mummified zombies rose up from the sand. This caught the attention of the two ladies.

"What the?!" The both of them exclaimed.

As the zombies saw them they attacked them.

"Zombies?! What the hell?! Stay behind me Fujiko!" Amanda ordered Fujiko who gets behind her.

She fires 5 headshots to the 5 attacking zombies which in made their head explode.

"Argh!" Fujiko screams when she was grabbed from behind. Amanda took notice then blasted the zombie's head who grabbed Fujiko.

"Eeeww! Ugh! Disgusting!" Fujiko shrieked out of disgust. Much to Amanda's satisfaction.

Lastly she blasts the last zombie's legs blowing them off then empties her handgun against it.

Fujiko realizes how good Amanda is with a gun. She doesn't fear her but she finds her more fun and interesting.

"Thanks for the mess Amanda!" Fujiko who's covered with the zombie's blood, sarcastically said to the pink haired woman.

"Here!" She gives her a handkerchief. "I can't tell if you're blushing right now." Amanda teases her much to Fujiko's annoyance.

Fujiko wipes the blood of her. Amanda checks on the zombies she killed.

"Guess this place is cursed after all." Amanda commented. All of a sudden Fujiko disappeared from her sight. She called her name and found her in a motorcycle starting its engine.

"Wait! Stop right there!" Amanda demanded. She aimed her handgun and ejected the empty magazine from her gun and tried to reload a new one. But she couldn't. Her magazines are missing from her pockets.

"Looking for these?" Fujiko raises her two handgun magazines in the air.

"When the hell did you?" Amanda was surprised that Fujiko stole her ammo.

"I took it when you were checking on our companion who fell through a portal." Fujiko aims her gun at Amanda. The commander froze in place.

"Since you saved me from those awful zombies. I'll return the favor." Fujiko lowers her gun and smiles at Amanda.

"It was fun. See you around Amanda!" Fujiko chuckles and left Amanda alone in the desert.

A peacock appears and hummed.

"Damn it!" Amanda vents her frustration by kicking the sand. Angry that Fujiko outsmarted her and got away.

Minutes Later

"This is Amanda requesting for helicopter pickup at my location ASAP." she communicates to her device.

"Copy that Ma'am. Estimated arrival at LZ is 3 minutes." Radio response from her request.

Minutes later after being picked up by the helicopter she looks at the destroyed pyramid.

"Fade I'll find you. I promise." Amanda tells herself silently. Winds blow her long pink hair after she removes her tie.

Unknown location

"Where the hell am I?" Fade looks at his surroundings.


	10. Reunion and Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Fade was escaping the pyramid with Amanda and Fujiko, he falls down a trap door that reveals to be a portal then meets a scientist named Calahan. He later reunites with Mai after a year but he doesn't know an assassin called VII is after him.
> 
> Meanwhile Amanda continues her pursue of Fujiko Mine who travels to Nahava, Carib with a mission of her own.

Starring: The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Mai Shiranui, Ryuji Kido, Ryuji Yamazaki, Professor Calahan, The 7th Assassin VII, The Dealer

Also Starring: Fujiko Mine, Amanda Werner, Inspector Zenigata, Philadel Kest

Unknown Location

Fade looks at his surroundings noticing he's inside a laboratory surrounded with technology. He looked back and saw a gateway what it seemed to be a portal.

"So this is where I came from." He sees the portal where he came from just disappeared. He tried going back to it but to no avail.

"Fujiko! Amanda!" He calls out their names worrying for their safety. Footsteps were approaching from upstairs which is coming for him.

The man finally made his way down and greeted Fade. The mercenary readied his sidearm and aimed at the stranger. The old man raised his hands up in response to Fade aiming a gun at him.

"Don't shoot! I mean no harm!" The strange jolly old man with white hair pleaded. The man was wearing a scientist outfit.

"Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I?" Fade fixed his gaze on him. He demanded the old man for some answers.

"My dear boy, I am Professor Calahan. You are in my lab." The professor introduced himself. Seeing him really meant no harm, Fade ceased his aim and unequipped his gun. Calahan was relieved then puts his hands down.

"My, how fascinating! I can't believe my portal worked! With a little tweak traveling to different worlds will be possible!" He continued in an exciting tone.

"Hey! Can you send me back? What about my friends?!" Fade raised his voice and looked around the lab once again.

"Unfortunately there was a delay in spawning my portal. You see I was interested in the laughing peacock. I could harness its alexandrite energy to make improvements with my portal and.." The professor stopped in his tracks. He sees the mercenary being impatient.

"Ugh..." Fade starts being impatient. Calahan noticed then..

"My apologies, ugh..." Calahan trying to figure out his name. "It's Fade." The mercenary replied.

"Right Fade. Since the pyramid was collapsing, I decided to try and save the three of you as I detected life forms inside that pyramid. Like I said a delay in spawning the portal, you are the only one who was caught in it. I'm afraid I cannot send you back as the pyramid's in shambles already. Plus, it's just for one time use." The professor explained his reason why he used the portal.

"Damn, guess it can't be helped. Seeing those two women, they don't really get along. I just hope they both made it out alive." Fade sighs and shares his concern to the professor.

"I'm sure your friends would be just fine." The professor assures him as he pats his shoulder.

"Take your time to familiarize yourself in my lab. Of course you can explore my house. You're my guest after all! Come talk to me if you need anything else." Calahan opens his arms wide as he welcomes him.

"Alright. Thanks old man." Fade went around his lab.

Minutes Later

Fade discovers he's in London England. He also read in paper that the pyramid that he came from was destroyed. He learned that portal travel does skip time. He decides to check up on Calahan. Calahan was tinkering with his machine. He couldn't get it to work.

"Professor, what are these portals? Can you explain them to me? It's somewhat similar to the wormhole that the Phantom Legend used awhile back." Fade informed the professor of his previous adventures.

"Portals are gates that connects one to the other. Be it another dimension, space and time. It is a remarkable phenomenon indeed! I too would never think I'd realize its existence in this old age of mine." Calahan stopped tinkering and explains to him with joy.

"Another dimension? Guess this might be what the Dealer's talking about awhile back." Fade thinks to himself. He silently listened to Calahan's explanation.

"In other event another version of me exists in that dimension, or maybe another version of you." Calahan smiles.

"You can't be serious." Fade comments about his explanation.

"It's just a possibility! I've never traveled one myself but I know this. There's a portal not too far from here. I would like you to explore it for me should you be interested in furthering my research." Calahan offers him an opportunity.

"I'm a mercenary not an explorer, old man." He was annoyed by the task the professor's giving him.

"Look! I'll pay! It's just dangerous for an old man like me to go there. It's quite dangerous in that world because it's at war." Calahan makes an excuse and offers the mercenary compensation should he accepts his offer.

"War? Guess I'll think about it. Don't mind being compensated for killing folk along the way there. Plus I'm damn broke anyway." Fade sighs.

A doorbell was heard from upstairs. It seems the professor was expecting visitors.

"Quick! Hide!" Calahan informs Fade. He tries to push Fade in a nearby cabinet to hide.

"Hide? what the hell's going on?" Fade tries to hesitate Calahan's instruction but gives in anyway.

"Listen dear boy, just do what I say. I'll explain later. Whatever happens don't do anything. Don't kill them." Calahan finally hides Fade from sight in a cabinet. He then fixes himself then went upstairs to let the guests in.

From inside the cabinet, Fade is able to take a peek and hear what's happening in Calahan's laboratory.

Armed men came downstairs to Calahan's lab along with him.

"Professor, we're here to inform you of Mr. Kido's behalf. He wants that portal done and functioning." The leader of the men informed Calahan as they were chuckling and pushing the old man.

"Yes, please inform Mr. Kido it will still take a five more days to complete the type of portal he requested." Calahan informs them as he shakes.

"A few more days? He wants it done now!" The man aimed his assault rifle at Calahan, shoving him. He turned the gun's safety off.

"Pl-Please! Wait! Y-You don't understand! Repairing the machine that generates the portal takes time!" Calahan's voice is trembling as he explains the situation.

"Time to die old man!" The man pulls the trigger. In which nothing came out of the barrel of the gun. Turns out it wasn't loaded.

"Noooo!" Calahan screams then pisses himself. Which made the men laugh much to his embarrassment.

"Hahaahah! Look at this old fool wet himself!" One of the men commented as the others are teasing him.

"Sons of bitches.." Fade muttered silently witnessing it from the cabinet he was hiding.

"You got three days. It's a bullet to your brain if it's not done. No more delays!" The leader smirked and leaves along with his men.

Few seconds later

Fade steps out from the cabinet he was hiding and checks on the professor who was still shaking from what happened.

"You should've told me it was one of Kido's men. I would've killed them there and then." Fade grabs the professor by the coat. The professor pushed him back.

"Why yes they're Kido's men. What business do you have with him?" Calahan starts to become curious of the mercenary he summoned. He focused looking at him from head to toe.

"Gotta kill that son of a bitch. Asshole set me up to die. Hope you're not going to delay me like that thief, Fujiko." Fade shared his quest for revenge.

"Ahh so you're that mercenary he thought he killed before. If you have a death wish son, he'll be arriving to my lab in 3 days. Speaking of thieves, you mentioned Fujiko? That woman is his mistress. There were talks she was kidnapped by a mercenary." Calahan regains his composure, his tone reverts to normal.

"Fujiko kidnapped? Please, if there's anything about her it's that she doesn't keep her word and she often leads me on." Fade annoyed thinking about Fujiko and her actions. Most recent how Fujiko just used him as her pawn to help her recover a treasure they even didn't get.

"Guess I found his kidnapper, don't you worry my dear boy. I may be working for him but I promise I won't tell a soul about you." Calahan warns Fade about Ryuji being protective when it comes to Fujiko.

"Yeah whatever, well what's next professor? Guess I'll help you repair that portal for that asshole and kill him the moment I see him." Fade shares him his plan. He also agrees to help the professor since he saved him from danger after all.

"Fade, you head into town and fetch me these supplies for the machine. I've got to change my pants." He hands him a list of things to buy. Also money to compensate with his errands.

"Alright professor. I'll bring them back as soon as I get them." Fade leaves the professor's lab and makes his way to downtown.

The Dealer's Estate - Dealer's Room

The Dealer was face to face with a young man who has short purple black hair with purple eyes. The young man has scars on his right eye covered by a purple eye patch. The man was wearing a medieval armored purple and black jacket with gloves, pants and boots that matches it. He has two swords on his back.

"This isn't a deal but I have a job for you that will compensate you, VII the Seventh Assassin." The Dealer smiles at him.

"What do you want, Dealer?" The man spoke with a deep voice.

"I simply want you to kill a mercenary. His name is Fade." The Dealer showed him a picture of Fade.

"Fade? I know of him. I shall pass. This is an uninteresting assignment." VII stood up and faced away from the Dealer.

"You're supposed to be an assassin of the Templar!" The Dealer demanded.

"Hmph. I shall take my leave." VII left the room. The Dealer's guards blocked his path. They all pointed their guns at him.

"You aren't going anywhere! The boss isn't finished with you yet!" One of the guards informed him.

"You shall stand down and put down your weapons. I care not for your lives should you decide not to comply." VII takes out his sword from his back. The blade reveals to be purple.

"Open fire!" The Dealer's men started shooting at the Seventh Assassin. He deflected and sliced through the bullets effortlessly with his sword and some of the bullets came back to the attackers, killing them. He charged a few of them and sliced each of their heads off. A few men remain and they ran out of bullets. They engaged against him using their knives.

VII removes his eye patch revealing his other eye color to be yellow. He powers up and turns his purple black hair yellow then both his eyes turned yellow. He quickly teleports with lightning fast speed then sliced their torsos off.

One last guy was shaking in fear. VII takes out the other sword from his back which reveals to be yellow. The combines both of it using its hilt. With the combination he has a double saber with the colors of yellow and purple.

"Gwahh!" He teleports and stabs the man in his gut. He takes out the purple sword from the other end then slices his head off. Outside the Dealer's room was full of blood and dismembered bodies.

The Dealer came out of the room. A head rolls on the floor near the Dealer's foot.

"Do you really have to show off? Consider yourself lucky those men are expendable. Hear me out." The Dealer smirks at VII who's covered in blood. He found VII's work amusing.

"Hmph. If you weren't immortal I would've finished you off by now. Very well. Say what you have to say and make it quick." VII sheathes his swords on his back and wears his eyepatch.

"Look, this mercenary Fade has been a pain in the ass in my operations. As well as Ryuji's." The Dealer explains to Fade.

"Ryuji? He and I do not get along. Blood shall be spilled in the battlefield should we meet." VII informs him of his intentions.

"Listen, this Fade kidnapped Fujiko Mine, Ryuji's mistress." The Dealer continues. VII eyes widened when he heard of her name he turned back to face the Dealer.

"Fujiko? I demand you to tell me everything! Be quick with it!" VII fixed his gaze on the Dealer. The Dealer then explained the situation and where he could potentially find and kill Fade.

London England - Downtown (Afternoon)

Fade is carrying bags containing the materials the professor needed for his laboratory. He stops walking and takes out an apple from the bag.

"Damn these are quite a lot. This portal thing sure is interesting." He puts down the bags then takes a bite of the apple he took out.

"Argh!" A voice was heard from the distance.

"Trouble? What's going on?" He carries the bag and make way to where the sound is coming from.

Downtown - Alleyway

Mai, wearing a brown trench coat, is cornered in a dead end by five thugs. One of the thugs has his palms on his left cheek. Mai's fan returns to her. It seemed like it was the one which hit the thug in pain.

"Damn this bitch!" The pained thug commented.

"This babe is my type!" The bald thug smiled as he was holding a baseball bat. The thugs along with the leader who's the biggest among them laughed at Mai.

"You better watch your mouth.. or this is going to hurt even more!" Mai opened her fan then closes it to point at them.

"You think you can take all of us on?!" A thug remarked

"What the hell's going on here?" Fade witnessed the thugs cornering a woman.

"Get out of here! You want to get hurt?!" The blonde thug told Fade. Mai's eyes widened and could not believe who she just saw.

"Fade!? What are you doing here!? I thought you were dead!" Mai expressed in delight. She's happy that the man she thought was dead is walking.

"Mai! It's great to see you! I never thought I'd bump into you here!" Fade puts down the bags he's carrying while still holding the apple he was eating.

"Ohh! I see." The leader of the thugs remarked as he looks at Fade. "Listen well boy. This girl is mine and we found her first. You don't get a piece of her." The leader continues.

"Boss, can I have a share of her too? Ouch!" The pained thug received a fist on his head from the leader.

"You don't get any! She's all mine! Hahahaha! Argh!" The leader laughed but was thrown an apple to his face. "Guys get them!" The leader orders his men to attack both Fade and Mai

"Our reunion can wait later Fade. For now let's take care of these thugs!" Mai takes off her trench coat revealing her red ninja garb which shows off a lot of her features. Her breasts bounced as she readies her stance. She jumped in the air and threw her fan. "Kachosen!" Her fan hits the two thugs coming after Mai. The two thugs still went after Mai.

As Mai's fan returns to her, she blocked an incoming punch from the first thug then kicked him in the head then performed a somersault, kicking him in the chin. The second attacker rushed to her but Mai threw her fan again hitting him in the face which makes him cover up in pain.

The leader was surprised by Mai's ability to fight. He turned around and see his two other men fighting Fade.

Fade blocked a punch coming from the first attacker then countered with a punch to the gut. He performed a shoulder throw putting the attacker down. The second thug came from behind, he counters with an elbow to the gut then side kicks him on the same spot. The thug is on the wall beside an iron pipe.

"Don't you boys have anything better to do besides cornering a lovely woman in an alleyway?" Fade readies his stance confidently. The thug grabbed the iron pipe and attacked Fade.

Fade dodged the thug's swings then he responded with a spinning roundhouse sending the thug back to the wall. The thug he threw got back to his feet and rushed in to Fade. Fade intercepted him with an elbow to the gut then grabbed him from behind to apply a sleeper hold which made the thug fall unconscious.

The man with an iron pipe attacked again in which Fade disarms him this time, grabbing the pipe from his hands, Fade uses it against him. He hits him hard on his knees. He was about to hit him in the head which made the thug cover in fear.

"Hahh!" Fade pretends to hit him in the head. "Ahhh!" The thug fainted from Fade's action. Fade chuckles and says "Talk about thugs." He drops the pipe and looks at Mai who's fighting two thugs.

Mai is fending off her two attackers.

She parries the punch of the bald thug then crouched down to give a roundhouse kick to the blonde thug who was coming on to her. She kicked the first thug on his back sending him away from her. All of a sudden she was grabbed from behind by the blonde thug. He groped Mai's breasts much to her annoyance.

"You're soft and smell so good." The blonde thug commented as he felt her large breasts. The bald thug charges into Mai in order to attack her. She kicks the bald thug which bounces her and the blonde thug from her behind to a wall. She broke free from his grip and punches him in the gut then thew her butterfly fan to the bald guy's face knocking him out. The fan she thew returned to her then she smacked it to the blonde thug's jaw who groped her seconds ago.

"Hmph! That's for touching me in appropriate places! Can't blame them for being this beautiful!" Mai smiles and confidently fans herself.

"Mai! You sure showed them. You look very beautiful." Fade approached her and complimented her. He's also checking her out.

"Why of course I'm beautiful! You can't take your eyes of me too hehe." Mai chuckles. She likes it when Fade checks her out and admiring her beauty. The fight isn't over yet though.

The leader of the thugs pulled out a chain and started spinning it, sparking electricity from the chain.

"Damn you both!" He took a vertical swing at the both of them.

"Look out!" Fade exclaimed as he grabbed Mai. He saves the both of them from harm. The both of them saw the wall cracked resulting from the leader's attack. Both of them stood up and readied their stance.

"Guess this ain't over yet." Fade stepped on the chain the last remaining thug is holding. The thug pulls his chain up but was stopped due to Fade stepping on it. Mai used the chain to bounce herself in the air then thew her fan at the thug which hits him on the face. He lets go after being hit then sees the fan spinning like a boomerang incoming again towards him but he dodges. The fan returns to Mai in which she kicks it sending the fan to his face again. He covers up temporarily then after recovering he sees Mai full speed ahead with her kick. He blocks her kick then responded a punch of his own in which Mai blocked with both her forearms. She performed a cartwheel to get to his side. He throws a one two punch, Mai parried both of his punches then gave him a hook of her own which landed on his left side of the chin. He backed away from her then Mai charged at him with her technique "Hissatsu Shinobi-Bachi!" she was engulfed in fire as she attacks with her elbow his landed on his chest.

The thug catches his breath as he backed away from Mai. He turned his attention to Fade and starts to attack him. He attacked with a heavy punch which is telegraphed. Fade easily avoided by sidestepping then responded with a left hook to his chin then an uppercut. As the thug backed away, Fade did a spinning sidekick to his chest which knocks him to the ground. He stands up breathing heavily.

"Mai, let's end this!" Fade instructs Mai. She nods in response. Mai performed her Hissatsu Shinobi-Bachi technique which hits him in his mouth knocking his two front upper teeth out. Then Fade runs to him and performs a spinning sidekick to his chest sending him flying. This time the leader of the thugs is knocked out cold.

Minutes later

"Finally that's over. Sure's a tough bastard." Fade checks on the fallen thug.

"By the way Fade. What are you doing here in London? How did you survive Yamazaki's attack? I thought you were dead." Mai asked him so many questions. She was impressed how an unskilled person from before survived a psycho's attack. She was turned on too how he drastically improved in 2 years.

"Very long story Mai. Well to start I was brought up here from Egypt thanks to a portal. I used a blood pack from the school's infirmary to pretend to bleed out. Sorry to play dead. I'm on a mission to hunt down Ryuji." Fade answered the ninja girl's questions.

"I've been tracking him down too. Before I continue I have something to say to you." Mai smiles and approaches him.

"What is it? Oh-" Fade's lips was shut when Mai kissed him and hugged him tight. Mai kisses him passionately inserting her tongue to his mouth. Fade responds by using his tongue to intertwine with hers. After a few seconds they separated their deep kiss. Mai licked her lips as she enjoyed making out with the mercenary. The both of them still hugging each other face to face.

"I miss you handsome. You're still good with your kiss I see." Mai giggled as she seductively looked him in the eyes.

"Same here Mai I traveled all over to look for you." Fade kissed her again. This time the both of them explored more of their mouths. Mai is moaning with Fade's advances. The two of them are interrupted by a familiar looking man. The both of them separated their intimate kiss and hug.

"Well well if it isn't Mai Shiranui. A beautiful babe like you shouldn't be in a place like this doing dirty things like that." The man with brushed up blonde hair smirked as both his hands are in his pockets. He was wearing a plain tight black t-shirt, black pants and white shoes.

"Yamazaki?! What are you doing here?" Mai was surprised with his appearance. "This son of a bitch's here?!" Fade said to himself.

"Why I'm here to rid of you from Ryuji's operation. Wait who's that? Aren't you familiar?" Yamazaki answers Mai's question then took notice of Fade.

"Thought you killed me you son of a bitch?!" Fade raised his voice against Yamazaki who mocks him.

"Oh that's right you're that mercenary I killed before. It's funny who I can't recall you because you aren't covered in your own blood. Doesn't this alley way look familiar to you? I'll make sure this time you die along with that babe!" Yamazaki readies himself against Mai and Fade.

Fade and Mai were in their fighting stance.

"Fade, leave this big boy to me." Mai worries about him. She fears about Fade's safety when facing Yamazaki. Not wanting the same thing to happen before.

"Mai, I'll help. I know this guy's tough but I've been through hell. Trust me, the outcome will be different this time." Fade confident this time as he readies his knife.

Yamazaki charged at both Mai and Fade.

Police Station - Days Earlier

Amanda is speaking to Zenigata privately

"Zombies? That doll's lucky in that situation. And the mercenary?" Zenigata smokes his cigarette.

"He fell into a trapdoor in the pyramid. A portal. He might've been teleported somewhere. Believe me Inspector, it's strange that such a thing just suddenly happened." Amanda informs Zenigata of what happened during her escape with Fujiko and Fade.

"Portals? This world is getting stranger by the minute. Are you still planning to pursue that thief, Fujiko?" Zenigata asked the pink haired commander as he finishes up his cigarette.

"Yes, inspector. She's my responsibility. I'm sorry if she got away. Please allow me to make up for my mistake." Amanda pleaded as she wants to get back at Fujiko.

"Alright Amanda. Word is she's been spotted heading to Central America in Carib." Zenigata informs of her the location.

"Carib? That State's currently under revolution. With the politics going on there, a potential war might set off." Amanda shared her knowledge on the town.

"That's the problem, we may know her location but because of the political affairs going on. I'm afraid it's out of our jurisdiction. We can't be involved in with their affairs." Zenigata further explains Amanda the situation.

"I understand Inspector. Whatever she's planning she's still my responsibility. I can't afford her to cause trouble. Especially being involved in a potential war." Amanda still persists on her intention.

"You're determination's something. There's no way a stubborn respectable figure such as yourself will yield to this one." Zenigata sighed.

"I'm sorry for insisting on this sir." Amanda still determined as seen in her eyes.

"Alright Amanda. You can't use your badge or the XAT on this one. If Carib knows you're from the government or the law enforcement you will put the world at war. Understood?"

"Yes inspector. Thank you." Amanda respectfully saluted Zenigata.

Airplane on the way to Carib - Present Day

In the plane majority are south and central American passengers are boarded. Amanda Werner whose wearing a brown leather jacket and white pants, is one of the passengers. Some of the passengers are staring at her. Maybe admiring her beauty or because she's the only one who has pink hair. Some are minding their own business. The plane's speaker made a static. An announcement is being said.

"This is the captain of Lufthansa Air speaking, we will be arriving shortly in our destination: Nahava, Carib. ETA is one hour." The captain announced in the speaker informing the passengers of the flight's current status. Amanda puts on her earphones listening to a stream she's watching on her passenger monitor regarding news in the capital.

"This'll be a tough one. I can't represent the police force or else the government will be up my ass." Amanda stares outside the window temporarily. A flight attendant approached her offering her a drink. Amanda took off her earphones to speak to the flight attendant.

"What beverage would you like ma'am?" The flight attendant asked. The choices of the cart were: orange juice, mango juice, fine wine, water and coffee.

"I'll have coffee and water on the side please." Amanda smiles as she made her choice. The flight attendant gave her the drinks happily in which Amanda thanks her for the service. Amanda took a sip of the coffee and puts back her earphones again and watches the steam. She caught near the end of the stream.

"This is Fujiko Mine reporting from Nahava in Carib." The stream from Amanda's monitor revealed Fujiko is posing as a journalist.

"I'll find you Fujiko Mine. Just you wait." Amanda took another sip of her coffee.

London - Alleyway

Yamazaki is bloodied up a bit thanks to Fade's knife slash. Mai and Fade are both panting, catching their breath as their fight with Yamazaki isn't over yet. Yamazaki sadistically smiles as he infused his blood with dark energy using his right hand then he fires it towards Fade.

"Fade look out!" Mai warns him. Fade was able to block the projectile but was still hurt due to the impact which backs him up.

"Damn it! What the hell's this guy made out of?!" Fade draws hit pistol at Yamazaki. Mai checks up on Fade.

"Fade, your gun won't work against this guy. Trust me." Mai readies her fan and throws it at Yamazaki. "Kachosen!"

Yamazaki evaded the fan and rushed towards Mai and grabs her up in the air and tries to headbutt her. Mai was able to block it with but sends her flying to the wall.

"Iyaahh!" Mai cried in pain. Fade rushed into Mai's aid and checks up on her. "Fade be careful." She smiles at him then she faints. Yamazaki starts to approach them with his hands still on his pockets.

"Mwahahahaha! Time to finish the job. I'm going to enjoy this!" Yamazaki starts running at them. Fade thought of an idea how to beat him. Yamazaki attempts to slice them from a distance, Fade takes out a flashbang and throws it quickly at him. Yamazaki sliced the flashbang instead which blinded him temporarily.

Yamazaki recovers his vision but sees Fade in a quick step, he was stabbed in the gut with his survival knife.

"Gaahhhh!" Yamazaki coughs blood and falls down to the ground. Yamazaki thought knocked out, was smiling. Fade checks up again on Mai and tries to wake her up.

"Mai! Mai! Are you alright?" Fade has Mai in his arms.

"Ugh. My head. What happened? Is the battle over?" Mai barely opens her eyes. She was still recovering from the impact.

"Yeah, I guess it's over." Fade princess carried her. Mai looks at him intimately for a second then looks at Yamazaki's body. Mai looked at Fade.

"Fade, if Yamazaki is here that means Ryuji Kido might be around here somewhere. I know you want him but we have to lay low first. I checked in a hotel. Let's go there." Mai informs Fade of the situation. It is unwise for him to pursue Kido at this state.

"I have to return to the professor and bring him the supplies he needs for portal." Fade informs Mai of his errands.

"Fade, it's getting late. Let's go to him tomorrow." Mai quickly responds.

Fade lets go of Mai and picks up the bags containing Professor Calahan's supplies for the portal repair. The both of them make their way to the hotel Mai checked in.

Hours later

Yamazaki got back up from the ground. Cracking his neck and licks his own blood, he looks up in the sky.

"So the kid's gotten better. Mwahahha! I bet I'll be seeing you again soon." Ryuji maniacally laughs. He calls Ryuji Kido, his boss.

"Yamazaki, report." Kido answered.

"I've found that bitch again and guess who else I found. The mercenary I thought we killed years ago. Seems like a mini-reunion. Don't you want to visit boss? You did say you want a piece of him." Yamazaki licks the blood from his knife. Kido puts down the phone

London England - Limousine

Ryuji Kido is wearing a white formal suit with his hair slicked back. He has an angry gaze as he looks outside his window.

"My Fujiko. I swear I'll kill you Fade." Ryuji's fist glowed red. An evil aura surrounds him.

London England - Hotel - Mai's Room (Night time)

Outside the window, a view of the street shows traffic and lights. Mai's hotel room was simple. The wall and ceiling is decorated yellow while green curtains are green. There's only one queen sized bed. Fade is looking outside the window looking down the city with busy streets. Mai was in the shower cleaning herself up.

"Damn, I can't believe I'm here with Mai right now. The woman who I first fell in love with. The both of us pursuing Ryuji Kido." Fade smiles as he recalls his adventures.

"I haven't had a boy in my room since elementary school. Teehee. Unlike that Andy, I'm sure Fade and I will be doing something tonight. It will be very long and intimate." Mai rubs her breasts and she giggles. She running her hands over her body.

After Mai's shower. She greeted Fade with her long brown hair down as she's wearing a pink bathrobe revealing cleavage which caught the eye of Fade who can't help but stare at her breasts much to Mai's approval.

"Hey Fade, whatcha doing?" Mai in a happy tone asked. She likes when Fade is only wearing a tank top revealing his toned muscles.

"Just staring outside I guess." Fade blushed as he spoke to her while still continuing to check her out discreetly.

"Hey Fade, I know this is just our second time we met and I felt like I've known you for a while. You were always in my thoughts. How you have improved since then. It's just amazing how fate led us to meet again." Mai sat on the bed while she dries her wet hair with a towel.

"I know Mai it's been a lot and far long. Been involved with different people just to find that bastard Ryuji. Boarded a smuggling boat that lead me to Germany just to be involved in a police force's battle against zombie like machines. Back to Japan to track down a journalist which leads me to an island which was ruled by a cult. In that operation I met with Ryuji's mistress, Fujiko. She's a thief whose intentions are a mystery. 'Til I ended up in Egypt falling into a portal which mysteriously teleported me here in London. Then I bumped into you. You what have you been up to Mai?" Fade narrates his story. He sits beside Mai smiling at her.

"Me? Well I've been tracking down Ryuji too. The reason why before I didn't want you to kill him in that school because he possess a scroll." Mai shares Fade her intention.

"A scroll?" Fade was confused by what Mai mentioned.

"Yes, it's a scroll which contains the location of the armor of Ares, the god of war. The armor enhances the wearer's defense and provides the god's shackles in which he can bind anyone with it. Least that was the problem before. Before I was able to confront him, a young handsome man who's wearing all purple with a purple double saber fought against Ryuji.." Mai tells the tale from her point of view.

Flashback - Dead Sea Temple

Mai was hiding behind a wall from above. She's overseeing Ryuji and his opponent wearing purple. The both of them are in a showdown in which Ryuji was glowing a red aura while the man in purple has his double saber equipped.

"My, my who is this mysterious handsome young man? He's cute but not as cute as Andy or Fade." Mai compliments the man wearing purple. Mai just observed from a distance, witnessing a battle that was going to take place.

"By the order of the Templar, you shall not take anything from this temple. Give this up now Ryuji or die!" The man in purple raised his voice.

"The 7th Orphan or should I say the 7th survivor. VII, the only one who's going to die is you!" Ryuji charges in to attack VII. Both of them clashed which makes the temple tremble. The both of them fought intensely which neither of them were able to land a crucial blow to the other.

"The temple's shaking! I have to get out of here!" Mai escapes from the temple while the exit is still available. From a distance Mai saw the temple engulfed in flames and dark matter of energy.

Present Time - Mai's Hotel Room

"I didn't really get to witness their fighting. Ryuji was the only one who came out alive without the armor. I didn't see the man in purple too after that." Mai finishes her story.

"A man in purple? Guess he tried and ended up dying against him huh. Damn, that Ryuji. I didn't think he wasn't ordinary. That bastard has powers as well?! I really be careful against that guy." Fade remarked.

"He probably perished in that temple. It was the first and last time I saw that guy around. Thanks to him he stopped Ryuji's evil plan. He is aiming for world domination. Who knows what else he has in mind that's why I'm after him." Mai finishes her tale.

"I see." Fade pauses for a while to digest the information Mai told him. A few seconds later Mai stood up with a smile on her face.

"Fade! When this is all over, I want you to join me in this 3 on 3 tournament called battleground of the gods. Its rules are similar to the King of Fighters Tournament that I regularly participate in." Mai informs him of the tournament she saw advertised on TV one time.

"A tournament huh? There any money in it?" Fade sparks interested in Mai's invitation. He began having thoughts of fighting alongside her. The fun that they may share together.

"Of course there's money in it! I received an invitation after. It says we'll earn a five digit fee by just entering then it'll be doubled if we win! We don't really have to win. We just go fight and have fun! Ohhh I can't wait! We'll use that money for vacation. A wedding then our honeymoon! Ohh! Ahhh! I can't just wait!" Mai is blushing and shrieking with excitement. She daydreams with her and Fade on a church getting married.

"Marriage?! What?!" Fade was surprised with what he just heard. This is just the second time he met her.

"You did say you love me right?! We even did it the first time we met!" Mai reminds him of the even when the both of them had sex in a classroom. That was the time Mai convinced him not to kill Ryuji.

"Yeah, guess I'm looking forward to it." Fade scratches his head and smiles at Mai. "I guess I'll have to go with Mai. She's the first woman I fell in love with.. but Amanda...Simca...Fujiko." He worries about his actions with sleeping with other women. Amanda herself was so enraged when she witnessed him engaging in intimate acts with Fujiko. He cleared those thoughts in his mind and focused on the moment at hand.

"By the way if it's 3 on 3. Who's the third member?" Fade was curious about the third member of the team.

"I'm still figuring that out. I met a strong woman at a bar but she hasn't given me a call yet. I would ask my friends Yuri and King but they're busy with their problems. As of my ex-boyfriend Andy! Hmph! Forget about him! I'm never invited to his team! I don't think he'll join my team as well. Well that's why I have you my handsome Fade! Hehehe!" Mai leaned close to Fade and looked at him with her bewitching eyes. She hugged him and leaned close to his face.

"Mai..I..." Fade gulped with her advances. Mai runs her hands over his chest.

"You know you're cuter when you're all nervous and surprised. Hehe." Mai smiled seductively as she teased him.

"Well... I.." Mai shuts his lips with hers. Fade's eyes widened a bit then closed his eyes as he moves his mouth with hers. Mai moans as they are making out. Fade hugs her and the both of them lie down in the bed as they continue making out. They broke their kiss temporarily just so Mai can take off his pants while Fade took off his tank top. Fade, who's shirtless, looked down on the woman as he puts his hands above her shoulders. He admires her beauty and smiles at her. Mai puts a finger on her lips biting it to tease him more. Fade was bewitched once again by the alluring ninja and went on to kiss her. Mai approved of the kiss as they both use their tongues to explore each other's.

Nahava, Carib - Streets

People are rallying towards a revolution. A dark skinned man wearing a green outfit is overseeing the crowd as he is being cheered on by the crowd with signs of Revulucion, Nahaba, Philadel Kest, Vieteria & others that support the on going rally. Amanda is blending in among the crowd manages to get near the news van. She approached a camera man who's currently on break

"Excuse me sir, is Fujiko Mine here?" Amanda, still wearing her civilian clothes, tries to find Fujiko's whereabouts in the area,

"Oh why yes. She's actually on that side of the crowd there for the taping." The cameraman points out where she is. Fujiko is doing a report on the crowd as she is live on television.

"Thank you. Could you please tell her a friend is expecting her?" Amanda then informs him where Fujiko's needs to meet the "friend".

Minutes Later

Fujiko is wearing a yellow top and white pants and heels as she walks to the TV van. They knew it was her break and she wanted to have a cigarette. Then she was greeted by the cameraman Amanda spoke to earlier.

"Ms. Mine someone's asking for you. A friend of yours." The cameraman informed her which made her wonder. The cameraman told Fujiko to meet her in that area alone. Fujiko went by herself.

"Friend of mine? Wonder who." Fujiko thought aloud as she walked near the area. She heard a voice call out her name then she closed her eyes and smiled. Footsteps were approaching behind her.

"Fujiko, don't think you can get away this time." Amanda calmly told Fujiko. She noticed Fujiko has her M1910 pistol concealed in her pocket.

"Amanda Werner, you just can't get enough of me huh." Fujiko opens her eyes and smiles confidently as she draws her pistol to aim at Amanda. Amanda attempts to disarm her by sidestepping quickly then grabbing the barrel of the pistol then quickly kicking the gun from Fujiko's hand sending it in the air momentarily. Fujiko grunted as she punches and kicks the commander. Amanda responds by blocking and attacking back. The two of them are evenly matched. By the time the gun was above their reach, Amanda parries Fujiko's kick and sweeps her to the ground by tripping her. Amanda caught the gun and aimed it at Fujiko. Fujiko glared at the commander pointing the gun at her.

"Amanda, I must admit your infatuation towards me is remarkable. You just might give Fade, Lupin and Ryuji a run for their money." Fujiko teased Amanda as she stands up. Fujiko is confident that Amanda won't shoot her so she doesn't puts her hands up.

"Ugh, Fujiko. As much as I want to cuff you right now.. I don't have one with me. I came here as a civilian, not as an officer." Amanda puts down the gun as she expressed her dislike with Fujiko.

"At least you know you can't arrest me. What's going on with this state right now you really can't risk letting them know that someone like you would be involved in this mess. So let me be with my work. Hehe." Fuijko winks at the commander which made Amanda swear at Fujiko much to her amusement.

"By the way can I have my gun back? A lonely woman like me needs it for self defense should bad men come after me." Fujiko continues teasing Amanda. Amanda's eyes roll to express her annoyance with Fujiko.

"Lonely? The words you come up with are irritating! Uggh!" Amanda raised her voice which made Fujiko smirk. As Amanda continues to express her dislike with the thief.

A flash grenade suddenly rolled over between them. Both women were surprised as they saw it then sought for cover. Unknown men are shooting at them.

"Fujiko get down!" Amanda apprises Fujiko as she was shooting at the assailants. Fujiko struggles as she was getting shot at while at cover.

"Amanda do something!" Fujiko implored Amanda. Amanda was protecting Fujiko from their attackers.

"Don't kill the journalist we need her alive!" A man ordered the other. Amanda and Fujiko both heard it which made them both aware of the situation. Amanda was able to neutralize some of the attackers which gave room for Fujiko to run to Amanda's cover. The two girls run to an alley to evade their pursuers.

"As always Fujiko! You're always being chased by men! You're such a pain in the ass!" Amanda complains to the thief while both of them run.

"You're a pain in the ass too for being the only woman chasing me non-stop!" Fujiko answers back to Amanda.

"Oh be quiet! If you didn't try to escape from me you would be in a cell right now and we wouldn't have this conversation!" Amanda orders Fujiko to follow her which she complied. A dark skinned man attacked the both of them.

He tries shooting them with his assault rifle but Amanda pushes his gun which made him miss them. Shooting a wall instead. The man was quite strong which gave Amanda a hard time fending off. Fujiko just stood and watch Amanda fight the man. The man took out his combat knife and tries to stab and slash Amanda with it. Amanda looked at Fujiko and said something:

"Fujiko, they're after you! Find someplace to hide!" Amanda ordered the woman. Fujiko nodded as she understands the situation. Fujiko ran away. Unfortunately by the time she was about to escape, she was aimed by men then from behind a man grabbed her from behind then puts his hand forcefully on her mouth and nose.

"mmph!" Fujiko's eyes widen then closed slowly as she looses consciousness. It turns out the man's hand was applied with chloroform.

Meanwhile Amanda disarms the man and uses the knife to stab him in his lower quadrant of the abdomen. The man screamed in pain, Amanda gave him a roundhouse kick to the chin knocking him out.

"You'll live. Now time to find Fujiko." Amanda conceals the knife then runs towards where Fujiko went. She heard footsteps approaching then hid in a spot. She saw a lot of armed men with assault rifles then one of them was carrying Fujiko. The men spoke among themselves.

"Damn it! There's too many of them!" Amanda was feeling helpless that she lost Fujiko again. With only a pistol and a knife equipped, she knew that rescuing Fujiko would be suicide. She observes the men as they leave.

"We finally got this bitch but what about the one with pink hair?" The man carrying Fujiko asked a companion.

"Forget about her. Let's move out." Just like that the men left the area. Little did they know the man who's leading the revolution saw the whole thing from a distance.

London, England - Mai's Hotel Room

Mai and Fade are still making out in the bed. Mai is still moaning within Fade's mouth as she runs her hands over his chest above. Fade then broke their kiss to start licking her neck which made Mai moan in pleasure. Mai opened her eyes and noticed the curtains still open.

"Fade... Ohh.. ahh..the curtain.." Mai moans as she points out the window to the mercenary busy kissing her. Fade stops and looks at Mai's direction. He stood up and walked to close the curtains. Mai stood up, taking off her bathrobe to reveal her alluring body. Fade can't help but stare and admire her naked body. Her large breasts, hips and legs so perfect. Fade approached her and puts his hands on her hips. Mai smiles seductively and puts her hands on his boxers to pull it down. His large erect member sprung when as his boxers went down. Mai smacks her lips as she gazed her eyes on his erection.

"My Fade, you really are excited for me huh?" Mai teased him then she placed her right hand on his cock rubbing it up and down. Fade moans then kisses her which Mai does the same. They kissed passionately as Mai still continues to give him a hand job. Mai moaned louder in his mouth when he places both of his hands at her breasts massaging it and playing with her erect pink nipples. Fade broke the kiss and puts his mouth on her breasts sucking them which resulted a loud moan from Mai.

"Ohh! ❣️ Ahh ❤️! Fade!" Mai moaned in pleasure as her tits are being sucked by Fade. She stroked his cock faster as she felt his member getting more stiff and hot. Fade takes out his mouth to suck Mai's other breasts. He works his tongue in a circular motion then gently bites her nipple. Mai then pulled him closer to her which made the both of them land in bed still continuing their intimate activity. Fade then licked Mai between her breasts on the way down to her stomach, Mai's face was filled with pleasure as she's being licked and kissed.

Fade ends up in Mai's pussy, he admires her private area. He can tell she has been keeping it clean and net. She smells very good which turned him on more. Mai puts her hands on his head and opened her mouth.

"Fade, this is embarrassing...Haaahh" Mai told him silently as her face was red. Fade started to work on her by licking her gently which resulted a loud moan from the alluring ninja. He then licked her some more, tasting her juice made him lick faster which made Mai moan louder and louder as she screamed his name in pleasure. As he was giving her oral sex, he played with her breasts again. Mai's so aroused she arched her back as her tits are being massaged while she is being eaten out.

"Haaahh..Hahh...Hahh..❤️ Fade I'm gonna come! Aahhh! ❤️" Mai heavily panted then screamed his name as she was on her orgasm. She screamed loudly in pleasure after Fade was done eating her out. Fade stood up still erect while Mai rested for a few seconds trying to catch her breath while being wet all over. She then kneels down on Fade with a seductive smile on her face. Her face red, she looks at his cock and strokes it with her right hand.

"You're so good. Hehe. This time relax and let me do all the work." Mai giggles then licks the tip of his cock resulting Fade moaning.

"Ohh Mai ahh!" Fade watches Mai bob her head up and down on his hard cock. Mai hummed pleasantly as she's giving him a blowjob, she swirls her tongue as she's making lewd noises sucking his cock. Fade is enjoying Mai servicing his cock, he grabbed her hair and guided her deeper in sucking his cock.

"I love your cock. It's hot and hard." Mai stopped temporarily and looked at him with drool on her mouth. She resumed her blowjob in which she sucked faster and went further. Deep throating him made him moan loud in which pleased Mai as he calls out her name. A few moments later.

"Mai I'm gonna... Ahh!" Fade climaxed in Mai's mouth which made her eyes widen for a bit. Mai takes a lot of his fluid in and takes her mouth away from his cock. Mai was drooling with a mix of her saliva and his cum as she was breathing heavily catching her breath. They smiled at each other, both of them know that neither of them are done. Mai then took the initiative as she smirks at him then gets back to his cock and puts it in between her large breasts.

"I can't get enough of your hard cock. Hehe." Mai giggles as she moves her breasts up and down as they jiggle while servicing his well lubricated cock thanks to her saliva. As the head of his cock peaked in between her breasts, she used her mouth to suck it. He moaned loud and mentioned her name in pleasure. Mai increased her pace as she runs her tongue all over the tongue pleasuring him some more. A few moments later he's at the verge of climaxing once again.

"Mai!" He gasped out loud as he couldn't take it anymore. She released his his cock in between her breasts as he cummed on her face. One of her hands moved to his cock as she strokes it, milking his cum. She opens her mouth as she receives his warm cum filling her up. He wasn't done cumming then she puts his cock inside her mouth sucking it some more. Both of them stood up and kneel in front of each other. Mai shows him her mouth drooling of his cum, she opens her mouth and shows him full of cum. She opens her mouth again to show that its gone.

Mai was surprised to see Fade's cock still hard and ready for more. Fade pushed her as she lands the bed then goes on top of her, Mai watches him align his cock to her wet pussy. Mai breathes heavily and smiled at him in which he does the same.

"Put it in Fade...Ohhhh.. ❣️Ahhhh!❤️" Mai begged as Fade pushed his cock to the entrance of her wet region. She raised her voice as she trembled then flung her arms around Fade's neck and clung to him. They are face to face as they're both feeling each other's hot breath. Fade starts to move his hips, thrusting his cock back and forth inside Mai's pussy.

"Mai, you're so tight." Fade grunts as he fucks Mai. Mai lustfully looks at him and pulls his face towards her as they share a deep kiss once again. Fade breaks the kiss and began to work again with Mai's breasts massaging the left boob his right hand while sucking on the opposite. Mai made so much lewd noises as Fade fucks her even harder. Mai couldn't say anything as she cried in pleasure. Her face red, she looks at the mercenary intensely.

"Fade I'm gonna cum! Ahh! Ahhh! ❤️Ahhh! ❤️" Mai screamed in pleasure for the last time as she came, Fade too climaxed inside her. The both of them hugged each other tight as they share a heated tongued kiss once again. A few moments they passed once and fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Fade opens his eyes as sees the ceiling then he looked on his right, Mai is staring at him as she smiles.

"I don't think I'll ever forget last night. It's much better when we're not forced to do it in a classroom." Mai teased and blushed as she puts her palms on her cheeks. Fade holds her hand and smiles.

"Me too Mai. Me too. Let's get back to the professor. Maybe in a bit." Fade pulls her to him again and they kiss. They had sex again afterwards.

Sometime Later at Calahan's Lab

Calahan was greeted by Fade. He introduces Calahan to Mai in which the three of them have a chat.

"Fade! I was expecting you to return last night! Time is isn't on our side you know! That portal needs to be made!" Calahan grabbed the supplies from Fade.

"Sorry man, trouble came. Forced me and Mai to spend the night elsewhere." Fade informed the professor who has his eyes fixated on Mai who's wearing her traditional red garb.

"You're name is Mai? Wow! What a baaaaaabe!" Calahan drools and gropes Mai in excitement. As a result, Mai was surprised with his advances, she started to get pissed of and hits him with her fan. Calahan was knocked in the air, as he landed he was a huge smile on his face with crocodile tears flowing down his eyes in a comedic fashion.

"Hmph! Keep your hands to yourself! Serves you right you old pervert!" Mai puts one hand on her hip, she points Calahan with her fan expressing her annoyance towards his action.

"Oh...remind me not to get on Mai's bad side." Fade scratches his head laughing at what he just witnessed. Calahan then said his apologies to Mai, he is just a dirty old man.

Calahan and Fade filled Mai out with the situation going on. He shares to the both of them that they should help him with the work so that he can finish faster and on time.

3 Days Later

"There that should do it! I believe you two deserve a rest! Thanks for your help!" Calahan wipes of his sweat. Mai and Fade expressed their welcome to the professor and they went upstairs to get a drink. On the way up Fade notices an open notebook that contains information about the location of the portal Calahan wanted him to investigate. He took a picture of it, just in case.

Mai and Fade are seated beside each other on the couch with their hands on their drinks. Fade wraps his other arm to Mai's waist, which she approves of. She leans her head on his shoulders as they talk.

"Fade, I forgot to mention there's going to be an annual celebration of a casino back in South Town. It's called the Howard Casino. Chances are Ryuji will show up there too since he funds the place." Mai takes a sip of her water.

"A casino celebration. Heh, sounds like it." He drinks his soda slowly.

"Yes, a casino that's involved in extortion, racketing, prostitution, slavery and other horrible things. I'll be there to infiltrate the place and recover a stolen artifact hidden in a vault there. That artifact may endanger the world as we know it. That's why I'm doing this." Mai informs him with her serious tone.

"Guess I have to join you and stop his evil schemes, Mai. That guys deserves to be stopped." Fade understands the situation. Then Mai changed the subject. She brought up the portal that Ryuji wants.

"Ryuji wants that portal for something. We better beat up the thugs that bullied professor Calahan and teach them a lesson!" Mai cheerfully stood up as her breasts bounced. Fade obviously checked her out. He nods and agrees with her. The both of them went downstairs in the lab to speak to Calahan.

"Professor, Ryuji shouldn't gain access to that portal. If he does, who knows what he'll do with it." Fade warns the professor on the possibilities. Before Calahan was able to reply to Fade's warning a doorbell rang. The three of them then heard a bang with men going downstairs to the lab.

"The mercenary and the ninja are here!" One of Kido's men shouted then the others cocked their guns and aimed. "Open fire!"

As they unload their bullets, Mai dodged the bullets gracefully as she throws her fan to each and every of them. Fade saves Calahan as they both took cover under a table which Fade flipped. Fade throws a flashbang at the attackers which blinded them momentarily, as they were covering their eyes. Mai took advantage as she uses her agility to knock all of them out. Mai then throws her fan in the air and catches it, performing a pose as her breasts bounced.

"Yeah! Japan's best!" Mai confidently smiles and fans herself. Fade and Calahan can't help themselves but admire the ninja in front of them. Calahan gave his thanks to the ninja who saved them but it isn't over yet. A man suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It was Ryuji who greeted them as he was wearing a white formal outfit. Mai and Fade are startled with the man. He glows a red aura which scares Calahan.

"Well well if it isn't Fade, the Dealer's mercenary. You know you've been a damn hindrance with my operations like that bitch Mai. You're doing it all over again by showing up with the portal I want. But..." Ryuji Kido teleports then charges at Calahan and chokes him up a wall with one hand. This caught Fade by surprise. Calahan was struggling to remove Ryuji's hand but to no avail.

"First, I have to thank you for my portal. Now die!" Ryuji impales him in the chest with his right hand. Calahan spits blood as he losses his life. It was a horrible sight to see for Fade and Mai as they screamed his name.

"Ryuji you son of a bitch! He didn't have to die!" Fade aims his gun at Ryuji and starts shooting at him. Ryuji effortlessly dodged the bullets by moving fast. Fade empties his gun and was shocked that nothing hit him. Mai worries in the situation she's witnessing.

"You expect to hurt me with that?! Hah, he had to die because he planned to betray me. I won't tell you this time because you have a habit of cheating death. Well I'm here for one thing. Where's my Fujiko?!" Ryuji angrily demanded the mercenary.

"I don't know where she is!" Fade denies about her whereabouts. This angered Ryuji and tries to kill Fade by charging at him but Mai defended him. Mai and Ryuji fought. Fade was helpless again as he watches Mai fight a man who's more powerful that the both of them. As they were exchanging their attacks, Ryuji got the best of Mai as he lands a punch to her gut which sends her flying. Fade catches her in mid air.

"Mai! Mai!" Fade calls out her name as she is in his arms. Mai barely opens her eyes seeing the man she loves.

"Fade, he's too strong. Best get out of here. I love you." Mai losses consciousness. Fade shields Mai from Ryuji as he was preparing to launch a projectile at them.

"Die Fade!" Ryuji launches his attack then all of a sudden a figure appeared and shielded Mai and Fade. As the smoke cleared out it was a man in purple who saved them from Ryuji. Fade notices the man who saved them.

"Who in the hell?! Wait no way.." Fade realizes the man in purple from Mai's story earlier regarding the Dead Sea Temple.

"VII, you picked the wrong time to come here! Raaaahh!" Ryuji and VII clashed as they fought each other. Fade carries Mai in his arms as he stood up. VII was able to knock Ryuji down as he lands a sidekick on his gut. VII looked at Fade coldly.

"You two should get out of here quick!" VII ordered Fade to leave. As he was about to leave the area VII continued his words for Fade.

"Remember this mercenary. After my business with Ryuji, I'm coming for you." VII coldly warned the mercenary. Fade just understood that VII will probably come and kill him next. He escapes the lab with Mai on the way to Mai's hotel room.

Carib: Sante Detention Facility

Fujiko is wearing a pink low cut dress tied up in chains as she's being whipped on her back. It was two guards interrogating her. One is whipping her and the other one is seated in a chair talking to her too.

"You might as well talk. Who are you working for you sneaky bitch?!" The man whipping her demanded answers.

"We know your media credentials are fake!" The man seated informed her.

"I don't know... I..ahh..." Fujiko struggled speaking because she's being tortured.

"Who do you work for?! You better start talking!" The man demanded answers then all of a sudden the wall got destroyed which 2 armed men entered and gunned down Fujiko's interrogators. A man approached Fujiko and set her free from the chains, he catches her in his arms.

The man was wearing a green uniform and black boots. He has long slicked back hair, facial hair and a pointy beard.

"You're safe now, princessa." He kneels with her and gave her a warm embrace.

London, England - On the way to the Hotel

Fade was running with Mai in his arms. As he made a turn, he saw armed men storm the hotel they were staying in days ago. He knew it was a bad idea to go there now because Ryuji wants them dead. Mai regained consciousness as Fade was running another direction away from the hotel.

"Fade, where am I? What happened? Arghh!" Mai grunted in pain as she felt her gut tremble. Fade stops and puts her down to check on her status.

"Mai, you don't look well. I'll bring you to the hospital far away from here." Fade expresses his concern for the injured ninja. Mai placed her finger on his lips and opens her mouth. Fade understands and listened to her as he puts her down. Mai was able to barely stand up.

"Thank you, Fade. I think it's best if we split up. I'm in no condition to fight right now. I'll just slow you down." Mai pleads him her idea. Fade doesn't want any of that as his body language says.

"Mai, you know I can't do that! If they find you..." Fade was cut off with Mai's action. She kissed him passionately all of a sudden. Fade opens his mouth with hers as they explored each other's mouths. After breaking the kiss, Mai then tells him why.

"Fade, just trust me okay? I'll be fine! We'll meet at the Howard Casino's celebration." Mai cheerfully winks at Fade. Fade understood Mai that she can take care of herself. Right now it's him he has to worry about. He kissed the ninja girl then parted ways with her.

Mai was able to disguise herself with a different outfit in a flash, Ryuji's men didn't notice her. Fade is running away for his safety against the pursuing men.

Normally he would fight back but they were dozens and heavily armed. Fighting them is not a good idea.

"Shit they're a lot I have to get out of here!" Fade struggles in his thoughts, thinking of a way to escape them. He then remembers the portal Calahan wanted him to explore for him. He quickly opened his phone and pin-pointed the location. He makes his way there as the distance is not too far from where he's at.

Dark Alley

The place is barely lit and from a distance an orange portal was glowing. It was the gateway to the world at war Calahan mentioned.

"Wow, look at that! Never thought I'd be travelling to other worlds." Fade was amazed by the portal he saw. It was surreal and it sends shivers down his spine as he walks closer to it. Every step he took made him somewhat nervous of travelling. Footsteps were heard from a distance closing to him. He ran to the portal. As he was running, he looked back seeing his pursuers aiming their weapons with him. He saw some of them equipped with an RPG.

"You've gotta be kidding me?!" Fade was alarmed seeing their weapons. Ryuji really wants him dead. As they launched the rocket, Fade barely made the jump to the portal and the area exploded. Few minutes later, the men trying to find a trace of him. No avail, the portal was gone. Fade had successfully escaped them.

Nahava, Carib - Slums

Amanda is camped in a corner as she's warming herself in a barrel fire. She takes out a piece of wood as she carves it with her knife. She is wearing a leather jacket and a shirt which reveals cleavage from her large breasts.

"I have a feeling I need that weapon from the Paladin in this mission. Might disobey orders, risk my reputation, family and the police force. But if it means saving countless lives from a potential war." Amanda was able to carve a miniature sword from the wood. She conceals her knife and holds the carved piece with her fingers.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take!" Amanda silently in her thoughts about her determination.

Unknown World - Cave

It was very dark inside. Fade used the flashlight in his pistol to illuminate his dark surroundings. He knew there was no return as the portal disappeared.

"Shit, where the hell do I go now?" Fade was walking as he aims his gun. He sees a light from a distance and ran to it. He then made his way outside the cave.

Unknown World - Forest

He sees his surroundings, he checks his phone and can't get any signal. He knew he was really in another world, far away from home. The scenery of the place is admirable.

"Now how do I get home? This world really at war? Seems like a nice place to take a walk here." Fade comments as he walks on.


	11. Player in War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fade learns that he is in a world called 'The Land of Consume', a place very far from his origins. He gets involved with a war between Segua and Ninteldo.
> 
> Amanda discovers Fujiko is about to be involved in events that might lead to World War III. She continues her pursuit to stop a war from emerging.

Starring: The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, The 7th Assassin VII, Ryuji Kido, Amanda Werner, Fujiko Mine, Philadel Kest

Calahan's Lab

Two figures are still fighting as their battle cries echoes outside the lab. It was VII and Ryuji Kido still going at it. They clashed again but this time Ryuji lands a blow on VII which knocks him down to the ground. VII recovers as he puts his hands on his gut, he draws his purple sword from his back.

"What is it with you? Why must we meet at an unpleasant time?" Ryuji powers up as a red electric aura surrounds him. He prepares his fighting stance which made the floor crack.

"All I have to say, is die!" VII dashes and attacks him. Ryuji blocks and counter attacks VII. VII draws his yellow sword from his back and blocked his red glowing punch. Ryuji steps back and takes a deep breath.

"I don't know who's more of a pain. You or Fade." Ryuji compares the VII to the mercenary he wants to kill. VII combines both his sword turning it to a double saber.

"To compare me to him is like comparing a rabbit to a tiger. Rahh!" VII dashes and attacks Ryuji. Ryuji backflips and shoots a projectile at VII. VII slices his energy projectiles, defending himself. Ryuji was about to unleash another projectile at him then his cellphone rang. He paused and checked his phone, it was Fujiko who called him. Ryuji smiled as he answered the phone. VII, stands down seeing his opponent attend to his call.

"So where are you?" Ryuji casually answers the phone and sees to Fujiko's condition. VII then separates his swords then sheathes it on his back.

"Nahava, Carib. It's like you said, something juicy. Give me 2 months or so. You'll receive the coordinates of the oilfield." Fujiko informs him as she is smoking her cigarette. "Don't worry about Fade, he disappeared. Things are going according to plan. I'll see you soon, love." She added. Ryuji puts down the phone and smiles. Inside, he is relieved Fujiko is safe.

"What seems to amuse you?" VII refers to Ryuji after his talk on the phone. Ryuji knows something about VII though, he knows VII is pursuing Fujiko for some reason. He decides to manipulate him

"VII, I know you're after my mistress Fujiko Mine. Why is it so?" Ryuji plays mind games with VII. VII just stared at him and paused at his question. Ryuji then takes out a cigar and lights it then he smokes it. He turns his back on VII as he walks away.

"She was kidnapped. The only one knows where she is, is that mercenary Fade. I'll leave it up to you to take my word for it or not. He escaped my men by going through a portal. According to the intel my men have gathered, he crossed over to another world. The Land of Consume. I suggest you start heading there before some of my men or should I say 'Players' find him." Ryuji waves his hands as he leaves the area. A helicopter was waiting for him and he boards it, leaving the place.

"I fooled Ryuji into giving me your location, Fade. I shall need your help in rescuing Fujiko." VII clenched his fists as he walks away from Calahan's lab. He goes out and searches for a portal that would lead him to the world Fade traveled to.

Nahava, Carib - The Next Day

Amanda was talking to someone on the phone as she was being informed about a place to stay during her mission in Nahava. It wasn't the government or anyone related to law enforcement. It was someone she knew dearly.

"I understand. The orphanage is near here. I see, okay. I'll make sure they know it was from you. Thank you, Auntie." Amanda puts down her phone. She then commutes her way to an orphanage that her aunt was talking about. A place where she can stay.

Nahava, Carib - Orphanage

Amanda knocks on the door as she arrived the area. She was greeted by an elderly woman. The woman introduced herself to the pink haired woman, as one of the caretakers in the orphanage.

"Good afternoon, my name is Amanda Werner. My aunt Petra told me I can stay here for the time being in Nahava." Amanda introduces herself and smiles at the elderly woman. The elderly woman welcomed Amanda to the orphanage.

Amanda helped out with the orphanage's needs like preparing meals for the children, cleaning and tidying up their clothes and sheets, and teaching them during her stay in the orphanage. She would keep up doing that for the next 2-3 months while she finds clues to track Fujiko Mine.

One Night

Amanda was watching television along with the children. The television shows news about the political events going on in the state. Fujiko is featured as she reports the latest event.

"Here we see is the small Central American Nation, Carib in an upheaval. A revolutionary group, a bloody crowd that topples of nation's dictatorship. The group's leader, Philadel Kest is making an appearance. Kest is scheduled to address the UN high quarter soon where he will likely engage in talks regarding communism and declaring independence. This is Fujiko Mine reporting from Nahava in Carib." The camera points out to the crowd, Philadel Kest and lastly Fujiko Mine who's in the crowd doing her report. Amanda turns off the television.

"Awwww..." All of the children expressed their dismay seeing the television go off.

"We were still watching Aunt Amanda!" One of the children commented. They all stood up as they know what time it is.

"Alright kids. That's enough television for tonight. It's almost way past your bedtime. Better some rest and prepare for your English class tomorrow." Amanda smiles and sees the kids off to their rooms. Amanda cleans the room in which they watched television.

"Fujiko is still trying to pretend to be a news reporter it seems." Amanda was thinking in her thoughts. As she was cleaning she stumbled upon a newspaper. It was the one she was requesting from the other day. The headline reads "Philadel Kest Liberates Japanese Journalist" Fujiko's hands are in Philadel's chest.

"Liberates? Tch. If only he knew what kind of woman she is!" Amanda expressed her annoyance as she tightly grips the newspaper, specifically crushing Fujiko's picture. "Damn it, she's involved herself him. This is going to be more than a pain." Amanda added.

A Month Later - Nahava, Carib - Town

Amanda is shopping with two kids from the orphanage. One of the kids have a baseball glove and ball with them. They asked permission from Amanda who was checking out the grocery list.

"Alright. I'll be right back for you two okay?" Amanda approves their permission as she gave them a smile. She then heads to a small grocery store to buy food for the orphanage.

The two kids starts playing catch as they throw the ball to each other. One of their throws missed so it landed near someone's foot.

"Hey mister that's our...It's really him." The kid paused for a while then realizes who he was talking to. It was Philadel Kest the leader of the revolutionary group. He was wearing a green army uniform, he has long slicked back brown hair. He was accompanied by Fujiko Mine who was wearing her yellow shirt with a small bag on her right shoulder. She was also wearing white pants.

"Okay? Ready? Catch!" Philadel smiles. He throws the ball at the kid in which the kid catches it.

"Gracias! hehehe!" They laughed as they continued playing.

Minutes Later

Amanda arrives carrying the groceries. She greets the kids as she puts it down.

"Whew! These are quite the bunch!" Amanda commented as she grabs a tie from her pocket to tie her hair to a ponytail.

"Aunt Amanda! We just saw Philadel! He was so friendly and kind." The children greeted Amanda as she finishes tying her hair to a curl.

"Really? He was here?" She questioned and puts her hand on her chin thinking.

"Yeah! He was with that reporter lady that we saw on TV." The children happily informed her about their encounter with them. Adding Fujiko in the mix made Amanda change her facial expression.

"She's here?! Alright. Change of plans." Amanda thought to herself. One of the kids with saw group of kids playing baseball near a court.

"Aunt Amanda, can we join them please? It looks like fun!" The kid asked permission again from Amanda.

"Sorry kids, we have to be back home. Besides, we're having leberkäse this noon!" Amanda turns down the kid's permission but cheers them up as she will prepare them a meal later. They made their way home in a hurry.

Amanda's plan was to quickly bring the kids back to the orphanage then go back in the spot where they last saw Philadel and Fujiko so she can investigate and find them.

Nahava, Carib - Rooftops

Philadel is reclining in a long chair while Fujiko is on the rail overseeing the view of the streets. She sees other children playing The two of them conversed.

"Looks like fun." Fujiko references the baseball game she is watching from above.

"Yes it is a fun and dangerous sport indeed. Carib has baseball and music. It was the only thing to give kids a shot at a better life. " Philadel takes out a cigar and smells it.

"The world is not following your revolution because of your ideals. You have to know that. It's the oilfield they care about." She faced him and puts her hand on her waist.

"I know. I know this is still my fight. We do what we must even if it isn't pretty. You know that. " He cuts a butt of the cigar. Then he puts the cigar in his mouth.

"And of course let's not forget a country that supports you just because they like the idea of throwing a nuclear in their enemy's face. "Fujiko walks to Philadel and sits on his lap.

"That kind of deterrent is necessary. For now we remain under their umbrella. By that time, the revolution will sweep the world like a great tide. South America, Eastern Europe and Asia. Before long, the entire globe. He puts his hand on Fujiko's waist, hugging her.

"I wonder. Are you after revolution? or chaos?" She looked at him as she asked the question. Philadel paused then answered her.

"I just wanna dance. In my own beat. That's all. I'm tired of being a puppet on the country's streets." He looked at Fujiko's eyes. Then carried her like a pricess then switched positions with her. Fujiko is now lying on the chair. Fujiko giggled regarding his actions.

"Ah! Philadel!" Fujiko looks at him seductively as she gave him a smile.

"Dance with me, Princessa." He runs his hands through her hair and through her cheek feeling her soft skin. Fujiko chuckles. "You got enough for your story but you're still with us. Except for the coordinates, the oilfield. What do you want?" He continued.

"Very well since you asked. I'll tell you...but first." Fujiko smiles at him then grabs him by his face. Philadel takes the cigar out his mouth and throws it to the side as he kisses Fujiko passionately. Fujiko runs her hand on his crotch feeling him hard as she strokes it. They broke their kiss as they both unbutton their shirts, Philadel and Fujiko toss their shirts on the floor. Philadel takes off his pants as well as Fujiko who is now in her white translucent bra and panty kissed again. Philadel kisses her passionately again as the both of them used their tongues to explore another's. Fujiko broke the kiss and Philadel plants kisses on her neck.

"Do you think anyone's watching us? Ahhh ❤... It's so good." Fujiko expressed concern as she's being conscious about them preparing to have sex on the rooftop in the open. Philadel assures her that no one will ever find out for his guards have covered the area and no one is to take a peek at them. Philadel takes off Fujiko's panties as Fujiko takes off his black underwear. She saw him erect for her, Fujiko smacks her lips liking what she's seeing.

"Well well...I think he's the real leader of the revolution. Hehehe." Fujiko teases Philadel as she strokes his cock, pleasuring Philadel. Philadel shows arousal thanks to Fujiko giving him a handjob.

"Princessa, it's only me who lead this revolution. This one alone is just attentive and ready for you." Philadel teases her with his cock that's hardening as Fujiko strokes him. Fujiko then inserts his cock to his mouth giving him a blowjob. Fujiko made lewd sounds as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock. Philadel was liking it as he massages her large breasts while Fujiko hums as she sucks his hard cock. Philadel starts to heat up as he withdraws his cock from Fujiko's mouth. Fujiko smiles at him as he adjusted his manhood to her womanly passage.

"Ahhh!❤ Philadel! ahhh!❣" Fujiko moans as she and Philadel started having sex. He looks at her passionately as he's going in and out of her. Fujiko moans in pleasure as she smiles at him, watching him penetrate her. A few moments later he stated to increase his pace but is also ready to climax.

"Princessa, ahh!" Philadel moans in pleasure as well as Fujiko. He then withdraws his cock and cums on her hot body. They both cuddled then they share a kiss.

20 Minutes Later

Amanda arrives in the rooftop. She got a tip from a kid that saw Philadel and the reporter came here. Amanda investigates the chair where they must've been spending time earlier. She finds wet panties that was left on the floor beside the long chair.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're such a slut, Fujiko. Better hope sleeping with him doesn't start World War 3!" Amanda expressed her disgust about her conclusion that Fujiko and Philadel had sex in the spot she's standing in. Unfortunately she couldn't find more traces of them because they were long gone. She tries to figure out how to find them. She the comes up with an idea.

"There are a lot of people who want Philadel dead. Maybe pretending to work for them will enable me to locate him and Fujiko." Amanda leaves the rooftops looking back at the spot where Fujiko and Philadel had sex. While walking downstairs she brings out her cellphone and sends a message to the XAT: "I need that sword. Deliver it to me before the said date."

2 Months Later - Nahava, Carib - Airfield

Amanda is wearing sunglasses, red leather jacket that reveals cleavage, black riding gloves, dark red pants and black long riding boots with a holster attached on her right leg. She has a katana slinged on her back as she goes down from her motorbike. She make her way inside the hangar. Inside, she was greeted by a man in a suit.

"You're an odd looking woman but you seem to have what it takes to handle this job." The man takes a look at Amanda as he speaks to her. While she may be part of a police force back in Germany, he might not know who she really is.

"Sure I might look odd to some because I'm not from here. A job's a job, I take pride in my work as a bounty hunter no matter how restricted it seems." Amanda supplied him with false information, concealing her real job and identity. She saw the newspaper again from a month ago about Philadel saving Fujiko Mine. The man pointed it out.

"Ah Fujiko Mine, the Japanese journalist. Recently she has been a favor to Philadel's. She's helping out a bit in this particular project. Do you know her?" The man explains her the situation. As he can see from Amanda's facial expression towards seeing Fujiko, he asked the question. As much as Amanda wants to express her distaste and distrust for Fujiko, she remained calm and professional.

"More or less. We've crossed paths numerous times. We just don't see eye to eye from jobs we take." Amanda casually answers the man curious about her interest with Fujiko. He then gets on with his point.

"We want him assassinated before he makes his speech in the United Nations. This job is about timing. You are to assist Fujiko in this assassination by extracting her from the location of the job. Should she be in airspace, you'll be provided with a crop duster as you get her out alive then you get paid." The man shares her the plan on how the job will be done. Amanda just silently nods. She tours the airfield seeing the planes take off.

"Alright they fell for it." Amanda in her thoughts silently.

Earlier

Fujiko has blonde hair and is wearing a red sleeveless jumpsuit as she talks to the man who hired Amanda for the job. He raises his concern about Fujiko vouching Amanda for being a part of the job. The man knows that Amanda is a cop and is only there to capture Fujiko and ruin their plans.

"Trust me. She'll be there to make sure I'm alive after I'm done. More than anything else, she's essential to the job and she herself doesn't know it yet. Talk about pulling the strings." She smiles as she's anticipates Amanda's move. She takes advantage of the situation to manipulate her in assisting her with the job.

Two Weeks Later - Nahava, Carib (The appointed day)

Philadel is riding a jeep accompanied by his guards as they make their way to a private plane. The crowd on the side with their signs of support were cheering for Philadel as he stands on top of the jeep to greet them.

"I'm bound for the United Nations. The time has come to tell the whole world about our revolution! You must learn who shares our goals and join with us." Philadel announced to the crowd which made them cheer louder for him. Fujiko is on the side taking pictures of Philadel as he enters the plane. Philadel sees Fujiko and waves to her.

"Princessa, shall we?" Philadel gets her attention as she was taking his pictures. Fujiko puts down the camera smiling at him.

"It's like you're a rock star." Fujiko commented. She was wearing a purple and yellow colored bandana and a green casual dress as she joins him on board. Amanda blends in with the crowd and sees Fujiko board. Fujiko takes notice of Amanda as she can immediately recognize her pink hair from the crowd. The both of them looked at each other's eyes.

"So Amanda? How far do you think you'll follow me?" Fujiko smirks at Amanda before the private plane's door close. Amanda fixed her gaze on Fujiko.

"As far as preventing you from whatever you're planning!" Amanda silently in her thoughts as she expressed anger towards her. She splits from the crowd and makes her way to the airfield. Proceeding with her plan.

Land of Consume - Entrance to the Eagle Dungeon

Fade is in front of the entrance which is surrounded by trees that have no leaves. He has long hair and has grown a full beard. He has only his handgun and combat knife with him as he plans to enter the dungeon.

"Talk about going nowhere and not finding civilization here. Survived by just hunting animals and bathing in the river. Hope I can get anything valuable from this dungeon." Fade sighs as he equips his handgun and makes his way inside. He turns on the flashlight from his gun aiming as he explores the place.

He sees blade traps and other enemies as he makes his way. He evades the blade traps with ease while also evading weird creatures which is known as Goriya's in this world. A Goriya spots him and throws its boomerang at him. He dodges and plants a bullet to its head, killing it. He checks the body and loots whatever he has with him.

"What the hell is this creature?!" Fade comments about the thing he just killed. He explores more of the dungeon as he kills more of the Goriyas he encountered as well as looting the place where he finds various jewelries, weapons and treasures.

He has a bow equipped on his back the problem is that he doesn't have any arrows so he sticks with his handgun. Making his way to the end of the dungeon he was greeted by a hostile green dragon with a horn on its head.

"You've gotta be shitting me?! A dragon!?" Fade was surprised that a dragon just appeared right before him and the dragon spits fire at him. Seeing the dragon's fire shoots in 3 different directions, he was able to easily dodge it. He unloads his bullets on the dragon but the dragon doesn't seem to be affected by it. Fade shows his frustration as he reloads a magazine.

"Damn it. Bullets don't do any good. Wait what's a sword doing there?" Fade vents out his frustration but sees a sword nearby. It was a wide looking white sword that might be just the thing to combat the dragon.

"The hell is this thing even called a sword? Tch...let's take a swing at ya!" Fade picks it up and dodges the dragon's fire then slashes it three times in its chest instantly killing it effortlessly. The dragon's corpse spit out what looks like a heart container. He loots the dragon of it and sees a shard keeping it for himself.

"Well that was easy. These treasures...not sure what these things are and for...not to mention those creatures I killed. Damn, feels like I'm in a videogame." Fade takes the treasures and weapons he had obtained through clearing the dungeon and immediately leaves.

Walking out of the dungeon he sees a smoke coming out from a distance. He reckons it's a village or a town so he decides to head to that direction.

"Perhaps I can head there. Sure as hell it's a town or city at least in this world. Gotta unload these spoils I found." Fade touches his full beard walking to the direction of the town he presumes.

Hours Later

A man with a long spiky blonde hair tied up to a long pony tail with blue eyes arrived in the dungeon's entrance. He was accompanied by soldiers as he prepares to make his way to the entrance. He wears a forest green tunic and is seen with a sinister smile on his face as he speaks to his men.

"Hehe. I told you boys that the Eagle Dungeon's here! Watch and learn as I easily clear it and get stronger." He speaks to his men and puts his arms on the back of his head showing his laid back personality a bit

"Of course General Zelig! You can clear this one effortlessly!" One solider cheers.

As Zelig enters the dungeon he sees corpses of the Goriyas which surprises him that someone already cleared out the place.

"What?! Who the hell is responsible for this crap!?" Zelig shows frustration as he sees more of the dead bodies. Then he reaches the dragon slain with no treasure left to loot.

"Damn it! Everything's taken away from me! Huh? Bullets? A marksman must've come through here...perhaps a soldier from Segua." Zelig assumes as he inspects the bullets. He comes out from the dungeon then one of his men greets him.

"General Zelig, footprints leading towards that direction. It might be headed to that town!" He informs Zelig of his findings.

"Cocky bastard! I'll make quick work of you!" Zelig shows a sinister smile on his face again. He and his soldiers make their way.

Small Town

He arrives in town as he goes around and sees the people wearing kimonos and variety of rags that are Japanese inspired. People are staring at him because he wears an unusual outfit while his facial features give him an impression of a savage. Simply because he has very long hair and a long beard, He hasn't groomed himself properly months ago as he was surviving in this world. Plus, he was also carrying the spoils he obtained from clearing the dungeon. He sees a barber shop nearby and treats himself for a makeover. He enters the shop then was greeted by the barber.

"Welcome to my shop! What hairstyle seems to fancy you? My blades can't wait to work on your hair." The barber teased his mercenary customer for he isn't groomed and he looks like he hasn't had a shower in weeks. Fade just smiled at the man and took a seat facing the mirror. The barber wraps his body with a cloth where his hair will fall off after he cuts it.

"Make me look decent. I want my face cleaned and my hair trimmed short." He requests for the hairstyle he wanted from the barber. The barber began to work on his hair with his scissors.

"Say, we haven't seen your kind before? Where are you from?" The barber combs and cuts his hair as he adjusts his head to the side facing the mirror. Fade looks at him in the mirror's reflection.

"Let's just say I'm from a land far away. Just trying to make my way home." Fade engages in small talk with the barber. The barber takes his time with Fade's hair as he is enjoying his job.

"Far from home eh? You must be from Outori, Segua." The barber guesses his location. Fade just goes along with the conversation and says yes to the barber. Fade asks him where he is and what's going on with current events here. The barber began to explain to him.

"Have you been living under a rock? Well this is the Land of Consume. A continent too where war never stops. The blue eyed Segua Kingdom where you're from and the red eyed Ninteldo Empire struggled for control of the land. For the last few years, with the ascension of the emperor Marcus, the forces of Ninteldo grew in power, and they controlled majority of the continent along with their allies. Your Kingdom's been losing the war, I suggest you don't go there as they'll be annihilated soon." The barber informed Fade what's going on. The barber finishes cutting his hair then he applies cream to face's facial hair as he is about to shave it.

"Segua? Ninteldo? Think those 2 names ring a bell somewhere back in my world. Feel like I'm in a role playing game right here. I better investigate after." Fade thinks to himself of what to do next as his beard was being trimmed by the barber. After the service, Fade gave his payment and leaves the shop.

Fade's facial hair is cleanly shaved and his black hair trimmed short. He continues to explores the town.

"It's really weird. I feel like I'm in some kind of fantasy game. Gotta see more of this place, might find my way home." He remarks as he walks. A mysterious merchant with a mask passes by and greets him.

"Follow me, player. I might have things that might interest ya." The merchant calls for his attention giving him a clue to follow him. Fade suspects the merchant but follows him anyway. As Fade meets up with the stranger on the back the merchant began to speak.

"I might something that might interest ya. Hehehe." He shows off his wares as he presents Fade his crate full of guns and ammunition. Fade was just surprised seeing it. He doesn't have any money to purchase the guns as it was out of his price range.

"Damn, that's a lot of firepower right there." Fade comments as he was impressed that guns exists in that world.

"You might not have money, player. But I'm willing to buy or trade those items you possess at a high price." The merchant refers to the spoils and weapons Fade got from the dungeon he cleared. Fade agrees as he's more interested in the guns of the merchant. He unloads his spoils at the merchant and got what he needed.

He bought a Webley and Scott 1000 series shotgun with both 12 gauge rounds and non lethal rounds. Also bought a laser sight attachment to his 9mm handgun. A new light Kevlar vest with metal plating inside that can withstand more damage against arrows, bombs, bullets and the like. Also additional waist pouches so that he can carry first aid, ammunition, grenades and spoils he would encounter in his journey. After his purchases the merchant spoke to him again.

"Player, here's a small touch pad should you want to order more weapons. It'll be delivered to your location immediately." The merchant hands him a small pad that is touch screen which seems like an order button. Fade gave his thanks as the merchant leaves as he turned to a corner.

"Hey wait! Why are you calling me a player?" Fade runs after him then after he turns to the corner he finds the merchant gone. Forces seem to arrive in the area as Fade hears a commotion going on, he investigates.

"Hey! You have you seen a man carrying a white sword and a bow?" Zelig questions a poor woman as he raises her up in the air. He sticks his tongue out again sadistically.

"I don't know! There! There he is! He's the one you're looking for!" The poor woman pointed at Fade who was approaching them. Zelig smiles and lets her go and sees Fade. He approaches him along with his soldiers equipped with armor and bows, swords and shields. The crowd watching began to give them room as they get themselves to safety from what's going to happen between the lone mercenary and a group of soldiers.

'Hey you! You're a strange fellow. We haven't seen someone like your in these parts before. You're the one who cleared the Eagle Dungeon. I ask you to return the spoils because I was supposed to be the only one who can only clear it because I'm the man who solves all mysteries!" Zelig declares as he gave Fade a sinister smile.

"Sorry bro, I already sold the spoils to some merchant earlier. Made a lot of coin from that heart container gotta admit. Who the hell are you anyway?" Fade questions the man. Zelig appears to be pretty much annoyed by Fade's sarcasm but still gave him a smirk.

"Someone needs to learn their place. Hehe, very well. I'm Zelig and I'm Ninteldo's number 2 general in the army. I needed that heart container! I'll let my men take care of you! Let's see if you're worth my time." Zelig introduces himself the the mercenary. His men readies their arrows at Fade and fires at him. Fade dodges some of it. Two arrows hit him in the chest, hurting him a bit, he takes cover as he readies his shotgun as he prepares to combat them. He removes the arrows pierced from his vest.

"Shit! Glad that vest I bought's useful. Time for these sons of bitches to eat lead!" Fade cocks his shotgun as he goes from cover to cover avoiding arrows being shot at him. Zelig's soldiers try to flank him from behind but Fade anticipates them.

He's..." The solider's head exploded as Fade shot him point blank in his face. He shoots the other men who were trying to kill him by dismembering them. The rest of the men charged but Fade managed to kill the armored men by shooting them in the head avoiding the protection provided by the helmets. Zelig couldn't believe what he just saw. A man without any powers capable of such bloodshed. He steps in to face Fade.

"And I thought there was no one left in Consume who can stand against us. Seems you are a skilled warrior. After I'm done with you we'll go after Segua. They seem to be plotting something. Just because you managed to pull crap like that, that doesn't mean you'll make an easy work out of me. Hehehe. Allow me to show you!" Zelig compliments Fade as well as sharing information about Segua. Fade's interest peeked as he mentioned the Kingdom again. Zelig pulls out his sword then a beam came out it blasting a whole village block, destroying it instantly. Fade can tell he is a tough warrior but that didn't break his fighting spirit.

"Ya know. After being involved with weird shit like that...it ain't much of a surprise anymore. All of you with your powers, I'll beat your asses. I'll start with you tongue boy!" Fade then equips his pistol unloads it on Zelig but he instantly dodges it and launches a counter attack at him with his explosive bombs. Fade sees it coming and dodges as he takes cover using the smoke.

"This son of a bitch's tough. Better fight this guy up close and personal." Fade unequips his handgun. He takes out his combat knife instead. Zelig then appears from behind ready to slash him.

"There's no use hiding!" Zelig tries to slash him. Fade blocks it with his knife but Zelig's sword was able to land a scratch on his torso. Good thing the upgraded vest was able to still keep him alive. Fade grunts in pain as he readies his fighting stance again.

"Players like you don't know a thing here in Consume!" Zelig attacks Fade with slashes from his sword. Fade blocks and deflects his attacks this time. During Zelig's attack, he lost some of his balance when Fade landed a low kick on him. Fade punishes him with a slash but barely hits him. It just sliced through his green tunic instead.

"Cocky bastard! Let's see how you like this!" Zelig charges his sword as he was going to unleash another beam. Fade was prepared for it as he has a plan hatching. Zelig stops then realizes something from fighting him. He sheathes his sword while Fade is still on his guard ready to continue fighting. Zelig then sticks out his tongue again and smirks at Fade.

"Listen, a skillful warrior like you can be handy for the Ninteldo army. I suggest you join us in finishing off Segua. You can join the other players from Kido-san's empire." Zelig offers Fade an opportunity. Since he heard Kido's last name. It was an unpleasant name coming from his mouth that immediately influenced Fade's decision.

"Ryuji? Think I'll pass the offer, tongue boy. Killing all you weirdos just might be a better offer for me." Fade rejects his offer therefore declaring Zelig and the rest of the Ninteldo empire against him. Zelig puts his hands behind his head as he walks away.

"Suit yourself! It's your funeral. By the way player, what's your name?" Zelig asked his opponent.

"Fade. The mercenary Fade." He tells him his name. Zelig just smiled after hearing it. He makes sure he remembers him. Fade then loots the bodies of the soldiers. He gets a bit of money from their bodies. He asks around where the location of Outori is. The man points him to the direction of the Kindgom of Segua. He makes his way there. Little did he know his encounter with Zelig would spread across the continent immediately.

Starring: Zelig and the other Generals from Ninteldo Empire

Atlantique Ocean Airspace - Private Plane

Fujiko is face to face with Philadel Kest as she's conducting an interview about him. She has a small portable mic and a recorder to document his transcript. Philadel is smells the cigar he's holding.

Philadel: The leader of the revolution must do everything he can and expect no material reward in return. That's what true revolution looks like. The revolutionary is vanguard.

Fujiko: You're an idealist then.

Philadel: Ideals are what drive a revolution.

Fujiko: You were born in South America, not in Carib. Why do you fight for your adopted country?

Philadel: As I vowed to the people of Carib. They accepted me, believed in me. I fight for honor.

Fujiko: Goodness quite a statement.

Philadel: You're from Japan, yes? Your country had warriors who also fought for revolution.

Fujiko: During the Bakumatsu, you talking about the Samurai?

Philadel: That's right samurai. That's what we are.

A man in uniform suddenly barged in and knocked the flight attendant out with the stock of its assault rifle. Fujiko stands up as her reaction to the situation.

"Sit down! We have questions for you too, journalist!" The uniformed man pointed his gun at both Fujiko and Philadel. Another man appears walking as he aims his gun at the both of them too.

"Today your revolution is going to die along with you." The man refers to Philadel who's still calmly seated.

"Let me guess, you're members from the former government. This is pointless, the revolution will live long even after I'm killed." Philadel calmly said his piece.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I was you. We aren't the only ones who knows what you'll address to the UN." The man replied to Philadel. Fujiko shows seriousness in the situation as seen in her face.

Atlantic Ocean Airspace - Crop Duster Plane

A jet with a red star logo is seen flying above from the duster plane. The duster plane is below the radar which prevents detection for the jet.

"They're making their move. Keep our asses low! We'll ascend as the jet does." Amanda orders the pilot as she is seated behind him on the 2 seat plane. Amanda is wearing a black jumpsuit with red stripes on the side matching her helmet. The jumpsuit is partially unzipped revealing cleavage. She has flare gun holstered while a katana equipped on her back.

"One of them's about to make their move soon. If I'm too late the whole world might be nuked!" Amanda worries in her thoughts but regains her composure and focuses on the mission at hand.

Private Plane

"Philadel Kest is our hostage! We'll release him on the following condition. We want asylum until the government restores their power." The terrorist pressures the pilot of the plane.

"We're running out of fuel!" The pilot informs the man who has his gun pointed at him.

"Then refuel in the air or Philadel won't be the only one getting a watery grave." The man threatens the pilot. The pilot complied with his demand and uses the plane's communication device.

Meanwhile Fujiko and Philadel have their hands tied behind their back by a rope.

"We've been promised asylum in exchange for you. Once we get out of this plane, our safety's guaranteed." The terrorist points his gun again at Philadel.

"You think so? These things tend to go wrong." Philadel replies while avoiding eye contact with the man.

Moments later jets and a plane arrive to refuel the plane where Fujiko and Philadel is taken hostage.

"I apologize. Once again I dragged you with my country's struggle." Philadel speaks to Fujiko.

"I understand. It's alright. Where do you think they're taking us?" Fujiko remains calm and collected while Philadel looks outside the window.

"Who knows? They're likely backed by a communist state. Isn't that right?" He looks at the terrorist pointing his gun at him.

"We don't have to explain ourselves to you! Now tell me the coordinates of the oilfield!" The man demanded Philadel information.

"Is that it? I see. I heard rumors the old regime had a secret oilfield in a land of Carib. It's just a story that they made up to give them an edge in negotiations. There is no such treasure hidden in our land!" Philadel informs the terrorist of what he knows but the terrorist doesn't believe him and he thinks that Philadel is making up a story to buy himself some time.

"You know what they want? It's to build their missile bases." Philadel tries to confirm this to the interrogating man. The man just dismissed his claims as lies.

The pilots behind the private plan are beginning to attack the plane but suddenly a jet with a red star logo appeared beside them. Fujiko, Philadel and the terrorist sees this as they looked outside the window.

"Looks like we go company. More dogs in the fight than you expected." Philadel informs Fujiko. The jets are lined in an attack formation as they're preparing for the potential war.

"What are they doing?! Damn it! This wasn't our deal! They plan to start a shootout right here?" The terrorist complains loudly seeing the situation outside of the plane they're on board with. Fujiko sees the man distracted then she uses her feet to slip under the table she's facing with Philadel. Fujiko's toe felt his crotch then went to his left pocket, grabbing the cutter he uses for his cigar.

"You know princessa, that isn't very ladylike." Philadel smiles confidently realizing what Fujiko's doing.

"Now then you asked what I want..." Fujiko replies to Philadel's question from months ago.

The private plane is done having its fuel filled. One of the terrorists went to the pilot and ordered him.

"Hey pilot! Try making contact with that fighter jet!" The terrorist had a worried look on his face. The pilot doesn't even know which jet to communicate with. The terrorist who were guarding Fujiko and Philadel left his post and said to the pilot. "I don't care which one! Just tell them to stop attacking us!" He raises his voice.

Fujiko stood up and sits beside Philadel as she uses the cutter attempting to free themselves from the ropes that binds them. Seeing it as their chance to escape.

"What you said before about the oilfield about not really real. Did you lie?" Fujiko questions him as he was freeing her.

"If I say in the UN speech it doesn't exist. It will become reality that we won't be dragged into world war." Philadel shares to her his plans.

"Have you forgotten about the whole thing about nuclear missiles being stationed in Carib? You've already been dragged in." Fujiko leans closer to him.

"That's true but the staring contest between super powered countries will be ending eventually. The scars that burn our land into war will fade eventually." Philadel replies to her. Fujiko then thought of Fade, the mercenary momentarily wondering where he is.

"When that happens is.." Philadel whispers to Fujiko about something that made her gasp. Apparently it was the oilfield's location. "Quiet, you're exclusive. You know I'd love to dance but I fell in love with the rhythm of Carib and the lovely beaches that surround it along with beautiful women. What more can a man ask for?" Carib closes his eyes after revealing Fujiko the oilfield's location.

"I don't understand.." Fujiko tries to make something out of what he just said to her.

"It's okay. Someone should know Carib's secret. I don't know who it is you're working for but better you than a nuclear power source even if you're not a journalist." He looks her in the eyes. Fujiko grabs his hand wondering how long has he known about it. He shares to her that since the day they met.

"You could've been killed saving me." Fujiko whispered to him. He simply says that he couldn't help himself because Fujiko is a beautiful woman.

"We wouldn't want to become the trigger for the next war that tears this world apart." Fujiko and Philadel share a passionate kiss as they hug each other.

One of the jets away from the Private Plane launches two heat-seeking missiles straight at it.

"It's the end of the world!" The pilot panicked as he witnesses the

Atlantic Airspace - Crop Duster Plane and the Private Plane

"Take us up higher! Here this's good! Missiles are coming in hot!" Amanda stands up on top of the crop duster with a harness attached her waist and boots. She fires the flare gun, which has an extra muzzle attachment, matching the direction of the incoming missiles. The missiles then spun out of control and detonated away from any present planes or jets, thank's to the flare's heat.

"Simple counter measure. Flares as decoys for the missile to miss its target." Amanda smiles, successfully preventing deaths and the start of a war.

"What the hell? There's a woman with a sword on her back?" The pilot identifies Amanda. Many of them witnessed her on top of the crop duster.

"Command, I just saw a woman wearing a black suit with a sword on her back. She just prevented the missile with a flare gun." The fighter jet pilot radios to HQ.

"Have we been saved? By what or who?!" The pilot from the private plane was surprised.

Amanda removes her helmet revealing her face to the pilots and passengers of the private plane. She has contact lenses on which prevents the wind from damaging her eyes.

"Amanda? You're here... talk about timing." Fujiko comments seeing Amanda save them.

"What the hell? That's the pink haired woman from months ago? You know this samurai woman?" Philadel commented seeing Amanda from back then.

"Yes an acquaintance of mine. She doesn't have that sword from before. Well she's here to pick us up..Shall we?" Fujiko informs Philadel of the situation.

"Go to the back of the plane!" Amanda screams to Fujiko on what to do. Fujiko didn't understand what she said but she reads her lips and understands where to go as she leads Philadel to the back. Philadel wonders where Fujiko is taking him but simply follows her lead.

"You're not getting away!" A terrorist finds them escaping from them. He aims his assault rifle at Fujiko and Philadel.

"By all means shoot! You would become a pawn for people who barely know your country. Let alone your name. That's real smart." Fujiko talks back at the guy.

"Silence. What we're doing, we're changing the world. It starts now!" The man shows conviction from his words.

"So you think you're rockstars?" Philadel asked. "Yeah welcome to the real world this isn't some game." Fujiko added.

"All I need to do is Philadel Kest and the whole world will remember my name!" The terrorist declared. "In that case why not just kill the Beattles?" Fujiko sarcastically remarks at the guy.

"There! Position us below that plane. I'll proceed with the extraction." Amanda draws the katana from her back. "Hiyaahh! Gahh!" Amanda slices the back of the plane numerous times as she finally cuts through a hole big enough for cargo to fall through. Fujiko grabs Philadel's hand as they both jumped from the plan escaping the terrorists. Amanda secures the sword in the crop duster as she wears a parachute bag then grabs another for her other hand.

"That's our ride comrade! Shall we?" Fujiko speaks to Philadel as they were free falling. "That pinked hair woman! I recognize her!" Philadel comments as he sees Amanda as she attempts to catch them.

"Fujiko grab my hand!" Amanda shouts as she catches her hand as she hangs down with the three of them from the crop duster. The pilot increases the plane's altitude.

"Amanda! I'm slipping!" Fujiko panics from the situation as her grip with Amanda is getting loose.

"Don't worry I've got a plan!" Amanda assures them as she was removing the harness attached to her using one hand. Fujiko realizes there are two parachutes present. Amanda was almost free from the harness.

"Amanda! You only have two parachutes!" Fujiko screams at Amanda. "I know! Ready?!" Amanda then released the harness keeping her attached on the plane. This made Fujiko scream in panic. Amanda quickly separates Philadel from Fujiko and gives him the parachute bag.

"Princessa!" Philadel screams as he worries about Fujiko's safety. He uses the parachute to help him land safely as he sees a flare coming from a beach which indicates the landing.

Meanwhile Fujiko and Amanda are free falling. Amanda grabs Fujiko's waist tightly as she opens the parachute. They both conversed as they were landing.

"Amanda! You scared me! Is this your way of getting even at me!?" Fujiko complains to Amanda's actions because she was frightened that she thought Amanda will drop her.

"I guess so! Try not to move too much or else I might let go of you!" Amanda smiles at the thief who has nowhere to run this time. Amanda successfully captures Fujiko Mine. They land into safely on a beach.

Egui Beach, Carib

A helicopter is waiting for Philadel as he is expected to the UN for his speech. Philadel, Fujiko and Amanda are talking.

"Thank you Amanda Werner for saving our lives. That was a brave of you to stop a war from happening." Philadel gestures as he is thanking the pink haired commander.

"I'm just doing my job, sir." Amanda humble as seen in her gestures. She smiles at Philadel who is being called by the pilot in the helicopter. Philadel and Fujiko hugged each other. He puts his hand on her chin as he looks her in the eyes.

"I must leave now, Princessa." Philadel said romantically to Fujiko, Fujiko calls out his name and they both kissed passionately much to Amanda's disgust as she rolls her eyes. Philadel then leaves. Moments later Fujiko smiles at Amanda and they both engage in conversation.

"I just saved your ass, Fujiko. Don't make it more difficult for me. I waited for months trying to get to you." Amanda shrugs as she sighs. Fujiko complies as her own way of thanking her.

"I know, I know. You're very persistent. By the way where did you get that sword? A sword like that can give Goemon's a run for his money." Fujiko pointed out from Amanda's back. Amanda shows the blade to Fujiko.

"I had the XAT deliver it to me. It's one of our latest projects, a melee weapon that can almost cut through anything. It's penetration power can cut through a demoniac's armor. It's infused with a special rune that the XAT found months ago. We also combined it with one of the Paladin's weapons." Amanda shares knowledge to Fujiko who happens to take a liking to it. "Howard Casino, I might borrow the blade sometime and use it for that impenetrable vault. Looks like I'll be dropping by XAT sometime." Fujiko smiles as she plans her intention for the upcoming event.

"Why are you smiling Fujiko? What's on your mind." Amanda questions the smiling thief.

"Oh nothing. I was just hoping we could spend time this beach before you take me back to Zenigata." She asks Amanda in which she agrees to the thief's proposal. Seagulls began to fly as the sun sets.

Land of Consume - Outori, Segua

Fade arrives seeing a big castle that overlooks the city of Outori. Seguaian soldiers witness Fade then went to the General to report their sighting.

"This the place? Better ask around." Fade walks around the area.

Inside the Castle - General's Office

A woman with long pink hair which length reaches her shoulders is speaking to two men in a table. She is wearing a headband, necklace and various accessories that are covered in jewels. She has blue eyes. A soldier who witnessed Fade in the area called her attention.

"Vice-General Ramses!" The solider spoke her rank and name. He prepares to report to her.

"What is it? You're being very loud. Tell me what you have to say." Ramses orders the solider to speak his piece as he interrupted her.

"M-My apologies, Vice-General Ramses. It's the man who fought against Zelig days ago in a settlement in their territory. He's currently here in the area as we speak." The solider informs her of Fade.

"The warrior who fought Zelig and lived? He's here?! Bring him to me at once!" The vice-general ordered the solider to bring Fade in.

Outside the Castle

"This where the army is? This large castle here?" Fade stares at the towering figure. He was approached by the soldiers of Segua as they greeted him.

"Pardon us sir. Vice General Ramses requests for your audience at her office. Your reputation precedes you." The Segua solider lets him know of Ramses' request. He smiles and agrees to meet the Vice-General. Is it because the General was a woman? or is it because he needs to get paid?

Ramses' Office

Fade is seated on a chair face to face with Ramses as they conversed. Ramses tries to get to know Fade and seeks his help for her army. Fade is eyeing on her checking her out. She's really pretty with her pink hair, her appearance kind of reminds him of Amanda and Simca. He keeps it to himself though.

Ramses: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ramses, I'm the Vice-General of the Segua Kingdom. We heard about your battle against Zelig, a general of the Ninteldo army.

Fade: You mean tongue boy? He's a mean bastard, that guy.

Ramses: It's a miracle you survived fighting against him. He is a real lunatic and a brutal man in their army. He doesn't hide his love for fighting and killing. Let me ask you. How were you able to fare against him? Not only that, you also killed all his soldiers under him. What's your special power or ability?

Fade: Special power? Damn wish I had one. Just relied on my experience to survive. That's all. Look lady I'm not from here. I was wondering how I would get home to my own world. Maybe you people can help me get back?

Ramses: I figured! He isn't from here! He's a player! A rare kind of player! A skilled one who doesn't possess such powers like Killers. (In her thoughts). I see I would like to invite you to be an ally of Segua to go against the Ninteldo Empire. You'll also be well compensated for your contribution to this war. Lastly, we'll try to find you a way back to where you came from.

Fade: Alright Ramses. I'll join ya. I owe those bastards bullets to their brains. By the way, the name's Fade. Glad to see you already know that I'm a mercenary.

Segua Castle - Dojo

Fade walks inside as he was greeted by a man wearing a blue tunic with bandages on his arms and feet and a girl in a purple tube dress with pointy ears. Their clothes reflect their hair color.

"Hi my name is Gear! This is Nel, my younger sister!" "Hi! Nice to meet you!" Gear and Nel introduced themselves to the newest member of the Segua army. The two offer a handshake to the mercenary.

"Gotta say it's nice to meet friendly faces. Well...unusual friendly faces. Name's Fade, mercenary." Fade shakes their hand as he refers to Gear and Nel very unusual as he doesn't see their kind in his world. Especially Nel. Gear and Fade gave him room as he was confronted by men.

Fade is standing in front of dozens of Segua soldiers. He doesn't know what's going on but he guesses that he's being setup. He started feeling uncomfortable in the given situation.

"Ramses, the hell's going on?! You expect me to fight all these guys here?" Fade opened up the possible situation that Ramses has given him.

"That is correct Fade. We're here to test you if you're really the one we are looking for that took out all of Zelig's men. You must fight here and prove yourself to Segua. Fight everyone here like how Gear did so." Ramses explains to Fade the condition of his test. Fade turned his attention to Gear, he can tell he is powerful by just looking at him.

"B-But that's crazy! Fighting against them unarmed without any special abilities?!" Nel worries about Fade's safety of his upcoming battle.

"Thanks elf girl, but Ramz got a job for me. Guess I'm gonna use whatever weapon I can find here in this room." Fade readies his stance as he eyes on their weapons. A wooden Bo-Staff.

"There are 50 of the regular army's best men here. Show me the way you fight, Player." Ramses in her thoughts silently. She shouted "Begin!"

Soldiers circled him as they surround the lone mercenary. One of them charged at him then Fade dodged then stepped on the staff's end then punching him in the face in order to disarm him of his weapon. He picks up the staff as he uses it as his own weapon. The rest of the soldiers charged at him but 3 at a time. He blocks and punishes them with a strike of his own. A solider grabs him from behind, he pushes the hands down then scoots his hips forward escaping the hold then faces him and whacks him on the head. The fight against the soldiers went on for a few more minutes. Some of the soldiers were knocked out, some chose to concede against him. Fade lands a punch on the last remaining solider's gut then grabs him by the collar of his tunic and headbutts him.

"He wiped them all out?! Is this what it means to have a player on this army? He really is the one this army needs!" Ramses delights in her thoughts about the fight she witnessed.

"Amazing! He might not have defeated them all as fast as I could but he really is something!" Gear was amazed about Fade's fighting skills. Nel was just speechless. A large bald man suddenly approached Fade.

"Stop right there, kid! Don't think you've won yet! I'll admit you are skillful but not as fast as Gear. Do you have power?!" The man holding a large steel pipe prepares to fight Fade. He takes a huge swing at Fade.

"The strongest man in the Segua army. Harris, the Captain of Defenses." Ramses mentioned him in her thoughts as she commentates.

"Show me what you've got!" Fade seeing the telegraphic move dodges his vertical attack which hits the floor instead, forming a crack. Fade might not be as strong as Harris but he quickly went behind him and climbed on his back. He applied a rear naked choke as he wraps his right forearm across Harris neck, using his left hand he does a knife hand on the back of his head. He places the right side on his head to his left side of Harris' head making the choke tighter and hard to escape. Harris was trying to escape but the moment he struggled, he knew it was his defeat so he admits it before he gets put to sleep. Harris coughs as he regains his breathing.

"Strangulation works, guess you gotta learn how to grapple." Fade smiles in his victory.

"The moment I've been waiting for! A Player ready to be teamed up with the Killers of this army!" Ramses contains her excitement about Fade joining them.

"Fade! That was amazing!" Nel congratulated him. "Really amazing! You haven't even showed your power yet!" Gear complimented Fade's work against the men Ramses had tested him before.

"I can take back our share of Consume from Ninteldo, to end the Hard Wars!" Ramses shows delight in her thoughts.

Minutes Later

Fade drinks a bottle of water while Ramses briefs him, Gear and Nel about the situation.

"To be honest, things don't look good. Ninteldo and its allies control 90% of the continent. The next operation is the beginning of the our counter attack. Our target is Hope Fortress, in one of the countries allied to Ninteldo, "Tetraland." We'll be rescuing General Alex who's being held there. Gear I'm putting you in charge of the first special forces squad for the mission." Ramses informs the three of them about what's going on and who's going to be leading the operation.

"This kid's the leader? Hope the mission doesn't screw up like Klein's back in Germany." Fade muttered to himself. He then looks at Gear trying to figure out why he was chosen to lead. Is Ramses confident about him? or is it desperation?

"This is all moving too fast.." Gear couldn't keep up with the situation going on. He was surprised too that he is the leader of their squad.

"It's the most important task of the upcoming operation. Is that not enough." Ramses continues. "No its plenty." Gear responds immediately.

"You can beat up those Ninteldo guys! Honestly kid, I didn't know Segua still had warriors still like you. Besides with this mercenary on your side, you'll wipe them out more quickly!" Harris comments on Gear abilities as the other soldiers offer their support and compliments. He also reminded him of Fade who just beat all of them earlier. Gear paused as he reminisced the loss of his brother, Til. An arrow suddenly was shot near Fade's foot. He backed a bit and looks where it came from. It was from above them. It was a woman with dark purple hair, she also has a circlet with small white wings that sticks above her ears. She was seated on a ledge watching all this time.

"Opal! What are you-" Ramses called out her name. Opal was wearing a tan single shoulder top and black loincloth, she also wears sandals that wraps around her calves. Her black bra and underwear are easily spotted if one looks closely. She has a fair skin tone and a slender body showing off her large breasts. She was armed with her bow and arrow.

"Just saying hello." She responded and jumps from above gracefully as she landed on the floor in front of Ramses, Fade, Gear and Nel. Fade can't help but check her out as he admires her toned body. "I was watching from above. You're putting them in the special forces squad? Especially him?" Opal points out on Fade.

"Ya heard your Vice-General, hotshot." Fade responds to Opal's words. He still can't take his eyes off her breasts as he looks at her face. Opal stands as she puts her right finger on her lip.

"This is Opal, one of the special forces, just like you three. She's the second strongest in the Segua army. General Alex is the strongest, but he's been captured by the enemy." Ramses introduces them to Opal.

"If Alex's the strongest and he's been captured. Well no wonder you guys are screwed." Fade remarks upon hearing their strongest being captured by the enemy forces. Gear and Nel introduces themselves to Opal as Gear extends his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Gear. Nice to meet you!" "I-I'm Nel!" Opal faced away, ignoring them. "Guess that's the first unfriendly face I've seen here in this place." Fade remarks on Opal's rudeness. Opal then quickly glanced at Fade temporarily with anger. Ramses seeing the tension, decides to step in.

"W-well, for today you should rest. I'll have a room prepared. We can go over the details tomorrow." Ramses briefed them. They all cleared the dojo and went along with their business.

Also Starring: Gear, Nel, Opal Zalpha, Ramses and Tejirof

Egui Beach, Carib - Next Day

Fujiko, who's wearing a red and black two piece bikini, is facing down the mat as she's relaxing under an umbrella. Amanda is seated next to her watching the waves. Amanda is wearing a two piece white bikini that compliments her necklace.

"I'm proud of you Fujiko. You did the right thing by not assassinating him." Amanda smiles at the relaxing thief who unties her bikini top.

"Hey, will you rub oil on my back?" Fujiko asked the pink haired woman. Amanda of course refused by saying "Not a chance."

"You did justice and we prevented world war III. I'd say for a person I dislike the most, I'll say it again. You did the right thing." Amanda complimented Fujiko. She can see the good side within her. Though she is a criminal, she feels that Fujiko isn't that bad after all but still annoying to deal with. She still has to do her job though, arrest her.

"I've got no intention of killing him in the first place, Amanda." Fujiko explains her actions as she smiles. She can feel Amanda getting irritated by her again much to her amusement.

"Is that so? This is the chance to start redeeming yourself and start anew. Of course after I bring you in." Amanda still hasn't let go of her dislike with the thief.

"Well, I already... never mind." Fujiko faced Amanda as she stood up revealing her large breasts to her. Fujiko walked near the shore of the beach after.

"You know, you and Philadel make a good couple. A shame that a certain criminal's being cheated on his back by his own mistress." Amanda eyes Fujiko's body, she understands how Fujiko uses it to seduce countless men. Fujiko checks out Amanda, she knew Amanda was competition when it comes to beauty and body.

"We both are fighting for a certain man. Don't you think?" Fujiko winks at Amanda. Amanda understands that they are both fighting over Fade. Though Amanda still hates Fade for what he did but in her mind, there's no way she'll let Fujiko Mine run over her when it comes to love.

"You stay the hell away from my boyfriend! Well he's out there somewhere. Wonder where he is?" Amanda stares from a distance along with Fujiko who's thinking of the mercenary.

Outori, Segua - Fade's Room

He watches Gear and Opal get along all of a sudden while Nel is with them chatting to each other. He sits on his bed and takes out a small touch screen pad.

He tries to figure out the pad the merchant gave him. It turns out it was some kind of gadget that he can use to purchase items. He tries to purchase ammo and a box suddenly spawned in front of him. He was surprised about it then regained his calmness immediately.

"Crap like this doesn't fail to surprise me." Fade browses more items in the pad. Apparently the pad shows his remaining balance from which he sold the spoils to the merchant. A letter suddenly slipped under his door, he noticed and opened the letter. It was a challenge to a fight by a certain someone from the special forces.

"Guess arrow girl wants to slug it out. Alright I'll show up. Now let's see...which should I use against you...hmm.. alright got it!" Fade orders smoke grenades, a flashbang and a decoy. A knock was heard on the door, it was Gear. He greeted him and gave him a blue tunic similar to his. It's his way of showing friendliness to his ally. Fade thanks him and lets time pass for his upcoming fight.

Segua - Beachside (Night time)

A full moon shines the beach whose waves are traversed. A hill is present that overlooks the beach while a large rock is there too, a good place to take cover. Fade walks with his shotgun holstered on his back with its sling, he is armed with a combat knife and grenades. He looks up the hill and sees the opponent who called him out to a fight. It was Opal, the skilled huntress.

"What the hell do you want? Guess this is a nice spot you picked for the two of us." Fade accepted Opal's challenge as he stares at her from below.

"I'm amazed you didn't run away. I'll be upfront with you: I don't like you!" Opal expressed her dislike towards the mercenary which is a first to him.

"That's all arrow girl?" Fade sarcastically comments on Opal.

"I don't want to fight in the special forces with you. Fight me! If you win I'll do whatever you want. But if I win..You will leave this castle!" Opal makes it clear to Fade that she doesn't welcome him in the team. Given her conditions, Fade agrees to her terms.

"Look, I really want to leave this place. Got pressing matters back home but I'm not in the mood thanks to you for calling me out. Fine. I'll satisfy you, arrow girl." Fade sarcastically answers to Opal. Opal got angrier at him because of his response to her.

"That's the attitude I hate! If you think you show how strong you are, everything will go your way. You get off on beating people weaker than you. Just like him.." Opal reminisces about her father. Opal shares more of her anger towards the mercenary in which he doesn't quite understand.

"I kicked those guys' asses coz Ramses told me to." Fade made another snarky comment.

"I hate men like you more than anything! I saw the whole thing on how you beat them. You're so cocky you didn't even show your power. To be fair, allow me to show mine. Throw that rock at me." Opal gets angrier as they talk as she orders him to comply to her request. Fade picks up the rock and throws it at her. Opal shoots the rock, shattering it to pieces as the arrow pierced the sand.

"Shit!" Fade was stunned about her accuracy. He can tell she is by far the most dangerous opponent on long range he will ever face. He was already coming up with a plan on how to beat her, seeing how she can accurately hit him with one shot.

"Got it? No matter how good you think you are with your dodges. I'll never miss. I'm not stupid enough to kill a Player here in Segua. Whoever lands the first solid hit wins. Got it?" Opal gives more details about their terms of the fight. Fade agrees with her. Opal picks up a pebble and catches it in the air, her breasts bounced from her movement.

"Then let's get started. When this pebble hits the ground, we begin." Opal tossed the pebble in the air. "I've won. My victory is already assured! He'll definitely go around to dodge the arrow, because he brought a shotgun in a long range fight he'll have to get close to shoot. He'll go from cover to cover towards me. When he does, he's mine!" Opal visualizes Fade's tactic on how he'll be combating her. Fade takes out the shotgun from his back and equips it in his hands.

"You're just a barbaric player! You can't beat me. Unlike you, I've fought for years and years. You're just an arrogant man who's from another world! And that arrogance ends here!" Opal made Fade hear her speech as the pebble landed. She was already aiming her bow at him. Fade quickly holsters the shotgun on his back as he quickly threw a flash bang in the air and a couple of smoke grenades to conceal him from Opal's aim.

"He resorted to another tactic? No matter I can still hit you down amidst the smoke!" Opal shoots her arrows missing Fade. Fade quickly pulls out the decoy he bought from the merchant and uses it.

"There you are! You're mine!" Opal releases the arrow which lands a solid hit to the figure she spotted. Opal smirks as she comes down from the hill and checks on the target. The smoke hasn't cleared out yet.

"As expected! Your inexperience just assured my victory!." Opal returns the bow behind her back, she shrugs as she stands in front of the body. The smoke clears out which alarmed her.

"A decoy! Oh no!" Opal worries as Fade was behind her as she faces him. He shoots Opal point blank with non-lethal shells knocking her out but at the same time destroying her top. She lays down unconscious revealing her nude body. He picks up a blue tunic, the one which Gear gave him earlier to cover her up. He didn't want her to catch a cold.

"Inexperienced? Damn you're a hot cocky girl, Opal." Fade carries her in his arms as he leaves with her heading back to the Segua Castle.

Minutes later - On the way to the Castle

Opal's eyes opened as she wakes up from being knocked out by Fade earlier. She sees Fade above her as he carries her like a princess. She realizes she's wearing Gear's tunic which shows off excellent cleavage from her large breasts.

"Wow, thought you'd wake up later considering I shot you point blank. You're a tough girl I gotta admit." Fade compliments Opal who just woke up. Opal struggles in his arms as she lightly punches his chest.

"What are you doing? Put me down! Let me go!" Opal demanded while she blushes from his actions. Fade realizes this but still doesn't let go of her.

"Look you're hurt. It's best to rest for now. I have no powers like you said. It's just I come up with a strategy whenever I fight. I've faced a lot of powerful foes back home but with the help from others. Think I can take on the whole Ninteldo army by myself alone? Not a chance. I'm helping Segua to at this war because my enemy is a part of Ninteldo. A bastard named Ryuji Kido who you guys might call too a Player like me. I think that means an outsider. You Seguaians have been in this war for years right? I'm glad warriors needed a guy like me against them. Helping out just might be my ticket home." Fade shares Opal his side of the story. Opal just gazes her eyes on the man carrying her as she listens to him.

"I guess he's not that bad. He's just who he is. I better apologize later.

They have finally arrived in front of the Castle gate. Opal requests him to drop her as she can take it from there, he complies.

"So, what should I do?" Opal rubs her legs as she moves her body.

"Do what?" Fade is confused at her question. He tries to figure out her intentions.

"Well...you know..I'd say if you won, I'd do anything..." Opal does a suggestive pose as she shows off her figure to him. She blushes as she puts her finger on her lips.

"This is bad. I was so sure I wouldn't lose, I got carried away!" Opal imagines Fade tearing her clothes off and rendering her nude. She also imagines him licking and sucking her breasts.

"I forgot about that. I was more worried about your health after I knocked you out cold. I'm sorry for that. You seemed like a nice girl after all despite being mean to me earlier." Fade chuckles at her. He shrugs and looks at her. He still checks her out. Opal blushes more as he's being friendly towards her.

"A loss is a loss. Give me your order already!" Opal seemed to hint to Fade of what she wants discreetly. Fade is having a hard time resisting her body and beauty as she continues to give him suggestive poses.

"So you really want to do it?! Fine, after this we'll still fight together okay? Don't worry I'll care for you." Fade walks to Opal and brings his hands to her waist. Opal nods and blushes more. Fade knows he isn't from there, he thought that Amanda, Fujiko, or Mai wouldn't find out about it. He decided to let loose.

Fade pulls Opal towards him gently, he kisses her on the lips. Opal's eyes widen as she was surprised. She closes her eyes as Fade hugs her.

"This is my first kiss. I'm actually kissing Fade! A player who beat me. I actually don't know what to do." Opal said to herself as she hugs him. Fade then gropes her ass which made Opal breaks the kiss.

"What are you doing?!" Opal panics at him as they were still hugging each other. Opal's heart beat fast as she was falling for him. She couldn't control her emotions.

"I was getting to the foreplay. I thought you wanted this." Fade look at her. Opal is embarrassed, she still wouldn't stop blushing. He asked her if she wants to continue it, she says yes. Fade asks her what's the problem.

"I-it's my first kiss. I-I really don't know how to." Opal confessed as seen on her red face. Fade then assures her to go along with the flow and be gentle along with it.

They kiss again, Fade gently runs his hands on her back caressing her spine. Opal moans in his mouth from his actions. By his surprise Opal used her tongue as they started to kiss passionately.

"I don't know what my body is doing. What is this feeling? My heart's racing as my body is heating up." Opal speaks in her mind as she kissing Fade. Fade then gently massages Opal's breasts making her moan in his mouth. Opal then became more aggressive with her makeout with him. Fade was just stunned about Opal who's being the aggressor all of a sudden, he expected to be gentle little did he know she was more of a pervert than she looks. Opal moved her mouth and tongue more than Fade's. She was just hungry for him.

"My breasts... my body. The way he touches me...I-It feels good." Opal speaks to herself about Fade's groping her gently. He then slid his hand inside her tunic, feeling her nipples she was very erect.

"Ahhh!❤ Ahhh!❤ Ahhh!❤" Opal breaks the kiss as she moaned loud in pleasure then lifts her right leg on his waist. Fade was just stunned about what she just showed him. He felt her womanhood on his crotch, she was very wet. Seguaian guards aimed their flashlight find out what's going on. Before they actually aimed the light, Fade and Opal separated from each other. It was Opal's moan which alerted the guards. The gate opens.

"Guess, I'll kiss you later Opal. Good night." Fade flirts with her. He never had a kissing session with a girl who doesn't know how to kiss then suddenly become the aggressor.

"Uhm... G-good night!" Opal blushes as they entered the gate and went straight to their assigned rooms.

The Next Day - Ramses' Office

Fade, Opal, Gear and Nel are seated in front of Ramses who's going to brief them about the mission.

"Ramses-san, when does the special forces mission start?" Opal asked the general with excitement.

"The two of us will execute it perfectly!" Gear too shares Opal's enthusiasm.

"We can do this! If Gear and I work together, and the gears mesh..Or if me and Fade shoot our enemies, they'll fade from existence.. uhmm.. was that not hilarious?" Opal tries to make a joke none of them are laughing. Gear tells Opal it wasn't funny while Fade said 'yes' being sarcastic. Opal actually fell for it.

"I'm glad you're all friends now." Nel was happy seeing Opal get along with them. Ramses noticed Opal's change of behavior. She looks at Fade afterwards.

"Opal suddenly gets along with Fade?" Ramses said in her thoughts. "I called you here to introduce the other member of the special forces." Ramses briefs them.

"Another member? Is it somebody I know?" Opal asks in a cheerful mood, she puts her finger again on her lip.

"No he's not Seguaian" Ramses tells her. "So he's a mercenary like Fade? You paid money to hire him?" Opal added which made Ramses respond to her positively. Nel raises her concern if he'll be okay to be part of the team. Ramses has confidence on the mercenary's skill.

"There aren't any warriors who are a match for you two in Segua. His name is Tejirof. He was my upperclassman at Puzzle Magic Academy." Ramses continues. The girls were impressed by Ramses' story. Gear was curious what he was like. Fade too wonders who this guy is. Since she mentioned magic, Fade assumes he will be a mage.

"I guess the best word would be 'genius'. A genius at theory. He'll be here soon. He's supposed to arrive here in about 5 minutes." Gear, Nel and Opal are imagining him to be a professor with glasses. Fade assumes he is a wizard who's equipped with a staff which casts magic.

"He sounds like the type of guy who'd show up right on time." Gear shows his excitement to Opal and Nel. "I can't wait to meet him!" Nel shares her enthusiasm. Fade on the other, isn't that much excited.

Port near Hope Fortress

A man with blonde hair with an 'L' earring pierced on his left ear is scouting the fortress. He was wearing a green robe with a dagger concealed on his left side. He is armed with a staff. It was Tejirof, Rames' upperclassman. A man in purple approached him.

"My, my so that's the entrance... huh who are you?" He greeted the man in purple.

"I'm not from here. That is all you need to know. Can you tell me what this place is?" VII just goes straight to the point asking the man with his deep voice.

"I'm guessing you're a Player. Well this is Hope Fortress, as you can see we're in Ninteldo territory. What brings you here?" Tejirof shares his information to VII.

"I see. I'm here to find a Player named Fade. A guy with black hair, most likely wearing tactical black combat gear equipped with a gun. He's a mercenary." VII turns his back on him and walks away.

"If you see that man. You shall let him know I'm coming for him." VII disappears in the shadows. Tejirof takes note of his information.

Ramses' Office - 1 Hour Later

Opal's head is down on the desk while Gear, Ramses and Nel are waiting for Tejirof to arrive. Fade is on the corner busy with the merchant's pad. The door suddenly opens. Opal wakes up. Gear, Nel and Opal were excited to meet him. Fade puts away the pad as he crosses his arms.

"Oh, hey there. I was busy pleasuring myself and so I'm late." Tejirof smiles confidently informing them of his previous activity. Opal blushes from hearing him say 'pleasure'. Fade noticed Opal, he could tell she is a pervert in her own discretion.

"Ramses, it's been a while." Tejirof walks to her and gropes her breasts which made her blush "You're as hot as ever. Let me stick it in later." He continues. "Damn, guess this guy has no shame in his actions." Fade said to himself. "Just go sit down." Ramses pushes his hand away from her breasts. Opal suddenly crosses her arms to hide her breasts from him.

"I heard things were bad because your general was captured. Well, don't worry. I'll plug my stick in the hole left by your general." Tejirof made a peace sign as he inserts the wooden stick he's holding in it. Tejirof suddenly noticed Fade who was also in the room. He is the guy VII described.

"So you're Fade, the mercenary." Tejirof silently in his thoughts.

"Guess we have two perverts, Opal and this guy." Fade assumes.

Minutes Later

They review the map of Segua.

"I more of less understand the situation. It's going to be hard with just these two. The girl with the big rack and the new kid." Tejirof pertains to Opal and Gear.

"My breasts don't have anything to do with it!" Opal raises her voice towards Tejirof. It was clear she was embarrassed as she keeps on hiding her breasts.

"What about the girl with the big ears?" He now points to Nel in which she responds that she isn't a combatant.

"Well that's okay. How much time do we have left until the operation?" Tejirof asks Rames. She informs him that they only have 4 days left until it commences.

"That's plenty. I'll train you hard for the four days until the operation starts. Your defenses are full of holes. I'll poke my stick in all over." He points to Gear.

"You'll be second. The guy with no powers." He points next at Fade.

"Want to fight? Sure." Fade confidently answers to him.

Training Grounds

Fade, Gear, Nel and Opal are faced against Tejirof as he prepares the training. He picks Gear to train first.

"Let's start with you, new kid. You think I'm weak don't you? That's fine. Come at me as hard as you can. And I'll carve this in your memory: 'The first person I met who was stronger than me was a pervert with a thing for dirty jokes.' Ready?" Tejirof takes off his hat and prepares his fighting stance as he looks serious.

"Let's see the power that got you into the special forces squad on your first day!" Tejirof taunts Gear. Gear then charges Tejirof like a speeding bullet.

"He's fast but.." Tejirof creates a pink barrier that resembles blocks which nullifies Gear's attack. "This stops him" Tejirof lands a hard solid poke to Gear's gut sending him flying. Gear lands hard on the ground.

"Brother!" Nel calls his name. "He was able to see through Gear's speed?" Opal was surprised about Tejirof knocking him down.

"Damn, that was fast. I could've gotten hit by Gear if I were him. Guess bullets might not work against him after all." Fade analyzes the fight he is watching between Tejirof and Gear. Gear tries to open his eyes as he tries to recover from the blow.

"You weren't running with your best technique. Maybe it feels good to run as fast as you can like that, but that only works on the first stage. If you want to survive, cast aside those feelings. Do you understand? Fighting on the battlefield means killing. You can't fight a real battle based off how you feel. Tejirof was able to share his wisdom to Gear before he passes out. Nel calls out Gear's name as she goes for his aid.

"He needs to rest. Go take him, he'll probably wake up the next morning." Tejirof informs Nel. Nel then carries Gear out from the training grounds. Fade then steps in. Opal calls his name, she was surprised that Fade wanted to battle with Tejirof despite how strong he is.

"You sure can't get enough of your turn, Fade. I heard about your battle against Zelig. It's really impressive given a Player like yourself differs from Ninteldo's who posses such powers and abilities." Tejirof enlightens the mercenary who takes out his combat knife.

"Seeing how you knocked him out. Guns won't work on you coz you'll block it with your barrier. Better fight it close quarters then." Fade readies his combat stance which his knife points to Tejirof who readies his stick.

"I can tell from your stance that you are a tactician. You use your wits when fighting against opponents who possess powers that you don't have. A player who's fighting greatly differs in this world." Tejirof defends himself as Fade attacks him with his knife. Tejirof tries to land a hit on Fade but he sees though it and blocks it. He sends a spinning back kick to Tejirof but was blocked by his stick. Tejirof then blocks Fade's knife strike and disarms him, sending the knife flying in the air. Tejirof charges at him for his counter attack but Fade back flips and takes out his sidearm shooting at Tejirof who creates a barrier to block his shots. Opal was just very amazed at the both of them fighting.

"Amazing! I never thought that he was the kind of opponent I faced. He's cunning and a strategist. Most people with great power or skill would underestimate him. I can see why." Opal commentates on Fade's fighting.

Fade catches the knife which Tejirof knocks from his hand earlier then throws it at him. Tejirof deflects it, this time sending it flying away from the fight. Fade charges with his fists as Tejirof noticed he was clearly reaching for a grenade. He anticipates Fade's move by letting him charge at him close quarters. Fade was able to get close and takes out a flash grenade which blinds him temporarily, Tejirof however was able to create another barrier.

"Shit wrong move!" Fade covers his eyes as he recovers vision. As he opens his eyes he realized he is trapped inside a barrier Tejirof created. He tries to get out but he can't. He then sees various blocks within the barrier which seems to be like a puzzle.

"Fade!" Opal screams his name out of concern.

"You are indeed skillful, Player. But what will you do once you're trapped?" Tejirof taunts him. "Puzzle Magic Academy." Tejirof mentioned as he withdraws his stance.

"Puzzle? Wait I've seen this thing before." Fade tries to move the blocks into a horizontal line which leaves no gaps. The barrier suddenly disappeared. Tejirof was surprised by it. He realizes that Players change the pace and conditions in battle, if he does this to a person from Consume. It won't work. Tejirof smiles and tells Fade that is enough training.

"Guess that's enough. I know we both can can still go on fighting until morning. It's impressive how a Player can change shift the game and turn it around to his own favor." Tejirof goes on explaining what a Player is. He withdraws and leaves the fight. Fade thanks him for it.

"Well I'm off to see how Gear's doing. Tomorrow, I'll tell you everything you need know about being a Player." Tejirof assures Fade as he leaves.

"About time some explain things to me." Fade wipes off his sweat. Opal runs to him and checks on him. Opal engages in small talk.

"Are you alright Fade? You fought hard!" Opal feels his body checking up on him. "Don't sweat it, girl. I'm fine. Hey wanna grab something to eat?" Fade invites her for a meal. As they continue their banter Tejirof is observing them. Opal seems to keep on talking to him as Tejirof noticed.

"Looks like Opal's taking a liking to the Player. This should be interesting." Tejirof smiles in content as he goes to check out on Gear.

Paris, France - Penthouse Suite

Ryuji drinks wine as he looks outside the busy streets of Paris. He takes out his phone and receives an email from Fujiko.

"Attached is the coordinates of the Oilfield in Carib. You'll want to get some sunblock, dear. See you soon, love Fujiko Mine." As seen from the message sent by Fujiko Mine. Ryuji smiles and sends his men there. The oilfield is now part of his profits.


	12. Players, Killers and Bosses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fade teams up with the Segua forces against Ninteldo empire. Despite the war going on between the two factions, he tries to find a way to get home.
> 
> Because of Amanda's defiance of her orders, she is granted permission to accompany Oscar as an observer to thwart Fujiko's plan to steal a pendant which contains valuable information.

Starring Characters:

The Land of Consume - The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Gear, Nel, Opal Zalpha, Tejirof, Ramses, General Alex, Bays, Boys D. Fisher, The 7th Assassin VII, Slinging Pete

Real World - Amanda Werner, Fujiko Mine, Inspector Zenigata, Liutenant Oscar, Isolde Brach, Angelica

Police Station - Zenigata's Office

Zenigata is seated on his desk while he watches Amanda speak to a superior in a laptop's monitor. Zenigata smokes his cigarette while Amanda feels down and frustrated.

"Amanda you have violated orders. The punishment given to you is 2 weeks suspension." The supervisor was displeased by Amanda's actions during her involvement in Carib. Amanda slammed her fists in Zenigata's desk. "Hey watch it!" Zenigata mentioned to the commander.

"But if I haven't been involved, all hell could have broken loose!" Amanda complained as the monitor shut off, cutting off communication between Amanda and the superior of the government responsible for her permission to be involved in Zenigata's case. "What the hell is with these guys?!" She shares her frustration with Zenigata.

"Cool it doll, I'm just impressed you made it out there alive. A shame that Fujiko got away again." Zenigata closes the laptop then sits on his chair. He lights up again another cigarette.

"I'm sorry again about losing Fujiko, Inspector. She spiked my drink when we had a stopover in route going here." Amanda sighs about Fujiko escaping her once again. Zenigata empathizes for her failure because at times when Lupin is on his fingertips, he manages to get away somehow. A knock on the door was heard, it was Oscar who came in.

"Inspector, I found something interesting." Oscar showed Zenigata a newspaper article, he looked at Amanda. "A shame how she got away from you again." Oscar remarked on Amanda failing to capture Fujiko. Amanda showed anger through her body language.

"Speak of the devil. Fujiko Mine, she's outdone herself." Zenigata comments on the article which reads 'Was it a lady thief who stole the paper of the century from this famous physicist!?'.

"Fujiko really has an eye on things.." Amanda remarked about Fujiko's recent pilfer. Oscar has a piece of paper in his hand as he reads it.

"Dr. Brach kept the paper secret until his death. It was never presented nor published anywhere." Oscar informs of Zenigata his findings. Amanda stood beside Oscar to take a look of his information.

"Well what it is, it will make some big waves in the academic world. Somebody's gotta make a lot of dough selling it." Zenigata commented on the information as he still reads the article.

"Brach has 2 papers. He split his idea into parts, either is decipherable without the other. They have to be combined in order to make a coherent thesis. If she wants to make a sale, Fujiko should steal the other one too." Oscar puts down various documents and lastly a picture of a girl. Zenigata puts his hands behind his back and turns to the side with the chair he's sitting on, not showing any interest.

"I'll take care of it Inspector. I'll guarantee I'll capture Fujiko. You'll see that she'll lead us to Lupin also." Oscar smirks with confidence as he informs Zenigata. Amanda was helpless in the situation since she is suspended.

"Fine. I'll leave it to you Oscar." Zenigata sighs as Oscar salutes to him. He leaves the room afterwards. Zenigata puts his cigarette on the ashtray as he speaks again to Amanda.

"I know you want your share to capture Fujiko Mine despite your suspension. Look I have a lot of respect for your credibility but I'll allow you to participate only as an observer in this case. You can't do anything reckless again like that stunt pulled in Carib." Zenigata gives Amanda permission to go with Oscar in order to capture Fujiko. Amanda cheers up after she heard Zenigata.

"Thank you Inspector! I appreciate it." Amanda smiles then salutes Zenigata.

Land of Consume - Training Grounds

Gear and Tejirof are sparring as Gear's punch was blocked then he was sent flying in the water after he was hit by Tejirof. He complimented Gear for learning fast during their training and assures him that he can still get stronger. It's because he was a 'Killer', Gear heard it since coming to the Kingdom of Segua then he finally asked what a 'Killer' is.

"There was once a nation that conquered most of the land of Consume. The Atarika Empire, was on the verge of conquering the continent with the overwhelming size of its forces. But before it could happen, it fell apart. In order to expand its armies, it would gather soldiers of any kind, no matter what they were. But because they brought in bandits and thugs, as well, it decreased the quality of their troops and cost them the people's trust. In the end a coup d'etat brought them down. This crash was known as the Atarika Shock." Gear asked if what does it have to do with his question, Tejirof closed his eyes and paused. He then continued.

"After the Atarika Shock, Consume fell into chaos. But all the nations avoided the unnecessarily increasing the size of their armies, in order to avoid a repeat what happened to Atarika. They would make strong individual soldiers and put them into elite squads. Quality over quantity. A race of people with power greater than that of a normal humans were created: Killers." Tejirof finished. The both of them talked more which he informed of Gear that being a 'Killer' could also be genetic. Tejirof leaves the area.

Meanwhile Opal is practicing her aim at a shooting range along with Fade. Opal demonstrates to him her accuracy while he uses his guns to shoot. Both of them are impressed with each other.

"Damn, you really have a good aim. I don't think my marksmanship compares to yours." Fade complimented Opal while she shoots her arrow at the bulls eye.

"Of course, I'm perfect with it. No one's aim can compare to mine." Opal proudly states. Fade just sighs seeing how arrogant she still is. While Opal is nice and all, he really didn't like her proud personality. While the women he encountered have strong personalities, Opal is just full of herself, something he dislikes. His problem is, Opal really doesn't want to leave him alone. Maybe because of the makeout session they just did a night ago?

"Opal, think I'm gonna head over there." Fade made an excuse as he walks towards the direction. Opal then left her post and approached him, not really wanting him to go elsewhere.

"H-hey, u-uhm...w-would it be okay if we practice again?" Opal blushes as she rubs her thighs again, he knows she's into him but doesn't want to be involved with her right now.

"Sure, I'll be right back." He replies as he leaves the area. Opal is showing awkwardness afterwards.

"W-why I'm I feeling like this. I better continue practicing." Her heart skips a beat as she wonders about him. She gets back to her training.

Minutes Later

Tejirof approaches Opal who just shot her arrow at the target practice's center. Opal smiles seeing her aim.

"Hey, Big Tits. Gear's training has been taken care of for a while. Now it's my turn to train you." Tejirof greeted her. Opal shows discomfort as he walks towards her.

"Alone with him? Hell no." Opal angrily in her thoughts. "I-I don't have anything to learn from you." Opal shoots the arrow on the spot on which her previous arrow hit, splitting it in two."

"Nice shot." Tejirof gave an applause which made her smile.

"See? My skill with a bow is perfect, isn't it?" She proudly replied. "The bow and arrow's perfect, yeah...You have a good eye and you're an accurate shot. Much better than the Player, Fade. But I think you're a little lacking as a fighter. Opal was confused with his words, she was somewhat insulted by it. Tejirof leaned close to her to say something.

"But I can put something than an arrow in your open hole." Tejirof whispered to her. "Better than an arrow?" She gave a puzzled look.

"Ranged tactics. Shooting." Tejirof made a finger into a hole gesture. "Shooting?" Opal repeats his word.

"You never heard of it? My my... the Segua's army's full of cherries and virgins, huh? Every Killer has a style of combat they're best at" He scratches his head in which Opal just didn't say anything but showed that she has no idea what he's talking about. She listens as he explains further.

"Gear's, for example, the ability to change life energy into power, Action. In my and Ramses' case, it's Puzzle, the ability to rearrange life energy into other kinds of energy. Yours is Shooting. Its a method of combat created by the legendary invader of Consume, I. Vazer. If you can master it, you'll be able to fight at long range while still taking advantage of your skill with a bow." Tejirof informs her as he displayed congruence. Opal was just amazed by hearing him. Tejirof approached her close and he grabs her three fingers of her right hand.

"Let me show you how to do it the first time. A girl like you should be able to take it the rest of the way. Concentrate your mind on these three fingers." Tejirof explains to her as her three fingers glowed green much to her surprise.

"Don't relax until I tell you to." He added. The glow on her fingers became brighter.

"What? Something's gathering in my fingers..My fingers are going to explode!" Opal in her thoughts as she squeezed her thighs together while shaking from gathering the energy.

"Hey...stop!" Opal pleads as her left hand is near her mouth. "Not yet. Endure it." Tejirof replies.

"How long do I have to endure this?" Opal shows pain and discomfort. "No! I can't hold it in anymore!" Her body trembles which made her large breasts bounced from gathering energy. Tejirof gives her space as Opal lets go. Energy came from her fingers which destroyed the tree in front of them. Opal was just stunned of what just happened.

"That's the basic skill of shooting. 'Shot' For the next four days you need to learn how to master it." He informs her more. Opal then checks her fingers as she smiles being proud of what she was capable of.

"Four days huh? Fine I'll do it. I understand the theory. Hold... and then fire, right?" She smiles confidently as she aims her fingers at another tree.

"Don't be in such a hurry. First practice by gathering the energy.." Tejirof notifies her. She gathers energy then unleashes an energy blast destroying more trees.

"I can't control the power as much as I'd like to yet. But I can do this. If I've got four days." Opal smirks as she got more confident in her abilities.

"It's very easy. I'm getting the hang of it quick! Hold and release!" Opal shoots more from her fingertips as she smiles. Tejirof was amazed by Opal's ability to get a grasp of her Killer power quick. After Opal fires her shot, she fell down on her knees. She looks down and blushed.

"Huh? How come I can't move?" Opal wonders as her facial expression showed annoyance.

"Shooting takes a toll of your energy. Better not overuse it too much or you'll be left in a vulnerable position." Tejirof goes behind her and gropes her breasts. Opal moans from his actions.

"Something like this would happen. Did you and Fade did this sort of thing? I heard talks from one of the soldiers." Tejirof lifts her breasts up and down which made her blush more.

"N-No! S-stop it! We didn't! I.." Opal tries to explain but Tejirof doesn't believe her. He explains more to her.

"You know... your endurance will increase if you do 'it' with the Player. You'll be able to fire more energy." Tejirof lets her go as Opal kneel in a position as she catches her breath.

"Well you know, he'll definitely take an interest with you. You have big tits." Tejirof teased as he walks away. "I'll kill you!" Opal showed annoyance with what he did.

Tejirof went somewhere after training Opal. Nel found him and they started training back to the castle. Fade is a distance from the shooting range as he wonders.

"Damn, how long must I wait? Gotta get back home." Fade showed impatience. Suddenly a voice called to him and showed himself to the mercenary. He showed hostility towards Fade as he approaches him.

"I have found you. Now, show me what you've got!" VII spoke to him as he readies sword. Fade was surprised but was able to take out his knife and deflect the blow. He was sent flying from the impact. Fade recovers then equips his handgun and fires at VII.

"Eat this you son of a bitch!" Fade cursed at the assassin in purple. VII, just sliced the bullets shot at him. Fade just couldn't believe it, he took it out effortlessly. VII begins to attack back.

"You have to do better than that! Raaah!" VII slashed Fade's chest hurting him. He was knocked to the ground, as he struggles to get up.

"Damn! The hell do you want from me?!" Fade questions his attacker. VII just showed him a cold look as he looks him straight in the eye.

"I only wish to test you." VII informs him of his actions. "Test?! What for?" Fade was just puzzled about the attack on him being a test. He puts his hand on his chest feeling pain from VII's slash.

"I shall inform you on how to get back to the real world. Find me around this area in 3 days." VII just acknowledges him. An arrow was shot at him as he sliced it in half. It was Opal who came to Fade's aid.

"Fade!? Are you okay?! Hey who are you?!" Opal checks on Fade and questions VII as he sheathes his sword on his back. Opal's condition showed VII she's tired.

"You're too exhausted, Opal. Cease now for I wish not to kill neither of you." VII mentioned her as he turned to his attention to Fade.

"Huh?! How did you know my name!? Shooting!" Opal aims her fingertips at VII but no energy gathered from her fingertips. Seeing what Opal is doing is useless, VII just ignored her.

"You shall come alone, mercenary. Farewell." VII shares parting words with Fade as he teleports away from them. Opal helped Fade stand up on his feet.

"Damn! He's strong!" Fade muttered. "Was he another player? Is he sided with Ninteldo?" Opal wondered about their encounter with VII. Nel and Tejirof arrived in the scene.

"Over there! Opal, Fade are you two okay?!" Nel worries about them as she checks on them.

"My my.. so that man in purple found you after all. Ears here saw and heard your voices so we were able to locate you. She has just awakened her dormant power" Tejirof shares them Nel's progress in her training. "She is able to attune to her senses in the surrounding area: Online. She's a Killer too." He added. Fade was surprised about Nel's power as she can be a track down people and things. Maybe she might be able to help him find a portal and get home. Fade turns his attention to Tejirof.

"Tejirof, mind explaining to me what's going with their training? I believe I missed a lot thanks to VII. Also you did mention you'll tell me about Players?" Fade reminded Tejirof of his obligation the other day.

Ramses' Office

Ramses is sorting documents and maps in her desk while Tejirof and Fade are speaking to each other. As Tejirof told him, he'll be sharing his information about 'Players'.

"Players are not from the Land of Consume, rather they are not of this world. They are characters that varies according to their own strengths and abilities. Some players don't have powers, some do have while others are experienced in which is your case. The difference is that they can make decisions that affect the overall outcome of this war it's because they have the freedom to side with a faction of their choosing. Players are unpredictable when it comes to their decisions. Right now you're the only Player who's sided with Segua." Tejirof shares Fade information the nature of being a Player.

"Hey what about VII? Isn't he a player too since he ain't from here?" The mercenary inquired of VII's involvement in the Land of Consume. Fade took a seat as he listened more to his information.

"Correct, he's a Player too. I bumped into him while I was near the port of Hope Fortress. He doesn't seem to be aligned with Ninteldo since he acts on his own. He's neither with Segua nor Ninteldo." Tejirof continues. Fade took a deep breath then exhaled.

"Hmmm...what about Ninteldo? What are the chances a Player from their army will be present at Hope Fortress? Had an invitation before coming from tongue boy. Of course I refuses" Fade stands up and walks back and forth as he asks Tejirof.

"A 100% guarantee. Be prepared for we don't know what their Players are capable of compared to yours." Tejirof confirms to Fade the possibility then he switched his attention to Ramses. "Ramses, I want to confirm something..Does Gear know?" He asks Ramses. Fade was wondering who they were referring for Gear.

"Since I first saw him, I thought that might be the case...A survivor of Maxley and a Killer. And when I first saw his power I was certain. He's the son of General Alex." Ramses confirms to Tejirof. Fade was just interested of the turn of events. "Son of the General huh?" Fade commented.

"And you're going through with this cruel plan?" Tejirof gave a serious look which Fade noticed. He knew something serious was up as the mood became dark in the room.

"Segua can't lose all of its generals. Does it bother you?" Ramses spoke in which Tejirof says that it doesn't bother him at all.

"If I get paid, I'll do any job, no matter how dirty. I'm a dirty guy to begin with." Tejirof made it clear he's still a mercenary for hire. He then exits the room as Ramses replies that he should take care of Gear.

"Spoken like a true mercenary. If the coin's right. About Gear's father? You sure he's going to be alright knowing it at the end?" He raises his concern to Ramses regarding Gear.

"We just do what we must for Segua." Ramses seriously expressed.

France - Ryuji's Estate

Ryuji and Fujiko are having an intimate moment in his private room. The bed is very prestigious as it had candles decorated on the sides giving an intimate vibe.

Fujiko is kneeling down while Ryuji is licking her neck from behind. He runs his hands over her body as he inserts his fingers on her crotch area.

"Fujiko you're so beautiful..." Ryuji whispers to her ear before he bites it softly letting a moan from Fujiko who's enjoying his actions. Finally he positions his cock behind her wet entrance and penetrates her.

"Oh Ryuji! Ohh!❤ Ahh!❤ Ahh!❤" Fujiko moans as Ryuji is having sex with her from behind as he pulls her hair to give her a mouthful kiss. Fujiko complies by using her tongue to match with his movements as he was screwing her. He uses his left hand to massage her breasts as he pumps faster behind.

"Fujiko! Love, I'm gonna cum!" Ryuji was getting close as he increased his pace which made Fujiko moan louder with each thrust. Ryuji then holds her arms as he was ejaculating inside of Fujiko. He then withdraws then finishes his climax on Fujiko's back. Fujiko took the time to catch her breath after having sex with him.

"Ohh!❤ Ahh!❤ Ahh! ❤ Ryuji... whew I need a break!" Fujiko pants as she looks at Ryuji and smiles at him.

Minutes Later

"So how did you escape law enforcement?" Ryuji smokes his cigarette with Fujiko as they were both under the blanket.

"Well that's a secret dear. I'm off as a teacher in an all girl's school tomorrow morning." Fujiko informs him then Ryuji hugs her and kisses her in the neck.

"The mercenary problem...he's gone to a different world. An assassin called VII is after you so I manipulated him to kill the mercenary, Fade, instead." Ryuji licks her as he massages her breasts again. Fujiko had a worried look on her face which Ryuji didn't see. She moans from his actions then he positions himself on top of Fujiko then they continue to have sex again.

Isolde Brach's Room

Oscar and Amanda were outside, knocking on her door. Her response was she'll be answering them in a minute.

"Well I'm surprised the Inspector allowed you in this case despite your suspension, Amanda." Oscar speaks to Amanda as both are patiently waiting for Isolde to open the door for them.

"Oscar, I'm only allowed as an observer. I promise I won't be a hindrance in this case. If anything else, you can always report if I violated protocol again. I just want to see Fujiko captured." She told him why she's along with him. Oscar then smiles realizing Amanda's feelings.

"I see. So you and I share the same hate towards that spittoon. Very well because we'll do this my way. Your suspension will be lifted pretty much soon. You'll be of use in this case." Oscar had a serious look on his face as he is focused on his duty. "I wouldn't go that far hating her like you do." Amanda remarked. The door finally opened as Isolde let the both of them inside her room.

"What are you wearing Ms. Brach?" Oscar in a serious tone asked regarding Isolde's outfit which is a blue formal uniform. Amanda is just standing next to him as she observes them interact.

"Oh this? It's our uniform. I'm starting at the academy you see. They wear this." She politely answered Oscar.

"Take it off. Don't you want to protect the pendant your father gave you? Take it off." Oscar attempts to strip Isolde's uniform off which exposes her pendant. She was surprised as she stepped back away from Oscar. Amanda was just stunned by Oscar's plan.

"Amanda, close the door." Oscar ordered her. Amanda was feeling sorry for Isolde that sadly closed the door.

"I'm sorry about that ma'am we're just doing our job to protect your father's memento." Amanda comforts her as Oscar was fitting Isolde's dress. Amanda finally understood that Oscar was going to disguise himself as Isolde Brach in order to protect the pendant as well as capturing Fujiko. It was a clever plan that can deceive her.

"Amanda, Fujiko will most likely blend in as a teacher in the academy. You will too, to keep a close eye on Fujiko's activities." Oscar briefed her. Amanda goes along with his plan, thinking it will work.

Days Later - Segua - Hotsprings

Opal and Nel are taking a bath in the female area while Tejirof and Gear are bathing in the men's area. Fade isn't with them because he has an appointment to meet with VII near the shooting range in which they met.

"The water is good for the skin. I haven't been to a hot spring lately, Opal." Nel expressed her joy to Opal who was just seated nude with her legs crossed. Her hair is blocking her breasts.

"Yeah...Me too.." Opal seems a bit down. She then takes a dip in the pool.

"Are you okay Opal? Fade seems to like you a lot since he asks about you when you're not there. He isn't showing his sarcastic attitude hehe. Do you like him Opal?" Nel shares her encounter with Fade in which made Opal blush when she asked the question.

"Huh? No what are you talking about? W-were just friends in this operation.. There's nothing to be worried about." Opal hides under the water trying to conceal her embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it Opal! I won't tell." Nel smiles at her. Opal then just smiles thinking about the mercenary. It was clear she likes him as she is falling for him.

Meanwhile Gear and Tejirof are talking about the different types of Killers to be encountered in the Land of Consume.

"There are Killers in Tatoland, which we're attacking tomorrow. D. Fisher, said to be three times the size of an ordinary man. The younger brother of the cursed Brother, the drinker, Boys. The older of the cursed Brothers, said to be the strongest of Tatoland, Bays. But all of them are people we'll have to defeat. Not to mention a Player too named Slinging Pete, a gunslinger who has a quick draw. Sometimes you have to sacrifice something to become stronger. Are you prepared for that?" Tejirof tells gear as looks up the sky.

"Yes I still want to become stronger." Gear shows his determination. They talked more about why Gear joined the army, it was because his dad was a solider. Little did he know he is about to meet his father pretty much soon.

Training Grounds

VII and Fade are face to face as they conversed while the wind's howling in the night.

"Here I am. Say I don't know much about you. Mind telling me more about yourself as well as telling me how to get back home?" Fade questions the assassin who was just looking at him seriously.

"You start the Operation tomorrow as you invade Hope Fortress. A warning I might add. A Player is spotted along with the Killers that guard the fortress so be careful. From the sound information I gathered, he is a gunslinger who has a quick draw so be prepared for a duel. Make haste with the mission then you'll be able to see a 'Save Point' which can teleport you back to our world." VII informs him as he was interrupted by Fade which he says "Save Point?"

"Let me finish. It also saves your progress here as well as teleports you to other Save Point areas in this world. Be fore warned, in a video game when you die you can restart from the save point or checkpoint. In this case once you die here it's all over. Your story ends." VII finishes his explanation.

"So basically I can't screw this up right? Finish the mission then I return home." Fade smiles as he hears the good news.

"I'll be straight with you on why I wanted to speak with you. Fujiko Mine might be in danger back in our world. I shall request that you rescue her from the harm that might befall her. Worry not, I do not ally with Ryuji Kido. My only concern is her safety." VII expressed his concern regarding Fujiko which puzzles Fade. He isn't even sure whether to trust VII or not.

"Seriously? Fujiko? How can you even tell she is in danger?" Fade gave him a puzzled look regarding his odd request.

"Because I've seen it before. That is all you need to know." VII just made it short and simple. He then threatens him if things go wrong. "Shall Fujiko lose her life, I shall take yours quicker than Ryuji wants your life."

"Damn. Alright alright. Guess I can't catch a break when I'm being tasked for a favor with someone who's after my life." Fade expressed annoyance in the situation.

"Now, show me your quick draw!" VII ordered Fade to draw his handgun at him. Fade complied but was able to draw a second.

"Too slow! You'll perish before you even get the chance to draw or let alone fire that gun you have against that gunslinger!" VII expressed his disappointment as he tries to train Fade to do better.

"Damn, don't think I can dampen the recoil in this one." Fade muttered. He knew he needs to change his gun against the gunslinger he'll be up against. Fade ordered from the merchant an 1873 Single-Action Cattleman Revolver. VII encouraged Fade to practice and practice his drawing skills. Fade a fast learner was able to adapt with the use of the revolver. Hours has passed then.

"You did good. I shall take my leave. Make haste on the operation then you rescue Fujiko." VII turned his back and disappeared from Fade's sight.

"Wait! Ugh.. damn that guy.." Fade cursed at the assassin.

All Girl's School - Hallway

Girls are gossiping to each other as they talk about a woman who has long brown hair rested on her right shoulder while wearing a white formal dress with a large belt, white pants and heels.

"Oh look the new teacher! She just started working at the academy last week! Miss Fujiko Mine." A girl admires the teacher. Fujiko walks noticing the girls admiring her.

"Ms. Fujiko, I was hoping you can explain somethings to me..." A girl with blonde hair blushes as she approached Fujiko. A few girls from a corner gossiped about the girl who approached Fujiko.

"That Angelica she's so pathetic. She always tries way too hard. She's so annoying to miss Fujiko." A girl gossiped. Isolde looks at Fujiko from a corner.

"Hey what about the newest guidance counselor? Miss Amanda Werner? I heard she's jealous of miss Fujiko's beauty." Another gossiped. Amanda was walking in a corner as she heard it.

"Jealous?! Tch. You should go back to your classrooms girls." Amanda was annoyed hearing about it. The girls said their apologies and went as instructed.

All Girl's School - Classroom

Fujiko is lecturing the students as she walks around them reading a book. The girls have their eyes closed as they listened to her.

"What goes on pleasantly with women. They don't show themselves in their natural form. That is to say replied madame Maleina. They are not something like men. They can see themselves amiable enough just as nature has produced them. Girls are admiring Fujiko and her words. Pretty much everything about her.

Isolde, one of the students, have Fujiko passed by her. The bell suddenly rang Fujiko closed the book she was reading.

"That's all for today. You can visit me later on any clarification you need." Fujiko dismissed them.

Hallway

Fujiko bumps into Amanda as they were waking. Amanda has her fist clenched tight but calms down as they converse. A few students are hiding in the corner as they watch Amanda and Fujiko interact with each other.

"Well well, it's nice running into you Miss Werner. I don't suppose counseling these young girls is not too difficult for you?" Fujiko teases Amanda.

"The young girls aren't a problem. A specific someone is very difficult right now. Wish I can shove my foot right up her ass for that 'drinking session' we had after our business trip back west." Amanda discreetly expresses her dislike towards what Fujiko has done to escape her.

"Fortunate for her, even as a guidance counselor I'm managing a suspension that's why I can't do much Miss Fujiko." Amanda hints Fujiko that she's suspended and yet she's there. Fujiko knows Amanda can't do anything to blow her cover. No one would even believe Amanda if she tries to expose Fujiko there and then.

"I see Miss Amanda. I'll see you around." Fujiko winks to Amanda as they parted ways. The girls witnessing them concluded that Amanda is really jealous of her and that she doesn't get any admirers but that is far from the real case.

Pergola near the Hallway

Isolde is writing a letter as she is seated on a desk inside a shed.

"Yours is a fearsome beauty. The very moment our eyes met, wrapped my heart in shackles which in there is no hope for breaking free. I am a sinner imprisoned by love. I knew you would never chose one such as me. But that doesn't matter, in this prison of love I'll..." She fell on her desk as she she breathes. A voice called out to Fujiko which she heard. She saw Fujiko and Angelica talk to each other.

"Miss Fujiko, I need to tell you something" Angelica puts her hands together.

"This academy is a world garden, soon you will leave to the outside world. You'll see this whether it is, your feelings are just youthful infatuation. Fujiko notices as Angelica tries to confess her feelings to her.

"I don't want that day to come. I'll stay here forever with you. We'll be together." Angelica comes close to Fujiko as she kissed her. Isolde witnesses this from where she's seated. Fujiko complies with the kiss as she wraps her right hand on Angelica's waist. A few seconds later Angelica's eyebrows rose in shock because of Fujiko's kiss and action, Fujiko brought her knee forward in her crotch area. Fujiko's lustful sight made Angelica moan in their kiss, Angelica tip toed while Fujiko stepped forward to be closer to her. Finally they parted their lips with a bits of their saliva in the separation. Angelica took a deep breath and puts her hand in her mouth, shocked from what just happened, she smiles and blushes.

"I have to go now." Angelica happily ran after the kiss. Amanda however saw what happened and she confronted Fujiko. Fujiko gave a grin to the approaching Amanda.

"Fujiko what the hell do you think you're doing?! Now you're preying on young girls?!" Amanda protested on Fujiko's actions. Fujiko just shrugs at her which pissed her off more.

"Miss Amanda, it wasn't me who came on to her hehe." Fujiko licks her lips much to Amanda's disgust. Fujiko chuckles seeing her fuming, she decided to tease the pissed off commander once more.

"You know Amanda, girls are saying that you are jealous of me. Maybe it's because you want a taste of my lips." Fujiko insinuates her. Amanda almost losses her temper but she remembers the mission, not to lay a hand on her nor interfere with Oscar's plan.

"Your lips is the last thing I'll ever touch, Fujiko. Now if you'll excuse me I have duties in this academy aside from keeping an eye on you." Amanda stormed off on Fujiko. Fujiko fixed her hair then noticed Isolde watching her. Isolde startled, makes a mess of the letter she's writing. Fujiko approaches her while Isolde is picking up the papers.

"You're Isolde Brach aren't you? What is it? Maybe I can help? Do you have any questions about today's lesson? Or maybe you have questions on about how to kiss? Don't mind miss Amanda, she's always having a bad day." Fujiko picks up the paper and gave it to Isolde. She then puts her palm on Isolde's face, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry...you're so lovely." Fujiko gazed at her with passion as she softly speaks. Isolde and Fujiko held their hands.

Forest in Route to Hope Fortress

Fade, Gear, Nel, Opal and Tejirof are making their way to the fortress as Tejirof briefs them with the plan.

"Our primary objective for today's operation is to rescue General Alex, who's being held in an underground cell. While the decoy forces draws the enemy towards the front, we'll go in from the back and head straight into his cell. We'll avoid standing out or getting into unnecessary fights. So Ears will use her Online to search for traps and enemies. Fade, any players we would encounter, they're yours to deal with. Opal will snipe from far away. And if we need you to, Gear, you'll break through." Tejirof instructs them.

Nel: Right

Fade: Got a death wish do they?

Opal: Leave it to me

Gear: Yeah

"And if things get bad, just remain calm. I'll handle it." Tejirof shows his game face on.

Hope Fortress Front Entrance

A battle cry is heard from the forest as the guards of the fortress witnessed.

"The Segua army is attacking! Everyone to your posts!" The enemy soldiers rally up against the invading army. They prepare for their defense.

Forest in Route to Hope Fortress

The 5 of them are running towards their objective. Nel heard the battle cry from the distance and informed the group but she sensed something else.

"Hold up, guys. There's a Seguan who's collapsed over there." Nel informed the party. The five of them went to the collapsed man Nel sensed. They have finally arrived and saw the man wearing black with a mask, he was a bloody mess.

"You're one of the scouts..." Opal mentioned to the wounded man. Fade, seeing the man's condition, knew there's some serious trouble ahead of them.

"We underestimated them. Be careful. He's waiting at the rear gate. The strongest warrior of Tatoland. Bays!" The wounded scout informed them which startled Opal. "Who the hell is Bays?" Fade questioned the wounded scout.

"Bays huh? That is a problem." Tejirof commented on the name.

"I'm done for. I'm going to die here. But... you guys are Killers, right? Please! Any of you! Absorb me. Please...absorb me..." The wounded scout cried in pain as he pleads the party his dying request. Nel wonders what he meant by 'absorb' him. Gear just has no idea what he meant by it too.

"Impossible. You know that. You're not powerful enough. Give up. We'll avenge you, if nothing else. So rest in peace." Tejirof kneels in front of the wounded scout and assures him that there's nothing they can do to help him with his grave wounds. "Bring victory to Segua for me.." The scout's parting words before he died. Tejirof stood up.

"What did he mean by absorb?" Gear showed confusion of what's going on. Fade is just silent listening to them.

"That's right. You don't know yet, do you? I guess you wouldn't.. You don't know why we're called 'Killers.' Killers are people who are strong to begin with, but there's a way for them to get stronger. And it's easy. You simply absorb." Opal explains to gear while looking down with her serious expression.

Gear: Absorb?

Nel: Absorb what?

Fade: You've gotta be kidding me... you really don't mean..

"Other's lives." Opal revealed to them. This gave Gear quite the shock. Fade was just impressed on what he has heard. "Guess the more you know huh? Damn..." Fade muttered in his thoughts.

"Absorb their lives and become stronger. That's why we're called 'Killers.'" Opal added.

Nel: People's lives

Gear: I-I don't understand...But then, shouldn't we have absorbed his? (Referring to the scout who just died)

Tejirof puts his palm on Gears head as he brushes his hair up to reveal his forehead.

"It's not that easy. There's a limit on how many people you can absorb. You only have two marks, so you can only absorb two. There's a limit, so you should absorb someone when it's more effective." Tejirof informs them that someone effective means someone who's stronger.

"Hey am I susceptible to such absorption from you 'Killers'?" Fade questioned them because he thinks he could be a candidate. Before Tejirof could answer him small bubbles were blown to them. "Looks like there's no time to talk, Fade. He's come to us." Tejirof faced the man who's making the bubbles. It was the strongest Killer in Tatoland who just showed up to them, Bays.

"I was bored. I'm glad I came to you. I won't be bored now." Bays spoke while seated in a large bubble. He's wearing a black sleeveless top with a tattoo on his left arm. Black pants and also wielding a large staff with a rainbow shaped blade.

"This guy is the strongest in Tatoland, Bays? I want to see how far my strength can take me! Okay let's do this." Gear bumps his fists together as he was excited to battle with him. He was about to launch an attack but he stopped all of a sudden before he moved another step.

"I can't advance... This is a real fight?" Gear was shocked as he realized the kind of opponent he was about to face.

"Good. You can judge these things now. The fact that you can tell how strong he is means you're growing. If you'd jump in, you would've died. He's strong. If we're to seriously fight him here, we could lose two of us." Tejirof puts his hand on Gear's shoulder. The party is staring at Bays.

"Two? Don't you mean five?" Bays remarked as he counts them.

"I'm guessing his bubbles ain't for show. Better be careful we're gonna kick his bubbly ass." Fade remarked as he takes out his handgun.

"What do we do? If we waste time here, the operation will fail." Opal expressed concern regarding the mission.

"Very well.. I'll stop him here." Tejirof steps forward and readies his stance. Opal, Gear and Nel were surprised by his action. Fade seeing him step up, puts his handgun back in his holster.

"Yeah. That's right. Sorry, since you took the trouble to come here...But you're going to vanish from the stage here." Tejirof jumps high in the air and lands an attack on Bays who blocks it. Tejirof then plants his staff on the ground then a large cube appears to seal Bays inside much to his surprise. It was the similar technique he pulled of against Fade in their training session.

"Now, run." Tejirof ordered the four of them in which they complied.

"Huh. " Bays smacks his staff to the wall of the cube. "A wall of light. I can't attack you from the outside, but you can't attack from the inside, either. Stay there and play with yourself for a while. If you were a Player the wall's property will appear different. See ya." Tejirof parts against his opponent.

Inside Hope Fortress

Gear lands an elbow strike with one of the guards. Fade slits the throats of three guards as the last one he stabs him in the gut then snaps his neck violently. Lastly Opal shoots an arrow to the two other guard's face, killing them instantly.

"How's it going, Ears?" Tejirof caught up to them as he is passing by the dead bodies. He took notice more of the more bloody bodies which is the handiwork of Fade, seeing how formidable of an mercenary he is.

"The decoy squad is working. There aren't many enemies within the fortress." Nel reports her findings. Gear, Opal and Fade faced the approaching Tejirof.

"The wall of light holding Bays will last twenty minutes at best. If he gets out we'll have a problem. We need to keep going before that happens.." The man with the staff informed them. Nel all of a sudden looked behind her as she's seeing something.

"Wait, guys. There's a strong aura up ahead. He's big...like a fish?" Nel filled them in about what she found out. "Like a fish?" Gear asked.

"Probably D. Fisher." Tejirof assumes. "What do we do? Stop him with another wall of light?" Gear suggested.

"No that won't be possible anymore. It's not something I can use that often. It's a bit risky but we'll have to use another decoy. Gear volunteered but Tejirof turns down his initiative that he's needed to break down doors with his strength. He informs him too that he has a bigger role to play.

"Opal, you're the decoy." Tejirof instructed her which made her put her fingers on her lips as a show of her confidence.

"All right, I'll do it." Opal smiles showing her cockiness. Fade stares at her maybe doubting her ability? Or does he care about her?

"Just so we're clear, the fish man is stronger than you. Draw him off and buy time, then withdraw when you have the chance." He made it brief to Opal how the situation is against D. Fisher.

"You sure about this, Opal? Maybe I should accompany you to fight him." Fade showed concern much to her approval but Tejirof reminds Fade of a potential player.

"Thanks, Fade but you have a job to do. There's no time so let's go! I'll lure him away from you guys. Wasn't that funny?" Opal expressed her excitement as they were running onwards. "Not at all." Tejirof comments. "That was a good one actually, arrow girl." Fade complimented her which made her smile more.

Hope Fortress - Entrance to the Prison Cell

"The guy fighting outside must be having fun. I want to smash somebody. I hope somebody gets this far " D. Fisher was showing his impatience as he guards the door. He has a purple spike-like Mohawk hair, plain white eyes, sharp teeth. He is wearing a silver chest plate and gauntlets and dark green pants. He is accompanied by two guards but they were shot by an arrow coming from Opal as she shows herself. He readies his large steel hammer.

"There you are." D. Fisher jumps and tries to smash her with his hammer. Opal dodged out of the way with her acrobatics as she front flipped forward and rolled to the side to avoid his follow up. "Stop moving around!" The large brute said. Behind him are Tejirof, Gear, Nel and Fade who sneaked past him. D. Fisher was about to smash them but he had to block Opal's arrow shot at him.

"Tejirof told me to pull back...But I'll defeat him here!" Opal in her thoughts as she smiles confidently against D. Fisher.

Hallway on the Way to the Stairs leading to the Prison Cell

As they were running, a warning shot landed near Gear's foot. It was somebody who stopped their tracks. A gunslinger who has grey hair, wearing a cowboy outfit, twirls his revolver.

"So ya'll think ya can get to yer precious general? You's a fool!" The gunslinger spat on the ground as he smiles showing off his damaged teeth.

"Slinging Pete. Careful Fade, this guy is a player like you. The fight changes if we go against a Player. We can't afford any of us except you to go against him. So this is yours. He's a quick draw. Not even you can pass him, Gear." Tejirof informs them of the situation. Fade steps forward as he speaks the gunslinger.

"Up for a duel? That is what you cowboys do right?" Fade breathes as he feels the atmosphere become intense between the two of them.

"What's going on? What are they doing?" Nel wonders as she and Gear are witnessing something they haven't seen before.

"Give me some space you three. Don't want any of you getting shot here." Fade takes out his revolver from the holster in his left leg and replaces it with his right which is holstered with his 9mm handgun.

"Take all the time yer gonna be needing, boy. Ehehehe! I'll plant a bullet on your friends' skull afterwards...especially that young girl with the soft skin. I can't wait to see a dying girl's face!" Slinging Pete smirks looking at Nel from head to toe. Nel stepped back showing that she' frightened by him.

"Shut the hell up! This is between you and me! Let's start old timer!" Fade expressed his anger. "Hehe your funeral, partner."

The two of them went to their positions. They have their hands ready on their revolvers, they are about to draw.

In a split second gunshots were heard. Nel covered her eyes not wanting to see the duel. Gear however was just shocked about what happened.

A body fell down. A bullet to the gut, chest, left eye and forehead. It was Slinging Pete who died from the duel.

"That was scary! Please no more!" Nel exclaimed to Fade as she saw Pete's dead body in its pool of blood courtesy of the mercenary.

"That takes care of Pete. Damn...Never thought I'd be using a revolver in this battle." Fade muttered as he re-equips his 9mm handgun and holsters the revolver in his left leg.

"My...my what a violent ending. You did a good job going against that Player." Tejirof compliments the mercenary with a smile. Fade can tell he is impressed by his own actions. Gear too congratulated the mercenary. They head downstairs which leads them to a large metallic door at the end.

"This is the prison where General Alex is being held captive." Tejirof informs Gear who's thinking about the man he is about to meet, the strongest in Segua. He opens the door which shocked him of what he saw.

Prison Entrance

"Gun shots? That must be Fade.." Opal comments as she heard from the door.

"Your friends are probably dead right now. They face a player, Slinging Pete. The best draw there is in Tatoland. So you're a decoy? It doesn't matter. The only thing past me is the prison and it's a dead end. If ever they survive the gunslinger, I'll destroy all of them when they get back. Until then...I'll have my fun with you. " D. Fisher eyes Opal's breasts and crotch area then he smirks.

"No you won't!" Opal sticks her tongue out then pulls an explosive round she's hiding from her hair and throws it at D. Fisher.

"What? An exploding round?" D. Fisher comments as he is covered in smoke. Opal jumps high from the smoked area as she aims her bow at him.

"Take this!" Opal shoots him in the head but her arrow just bounced off his skull. She was surprised about the ineffectiveness of her arrow. D. Fisher just smirks again.

"What's your skin made out of?" She remarked about her arrows having no effect against him.

"Your weak weapons can't touch me." He expressed.

"If my bow won't work then I don't have a choice. " Opal takes out her bow and arrow and puts it in the ground. She shrugs afterwards.

"So you're going to surrender?" The brute asked. Opal then smirks as she prepares to gather energy on to her fingertips.

"Nope. This is perfect. I'll try it on him. My new weapon...Shooting!" Opal fires a green energy blast at D. Fisher in which he effortlessly blocked with his hands much to Opal's surprise.

"No way...it didn't work?" She said to herself as she saw the brute still standing as the smoke clears out.

"Ehehe... Don't tell me, the reason you were so confident is because you had Shooting? If it was...did I just crush your pride?" He smirks then gestures with his fingers while seeing Opal still in shock.

"It's okay. Even if our Shooting is even, there are a lot of things I'm better than him at. So I'm going to win!" Opal prepares her next attack. She uses her speed to jump from pillar to pillar to get close and aim her Shooting in his face. She unloads the blast point blank, she lands and sees him still standing.

"It hit him so why didn't it work? What's happening?" She panics in her thoughts.

"I guess you don't know that you can protect yourself from Shooting with Force Field." D. Fisher tries to attack but was blasted in the face again by Opal. "It's useless! It'll take more than one of your shots to break my Force Field!" He smashes his hammer to Opal's gut sending her flying into the pillar. The pillar cracked as she lands her back on it as she puts her arms on her gut in pain. She falls down crying in pain.

"If you admit defeat, I won't continue to hurt you. I'd rather you unhurt when I have fun with you. Admit defeat." D. Fisher expressed his desire to his opponent who's struggling to get up.

"Admit defeat? No way! I haven't lost yet. There are still things I'm better at than you!" Opal throws more exploding rounds which destroys the pillars in the room. With enough smoke to obstruct his vision, she took cover. "No matter where you hide, or where you attack from, it won't work on me." He voices out which gave away his position to Opal.

"It's not much of a chance but there's still hope. He said he could only block one shot, but if many hit him at the same time, it might work. To fire a shot, I need to gather life energy in my fingers, and keep it overflowing until I release it. If I could store up many shots instead of just one...I could maybe shoot a Shot several times more powerful than a regular one." She puts her fingers on her lips as she smirks.

"It's all speculation, but I won't know until I try. First gather the energy for one shot, and then more...! I did it!" Opal gathers energy as her fingers are glowing but she shows difficulty in gathering energy.

"I can't hold it in... The blood in my whole body is boiling. My fingernails are going to tear off... My fingernails are about to break. But if I make the slightest noise, he'll find me!" She continues to struggle. "This is hard...But if I don't charge up more. I won't be able to beat him. Enough for three shots! No!" Opal starts to tear up then puts her finger near her crotch area.

"This is it. I can't hold it in anymore. I can't! No, I can still do this! I'm better than this than anyone. I've held so much in for so long. For such a long, long time. So.." Opal's crying from the energy she keeps on gathering as her fingers glow brighter and brighter. "I can hold it in better than anybody." She bits her finger to conceal her but the broken pillar's debris, the one she took cover in, revealed her position to D. Fisher.

"There you are!" He exclaims as he goes for her. Opal jumped up and aimed at him "Take this!" She screamed. She unleashed 7 blasts straight to his face. The 7-Way Shot. D. Fisher fell to the ground. Opal cries as she pants in exhaustion then fell down on her knees.

"I won somehow but...Holding in isn't good for you." She smiles in tears as she puts her fingers again near her crotch.

General Alex's Cell

A noise came from where Opal is.

"The hell's that noise?!" Fade expressed to the party as they were staring at Alex. "Damn it! Hope Opal's alright." He worries as he glanced behind his back. He looks at the tortured up General. General Alex has long messy hair with a full beard.

"I've not seen my dad since the day we said goodbye, and now he's right in front of me. Dad..." Gear realizes as General Alex acknowledges him. He was surprised his son was still alive because he thought he lost him back then. Gear sheds tears from his eyes seeing his father.

"Sorry to interrupt this emotional reunion, but there's no time. We'll continue the plan." Tejirof instructs him. Gear thought it was to get him out of the fortress but it was not what he expected nor what he had in mind.

"General Alex, Gear is going to absorb you. Is that all right?" Tejirof speaks to the wounded captive. Gear and Nel expressed in shock.

"Shit, guess it had to come this way. A short lived reunion." Fade understands what Ramses and Tejirof were talking about awhile back in her office. Gear needed to absorb his own father so that he'll get stronger. It was Ramses' orders that Alex realizes, he knew it was a good plan.

"We're not going to save him?" Nel conveys while Gear still doesn't get what he has to absorb.

"I told you, his life." Tejirof's words made Gear's heart skip a beat. "If the general was well, we were to rescue him. But if he was hurt to the point where he couldn't aid in the fight, you, his son, are to absorb his power. That's our plan." He reveals his revelation to Gear but he still pleads to Tejirof to try and save his father.

"Are you an idiot? Are you going to take me back like this? Give me a break. If you move me, I'll die." Alex points out to the iron pole stabbed in his gut. Gear and Nel are crying over him.

"Just do it. Absorb me already." He pleaded his son. "He ain't no condition to live. Do what you have to do, kid." Fade encourages Gear to absorb his father.

"To absorb someone, you need to merely touch them. If you touch them and think about wanting to absorb them, and they want to give you their life, you will absorb them in an instant." Tejirof briefs him on how to do it. Footsteps were heard from outside of the cell.

"Footsteps? I have to investigate. I'm headed back to Opal." Fade turns back and heads to where the footsteps are coming from. Tejirof approves of his idea as he lets the mercenary do what he has to do.

"Shit, I have a bad feeling." Fade runs back to Opal's location.

Destroyed Room

Opal is seen laying on the ground across the destroyed pillars and D. Fisher's body.

"My whole body feels numb and I can't move. I hope the enemy doesn't find me." Opal talks to herself as she looks up the ceiling. A voice was heard which caught her attention.

"Ooh...Well, what do we have here? D. Fisher bought it? Awesome." A man with sharp teeth holding a staff similar to Bays along with his three companions approach Opal.

"Let me go!" Opal demands as she was forced to kneel down with his staff on her beck.

"Did you kill Fisher?" He asks the exhausted girl.

"I did. I guess the Tatoland army isn't that strong." She smirks with a snarky comment. She was surprised when the man tears off her top revealing her black bra.

"You're pretty impressive, girl, killing that monster all by yourself. Of course.. It looks like you can't move now." He licks her cheek as he rips off her loin cloth revealing her black panties.

"We have to ask you a lot of things. You're in for a lot of torture later." He licks her as he gropes her breasts. "No I can't move!" She said in her own thoughts.

"You're hot enough that torturing you will be lots of fun." He expressed his desire to her. Someone came for her, it was the mercenary.

"Son of a bitch! Let go of her!" Fade arms his gun and aims at the man molesting Opal. Before he could shoot, Gear swiftly rescued her from the man. Gear carried her to safety with the company of Tejirof, Nel and Fade.

"Gear.." She looks up to him as Gear thanked her. "The mission is complete, Opal." Tejirof informs her.

"Huh? What's all this? Looks like you just came from the prison, but I don't see General Alex. Let me guess: You came to absorb him, but you freaked out and despaired when you saw him right?" The man boasted.

"He's Boys. Bays's younger brother." Tejirof informs Gear.

"That's right. I'm Boys, the younger brother of the ultimate warrior, Bays. I'm the one who defeated General Alex. And I'm the one who tortured him down here! He never said anything so I accidentally overdid it. But what did you think? He was torn apart so badly, it was practically a form of art, but he was still barely alive right? That's what makes me a genius at torture! Of course I'd more fun with a girl-" Boys wasn't able to finish his last word because Gear all of a sudden sprang and attacked him by planting his head in the canvas, cracking the floor.

"When you told me the mission was over I could fight all I wanted, right?" Gear asks Tejirof as he rages and attacks the rest of Boys's companions. He let out a battle cry.

"I'm going to fight here until I've taken over Hope Fortress!" Gear ran away to find more enemies to beat.

"My, my... I guess I'll fight a little more. Nel, Fade, take care of Opal. I'll be going for a bit, too. I have to finish things in battle and you-know-what, taking care of them when you're done is important." Tejirof made Nel blush in embarrassment before he heads out to go to Bays.

"Opal are you okay?" Fade checks on her condition in Nel's arms. Opal looks at him and blushes when he checks on her.

"I-I'm okay... I couldn't move my body.." Opal told him of her condition. Fade then approached Boys who was still on the ground.

Hey get up!" Fade kicked Boys in his ribs in order to wake him up.

"Grrah! My head!" Boys opens his eyes as he feels pain from Gear's attack. Fade grabs him by the collar and brings him to Opal who's still in her undergarments.

"You'll apologize to the lady, asshole!" Fade expressed his anger when he forcefully demands him to say sorry for his actions against Opal. Boys just smirked as he sees her hot body.

"I bet if they aren't here right now...we'd be having lots of fun, girl. Hehehe!" Boys still expresses his desire to do dirty things with Opal. As much as Opal wanted to slap him, she couldn't because of her condition. Fade lets go of the injured Boys and lets him lie on the ground facing him as he stomps his chest.

"Aaarghh! H-Hey you're a player right?! C-come and join us! There are plenty of hot girls here in-" Boys pleads as Fade aims his shotgun at his face. Seeing Boys showing no remorse for his actions, Fade shot him. Boys' head splattered on the floor as he was killed by the mercenary.

"Bastard! Bet you're sorry now that you don't have a head!" Fade kicks Boys's headless body away from him as it bleeds forming a pool of blood. Opal was gazing at the mercenary who showed care for her.

"H-He got angry for me? Fade..." Opal gazes and blushes more as he picks up her clothes than was torn off from her.

"Here's you're ugh.. top and loincloth? Ahem... Nel, I guess she's yours to dress." Fade hands over Opal's clothes to Nel and he turns his back from them. Footsteps are coming from the outside as it was one of the remaining soldiers of the Tatoland army who stormed them. Seeing them only armed with melee weapons.. Fade killed all of them by shooting them with his shotgun and handgun.

Top of Hope Fortress

Soldiers are celebrating with Gear's efforts by wiping out the Tatoland army and taking over the fortress. Gear, Nel and Opal are front and center as they are being cheered on by the Segua soldiers. Fade is not present with the three Killers.

"Segua wins!" Soldiers cheer!

Somewhere near

A green light appears in which VII and Fade are standing in front of.

"This is the save point, Fade. It shall take you back home." VII showed the mercenary the way back home.


	13. Daring Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VII shows Fade the Save Point to be able to return home but Opal challenges him to a fight, delaying Fade's mission to rescue Fujiko.
> 
> Meanwhile, Oscar's plan to fool and capture Fujiko was a success. He continues with the plan to lure Lupin while Amanda still remains to be an observer.

Starring Characters: The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Fujiko Mine, Amanda Werner, The 7th Assassin VII, Lt. Oscar, Inspector Zenigata, Isolde Brach, Lupin the Third, Ryuji Kido

Also Starring: Opal Zalpha, Tejirof, Gear, Nel, Ramses, I. Vazer

Somewhere Near Hope Fortress

"This is it huh? This glowing green light's my ticket way back?" Fade walks around back and fourth as he was speaking to VII. VII simply explained to him that it will be near Fujiko's location. Fade just sighed from his vague response.

"Fine fine I'll find her." Fade walks to the save point but before he was able to reach it Opal called out his name.

"Fade there you are! The others are looking for... what's that green light?" Opal appears to invite him back to the celebration.

"Opal, I've gotta go. Say goodbye to the others for... What the hell?!" Fade was surprised by her warning shot, making it clear she doesn't want him to touch that green light. VII steps in Opal's way which resulted her aiming her weapon at him while giving him an angry glare.

"He has an important task ahead. Stay out of the way." VII said to her coldly. Opal shoots at VII but he just sliced the arrow with his sword.

"You're such a selfish man! Trying to ta-" Opal tries explaining but she was interrupted by VII who issues a challenge to her.

"His mission here is finished. I'll make you a deal. You win he stays, you lose he leaves." VII named his terms which pisses off Opal. "Damn, VII. Must you really? We just came from a bloody operation!" Fade reminds VII of their mission earlier which VII just ignored the mercenary's words.

"I hate arrogant men like you who thinks he can just make demands! Don't think I'll lose to someone like you! Haaa! Shooting!" Opal accepts and immediately attacks VII again with her bow and arrow then shoots him with her energy blast. VII simply avoids the arrow and quickly dashed at her and landed a knee to her gut which resulted her laying on the ground with her arms on her stomach. She had tears come out of her eyes from the blow she just received.

"That's enough VII!" Fade rushed into help Opal then he aims his handgun at VII. Opal was breathing heavily as she struggles to get back up. "No! I-I won't lose! I can't!" She exclaimed as she falls down again.

"You lose, Opal. Even at your full strength the result will remain the same." He looks down on her. Opal tries to gather energy again but to no avail because she has been weakened by VII. She knows she is in no condition to fight him. Fade was feeling sorry for her that he can't do anything do combat VII's current strength and skill.

"Can you at least let me stay at least for the night? I'll leave first thing in the morning. Arrow girl here fought her hardest so give her a break." Fade pleaded to VII then concealed his weapon. VII just sighed as he was annoyed by the mercenary's plea. He decided not to go too harsh on the two.

"Tch. Meet me here by midnight. You and I shall depart back to our world. That is all." VII then leaves the scene. Fade turns his attention on Opal who is able to stand on her feet.

"Guess it won't hurt to stay a bit. I still have to talk to the others and prepare." Fade shares his thoughts as he sees Opal looking the other way trying to hide her face.

"I...I won't lose again!" Opal cries in anger as her pride was crushed by the assassin who easily beat her in a fight. She quickly leaves the area which resulted Fade chasing and calling out her name.

"Damn Opal. If you just get that ego of yours in check!" Fade remarked in this thoughts chasing the sore loser.

After the battle of Hope Fortress, Segua lost its hero, General Alex, but the whole country was excited over the arrival of their new hero, and their first major victory in a long time. And the rumors of the Segua warrior who took Hope Fortress spread over the whole continent in an instant. People call him "Blue Sonic".

Tatoland

Bays was speaking to an old man wearing gray. His arms were wrapped around two young ladies.

"Mister, it didn't work this time." Bays expressed about the result of the fight in Hope Fortress.

"Sometimes to you win, sometimes you lose. We can retake Hope Fortress. This is getting fun. There's plenty of fun to be had on the continent of Consume." The old man had pointy ears. He was groping and massaging the breasts of his girls. It turns out this old man is the Ruler of Tatoland and Legenary Invader, I. Vazer.

"Also they have this 'player' by the name of Fade. He contributed a lot for our loss plus he murdered my brother. Not that I care about it. It was just a matter of time his arrogance got him killed." Bays shares to Vazer his thoughts. Vazer smiled after hearing additional information.

"No matter, we have more players than Segua realizes." Vazer laughs afterwards. A man with a face masked Skull appears in a corner.

Ramses' Office

"We appreciate your services, Fade. It is unfortunate that you have to go tonight." Ramses thanks Fade about being a part of Segua's army. Tejirof crosses his arms and smiles. "Well he has to return home, Ramses. He did his part." Tejirof added.

"Yeah this guy VII found a gateway back home. If Opal wasn't there I would've gone immediately and not say goodbye to either of you." Fade smiles then waves them goodbye. After Fade leaves they conversed.

Ramses: Did he just say Opal delayed him?

Tejirof: Well Big Tits likes him. They were trying to do "it" nights before.

Ramses: If they could do "it" then...

Tejirof: Her endurance will increase as well as her fighting ability.

Ramses: If a Seguan and a Player..

Tejirof: Yes. It might be a possibility that she may access the save point the same as the player.

Ramses: Would that turn her into a player as well?

Tejirof: Technically no. She would be able to cross over to his. Well I'm still trying to look into that matter. We won't know for sure until that happens.

Dining Area

Gear, Nel and Opal are eating their meals as part of their celebration.

Gear: It's too bad he has to go home now. He's such an amazing player.

Nel: Yes. He is definitely a huge asset in the team.

Opal was lonely that he's about to leave in which Nel noticed. She called her attention.

"Cheer up Opal. He'll be back." Nel tapped on her shoulder. "Eh? How can you tell?" Opal worried in her response. "I just have a feeling he'll be back. It's like he never left!" Nel cheered on which made Opal smile.

Fade arrives in the dining area to say goodbye to them.

"W-wait! I-I'll accompany you.. I-I want to fight him again!" Opal makes a lame excuse just so she could go with the mercenary. Fade doesn't mind though since he knows he'll never see her again.

On the way to the Save Point

Fade and Opal are walking together as they make their way to the destination while they converse.

"You really want to fight him again after what happened earlier?" Fade asked the pissed off huntress who is still itching to beat VII. She looked at him with pure determination.

"He's an arrogant man! He made sure to challenge me when I was at my weakest! I won't let that slide!" She expressed her frustration as she clenched her fist.

"Yeah he'll get his ass handed to him one time." Fade laughed it off while Opal wasn't going along with it.

Near Hope Fortress - Beside the Save Point

Opal and Fade are seated in front of a campfire while the Save Point shines beside them. It was glowing green.

"Thanks for accompanying me Opal. We are early before the said time." Fade looks around and looks at her in which she just said she wanted to fight VII again. He sees her up close and he can't help but admire her. Most of the time he is annoyed with her attitude but when she's not boasting about something she's not bad to spend time with after all. Opal realized him looking at her and knowing they are both alone she stood up.

"Well...Uhhm..." Opal rubs her thighs together giving him a suggestive pose. Her pose revealed more cleavage that it does. "D-do you r-remember nights ago? I uhhm..." Opal struggles to tell Fade what she wants but he immediately gets it and he was in the mood too.

"Want to do it before I leave?" Fade completes it for her. He knows that Opal wants to do something dirty again like they did before. He stands up and grabs Opal's waist then brings her closer to him. He knows he's not going to return in this world again so he decides to pleasure her.

"Fade! Ahh! What are you?!" Opal reacted surprisingly from his actions. She tries to struggle to break free from him but as if she doesn't want to.

"Opal, you sure about this? I'll go all the way this time." Fade learns close to her lips. "All the w-!" Opal was silenced as he kissed her lips. Opal blushes as she closes her eyes feeling his lips with hers. Her heart beats fast while wild thoughts came through her mind again.

Opal's lifts right leg to Fade's left waist by instinct. He uses his left hand to grab her thigh and grind to her womanly place in which she felt his hard member. Opal moaned in his mouth as she began to move hers aggressively as they made out. Fade then takes off her brown top as Opal is left in her black bra.

Fade then lifted Opal's bra as her large breasts were revealed to him. It was the first time he saw her nude. Her erect nipples are such a beautiful sight to him.

"Opal, you are beautiful." Fade broke the kiss then went to her breasts. "Y-you think so...Ahhhh!" Opal moaned loudly as her breasts were being massaged and sucked by Fade. She has never experienced such pleasure before with another man. Sure she has been fondled and groped but never been pleasured like what the mercenary is doing with her. Fade can feel though his pants that she was very wet and moist from their activity. Opal was making so much noise that it concerned Fade, he then kissed her to muffle her moans. Few seconds later, he hears footsteps. Fade tries to stop his actions with her but Opal doesn't want him to and keeps on kissing him.

"Opa-" Fade tries to speak as he keeps on being interrupted by the heated woman who then stops too as she gets annoyed by him stopping.

"W-why? What's wrong?!" Opal loudly complained while breathing heavily. Fade pointed behind her and she turns around seeing VII which leads to an awkward moment. VII simply had a straight look not even caring about what they just did. Opal covered herself in embarrassment as she pulls her black bra down.

"Hey VII! I-it's not what it looks like!" Opal struggles with embarrassment. VII just sighed not wanting to say anything about her or their activity.

"Ready yourself Fade. We shall take our leave. Say your farewell to her." VII informs him. Fade and VII stood in front of the glowing green light. He looks at Opal to say his goodbye.

"Opal. I...I'll try to be back. I'll re-" Fade touches the Save Point then VII does the same. They both then vanished along with the Save Point.

"Huh?! Wait! Fade! Come back!" Opal tries to reach Fade who disappears along the Save Point and VII.

Gateway Travelling Back Home

Fade and VII are being pulled into a strange light at a high speed.

"What the hell man!? I haven't even said goodbye properly to her! Plus you sure can be a killjoy when it comes to those stuff. By way she started it!" Fade complains about being teleported by simply touching the save point. VII paid no attention for he is not concerned about their activity.

"You need not to complain. You can always come back to that world." VII prepares as they were nearing the portal.

"One more thing. Never mention anything to Fujiko about this mission." VII added before they reach the light.

Somewhere in an Alley

Fade wakes up when a coin was tossed on his face. He stands up and quickly looked at his surroundings to find himself near a prestige all girl's school somewhere in Europe.

"Hell of a ride..Wait. Where the hell did that bastard go?" Fade realizes he is back home and not with VII. A newspaper flies to his face then he checks the date. His eyes widened.

"Damn guess time's not consistent from that world to this." Fade remarks as he checks around again. "Seems that Save Point disappeared. If he says I can go back to that world how so?" He added.

All Girls School - Chapel

Isolde is seen crying after her hair's been cut by her classmates. Amanda arrives and comforts the girl.

"What happened to you? Talk to me Isolde." Amanda comforts the girl but she stood up and cried Fujiko's name as she left Amanda.

"Really now? What the heck does Fujiko have that I haven't got?!" Amanda takes a deep breathe as she tries not to lose her temper.

Teacher's Dormitory - Fujiko's Room

Fujiko is lying down on her bed while sipping fine wine. She was wearing a low cut dress that reveals excellent cleavage.

"Babysitting these children is no easy job. It's been fun playing the role of the irresistible teacher for these young ladies but it's about time to wrap things up now." Fujiko sips again from her wine then she hears a knock from her door. "Coming!" Fujiko informs the other side as she wears her bathrobe on. She opens the door and sees Isolde with her surprise.

"Isolde! What happened?" Fujiko noticed her hair being cut short. As it turns out Isolde was bullied by her classmates because they were jealous of her winning Fujiko's attention. "Ms. Fujiko!" Isolde ran to her and cries as she placed her face on her shoulder.

"Sweetie, what is it?" Fujiko comforts her as she eyes the necklace she's wearing.

"Teach me..please teach me...how to kiss." Isolde looks at Fujiko with tears on her eyes pleading for her instruction. Fujiko smiles and nods in response. Minutes later the lights were dark then Fujiko and Isolde are being intimate.

"You taste like alcohol. Sorry...I want to know you. Don't stop!" Isolde says to Fujiko softly as Fujiko kisses the front of her neck. Fujiko then goes behind her as she wraps her arm across her waist and holds Isolde's left arm.

"Don't forget your lesson. Women don't show themselves in their natural form. That is to say they are not so vain as men. To see themselves as amiable enough. Just as nature chooses them." Fujiko plants kisses on her neck which makes her moan. Moments later Isolde began to open her mouth.

"Are you sure you are not the vain one, teacher dear?" Oscar spoke as Isolde. Fujiko gasped but was kneed by the gut by Oscar. Fujiko grunted in pain as she fell down to the floor unconscious.

"Painfully deluded. You honestly think those girls really like you? You cheap filthy spittoon." Oscar takes off the wig he's wearing and steps on her unconscious body. After he stripped Fujiko naked of her clothes, a knock on the door was heard. Oscar answered, it was Amanda who came inside.

"I'm impressed Oscar, your plan worked. It could've fooled me too if I didn't know about it. Talk about pretending for 3 months." Amanda complimented Oscar as she sees him step on Fujiko.

"You are a pretty good actress yourself, Commander. Not that you've made a difference. Care for some fine wine?" Oscar offered Amanda a glass of wine in which she refused. Amanda lifts Fujiko up so she can place her on the bed.

"You got suckered in Fujiko. It takes a lot of patience just to be a step ahead of you." Amanda lays Fujiko down on the bed. "Oscar what's next?" Amanda faced him then sees him holding the necklace that Fujiko's after. Oscar instructed her to tie Fujiko. Oscar begins to monologue.

"Women are not so vain as men eh? Fujiko Mine." Oscar expressed. "You got that right. Your body won't take you as far as you think, Fujiko. Once they know who you really are on the inside." Amanda tightly tied Fujiko's hands on the bed.

"Pig lady. Spittoon. Yours is a fearsome beauty. The very moment our eyes met, wrapped my heart in shackles which in there is no hope for breaking free. I am a sinner imprisoned by love but I know I am not a fool. I know you will never choose me. But that does not change anything. I'll stay in this prison of love. My shackled heart will always belong to you." He pours wine all over her body until it reaches her lips. Oscar licks wine off her red lips. This revolting creature will be bait to capture Lupin the Third." Oscar wipes the wine off his lips and smiles.

"How poetic. Hope we don't screw this up." Amanda said silently.

Months Earlier - Portal leading to the Land of Consume

Lupin is smoking a cigarette as he speaks to VII. VII stares at the portal while speaking to Lupin.

"Are certain that fool is capable of recreating such events?" VII wonders as he refers to Fade in which Lupin too is interested in.

"Yeah don't worry about it. Don't you trust him? Guy's head over heels for her." Lupin confidently smiles as he inhales his cigarette.

"Like how you are too? You both see her as a penchant for your revolting desire. Consider yourself lucky I haven't come to a point to neutralize you." VII points to him as he stares at the portal.

"Take it easy now! We both want Fujiko alive and unharmed. Besides I'm dead in this world along with Jigen and Goemon. Hard to believe that’s the reality here. We need Fade to take place my place in the events to come." Lupin finishes his cigarette then stomps on it.

"Understood. He is responsible for her death. I shall put an end to him if he shows the slightest hint that he will end up like his counterpart." VII steps in the portal and disappears.

"Well, we'll find out and see. Then the both of us will be able to return home." Lupin smiles as he pulls out another cigarette.

All Girls School - Hallway

Fade hides from sight as he eavesdrops a conversation with a couple of girls. From their conversation he knew Fujiko is in this school but to know where she is exactly is something he doesn't know. He then listens further and found out that she is currently staying in a dorm from there he tries to locate her.

Fujiko's Room

Fujiko is having nightmares of men with their heads being of owls calling out her name. They call her name repeatedly until she wakes up from the horrible nightmare. She wakes up tied on a bed with wine spilled on her body.

"That little brat!" Fujiko reacts as she realized Oscar deceived her. She looks in front of her then looks up the ceiling but a her named was called by a woman who catches her attention.

"Fujiko. I see you're quite awake." Amanda stands up with a towel in hand as she walks towards the tied up Fujiko. "Amanda?" Fujiko sees her clean her body from the mess Oscar made. Fujiko struggles to break free but to no avail.

"Just so you know, my suspension will be lifted tonight. You are lucky that I am not yet in charge of this operation. Because if I were, you'd be in a jail cell right now rotting and feeling sorry for yourself because of your actions." Amanda then covers Fujiko's naked body with a blanket and approaches the door before she made her exit Fujiko calls her attention.

"Amanda, a Commander who takes order from a low ranking brat." Fujiko teased in which Amanda replies for her to shut up. Amanda then slams the door as she exits the room. Minutes later a figure opened the window and saw Fujiko tied.

"Fujiko! Found you!" Fade calls to her and goes inside the room to untie her. Fujiko takes off the blanket Amanda covered to show her naked body to the mercenary.

"Really Fujiko? I-" Fade was cut off by her as she gave him a kiss. They then caught up to each other about what happened. He didn't mention anything regarding VII and his activity with Opal.

"So it took you that long to get back here? I'm impressed you are still alive." Fujiko complimented Fade as she got dressed. Fade loads his handgun and had an angry look in his eyes.

"Damn, I should kill that asshole." Fade expressed his anger for what Oscar did to Fujiko. Before he rushed out of the room Fujiko stopped him and shared her thoughts to him. "It's very ungentlemanly like for you to rush like that. You still have a lot to learn. Here's what I propose handsome..." Fujiko then comes up with a plan with Fade.

All Girls School - Classroom

Oscar is in guise as Isolde while Amanda is the substitute teacher for Fujiko's absense.

"Ms. Fujiko isn't here? Is she not feeling well?" A student asked Amanda.

"Unfortunately. She called me last night that she was having a fever and asked me to sub for her. Don't worry class will be fun I promise." Amanda informs them of Fujiko's absence. Oscar simply nods as he makes eye contact with Amanda.

Pergola

Oscar is using his radio hiding behind the corner while Amanda is covering him.

"Get over here and collect Fujiko. Yes the paper is safe." Oscar instructs the person he was talking to.

"Is really Lupin going to come here?" Amanda wonders as she keeps her eye on her surroundings. "Yes, he is sure to come here and rescue here. Keep your eyes peeled, Amanda." Oscar replies as he hides the radio.

"Alright, give me a shout when there's trouble." Amanda splits from Oscar as she walks to a different direction.

Minutes later Oscar is walking towards a corner when a person grabbed him as his mouth was covered.

"Keep it down Isolde.. I've things to ask you." Fade said silently. Oscar realized it wasn't Lupin who he baited but the mercenary. It might be the wrong person but he may lead him to Lupin since he knows he is also infatuated with the thief. Also he knows Fade has no idea he was Oscar disguised as Isolde. A deception he continues to conceal his true identity.

Chapel

"Ms. Fujiko wants my pendant? But she already robbed me!" Oscar said with a girl's voice.

"Yeah what you're wearing kid. She can't keep her hands off such jewelry." Fade replies.

"I'm not talking about jewelry. She's stolen something far from precious!" The disguised officer implied something else. "Ah shit. Don't tell me..." Fade just left things to his imagination. "Yes it is something far more special than my heart." Oscar replies. Fade's eyes widened as he can't believe what came from the student's mouth.

"Alright can't let anything happen to you. I've got a score to settle with that thief. Information." Fade prepares his handgun. The curtains suddenly opened revealing Isolde's classmates.

"This Academy is a haven for young ladies. When a cockroach tries to invade..." Angelica, Isolde's classmate, aims Fade her submachine gun. Her classmates also revealed their firearms and aimed at the mercenary. "We exterminate!" She completes her sentence and the rest of the girls opened fire.

"Gotta be kidding me!" Fade carried Oscar and ran away from the girls trying to kill him. "No way I'm gonna shoot back at those girls! How in the hell do young girls learn how to wield firearms?!" Fade shouted as he continues to run. "I know over there." Oscar suggested Fade to go to the Garden Glass House.

Inside the Garden Glass House

"This can give us time to catch our breath. Flowers here are nice." Fade commented as he looks around the place. Behind him is Oscar flipping switches then exits the Garden as the doors locked automatically with bars. Sprinklers for the ceiling activated and released gas which renders a victim unconscious.

"Thanks for the damn warning! Let me out of here!" Fade shouts before taking out a breathing mask in anticipation of the trap. He made sure first the student he thinks is Isolde heard him. He sees a small hole then made his escape.

"Guess the floor's all yours Fujiko." He remarked.

Outside the Garden Glass House

Oscar is in front of the girls chasing Fade earlier. They dropped their weapons and kneel in front of him.

"How did we do Isolde?" Angelica blushes.

"A superb performance! Thank you everyone." Oscar said in a girl's voice as he flaunts his hair.

"It's the least we can do. You've given us something precious Isolde! We can never repay you." Angelica responded. Oscar informed that he can take it from there and they can go back to class. The girls still don't want to go yet.

"Go! Get out of here!" Oscar said it now in his real voice which made the girls leave the area.

Hallway

Amanda is done with her class while the girls who were with Oscar earlier bumped into her.

"Have you girls seen Isolde?" Amanda asked in which she got the response:The Garden Glass House. They also made mention that some guy was with her.

"A guy...wait! Damn it! That means!" Amanda said to herself as she quickly made her way to Fujiko's dorm.

In her room she found out Fujiko was gone. She investigates the room as she finds clues which might lead her to her whereabouts.

"Window's open. Must be where the guy came from. A hotel card holder? Wait a sec. I know someone this dumb to leave tracks. No mistake about it. Fujiko you better not be attempting to have sleep with him again!" Amanda stormed out of anger and left the room assuming Fade was manipulated once again to help her.

Outside the Garden Glass House

Oscar is talking to his radio.

"This is Zenigata" The radio sounded in which Oscar responded that he is pleased to report that he captured Fade which can lead him to Lupin. He blushes as he salutes but...

"Hey! Argh! Hey! What are you doing! Ahh! Help!" Zenigata screams as furniture being knocked down was heard. "Inspector? What's happening? Inspector?!" Oscar tries to figure out what's going on with his superior. Suddenly a static made a noise, irritating his hearing which made him throw the radio to the ground.

"Hey. At least you got to hear Zenigata's voice one last time." Fujiko speaks from the radio.

"Fujiko. So you managed to escape you disgusting thief!" Oscar expressed his distaste towards her.

"Yes! And thanks to you I got exactly what I came for." Fujiko made him realize what the necklace Oscar is currently wearing is a fake. "All disgusting thieves like me can perform a simple lift. It's one of the first tricks a beginner learns. You might've noticed if you weren't so blinded by lust." She added.

"All you have is a pendant now. I've got the paper." Oscar touches the glass wall in panic.

"You've got me there. The pendant I've got looks like is brand new. You moved the paper here for safe keeping, sneaky boy. And you locked it with a cipher. So if someone tries to open it with the wrong code, it snaps back down like an iron maiden and it's bye bye paper. It's very elaborate work. And here I always took you for an amateur." Fujiko teased Oscar. "Enough for your silly compliments!" Oscar growled back at Fujiko.

"Oh you don't like to be complimented? How about...tormented?" Fujiko made emphasis on the last word. Then Zenigata is heard again in pain and struggling.

"Stop it! What are you doing to him!?" Oscar panics hearing Zenigata in pain. "You know? It's the funniest thing. I'm actually best at torture than I am in stealing." Fujiko teases him again. "TORTURE?!" Oscar shouts in anxiety. "Argh...Nooo!" Zenigata grunts.

"Now, moving on to the thumb nail." Fujiko implies that she's about rip it off Zenigata's. "Oh I'm dying! I'm dying!" Zenigata shouts.

"Are you going to give me the code now? Or should I continue pulling out finger nails?" Fujiko added. Oscar's tears flow through his eyes and screams the Inspector's name.

"Okay okay! I'll tell you! But you'll have to stop! Just don't hurt him anymore! The code is..." Oscar finally tells Fujiko everything she has to know

Later on

Oscar is gone while Amanda just arrived in front of the Glass Garden.

"Where is he?" Amanda looks around for Oscar. "I better tell him.. huh?" Amanda's radio made a static. She realized she hasn't been keeping track of conversations. It turns out Oscar and her radio's are linked together but hers is more advanced which has a recording. She played the recording of Oscar and Fujiko's conversation. While she knew Oscar was being extorted for information she tries to listen more if Zenigata was really being tortured by the thief.

"Ahh you're killing me! Oh I'm dying! I'm dying!" Zenigata's voice played again. She realizes it was all fake.

"Are you serious Fujiko!? You really disgust me you slut!" Amanda vents out her frustration knowing how she manipulated Oscar to give up the code. She calls Oscar to tell him that it was all fake but he knew before she even called.

The both of them finally opened the Garden Glass House to reveal Fade has escaped. Oscar is so ashamed of himself right now that he got outsmarted by Fujiko.

"You return to the Inspector. My suspension's been lifted, Lieutenant. I'll take it from here." Amanda orders Oscar who is very much angry about what happened. She didn't reveal to him where to find Fujiko because she wants her all to herself.

Night Time - Hotel Room

Fujiko wearing a black and white shirt which her hard nipples is seen. The woman is seated on a chair with her legs crossed while cracking down the code while Fade is laying down and drinking wine while looking at her.

"Such a daring rescue. If it weren't for me you'd ruin this operation yet again." Fujiko teased the mercenary.

"Hey I have no idea what the hell's going on anyway. I just...happen to be in the area." Fade made an excuse on which the thief just laughed it off.

"Yeah yeah. You'll have your information regarding Ryuji." Fujiko winks at him seductively. "Ah Bingo!" Fujiko finally opens the pendant.

"So your plan? Torture huh. Since when the hell did you torture Zenigata?" Fade wondered as he takes a sip from his glass of red wine. Fujiko reveals to Fade that she had sex with Zenigata and recorded their voices.

"What the hell Fujiko?! How can you seriously do that?" Fade is upset about hearing that. Fujiko can clearly tell he is jealous right now.

"Agony and ecstasy. Brat couldn't tell the difference. Don't worry we'll have plenty of fun here tonight ❤." Fujiko teases the mercenary as she takes out the paper and throws Fade the pendant. "Fun when you almost got me and Amanda killed months back?" Fade remarked which she just chuckled.

"ZNGT? This the code?" Fade asked as he examines carefully the pendant he caught. "Ze-Ni-Ga-Ta" Fujiko chuckled as she easily revealed the code of the pendant.

Police Station

Oscar tries to explain to Zenigata what happened back in the school but Zenigata isn't buying any of it.

"That's enough Oscar! Let Commander Werner handle it from now. Get out!" Zenigata slams the door in Oscar's face who is ashamed of his failure. He turns back and looks at the window.

"Piece of trash! I'll never forgive her for prying into my heart and manipulating me like that. Fujiko Mine, just you wait!" Oscar had a solemn look on his face to get revenge on the thief who tricked him.

Hotel Room

"Apart from spending time in another world. I actually encountered Ryuji after falling down a trapdoor portal during our escape in Egypt." Fade throws the pendant aside. Fujiko looked at him curious about his story.

"Is that so? Tell me what happened during your encounter?" Fujiko inquired as she stood up then laid beside him looking at him seductively. He gave her space as he leans away from the seducing woman.

"He tried to attack me thinking I kidnapped you or something." He recalls the event. "He is damn powerful. Imagine dodging bullets effortlessly. Killing him will be very hard." He got annoyed as he remembers the fight. Fujiko cuddled him while Fade didn't move.

"Hehe. I don't like being tied to a man who tries to keep me caged all the time. You are correct he is very powerful. Rich, handsome, a good fighter and passionate lover in bed.." Fujiko teased him some more when she learns closer to his face. Fade couldn't help but be seduced by the woman because of her good looks and fragrance.

"He could've killed me there and then. This assassin called VII came out to fight him and told me to make a run for it. I ended up in a portal then met him again to send me back here. Threatened to kill me if I don't come back here quick." Fade explains which made Fujiko's eyes had a shock for a moment when she heard the name of VII.

"What an interesting assassin. Ryuji did mention he is after me for some reason. Maybe my life? Or something else that no woman can give him?" Fujiko chuckles as she tries to take Fade's shirt off. Fade can't move all of a sudden when he tries to stop her.

"Fujiko, I can't move what the hell's going on?!" Fade struggles to move but to no avail. It seems something immobilized him which Fujiko reveals the cause of it.

"Remember the wine you've been drinking? I spiked with a small dose of a prototype drug: Le Immobiliser. A product created by KiPharma courtesy of Ryuji Kido. It completely immobilizes an individual's limbs restricting movement." Fujiko stands up and grabs a small knot and ties Fade's hand onto the bed's headboard.

"What are you up to Fujiko?!" Fade is agitated of what's going. Fujiko pulls out a dart gun and aims it to Fade's crotch before aiming at his chest. "There's one thing I love about you more than Ryuji's. This won't hurt I promise." Fujiko begins to pull the trigger but the door suddenly was kicked opened and Fujiko opened fire at the intruder. It was Amanda wearing her tight black bodysuit. She received the shot by the wrist. For her, it was just like a mosquito that stung her not knowing she was shot by a dart that has a temporary drug in it. It's effect will be shown as time goes by and wears off after 8 hours.

"Ow! Hands in the air Fujiko! Fade?! I always knew you two are in no good again!" Amanda angrily expressed her disgust with Fujiko and Fade who she thinks are about to do something intimate. "Fujiko don't you think you can fool me like you did with Oscar!" Amanda showed her cleverness.

"Amanda wait! I can explain! She did this to me!" He reasons out why he's in that state. "Oh what? You're going to your foreplay?! Let her tie you down so she can go down on you again?!" Amanda burst in anger which amused Fujiko upon seeing the jealous commander again.

"She drugged me with immobi-whatever the hell she just said earlier. And now I can't move!" Fade reasons out but this time Amanda believes him then she turned her attention to Fujiko once again. She was starting to sweat and feels her body heating up.

"Nice to see you again, Amanda. I knew you can't get enough of me." She teased the fuming commander who for some reason puts her sidearm on the table and starts locking the door.

"You're under...Is it getting hot in here?" Amanda started breathing heavily as she feels taking off her body suit. She quickly takes off her clothes just revealing her black bra and panties to Fujiko and Fade. Fujiko smirks knowing what's going on.

"Amanda are you okay?" Fade finds it confusing for Amanda to simply cease her aim and then all of a sudden strips her clothes. "Yes she's okay Fade. I was suppose to shoot you with it but Miss Commander here barged here uninvited and I accidentally shot her instead. It's temporary effects make the individual very heated. An increased appetite for sex."

"Increased sex drive?!" Fade uttered loudly. "Hah...I feel so hot. Fujiko you're looking hot tonight." Amanda wasn't being herself as she complimented Fujiko. This Amanda is not something Fade is used to see. She is totally out of character that very moment.

"Ever been in a threesome, Fade?" Fujiko asked in which he nervously replied no. Fujiko took off her top revealing her naked body. Amanda is so heated and jealous that she took off her bra and panties to reveal her nude body to them. She rushed into bed with Fade and Fujiko. Fade can tell it's going to be a long night for him.

"Fujiko?! Amanda?!" Fade tries to call their attention but they ignored him and proceeds to take off his clothes. Amanda took off his pants while Fujiko took off his shirt. Fujiko and Amanda tried to remove his underwear but stopped as they noticed they were both after the same clothing.

"Get your own spot, bitch!" Amanda yelled. "I was here first miss commander! You don't have what it takes to satisfy him." Fujiko argued. Fade was just speechless on what's going on. He's being dominated by two women. Finally the both of them pulled off his underwear to reveal the hard member that was excited for both of them.

"Hah...so huge and hard." Both women said at the same time. They looked at each other as they are competing with each other for his affection. "He was excited for me not you, you slut!" Amanda insults Fujiko. "Your jealousy shows so much Commander. Allow me!" Fujiko takes Fade's member on her mouth which resulted him to moan. Amanda pushed Fujiko's face to get a turn. She aggressively gave Fade a blowjob in which made Fujiko jealous of Amanda for taking all the fun. Fujiko this time pushed Amanda off Fade.

"Can you two stop this already?! Damn!" Fade complains about not being able to move and being violated by the two ladies. Amanda and Fujiko looked at each other and smirked. The both of them started to share his hard member with their tongues.

Fujiko is licking on the right side while Amanda is on the left doing the same in which the both of them moaned and made lewd sounds while the mercenary is helpless.

"Hey Fade, which of us is better that giving a blowjob? Me or Fujiko?" Amanda gave a seductive look while licking him. Before he was able to answer Fujiko went to his chest and started licking him. Amanda now takes control of his erect member giving him a full on blowjob.

Fujiko licks his nipples as she fixes her hair to reveal her face to him. The mercenary can't help but moan in pleasure. Amanda started to go up and down on him while Fujiko makes out with him. Amanda is starting to notice despite giving him a head, he seems to be more focused on kissing the thief so she asked Fujiko to take turns so she is the one making out with the mercenary while Fade is being given a blowjob by the thief.

"Ahhh! Fujiko!" He muffles her name while making out with Amanda. Fujiko goes licking his balls while giving him a handjob at the same time then bobs her head up and down much better than Amanda does. Amanda can't help but feel very jealous of Fujiko that she does a better job than her so she sat on the mercenary's face letting him eat her.

"Ahhhh! Ohhhh!❤ It feels so good!❤" Amanda moaned loudly while Fade uses his tongue to lick her. Fujiko stopped with the blowjob, feeling jealous of Amanda being pleasured. She inserted his cock into her, having sex with him.

"Fade! Oh yes! Right there! Right there!❤ Ahhh!❤" Fujiko moaned while riding him as she is facing Amanda who's face is red the result of her secret womanly place being licked and eaten out. Amanda can't help but admire Fujiko's body since she's heated as well as Fujiko admiring Amanda's. The both of them hugged and made out. Fujiko feels Amanda's body more as she started to lick her neck which made Amanda moan louder.

After a few moments Amanda and Fujiko came from pleasure. Fade unloaded inside Fuijko which made her get off him. Fujiko and Amanda smiled at each other ready to go again but this time they swapped places.

"Seriously. It's feels so good but this isn't right!" Fade complained once more but was shut down by the two who continued their fun with him. As Fujiko sat on Fade's face he felt so aroused that he licked Fujiko good much better than he did with Amanda.

Amanda on the other hand immediately rode him fast as she felt him inside of her. Minutes passed from their intimate activity then the three of them came once again. Amanda and Fujiko kissed as they used their tongue to dominate each other's. Moaning in pleasure, both Fujiko and Amanda cuddled with the tied up mercenary and went to sleep.

"Fujiko? Amanda? Can either of you wake up and untie me!?" Fade complains to the two women who were exhausted and sleeping soundly after their intense sex.

Next Morning

Fujiko is dressing herself up while Fade pleads to be untied. This time Fujiko complied to his request to untie him but due to the fact he's been tied for so long he couldn't help but rest his arms as he laid down beside Amanda who's still asleep.

"Where are you going Fujiko?" The mercenary inquired. "That is for you to find out if you're interested. You should rest for now and spend time with your oh-so competitive commander. I would actually love to do it again with her hehe." Fujiko teased him with the sleeping Amanda. Fade's face turned red from embarrassment. "I told you not to worry about Miss Commander there." She wears her lipstick and gets her things.

"Just a fair warning. Ryuji will let you go so long as you stay out of his way. Oh and don't worry I don't kiss and tell." Fujiko winked at him as she leaves the both of them.

Hours Later

Amanda is cuddled with Fade in bed as he is now untied. Fujiko is nowhere to be found. Amanda opens her eyes first realizing she slept with her love.

"Hey Fade, what happened last night?" Amanda asked her lover who just woke up. "Oh you know what happened." He annoyingly answered as he looks around seeing Fujiko gone.

"I really don't, so tell me. I missed you. I tried looking for you after you fell down that portal but here you are. You found me again." Amanda smiles as she gave him a kiss on the lips. Fade hearing Amanda's response assumed she doesn't remember what happened last night so he refrained from telling her about their threesome with Fujiko.

"Amanda it's a long story. Damn you have no idea how long I've spent time in there." Fade shares his adventure to her except his intimate moment with Mai and Opal.

Under a Bridge

Lupin has his hands on his pockets as he's walking with VII to a dark corner.

"The mercenary succeeded in his mission. What comes next to secure her safety?" VII stared at the birds flying from a distance. Lupin takes out a cigarette and lights it.

"A fortune teller named Shitoto." Lupin smoked his newly lit cigarette then VII stares back to him. "What of it?" The assassin asked as he walked towards him.

"He can guess the date of death of any person. Turns out the victims' deaths were the robbed, courtesy of me. Since Jigen disappeared it seems you will be the one taking his place to recreate the event here." Lupin informs the assassin who nods in response.

"I assume you shall be playing this role now and not that mercenary." VII replies. "Yep that's right. It's my story anyway, I'm was just testing him if he can carry the role if I return back to our timeline." Lupin stomps on the cigarette. VII takes out his sword from his back.

"This is a test that will decide us our fate in order to save hers. Our efforts shall not be for naught." VII sliced a pillar in half as Lupin looks at the time.

"Not just a test. Besides he still has a lot of enemies on his trail. We can't afford Ryuji's men nor the Dealer's to be involved in this circumstance." Lupin lastly added.

Days Later - Coffee Shop

Fade and Amanda are seated facing together while having coffee. Amanda hands over Fade documents concerning his file and Fujiko's next potential target. The fortune teller.

"Here read this. Oscar got a tip the other day." Amanda wears her sunglasses while taking a sip from her coffee. Fade sips quick and takes a look at the document.

"Well happy death day to whoever that guy assumes." The mercenary sarcastically joked about it. He does believe it ever since his crazy adventure began. It has been hell of a ride for an ordinary person like him.

"Look. I can't hide you forever and what I'm doing right now can actually get me kicked out of the police force but I could sure use your help. We capture Fujiko then she leads us to Ryuji and bring him to justice for all his crimes." Amanda touches Fade's hand in which he touches back. She smiled as she was happy once again spending time with the person she loves.

From a distance a suspicious black clothed individual has the two of them on sight with his binoculars.

"Sir Kido, should we test this prototype grenade at them?" The individual is on his phone with his boss.

"Ryuji answered. Send the Commander and mercenary away. I believe Wilber's old henchman, The Skull wants a piece of Werner." Ryuji orders away.

The man threw the grenade at them but Fade quickly saw it from a distance. Unfortunately he reacted a split second late.

"Shit Amanda! Get down!" Fade pushed Amanda away while shielding her from the impact. Amanda witnessed him disappear as he vanished in thin air after making contact with a green light.

"Fade?! Faaaaade!" Amanda screams his name as she takes out her gun and shoots the man who threw the grenade. The man was shot in the chest, as Amanda was approaching him he committed suicide using a high explosive grenade killing himself.

"Argh!" Amanda was blown back where Fade disappeared. She stood up and cried out the mercenary's name once again. She vents out her frustration by punching the ground.

"Why?! Fade..." Amanda had tears rain from her eyes as she mourns the mercenary who she thought died.

Land of Consume - Hope Fortress Save Point

Fade opens his eyes seeing a familiar surrounding in the morning. He stood up and fell back flat on his butt.

"What the hell?! I'm here again?!" He freaked out. He saw the Save Point disappear right in front of his eyes after that he stands up and reached it too late.

"No..no...no.. Shit not again. Just after a few days I'm right here again." Fade regained his composure and analyzed the situation.

Minutes later he went to the fortress in order to look for General Ramses

Ramses' Office

He tries to look for Ramses but she is out with the rest of the Segua forces as Harris informed him.

Battlefield

Fade arrives to see the Segua forces engaged with the enemy. He joins the fight hoping he could find his teammates not too long ago.

"Back in black with this shit! Just send me home already!" Fade kills an enemy solider by shooting him in the head.


	14. Amanda vs Fujiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujiko kills a fortune teller in which Amanda witnesses. Some time later, Lupin was able to inform Amanda of Fujiko's next location. Amanda travels to her next destination in order to confront the woman.
> 
> Fade gets involved in another heated moment with Opal.

Starring Characters in the Real World: Amanda Werner, Fujiko Mine, The Auctioned Girl, Lupin the Third, The 7th Assassin VII, Oscar, Inspector Zenigata, Shitoto, Ryuji Kido

Starring Characters in the Land of Consume: The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Opal Zalpha, Gear, Nel, Tejirof, Ramses

Somewhere in the Middle of the Night

A motorcycle and an old sedan are parked beside each other with a projector.

Fujiko and Lupin are in front of a yellow light image that resembles a tree thanks to the projector. Then they went to the car's trunk to reveal an old man gagged and tied.

"I'm impressed you figured me out so easily!" Lupin complimented the lady thief as they looked at the old man. "If you want your precious toy back better pay the woman. "Yes and don't forget my bonus!" Fujiko added. The man crawled out of the trunk and had the gag in his mouth removed.

"You sure as hell don't have any psychic powers! That's what you said earlier isn't it? I really can predict the date of my client's death. I can tell them exactly when they are going to die! I just want to feel my old power flowing through my veins again then he came!" Shitoto, the old man, was referring to an man with a head of an owl resembling Fujiko's recent nightmares.

"Listen now closely Fujiko Mine! My final job is to reveal your dying day!" The old man looked at Fujiko intensely then thunder roared and started to rain heavily.

"Oh really? You did say you lost your power now you're making stuff up now?" Fujiko doesn't buy anything he says. "Like I said this is my last job. After this then I will be freed from this cursed power forever!" He added. All of a sudden lights began to illuminate the area making Lupin and Fujiko cover their eyes temporarily. It turns out they were surrounded by the police led by Oscar and Amanda.

"Hands up Lupin! Drop your gun, we have you surrounded!" Oscar says with a loudspeaker. "No sudden movements Fujiko or else we'll be forced to open fire!" Amanda speaks. Lupin and Fujiko equip their sidearms and began to go to cover.

"The more characters you introduce the more entertaining the play or so I've always thought!" Shitoto smiled seeing the police involved in their case.

A shootout began between the police force and Lupin.

"Don't get hit!" Oscar orders the men then all of a sudden the police officer behind him got decapitated. "What the hell just happened!?" Amanda was shocked that it happened so fast she couldn't see. The other officers were killed with their blood spraying from their lost limbs.

Amanda checks on a solider who got his arm barely cut off. "Stay with me!" Amanda applies tourniquet to stop the bleeding in order to save the officer's life.

"There's more than one?! Shit!" Oscar takes cover as he is being shot by Lupin. Lupin's backup teleported behind a wall.

In cover, the man in purple named VII radios to Lupin.

"Keep your heads down. I'm about to shut the lights off." VII informs the thief as he throws his saber to destroy the projectors.

"No dying on me now. Not at least after I slept with you." Lupin teased Fujiko.

"If they do kill me you can always ask Zenigata, Fade and Ryuji for a description. See you Lupin!" Fujiko smirks as she goes out of cover to escape the situation leaving Lupin behind. She was followed by Shitoto. Amanda sees Fujiko run off so she decides to chase after her.

"Oscar, I'm going after Fujiko! You boys keep Lupin pinned down and watch yourselves! We don't need anymore unnecessary bloodshed!" Amanda orders the men as she runs and reload a new magazine for her handgun.

Stairway

Thunder roared and the old man spoke.

"Yes I see it now!" Shitoto caught Fujiko's attention who noticed he was behind her. "It's come back. My powers return! I see, I see everything! I will tell you the day you depart this world, Fujiko Mine! At last I will complete my final contract with Count Luis Yu Almeida. Thunder roared loud and upon hearing the name Fujiko froze in her place.

"Luis... Almeida?!" Fujiko's eyes widened as she began to see her nightmares of herself as a child being taken by the owl figure. Thunder roared with lightning as it hit a steel rod which falls down attached with wires near Shitoto. Shitoto sees a shadow of a cross as he trembles in fear. Amanda arrives on the scene thunder striking down.

"Oh no! It's today! My dying day!" Shitoto trembles in fear once again. Fujiko walks towards him with a cold look and pulls out her handgun to aim at the cut wire near Shitoto. Amanda takes out her gun and aims at Fujiko

"Fujiko! No! Do not kill him!" Amanda pleaded as she tries to save the old man's life. "Wait what are you doing?! Stop oh please no!" The old man pleaded to Fujiko who just ignored Amanda.

"Fujiko!" Amanda screams her name as she witnessed Fujiko fire her pistol which kills the old man which fries him then he is seen burning. Fujiko just had a cold look on her face. Amanda couldn't just believe how Fujiko was to do such a thing. She felt pity when she looked at Fujiko's eyes. Amanda then concealed her sidearm shocked about what she had witnessed.

"Look at that. You did predict someone's dying day." Fujiko looked at the burning man then set her sights on Amanda. "Are you going to say something, Commander?" Fujiko questioned the pink haired officer. "I never imagined you capable of killing someone without remorse." Amanda said softly.

"Amanda, you know little of me." Fujiko walks away. As much as Amanda wanted to pursue her.. she couldn't because of the fire separating them apart.

Next Day - Police Station

Zenigata is seated with police officers looking at the projector featuring the crime scene where the fortune teller died. Also Zenigata was disappointed with some of the officers dying.

"I guess this case was too much for a rookie!" Zenigata remarked about Oscar's performance. Oscar was hurt upon hearing Zenigata's words. Amanda stood up and proposed her course of action regarding the situation.

"Inspector, I am going to pursue Fujiko alone. I won't need backup for this mission I don't need anyone else to die while pursuing her. It's my responsibility." Amanda shows determination then she steps out of the room without saying anything else besides that. Zenigata didn't bother to stop Amanda from what she's doing. After all they asked for her expertise in the first place.

Somewhere Rooftops

"So she's starting to have visions of her past? She shall endure the pain she's suffering. We've seen it before." VII asked the thief. "Yeah. This time we might need him to take my place once again." Lupin refers to Fade.

"My scout just reported he got sent back to that 'Land'. He won't be available to take part in this next task." VII informs Lupin who then uses his binoculars to see a person he's interested in.

"I believe she is." Lupin has Amanda Werner on his sights. The assassin wasn't on keen on Amanda being Lupin's decision to go against Fujiko since he knows both women are rivals. Lupin told the assassin that Amanda isn't like Zenigata nor Oscar. She isn't the kind of person who wants to kill her nor seek pleasure with her. She is just a woman who fights for the good.

Parking Lot

"What the hell do you want from me? Lupin the Third. Give me a reason not to cuff your ass to jail right now." Amanda equips her pistol then questions the man who's smoking a cigarette.

"Take it easy now! I know I'm on the other side of the law here but I do know this.. You are more interesting catching Fujiko more than anything right now." Lupin assumes.

"What are you saying?" Amanda demands answers as she doesn't trust the thief. "All I'm saying is that I know where she'll be headed next." Lupin winked at her which irritates Amanda.

"What's the catch here? Seriously, you criminals always have a leverage." Amanda conceals her weapon to hear out Lupin. "You'll have to do it my way when it comes to fighting her." Lupin winks at the pink haired officer. Amanda isn't buying Lupin's condition but one thing that changed her mind was. "It's to save her life." Lupin says. Amanda felt the need to do so because it was the right thing to do.

"For a wanted thief, you don't seem to be all that bad Lupin. While Fujiko is someone I despise a lot, I don't really want her dead. In fact I want her to change...and put her ass to jail." Amanda paused. "When I saw her eyes after she killed the fortune teller...she seemed disturbed. This is a different side of hers...Something I haven't seen before." Amanda opens up to Lupin her feelings about Fujiko. "I just hate the fact that she keeps trying to sleep with my boyfriend... Fade.. he... he's.." Amanda begins to sob.

"He isn't dead. Don't worry about it. A friend of mine said he got tossed back to the Land of Consume." Lupin shares her about Fade's fate. Amanda was glad hearing the good news. "He'll find his way back here. I'm sure of it!" Lupin cheers her up. "Tell me what I need to hear then. Just a friendly reminder, it doesn't mean if you help me you're off the hook. I'm still gonna bring your ass to the Inspector." Amanda smiled as Lupin agrees and begins to share her what she needs to know.

"Lastly take this small pistol. Trust me you'll need it in a hot spring." Lupin hands her the item.

Weeks Later - Japan - Crime Boss' Room

Fujiko is seated next to a balding old man wearing a purple bathrobe while she is wearing a gold dress that reveals her sexy features as his date. They were both watching an auction in television.

"Tell me what you want Fujiko and I'll give it to you." The man offers her while the auction shows different valuables then a girl whose body is covered in painting is shown which greatly disturbed Fujiko. She then rushed to the restroom looking into the mirror. She started breathing heavily and having visions again of her younger self, this time being tied in a table surrounded by a group of with their heads as creepy owls.

They were experimenting on her and making her cry and suffer. Fujiko throws an object breaking the mirror and stopping the nightmare. As she breathes heavily... she had a murderous look in her eyes.

Hahatami Hot Springs - Toy Shooting Range

Amanda is seen shooting the toy gun to win the prize. "What a great shot miss! Here you go!" The shopkeeper gave her a toy as a prize for participating and winning the game.

"Thank you very much sir." Amanda smiled as she received the toy. She exits the store then takes out a document containing a work of Eiden Narteur. A last participant painter for the 20th century. "Bastard. She'll definitely show up." Amanda in her thoughts.

Hahatami Hot Springs - The Great Circus

Amanda is wearing her black XAT bodysuit as she walks to her seat. She sees a lot of rich men wearing a Yukata. The people are eyeing on her because not only she is a foreigner in the area but also she's wearing a bodysuit not suited for the event but for combat.

"The show will now begin!" The speaker said as he counts down and welcome the audience.

"This must be the place. I should keep an eye out." Amanda looks around to find the girl that Fujiko is going to kill. Finally the show revealed the girl whose nude body is covered in painting as she has no name. A piece of property as the speaker calls it. She is a living and breathing painting.

"Scum." Amanda remarked seeing how they treat the poor girl. Then the auction began with the buyers offering in millions.

"Do these guys have no shame?! That poor girl." Amanda felt pity as she is annoyed by hearing their offers. The curtain suddenly fell from above covering the audience in which Amanda is in.

"What the hell?! Ahh!" Amanda tries to get away from the crowd to set her sights on the auctioned woman then she saw a figure approaching the nameless woman.

Amanda takes out her gun and opened fire hitting a pillar to collapse the stage.

"Hands off the young lady!" Amanda yelled at the figure as she keeps firing her warning shots then the figure went to another direction. The great circus collapsed as Amanda exits the scene trying to find the auctioned girl.

On the Run

The nameless lady whose body is covered in painting struggled to escape people who want her. The figure on the other hand disposed of her pursuers. It was none other than Fujiko Mine who appears to have shot them with her sub-machine gun.

The nameless one hid behind a corner scared for her life. She was approached by Amanda who offers warm hand in which she reached.

"Don't worry... I won't hurt you." Amanda said as she offers to comfort the girl with a hug. She led her to safety as she went to a luxury restaurant to take shelter.

Inside the Luxury Restaurant to the River Bank

Amanda got the nameless lady dressed in which she examines the painting done to her.

"Bastards... this is slavery! She's a human being not a piece of property!" Amanda commented upon seeing the tongue of the girl. She looked out the window expressing her disgust. "I should arrest those men one by one." She said as she turned her attention once again to the girl.

"There there. No one's going to hurt you nor sell you anymore." Amanda comforts her once again by giving her a toy she won in a shooting range. The nameless lady smiled and played the toy Amanda gave in which she smiled seeing her at least happy. She heard a gun clicked from outside so she kicked a table up in the air to cover her and the nameless lady from gunfire. Fujiko stepped inside and aimed her gun at the covering Amanda whose shielding the lady.

"Hand over the goods, Amanda." Fujiko demanded. She is wearing a tight black bodysuit revealing cleavage. "Goods?! You mean her? Like hell I will! She isn't someone's property!" Amanda raised her voice to the raging thief.

"Give me the woman. She belongs to me!" Fujiko demanded again. "She belongs to nobody, Fujiko!" Amanda replies

"Alright then. I'll do this the hard way!" Fujiko attempts to open fire but before she was able to do so...

"Watch yourself!" Amanda kicks the table up to block Fujiko's face then performs a kick on her gut, knocking her down making a run for it with the target. "Stick to me! We'll get out here!" Amanda says to the girl while running. Amanda gave her a piggyback as she escapes Fujiko's wrath. Other servers are serving the customers on the other room in which Amanda pushes the people in her way.

"Sorry! Coming through! Just put it on Zenigata's tab!" Amanda apologizes as she run and jokes with Fujiko behind her trail. Amanda and the girl jumped from the open window to a river with a small boat docked. Fujiko keeps shooting until she empties her gun to reload a new one.

"You're definitely on edge that you forget to count your bullets!" Amanda looks at Fujiko who glares angrily at her from the rooftops. Amanda and the girl escaped the pursuing thief for now. Moments later Fujiko uses a grapple gun to get across to the other side.

"I swear one way or another. I will make it mine!" Fujiko says in her thoughts as she is in the air.

Cable Car

Amanda and the girl are inside the car. Amanda takes a deep breath as she looks below. They were very high from the ground that falling would lead to certain death.

"We're safe here for now. No way in hell she could reach us here." Amanda comments then suddenly gunshots were fired at the cable car. It was Fujiko who is from the end of the car. "Persistent bitch." Amanda remarked as she looked at Fujiko who's still pursuing them. Fujiko now is using the cable on top of the cars to reach Amanda and the girl. Fujiko unloads from above to Amanda and the girl who was able to take cover inside the cable car. Amanda takes out her handgun and fires back.

"Damn it you insane bitch! How about this?!" Amanda cursed as she shoots Fujiko back. Intentionally missing her hoping she would stop but she lost her balance instead. Fujiko grabbed the wire as she gets back up, balancing herself to continue chasing after Amanda.

"You definitely have a screw loose in your head Fujiko!" Amanda comments seeing the thief who's running towards her while holding the ropes. Fujiko had a murderous intent as seen in her eyes. "Looks like you'll stop at nothing." Amanda readies herself as Fujiko goes on top of their cable car. Fujiko shoots Amanda and the girl who barely dodged her shots. "Damn it we're pinned down! Huh? Another cable car? Looks like I've gotta make a jump for it." Amanda noticed a passing cable car so she shot the window and jumped into the other car with the girl.

"Huh?!" Fujiko noticed Amanda jump so she tries to aim her gun at Amanda. "I'm sorry...Fujiko!" Amanda shot the cable car's level in which Fujiko is standing in. Fujiko screams as she fell from above. Amanda looks down below and paused for a second.

"You left me no choice!" Amanda comments where she saw Fujiko fall. She and the girl sit inside the cable car to catch their breath.

"Are you okay?" Amanda checks up on the girl who's playing again with the toy she gave her. "I really don't understand...why is she behaving like that? Could it be?" Amanda looks at the girl again, trying to figure out what caused Fujiko to behave like that.

Forest

Amanda has her pistol equipped as she is watching out her surroundings while guarding the girl.

"What could Lupin mean by saving her? I had to kill her there. Damn it!" Amanda expressed both her sadness and frustration in the situation.

Hahatami Hot Springs - Closed Foggy Town

The area is pretty much dimmed as no one else is present except the two girls. Amanda looks around to make sure the place is secured for the both of them. After which Amanda checks on the girl again.

"No wounds. Whew... that's a relief." Amanda examines the girl with painting. "I promise I'll find you a home. Stay right here. I'll be right back." Amanda pats the girl in the head who smiles back at her. Amanda leaves in her motorbike to go back to the spot where the cable car fell.

Minutes later police officers who are in search of the painted girl arrived in the area only to see her. They took her in their police car.

Cable Car Crash Site

Amanda examines the area as she tries to look for Fujiko's body who she assumes is dead.

"No blood and body? Thank goodness! That means she isn't dead!" Amanda expressed her relief that she hasn't killed Fujiko. Amanda now wonders who Fujiko survived the crash so she looks above and saw a grapple hook attach to a steel railing. "So that's how she survived. Lupin was right, she is a tough woman." Amanda comments. She heard a car screech from a distance. Out of curiosity, she takes out her binoculars to see the driver. She then quickly gets on her motorbike and takes off.

Minutes Later - Mountain Road

Fujiko attempts to kill the girl while riding in the back of the police car. As Fujiko was bumping the police car, the girl's toy fell out from the window so she too jumped out of the vehicle to catch it. With her on the middle of the road, Fujiko now attempts to run her over.

Before Fujiko reached the girl, her vehicle's tires popped out because Amanda shot them with her handgun as she was riding her motorbike. Fujiko spun out of control and bumped her car on the wall.

Amanda quickly took the girl on her back and tried to leave the area with her bike but Fujiko retaliated with her sub-machine gun by shooting the motorbike's wheels. Amanda spun out of control and hit a steel railing sending her and the girl flying out the road.

"No way we're dying here!" Amanda caught the girl in mid air and landed on a tree's branch. Fujiko is on pursuit on Amanda "You're not getting away!" Fujiko yelled.

Hahatami Hot Springs - Hot Springs

Amanda and the girl are in a pool. They are both naked with towels covering their chest. Fujiko arrives as their appearance surprised her.

"It's very ironic Fujiko. I keep on trying to catch you, now you're trying to catch me. Why don't we both take a bath and have a friendly chat?" Amanda poke fun of Fujiko. Fujiko unloads her gun at them in response. Fujiko appears to shoot the bodies but it wasn't theirs. It was just a wooden wall with paintings of bodies except the head.

"Hey Fujiko. Is it that time of the month for you that's why you're angry?" Amanda continued to poke fun of Fujiko who just tries to shoot her again in response. As Fujiko tries to approach the area, it turns out Amanda and the girl are running away from her in another direction.

Fujiko tries to follow them but stumbled upon a puddle catching her off balance temporary. Amanda looks behind then looks forward "We're getting close to the spring's source."

Fujiko keeps on shooting at them while running. "Would you cut that out! You're gonna kill us both!" Amanda yells as she's running for their lives, she sees a soap and jumps to avoid it. Since Fujiko has her sight on them, she didn't notice the soap so she slipped and lost her balance. She almost fell in the water but she landed on a sturdy rock but lost grip of her sub-machine gun, she watches it fall deep in the water that she couldn't reach it.

"Finally she's disarmed." Amanda says in her thoughts as she continues to make a run for it. Fujiko reaches out to her left breasts to reveal a switchblade as she resumes her pursuit of Amanda.

Amanda stopped on her tracks as she puts the girl down. She noticed that the fog is very volatile so firearms would ignite it and kill all of them. Fujiko finally caught up and blocks their way.

"You've hit a dead end!" Fujiko approaches with her switchblade as she's ready to throw it. Amanda takes out the gun Lupin gave her.

"Hey! I pull this trigger we all die!" Amanda warns the thief. Fujiko stopped on her track after she sees Amanda aim it in the air. "Fujiko, talk to me! Why do you want to kill this poor girl? She hasn't done anything to you." Amanda asks for information on her motive. Fujiko ignores her question then threw the knife at the gun Amanda's holding, disarming her. The gun landed on a rock as Fujiko and Amanda had it on their sights.

"You know, I really wanted to kick your ass ever since I met you Fujiko." Amanda readies her fighting stance. Fujiko looks at the gun quickly then back at Amanda "Is that so Amanda? What stopped you?" Fujiko answered as she readies herself to to battle the commander.

"Pity." Amanda said as she tries to land a punch at Fujiko. Fujiko avoided the punch but was unable to see Amanda's followup attack so it hit her gut. Fujiko puts her arms on her gut as Amanda delivers a spinning back kick aiming at her face but Fujiko avoided and sweep kicked Amanda who fell on her back.

Fujiko went on top of Amanda as she tries to choke her. Amanda defends herself by grabbing Fujiko's wrist across to switch positions which made Amanda on top while Fujiko on the bottom. Amanda grabs Fujiko's hands, stopping her movements

"Don't think you stand a chance against a combat instructor!" Amanda pins Fujiko down as she talks to her. Fujiko struggled to break her hands free then tries to grab Amanda's body suit exposing her right breast. In embarrassment, Amanda tried to quickly cover it then Fujiko kicks Amanda away from her. "You dirty pervert!" Amanda yells at her.

Amanda performs a kick up then dashes towards her then kicks on her sending Fujiko away from her. Unfortunately the spot Amanda sent Fujiko is where the gun landed.

"Shit!" Amanda stopped on her tracks as Fujiko picked it up and aimed it at the innocent girl. Fujiko had an intense look in her eyes as she looks at the girl

"Fujiko no! Don't!" Amanda pleads Fujiko not to shoot. "Is it because you see yourself in her that's why you want to kill her?! You steal and kill? Strangers have manipulated your life!" Amanda tries to reason with her and figure out the cause of her actions. Fujiko's facial expression went to a shock as she heard Amanda's words. Fujiko then had flashbacks of the owls in her nightmares.

"I thought so. Like her, you feel helpless and alone. Violated." Amanda assumes Fujiko's problem. Fujiko holds her head in confusion "If it is? What then? What am I supposed to do?" She asked the pink haired commander.

"I think I know..." Fujiko said in a sad voice then pointed the gun on her head. Fujiko! Stop!" Amanda desperately pleads as Fujiko is prepared to commit suicide.

Fujiko looks at Amanda intensely while Amanda is looking at her in sorrow. Fujiko pulls the trigger for only bubbles to come out.

"That trickster knows his stuff.." Amanda in her thoughts seeing Lupin's gun trick the both of them. Amanda then readies her stance again to fight Fujiko.

"No one's dying on my watch Fujiko! Not even you." Amanda speaks to Fujiko who just threw the bubble gun away. Fujiko without a word, walks away from the fight.

"Fujiko wait!" Amanda tries to run after her but hears the girl's voice so she turned her attention to the girl seated playing with the toy she gave her.

"You're safe now." Amanda hugs the girl then looks back where Fujiko walked away. "Fujiko Mine...I'm sure Lupin knows what's going on with you. I better ask him." Amanda said in her thoughts as Fujiko disappears in the fog.

The Next Morning - Orphanage

Amanda hands the painted girl to the Orphanage. She gave her a hug then said her goodbye "I'll make sure to visit you again someday. You're in better hands now." Amanda smiles and leaves.

"Thank goodness my Aunt Petra knows a lot of people." Amanda rides her motorbike and leaves the area. She received a call from Zenigata to meet him at France ASAP. She makes her way to the airport.

"Fade...I hope you're alright." Amanda thinks about him and remembers him shielding her from the blast. "If there's one person that knows what's going on with Fujiko... It's Lupin. It's time to do this my way." Amanda shows determination in her eyes as she wants to learn more about Fujiko's situation.

Days Later - Ryuji's Estate

Fujiko is seated on a sofa being served breakfast by Ryuji. Fujiko warmly accepted it and Ryuji wraps his arms around her. He planted kisses on her neck and asked "What's wrong love? You seemed disturbed?"

"Nothing..." Fujiko answered softly. Ryuji can tell Fujiko is not in the mood to be intimate so he stood up and told her "Get some rest. I'll be out with my meeting. Call me if you need me."

After Ryuji left the room Fujiko started to have nightmares again relating to the owl figure.

Ryuji takes out a cigarette and started smoking. He looks out the window of his estate.

"Don't worry Fujiko. I'll make sure those responsible for your nightmares will suffer." He smirks.

Land of Consume - Battlefield (Night Time)

Fade is in battle, killing enemies in front of him with his handgun. As he was progressing onward a voice was heard from behind calling his name. "Wait up, Player!" General Ramses, accompanied by the Segua soliders, catches his attention. "Ramses?" He spoke. "You ran off in a hurry not knowing the rest of us are headed to battle. The others are up there." Ramses pointed out where Gear and the others are. "Prepare yourself Fade. We are approaching the bridge near River Sky as we face the Debras Ohashi Army."

River Sky Bridge

Tejirof is seen face to face with someone who is accompanied by numerous tanks. Fade, Ramses and the others caught up right on time with Gear, Opal and Nel who are in battle. Fade and the others were able to help combat the enemies.

"Fade!" Opal greeted happily when she saw Fade help her then she kills an opponent by shooting him in the head. "Let's talk later arrow girl." Fade replies to Opal then turns his attention to Tejirof. "Fade you're back!" Gear and Nel are surprised by his appearance.

"Now who the...What the hell?! There're tanks here?!" Fade was surprised seeing Tejirof going against an opponent with battle tanks on his side.

"That's why I alone will take you down for us to cross the bridge." Tejirof smirks at the large shirtless muscular man with purple mohawk and wide lips."Ku..ku..ku.." The man chuckled and ordered the tanks' formation to aim at Tejirof.

"There's no way you can stop me! Fire at him!" The man ordered the attack. A tank fired its cannon to the man who vows to stop him. "Shit! Get out of there!" Fade yelled for Tejirof to disengage the enemy. Before the cannon even got across the bridge, it detonated near the man, the explosion damaged him and the rest of his tanks.

"How?!" The man couldn't believe what just happened. Tejirof began to explain. "I put a barrier near the main gun. Well after distracting you with such taunts, you didn't notice it."

"Damn he's that powerful to be able to take out numerous tanks." Fade comments seeing Tejirof beat the man. Meanwhile Gear is against someone with pointy ears. Neither refuse to back down but the opposing army decided to make retreat since Segua has destroyed a lot of their artillery.

"I will beat you next time!" The man said his parting words to Gear.

The Segua army are now victorious in their conquest. Everyone was cheering as they raised their weapons but none of them are about to see a surprise once they get home back to Segua.

Opal fell on her knees and took a deep breath as she was exhausted of using her shooting. "I survived!" Nel puts her hand on her chest and sighing. The army began to march back home. Nel was thanking Tejirof a lot because he had helped her earlier to unlock her potential while Opal is walking beside Fade who bumps him teasingly.

"Hey! Did you see me take out those guys? I bet you're scared of me now!" Opal teased the mercenary who is just going along the army just figuring out a way to get home. "What took you so long to get back?" Opal asked. "Too long? It's been just days back home then I got suckered in here again." Fade rants as he sighs.

"Well don't fade on me like last time Fade! Uhmm was that funny?" Opal tries to joke about Fade who left her when he entered the Save Point.

Camp

Fade was inside his tent trying to figure out his situation. He then recalls his conversation with Ramses and Tejirof earlier before they set camp.

Tejirof: I think for you to get back to your own world is to beat another Player like yourself.

Fade: Guess that makes sense. I killed Slinging Pete back at Hope Fortress but it was VII who showed the Save Point.

Ramses: For now help us again and you will be well compensated once we return to Segua.

Fade stands up from his bed then an unexpected visitor decided to show up to greet him.

"Hey...uuhmm. I just want to say... I miss... I mean Gear, Nel and I missed you. You were gone for months! And it's all that VII's fault!" Opal stutters with her words at first then came annoyance when she remembered the assassin who beat her.

"Yeah..it's great to see you again Opal." Fade smiles as he approached her and puts his hand on her shoulder which made her blush. "Hey...uhhhm...you want to eat ice cream with me? Here." Opal gave him popsicle in which he accepts gladly.

"No kidding?! You have ice cream here?!" Fade was surprised as he took a bite of his popsicle. "Okay...Tejirof told me to do this..." Opal said in her thoughts. She bobs her head up and down the popsicle and swirls her tongue as she eats it. Fade can't help but watch her eat erotically.

"Damn Opal... is she? Seducing me? Look at her go...She's good." Fade was mesmerized by Opal's erotic eating. She then looks at Fade who is very much impressed with her performance.

Flashback - Hope Fortress

"Opal, you like the Player a lot don't you?" Tejirof teases the huntress in which she turns red as she keeps on denying it. "I bet you want him to put his stick in your hole the next time you meet?" Tejirof gestures the action as he continues to tease her. "That's...uh." Opal stutters.

"Let me give you some advice on how to have sex with Fade." Tejirof is now being straight with her. "Noo! Ahhh!" Opal screamed in embarrassment as she turns so red then pays attention to Tejirof. Tejirof explains to her to use a popscicle and...

Present Time - Tent

Opal and Fade finished their ice cream then Opal is blushing again when Fade comes close to her.

"Hey...what are you..?" Opal stutters when Fade hugs her then smells her fragrance. "You're really asking for it Opal? Ya keep on tempting me!" Fade pins her down the bed.

"Eh?!" Opal was surprised by the mercenary's action towards her. Fade sees Opal looking very eager for him to ravish her. He hesitated for a bit thinking about Fujiko and Amanda but since they actually took advantage of him by tying him in the bed and pleasuring themselves, he decides to go with Opal's invitation.

"Ahhh! ❤" Opal moaned very loud in pleasure as Fade removes her top and licks her breasts. He stops since she was too loud.

Moments later

"What's going on there!" A solider comes checking on the tent. Opal and Fade are seated apart then looked at the solider. "She said Ahhh! The popsicle's delicious." Fade tries to make an excuse to cover up Opal's loud moan. The soldier then left their tent. Opal's face is bright red again out of embarrassment.

"Hey Opal...next time you gotta keep quiet if you're gonna invite me like that...otherwise I don't want to. It's not cool waking others up." Fade informs the blushing girl that he isn't in the mood to do 'it' with her. Opal then looked down sadly "Oh. I see. Good night." She said so coldly then left. "Man she's weird but...very cute. She's not like Amanda or Fujiko that's for sure." Fade smiles as he goes back to bed.

Opal walks to her tent but before opening hers...

"My...my...guess the Player doesn't want you to let the others know that he's about to pop your cherry." Tejirof teases her as Opal is in embarrassment once again. "This is all your fault!" Opal gets annoyed in a comedic fashion blaming the man with a stick who advised her during Fade was away.

Months Later - France - Police Station

Amanda is informed by Zenigata that he too will be handling Fujiko's case full time as she is left to steal something more valuable. Oscar stands with Zenigata to brief Amanda of the situation.

"She's been taking a page out of Lupin's book. Woman doesn't know her place." Zenigata shows them a card that says: "The Duchess of I'Angoulée's tiara will be mine at the Museé des Beaux Arts de Marsene."

"I have been re-assigned to Fujiko duty. I'm on her case full time now. You can't go on all in alone to capture her yourself, Amanda." Zenigata shares his frustration with his duties changing. It was clear that he still wants Lupin on his case.

"Inspector, I will do every moment to arrest Fujiko Mine. On my life I'll get her." Oscar puts his hand on his heart as he made his vow. Zenigata turns his attention to Amanda as she had her mind set on something else.

"How about you Amanda? I'm sure you're on board when it comes to Fujiko Mine." Zenigata asks the commander. "Inspector, with all due respect, I must do this one alone from now on." The pink haired commander replied as she leaves their conversation.

"Amanda..." Zenigata said quietly. Amanda exits the room then with determined look in her eyes.

"Something's strange about that card. This isn't something Fujiko would do. I'll have to set my priorities straight to Lupin if I wants some answers." Amanda said in her thoughts as she rode her motorcycle.


	15. Past Fantasy Zone Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Fade and the rest of the Segua forces return to their Castle in Outori, they found it destroyed. Opal later disappears and Fade is tasked to find her and bring her home. 
> 
> As Opal shares her history, he decides to help her confront her past.
> 
> Meanwhile, Amanda parts ways with the Interpol and returns home to Germany. She makes a shocking discovery as she sets her sights on Lupin the Third.

Starring Characters: The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Opal Zalpha, Tejirof, Ramses, Gear, Nel, The Skull

Also Starring: Amanda Werner, Lupin the Third, The 7th Assassin VII, Inspector Zenigata, Oscar, Mai Shiranui, Ryuji Kido, The Dealer

On the way back to Segua Fortress

It was noon and leading the Segua army are the Special Forces: Ramses, Tejirof, Gear, Nel, Opal and not to mention The Player, Fade. While walking, Fade was the only one distant from them. Opal noticed the mercenary alone, she ran to him and bumped him in a friendly manner.

"Hey watch it Arrow Girl." Fade chucked as Opal pats him on his shoulder. She puts her hands behind her and glares.

"Fade, what's with you? Why are you walking all alone?" Opal asked as she walks with him. Looking at her, he sighs.

"Oh you know... being here again in this world." Fade showed boredom as he replies to the skilled archer. "Why what's back there in your world anyway?" Opal asks.

"I told you I had pressing matters to attend to." Fade looks on the ground then Opal stares at him. "I forgot." Opal just simply smiled after replying.

"You forgot? I shared you about things before when you were shooting your arrows a few days ago. Ah what the hell...go on ask.. but this time don't forget okay?." Fade just shrugs as he remembers that the time in the real world and this is inconsistent.

"Are there armies there? Who's the strongest warrior in your world?" Opal expressed interest as she lifts herself up in excitement. Fade sees her all giddy so he entertained her with answers.

"Lots of armies. Some parts of the country are at war. It's not like what's going on here. About the strongest warrior? Geez should I say the president?" Fade answered sarcastically in the last part. "Whoa... who's the president?" Opal was impressed as she leans on to Fade. Fade scratches his head as he knows Opal mistakes his sarcasm for the truth.

"Nevermind that last answer. Guess I could say it's Ryuji Kido...Bastard can dodge bullets effortlessly. Also can impale a person with his bare hands. Been on a revenge mission ever since that son of a bitch left me for dead years ago." Fade shares to her his answer as well as a little background about his history.

"Seems the kind of guy I can beat! He's no match for my bow and arrow! Not to mention my special ability: Shooting." Opal smirks as she shows Fade her fingers as she makes it glow then blasts a tree on the right side. The explosion caught the attention of Ramses and the rest of the Segua army.

"Opal? Was there an enemy?" Ramses called her attention then Opal replies that there isn't one. "She's just showing the Player how much she's become stronger." Nel informs them in which they all get back to walking.

"Opal and Fade... they seem to be getting along. I haven't seen Opal be this friendly ever since she joined the army." Ramses said in her thoughts.

"How did you like that?" Opal boasts her strength to Fade who was not buying in her abilities. "Hey now! I can say he's well matched with VII since he covered my escape before I ended up here in this world of yours. Remember, VII beat you in one hit." Fade teases her which infuriates and annoys Opal.

"He's just an arrogant bully! He challenged me when I was not ready! I'll show you that I won’t lose to him next time we meet! VII will be beaten in seven seconds!" Opal gestures with her fingers counting to 7 as she shows her determination. "Wasn't that funny?" Opal asked Fade when she joked. "It's rather corny, Arrow girl." Fade smiled at the girl who keeps on talking to him.

"Are there strong women back in your world? Soldiers like me?" Opal asked again as she boasts about herself. "Damn you're ego's off the charts.” He said in his thoughts. He then mentioned to Opal the women he have met. He doesn't have any problem sharing them to Opal since he knows she isn't a 'Player' and can't cross over to his own world.

"Strong women huh? Guess I can say this ninja girl named Mai. She can conjure fire with her butterfly fans." Fade thought of Mai as he said to Opal. "Fans? Is she that famous she burns them?" Opal obviously didn't get what he meant by 'fans'. Fade just facepalm after Opal's reply. He then concludes that she isn't that bright.

"Y-yeah...let's go with that. She's a famous fighter back home." Fade just chuckles. "Famous or not! No ninja has been able to dodge my arrows!" Opal smirks as she thinks about beating Mai who she has no idea what she looks like.

"That reminds me. A soldier like you, you asked? Well this woman I know ain't a soldier like you. She's a commander compared to you." Fade now brings up Amanda in their conversation. "A commander you say? Who is she? What is she like? Any special abilities?" Opal was getting more intrigued by the topic.

"Yeah, her name's Amanda Werner. Let me tell you she's an excellent shot and a good fighter. Got quite a temper too." Fade tries to bring out Amanda's common traits. "An excellent shot? Can she shoot something 50 meters away while in moving air?" Opal tries to get more information about Amanda. "I can't say. Haven't seen her do it yet." Fade shares his honest thoughts.

"That simply means she can't! I'm an excellent shot! Not even that Amanda Werner can compare to me." Opal boasts again as she puts her finger on her lip. Fade sighs from her overconfidence. "Man that'd be the day when Opal meets them. Especially Amanda." Fade said in his thoughts.

As they are closing in their destination, a thick black smoke was seen coming from Segua Castle which seems to be missing in their point of view. Up ahead danger came while they were away.

Destroyed Segua Castle, Outori

The whole castle and village is in ruins with dead bodies which appeared to be burned are seen laying on the ground. It was an unimaginable scene for the forces of Segua. Faces of Gear and the rest are in shock as they can't believe that their base is destroyed.

"Shit." Fade remarks seeing the burned down castle as he remembered the time he first step foot there. Opal was just shocked in silence. Harris, the captain of defenses, appeared to be a survivor. Ramses steps forward to hear out Harris.

"It was a bomb that destroyed the whole castle. It was a job from the inside." Harris reported to Ramses. "No doubt about it. Work was definitely done from the inside. An enemy infiltrated while we are away." Tejirof shares his thoughts. Opal is just silent as she is having flashbacks about her past.

Opal and Gear investigate a site while Fade went to another near them.

"Glad I didn't appear in this time when I got here." Fade comments as he touches the ground. Gear is checking out the dead body as he holds it in his hands "Whoever did this...I won't forgive you!" Gear shares his thoughts to Opal who continues to remain silent as she frowns.

Opal puts her finger on her lip and asked "Gear...I...I have something to..." Before Opal was able to say anything else, Gear saw projectiles incoming at Opal in which he swiftly saved her from harm.

"What the? Someone out here!" Fade ran to Gear and Opal, preparing to aid them in battle. Fade saw the the ninja stars on the ground which fortunately missed Opal.

"Hey! Who the hell are you guys?!" Fade steps forward as he question the attackers who show themselves to him, Gear and Opal. The three attackers were a male small bald midget with a loincloth, a sheep looking humanoid and a man with an unusual ninja mask and costume.

"We are the Dekuran Triple Brothers!" The sheep man informed them. "We've been ordered to kill the key figures who escaped the blast." The bald midget smiled.

"Is this Dekoruans work?" Gear asked the brothers. "Deku what? Ya mean those guys we beat the other day?" Fade clarified what Gear mentioned.

"Opal! I need your support!" Gear instructed her to back him up as Opal prepares herself with her fingers. "I'm with you two." Fade equips his handgun as he aims it at the enemy.

Gear launched himself to punch the Sheepman and the Ninja which connects. Fade fires his pistol but the two dodged his attack but the midget as able to land a blow to the back of Gear's head knocking him down the ground. It turns out Opal just stood there and did nothing. Gear stood up quick after the knockdown. Fade noticed Opal didn't fire a single shot.

"He's fast..." The Sheepman commented on Gear's speed. "Opal, what happened? Why didn't you shoot?" Gear questions her.

Opal is having numerous things running on her mind right now as she is remembering things..."There's no way...No...I must..fight.." Opal struggles within herself as she is having flashbacks about a cave and her father. "Someday or soon...it will have to come down to me fighting!" Opal in her thoughts again.

"Looks like the woman is in bad shape." The Sheepman noticed Opal not fighting. "Let's win this way." The Ninja added. "Opal, this time!" Gear calls her attention to prepare for their combined attack. Fade just keeps his aim as he is looking at Opal at the same time. He can tell, something isn't right with her.

"Gear is in trouble! I must fight...no time for warming up!" Opal charges her fingers then she's having flashbacks of Gear saying he won't forgive who did the bombing then her father saying "You will come to me." Opal charges up so much energy that she lost control and detonated it on to herself which sends her flying in a wall creating a crack.

"Opal!" Fade called out her name as he switches his attention to her. "Here's our chance! Get him!" One of the brothers launched an attack on Gear.

"I will protect everyone!" Gear attacks the three brothers head on defeating them but he suffered a kunai to his left shoulder. He removes the impaled kunai which made his shoulder gush out blood. "What are you doing Opal?! It was better to fight alone with Fade!" Gear complained about Opal's actions.

"Sorry..." Opal replies with a trembling tone. "Hey Opal! Are you alright?! Charged too much of your blast." Fade checks on the helpless girl.

"I will say for the honor of the Dekoruan...that bombing is for a further task. It is not a country that is competing with others.." The dying bald midget speaks his breath. "It may be a strange country but they are the one's who accepted anyone who's an outcast. They treat them will love and care. Treated you like you are one of them. "As you can see...we three brothers have been robbing for a long time. Our crimes forced us to leave our own but Dekoruan accepted us. We were given a chance to redeem ourselves but we were manipulated. The name of the man that brainwashed us is... Koyle." After he speaks he dies.

After Opal heard the name she just froze in her place as she is shocked. Fade kept silent as he's trying to figure out the situation. He stares at Opal's face and said to himself: "I've never seen her face like that before. Something's going on."

Opal stood up and leaves in a hurry. Fade tries running after her. "Don't follow me!" Opal yelled as she shoots Fade barely missing him.

"Shit." Fade stopped on his tracks knowing this is the first time Opal became serious and emotional. He never figured her out to be the type to have a dark chapter in her life.

Days Later - Hateta Castle

The rest of the Segua army was forced to evacuate in a different territory in which they made themselves hidden.

Hateta Rooftops - Night

Fade is staring on the moon as he tries to figure out what happened with Opal.

"Been days since she hasn't returned. Damn can't believe I'm worried about her. I don't even belong here. I have to find a way home." Fade tries to get her off his mind but can't help it. "Shit I can't focus. I keep thinking about her." Fade reminisces his moment with Opal. "Sure she has a huge ego but it was the first time she apologized to anyone... Can't help but worry.. That's it! I'm finding her!" Fade decides to leave but was stopped by Ramses.

"Fade, do you have a moment?" Ramses catches the mercenary's attention. "Yeah I guess. Hope it's not compensation or a way home right now. I'm just...worried about her y'know." He replies to the woman. "Yes Fade. It is about her." Ramses replies.

"Opal's survival has been confirmed. We sent a team and they found her in an abandoned house across the seaside. They tried to bring her back but none of the soldiers can get close to her. They all returned bloody." Ramses informed Fade. "I was supposed to talk to Gear about this but Tejirof advised me to speak to you instead. Because you, a Player, being here has made a lot of changes." Ramses continued.

"Hell, can't imagine. Maybe that time of the month for her? I'm joking...Saw something in her eyes after that castle incident. Something's going on." Fade shares his thoughts to Ramses.

"To be honest, Fade. We too don't know her that well. She entered the Segua army two years ago. We don't know what she does or where she came from but her skill with a bow and arrow surpass that of an ordinary person." Ramses spoke. "No shit she's better at aiming. It'll be much scarier to imagine if she uses firearms." Fade jokes.

"Her attitude was evaluated and soon she became a part of this military operation. She was beautiful, a lot of men wanted to fight alongside her but she wanted isolation. She said that she volunteered for herself. She always felt she was fighting alone." She informed Fade a bit of a background she knows about Opal.

"Ain't no mistake about that. She's beautiful yeah? Just gotta lose that attitude...ah maybe not. It's what makes her, her." Fade smiles as he remembers again his moments with the archer. "I was honestly surprised about you Fade. While she became friendly to Gear... she has her attention set on you more than him. It was the first time I saw her being that friendly to anyone and it's because of you. I believe you are the only who can talk to her and find out more about her." Ramses advises Fade on the situation.

"Fade here's a game for you to figure out. It's from her." Ramses hands him a paper. "What's this?" A clue?" Fade opens the paper which reads: Let's play! It is the place where you wrote down. Mercenary who first fought in which he thought beat me and buy a boat. "Sounds like nonsense but I think I'll head to the place where I kicked her ass the first time." Fade smiles and shakes Ramses hand who in turn thanks him.

Abandoned Beachsite (Night)

Opal is surrounded by the destruction caused by her Shooting ability.

"More...I need more power!" Opal desperately tries to gather more energy in her fingertips as she is having a hard time conjuring. "Arghh! Haaaa!" Opal screamed in anger as the shot a powerful blast destroying a large chunk of rocks. She is remembering the guy's name the midget mentioned.

"Still not enough...I need more power..." Opal is breathing heavily. "Opal, your role is assassinating key figures. Master your bow and arrow. Snipe them from a distance. Pierce the brains of those Segua soldiers!" Opal reminiscing a voice of her father’s.

"Opal!" Fade called out her name. Opal was startled when the mercenary called for her. "Finally found you! What on earth are you doing here all by yourself?" Fade questions her.

"Fade.." Opal said in a low voice as she's trying to stand up. It appears she is exhausted from all the shooting she's done. "You look like you could use some rest. I'd hit the sack if I were you." Fade looks at the exhausted Opal.

"I don't want to sleep...because I keep on having nightmares." Opal told the mercenary who's now taking his step to approach her. "I'll tell you a bedtime story to deal with your nightmares. Let's just go back okay?" Fade tries to convince her to go back to the others. Opal was angered by Fade's jokes then she pointed her bow at Fade who was annoyed by her action.

"No way! I am not going home!" Opal said in a loud voice. "Back off! I want to be alone!" Opal yells at him. "For crying out loud..." Fade takes a step then Opal gave him a warning shot on the ground. "I will shoot you! Come closer and I will shoot you! I decide when to go home!" Opal expressed her loud warning to the mercenary who just brushed off her threat.

"Then do it. I came all this way to find you...I don't care if I have arrows pierced in my body! We are going back together!" Fade dares Opal with her threat. It appears the mercenary has an attachment towards her.

Opal bursts out in anger but she remembers the time she has spent with Fade. "You're a tough girl I gotta admit." She remembered his words for her as she was helped back in their fight at this same beach. She also remembered the time when he kissed her, he might have done it with her condition but he showed care for her. When the both of them become intimate her heart always races.

Opal dropped her aim as Fade finally walked towards her and holds her hand. "Look Opal, it's obvious something's going on with you. I'm here to find out and be there for you. Sure as hell ain't about the money why I'm doing this." Fade looks at her as she started to have tears in her eyes and falls down on her knees.

"The castle...m-my...my father..." Opal begins to share her story with the mercenary. "Oh boy...this isn't going to end well..." Fade comments as he assumes it's a family issue.

"My father is a Seguaian but he hated the Seguaian Royal family and I...I was part of his horrible plan to kill them. My role is to be a snipe them with the bow and arrow. My father told me to keep on practicing my bow and arrow skills to kill Seguaians...I did not want to do it but still...My father's command was absolute. Even if I can't find any significance doing it, I continued to train and train. It was embarrassing and bloody...until I reached my limit." Opal paused which Fade replies.

"And that is?" He inquired. "Segua Castle bombing plan. Sneaky terrorist acts involving innocent people.." Opal revealed what stopped her. "Damn..." Fade looked back where the bombing happened. "When I heard that... I couldn't do it! I ran away!" Opal expressed her regret.

"And then...I entered the Segua army to defend them... but the bombing plan...I couldn't tell anyone about it. I didn't want anyone to know that I was a terrorist...I just knew...I could've told them then innocents would have been saved!" Opal expressed her regret then Fade levels down with her as he sits with the kneeling woman.

"It's true I entered Segua...I might not have protected Segua but...I did it for my own convenience to be safe in the military. My whole life..I ran away to protect myself from my father." Opal sobs then looks at face with more tears coming from her eyes. "What kind of woman am I? I am a terrorist woman! On top of that I am a selfish woman who couldn't tell anyone about the terrorist attack!" She grabs Fade by the shoulders and continued to expressed her regret.

"Hey Fade!? What do you think of me?! I am the lowest of the lowest." Opal shows her face in horror as her feelings are genuinely hurt by what she did. Fade comforts her by grabbing her shoulders too.

"Shh..it's okay...it's okay...stop crying.. I'm here for you. You're a brave tough woman Opal." Fade smiles at her comforting her. Opal blushed at his smile then puts her hand on her mouth as she continued to cry some more. She was so touched that he stuck with her even what she told him.

"C'mon stop crying...I'm here for you Opal. Whenever you need me I'll be there." Fade hugs her to continue comforting the crying woman. "Dry your tears now...man you're gonna exhaust yourself more, Arrow Girl. Let's bunk tonight... I brought a tent with me...we'll go after your dad the next morning." Fade now has in mind to help Opal confront her fears.

"But..I.." Opal sentence was cut off by the mercenary. "If you want something done then you have to do something about it like how I'm trying to figure a way out again in this world and have my revenge. Opal, you're not alone. Like I said I'm here for you...We'll fight together as a team." Fade stops hugging her to see her face.

Opal is much relieved to hear that he's by her side. "Okay! Thank you Fade. We can rest now." Opal wipes her tears away and goes with his plan to rest for the night.

Minutes later they have set up a tent and ready to bed.

Abandoned Beachsite - Tent

Opal and Fade are staring at one bedroll then they looked at each other.

Opal blushes as she complains. "There's only one bedroll?! What am I gonna do?! What am I.." Opal panics as she couldn't help but think of sleeping alone with him.

"That means we sleep together in here. It wasn't my idea with the one bedroll! Blame Tejirof, he gave me that." Fade directs the fault to Tejirof then Opal puts her finger on her lip then continues to have wild thoughts with the mercenary.

"But...I can't sleep.." Opal looks at him as she continues to show her red face. "Come're. Let me show you how much I love you." Fade hugs Opal then kisses her in the lips passionately. Opal's eyes widened before she closed it as she felt her heart racing. She hugged him back and kissed him back.

"H-he...loves me?" Opal said in her thoughts. While their first kiss was wild but this time she isn't engaging him in an aggressive way. She is just enjoying the moment she's spending with the Player as she continues to hug him tight. Fade broke the kiss and looks her straight in the eye.

"We're alone here. No one's gonna come to interrupt us this time." Fade winks at her. Opal smiles in response then Fade takes off her top in which Opal obliged by putting her arms up for him to strip her off. She starts to kiss him as Fade was taking off his shirt then Opal feels his abs.

"H-he's so hot!" Opal was amazed as she runs her hands on his body. She was feeling so heated that her hands are moving on their own. Fade broke the kiss and whispered to her ear:

"Come let's head for bed."

Fade took off his pants to reveal his boxers to the blushing woman. "W-what am I supposed to do?" She asked nervously. "Really now? Well you take off your clothes." Fade chuckles as he can tell it's her first time. Opal took off her loin cloth and faced the other way to remove her bra then faced him while covering her breasts.

"Uhm...I'm coming to bed now." The topless archer laid beside the mercenary. Opal and Fade are facing each other as she can't help but blush and feel embarrassed as she stares at the mercenary. Fade smiles then went to kiss her again passionately in which Opal does the same. She lets go of her breasts and starts hugging him. Fade felt her breasts with his chest and he can't help but feel hard down in his boxers. He broke the kiss and went to suck Opal's left nipple while massaging her right breast.

"Opal...you're so beautiful." Fade continues to use his tongue and pleasure Opal who can't help but moan in excitement. "Ahhhh! Ahhhnnn...! Ahhhh! ❤" Opal hugs him tight as she's being pleasured. Fade then went to kiss and lick Opal's neck which made her touch herself without her even noticing it. Opal then touched Fade's hard member by accident through his boxers which made her push him.

"H-huh?! W-why are you so?" She nervously asked about his hard private part. Fade just found her funny when she's embarrassed so he sat and faced her. Opal sat to face him too. "Guess I'll have to show you." Fade smiled and removed his boxers which made Opal's face so red that she can't help but stare at his exposed private part.

"I-I've never seen...So that's a man's..." She looked at it and breathed heavily for a few seconds which made it awkward for the both of them.

"Hey, are you just gonna stare at it? You're embarrassing me. Look if you don't want I'm not gonna force you into it." Fade reaches for his boxers to dress himself up but was stopped by Opal.

"W-wait! Stop! J-just stop!" Opal demanded that he sit again for her to continue their activity. She then remember what Tejirof told her about the popsicle.

"I-I should suck it like how I sucked the popsicle Tejirof taught me to." Opal grabs on Fade's hard member nervously. She then puts his cock in her mouth then feels his hard member. She didn't move for seven seconds as she tries to remember what to do next. She then instinctively swirled her tongue as she's sucking him.

"Ohh...Opal.." Fade moans in pleasure as Opal is giving him a blowjob. "It's not that bad...In fact..I feel so good. Hearing him make that noise makes me not want to stop." Opal in her thoughts as she sucked him some more then moved her head up and down as she continues giving him fellatio.

"Hmm...mmm...Ahh...mmm ❤" Opal makes lewd noises as she felt Fade's hand on top of her head guiding her to pleasure him some more. Despite Opal being new to this intimate activity, Fade couldn't hold on much longer from the pleasure he's receiving so he blew his load inside of Opal's mouth. Opal's eyes widened with surprise as she felt an unfamiliar liquid in her mouth which made her withdraw from her activity.

"Haaaaa...mmmm...Ah..." Opal breathed heavily as she's drooling with saliva and his cum. "Your stick tastes...uhhm...good. And the liquid...it tastes funny." Opal shared her experience with him.

"You're so good Opal. Now let me return the favor." Fade flips her that she is now on the bottom as he takes off her black panties. "W-wait! What are you- AHH! Ahh! Ahhnn! Ahh!❤" Opal moaned very loud as he starts to give her oral sex. He was surprised how wet Opal was as he continues to lick her which makes her moan louder and louder.

"I-it feels...so good!❤ " Opal screamed in pleasure as she could not longer hold back her feelings for him. She holds his head downward as she wants him to keep going with his activity. Fade puts his hands on her hard nipples then plays with it, pleasuring her some more. After a few seconds she immediately came for him. Opal tries to catch her breath as she's more exhausted from what they are doing.

"Opal you taste good." Fade chuckles as he's not done yet with her. He positions his member to her entrance and looks at her. Opal then realized that they are about to have sex. "W-wait! I don't know how!" Opal informs him of her inexperience. "Don't worry I'll be gentle." He kisses her on the lips then slowly pushes through her then finally: "AHhhhhhh! ❤" Opal breaks the kiss and looks at him while her eyes widened then she breathed heavily.

"It hurts!" Opal complains with watery eyes. "Easy now. It'll feel good later. I'll move now okay?" Fade assures Opal that he'll be gentle with her. Fade moves while having sex with her.

"Ahh...ahh..❤...it stopped hurting...I-it feels...very good." Opal moans as she's being fucked slowly. After a few seconds he gradually increased his paced which made her moan louder. "Ahh...! Ahhhh! ❤" Opal can't help but feel very good as she's having sex with the Player. Opal was very tight which made Fade enjoy her a lot. Her face and beauty makes him turned on more as he can't help but be pleased by their activity.

"Opal" Fade looks at her intensely then kissed her. "Mmmmm! Mhhhmmmm! mmmm! ❤" She moans on his mouth as they are deep kissing and having sex. Moments later Fade couldn't help but cum inside of her in which Opal does climax.

Both of them moaned in pleasure and hugged each other very tight. Few minutes later they rested and cuddled one another. Opal was just having the time of her life being loved and loving another person.

"Hey...I just want to know I...I love you. Doesn't matter if you're not a Killer nor a Seguaian." Opal expressed her happiness to the mercenary who kissed her on the forehead. She can't stop the emotions that's going through her heart right now. Fade falls in love to yet another woman, this time it's the skilled huntress. He temporarily forgot about his attachments with Amanda, Fujiko, Simca and Mai.

"Like I said. I'll be there for you. Love ya Arrow Girl!" Fade smiles at her and kissed her on the lips again. He was surprised that he'd fall for someone he didn't like so much before. While they are tired, he noticed Opal isn't closing her eyes to sleep yet.

"Hey, you're not tired yet?" He asked her. "I am but...you promised to tell me a bedtime story." Opal winks at him in which Fade replies "Bedtime story huh? Okay. Once upon a time there is this arrogant mercenary who is hired to kill for money until this person who hired him left him for dead. Luckily that mercenary survived and had a change of attitude. He decided to traveled all over the world to exact his revenge on the employer. Throughout his journey he got involved with different affiliations that both made his journey easier and harder at the same time. Well...I'll continue to tell the tale sometime." He shares to her a bedtime story.

"Eh? I wonder who the mercenary is?" Opal became curious as she didn't get that Fade was talking about himself. Fade just found it funny that she's a klutz at times. "I want to know where you come from. Who you are? Your history." Opal asked him then closed her eyes. The mercenary realized that he doesn't know his own history and where he comes from.

"About that..." Fade speaks then Opal snores loudly as she's already fallen asleep with a smile on her face.

The Dealer's Mansion

The Dealer is talking to a man whose head is that of an owl. The dealer takes out a cigarette and lights it.

"So Ryuji's mistress finally realizes? Good. Remember our deal. I will be able to experience Fujiko's body." The Dealer smoked his cigarette.

"Yes. That is the deal. The Count will guarantee it, even after he dies." The owl replies which gave a dealer a smile on his face. He then took out a mirror and sees his reflection then hears a voice inside his head. "You're so lucky no one has challenged you yet for your immortality." A voice spoke to him in which he can only hear.

"I know. Master Mirror." He smirks as he smokes again.

Next Morning - Cave Hideout

"This is the hideout of Koyle's organization." Opal informed the mercenary. "Fade, I allowed you to come with me but...this is my fight. Please be a gentleman and allow me to take on my father alone. I must fight him. We will still fight together as we push our way through inside. No matter what happens, we won't die." Opal shows Fade the way.

"Hey.. why don't you allow me to eliminate those front liners for you? Save your energy for the boss battle!" Fade chuckles as he equips his handgun.

Cave Hideout

Fade killed a lot of guards inside as he covers for Opal in which she will have to save her strength for later. "Save your strength alright! Leave these level 1 goons to me!" Fade shoots Koyle guards in the head.

As they are progressing through numerous guards blocked their way again.

"Hey who are you?!" The guard questioned as they charged in to Fade. He kills all of them but he received damage as one of the guards managed to land a blow on his shoulder with their arrow. Opal was just impressed how Fade disposed of the attackers. Majority of them were elite soldiers from the different corps in this hideout.

"Ow! Motherf-" He takes out the arrow pierced on his left shoulder. He remembers he isn't heavily equipped like how he was against Zelig. "Fade!" Opal checks on him in which she worries about him keeping her safe until her real opponents show up. Fade just continues to loot valuables from the bodies of his enemies he has slain.

"No big deal! Argh!" Fade feels his wound as he's having a hard time moving his left shoulder. In front of them lies a door, As Opal steps forward an unknown person greeted Fade.

"Welcome back, Player! Is there anything I can interest ya?" The merchant from before tries to sell something to Fade. "Huh? Who're you?!" Opal aims her bow and arrow at the merchant.

"Hehehe. I mean no harm. I am just here to do business with the Player over there." The merchant informs Opal of his reason. Fade steps forward and smiles at the merchant.

"Damn I forgot about you! Good timing. For starters I want anti-biotics and painkillers. Oh yeah I want to buy a bandage to help with this bleeding. I'll have a semi-auto 12 gauge Shotgun too. Oh stock me up with smoke and flash grenades. And give me a gun belt." Fade pays the merchant with his spoils from killing the goons and Ramses' payment from before.

"Shit. Argh!" Fade cleans his wound with antibiotics and takes painkillers to ease the wound he just received from the battles. "Don't worry about me Arrow Girl! Kick their asses!" Fade cheers her on.

"Fade, thanks to you I've come this far unharmed. My father is ahead and the rest of the elite soldiers who remain undefeated... I will fight them." Opal shows determination as seen in her eyes. Stay here and rest. I will not lose to them!" Opal readies herself for battle as she runs to the door.

"I am not going to lose for Fade's sake! He kept me safe from harm. He has already defeated the other elite soldiers and captains from the fourth, fifth and seventh corps. I will settle this fight today!" Opal stopped on her tracks all of a sudden when a bald large man blocked her path.

"Oh. It's the obedient girl! Hehe." The man greeted Opal. "Antaka, the first squad leader of Spartalon." Opal takes notice of the man.

"When I think my former comrade left. I guess she returned...I've got a job for Koyle." Antaka points his bladed weapon to Opal then she aims her bow and arrow at him in response. "I'll be sorry for killing you from now on!" He taunts Opal who fires her arrow in response. He smiles knowing that she would fire then her arrow got destroyed somehow.

"I guess you forgot. I manipulate wind to cut the tree's leaves. Your lightweight arrow won't reach me with my wind barrier. You've never beaten me during training back in those days." He continues his taunting. "That was a long time ago!" Opal answers in response.

"You won't beat me ever! Your revenge play is nothing but a waste!" After he taunted Opal shot him with her Shooting ability that comes from her fingertips. Antaka was knocked down on the floor as he received a hit on his gut.

"No..." He muttered as smoke comes out from his gut. He lays down defeated. "You think I'm still like how I am during the old days? Think again! I am not the same as before! I have friends now! I also have changed!" Opal points to him her fingertips. "I've defeated him...I could never do it before.. it's been 11 years. I've gotten stronger!" Opal in her thoughts. A voice is heard coming from a side as footsteps approach her.

"Well well what do we have here?" A man with a skull of a head appears. His mask appears to be a skull of someone else's. He is wearing a black combat gear "The traitor, Opal Zalpha. And accompanying her is a Player. Huh? Ryuji promised me Amanda will be the Player not you Fade." The Skull shows off his metal arms as he is disappointed Fade is the Player he will go up against.

"Who are you?! Did my father send you?" Opal aims her fingertips at him. "My name's not important...in fact...I like what I'm seeing here." The Skull stares at Opal's breasts then he fantasizes. "I'll have fun with your body." The Skull's smirk can be noticed while wearing his mask. He prepares to charge Opal but a warning shot came from Fade who stopped him which directs his attention to him.

"Hey! Leave Opal out of this! You and me, 1 on 1, Player vs Player. " Fade challenges The Skull to a fight in which the Skull just shrugs and smiles. "Yes, perhaps I should kill you first! Then send Amanda your dead body as I rip your arms of." The Skull walked towards the mercenary who still has his aim at him. Fade unloads his handgun on The Skull's chest which doesn't affect him at all. Fade then realized who he was up against.

"Yes I remember now. Though we haven't exactly met, you're Wilber's goon back in that abandoned KiPharma building. How the hell did you survive that blast back there?" Fade conceals his handgun seeing his shots have no effect on his opponent.

"A portal pulled me to safety. Ryuji was kind enough to nurse me back to health when I was found with with a broken right arm, a bullet in my left shin and left arm. I requested an upgrade, in which he granted me a boost of strength. Replacing the bones of my arms with metal as you can witness now." The Skull flexes his arms.

"A Skull head with metal arms? What a lame gimmick." Fade remarked as he readies his fighting stance. "You're a smart boy. Time to die! Rahhh!" He throws a one two punch at Fade as they begin their fight.

Opal was distracted by watching the two players fight then all of a sudden a glass bottle was thrown at her in which she accidentally destroyed by blocking it. Liquid spilled to her and then...

"Arghh! My body...it's numb!" Opal screamed as she can't move herself, then a tentacle grabbed her left foot. Opal realized who attacked her. "Welcome back, Opal." Three persons appear in the fight.

Fade and The Skull are fighting hand to hand. Fade can't help but simply parry his attacks and not block it because his metal arms are definitely stronger than his bones.

The Skull threw a jab straight, Fade weaves to dodge and throws a hook on his body which slightly hurts him. Fade delivers a roundhouse kick to the Skull but was blocked then he was thrown a punch to the ribs sending him flying to a wall. Fade grunted in pain as he felt his ribs crack which affected his breathing.

"Fade!" Opal screams as she is helpless thanks by the tentacles tangling her. She can't help but worry about Fade's who's spitting out blood. Fade gets up and puts his right hand on his ribs.

"Argh...shit!" Fade coughs blood then readies his fighting stance again to face the Skull. "I know I'm entertaining you hottie but your three friends want a word with you." The Skull smirks at Opal then immediately turns his attention to Fade as they fight again.

A woman with large earrings and beads, Second Squadron Captain Miranda. A man with mohawk and piercings, wielding a bow and arrow named Ba Beach the Third Squadron Captain. Lastly the man with a wrestler mask with tentacles on his back, Paliktron the Sixth Squadron Captain.

"These three..." Opal silent in her thoughts as she stares helpless against her opponents.

"You left yourself distracted there Opal. You come back to us?" Ba Beach taunted her then he aims his bow and arrow to Opal's shoulder pauldron, shooting it disrobing her of her tan top, leaving her with her black bra on.

"Why did you remove my clothes on purpose?" Opal questions the man as she is being humiliated. "Well? A cute student has returned. I have to do this, love. Remember those days I taught you how to use bows? Oh those were fun times." Ba Beach smiles as he reminisces his time with Opal.

The Skull tries a straight right punch at Fade but he missed because Fade performed a back handspring to dodge it then he performed quick spinning back fist to push the Skull away from him.

"Opal!" Fade screams his friend's name as he equips his handgun to start shooting at the three assailants but The Skull quickly blocked his shots and barely punched him because his attack was avoided again. "I thought it was Player vs Player, Fade? Let Opal and her friends have their reunion." The Skull smirks as he attacked once again.

"I knew you hated me and my bow. The way I touched your body as I was teaching you." Ba Beach reminded Opal the days he groped her from behind as she was practicing her aim.

"I had to do it! It's because of my father's command." Opal yells at Ba Beach. "And I had the most pleasure teaching you what I want. Our lesson was...exceptional." He smiled at her which makes her very uncomfortable.

"Me too..I miss you Opal-chan. You were trained and tattered as I treated you every time with my liquid in which you bathe. How does it work for you weak skin?" Miranda taunts her this time. She was the one responsible for numbing Opal's body. "You know more about your body than anyone else. Anyway, I was allowed to play a variety of treatments whenever you needed care. It was also fun doing so when I pin you from behind in bed. It's something that upsets you every minute and it's such a joy seeing you in pain. It's for your father, I'm doing my best for him." She continued reminding Opal of the times she had tortured her.

"Don't forget about me, Opal. I too enjoyed it a lot. Whenever you made a mistake, I was your favorite torturer. Having you chained in a wall as my tentacles feel your sensitive body...It was so fun because I get to do it to a strong woman like you. It's because whenever you answer back to your father, it was a very annoying thing for him." Paliktron lastly taunted.

"Why are you guys following him!?" Opal demands answers as to why they keep on serving her father. "The daughter doesn't know?" Paliktron taunts Opal more. "Why do we follow him? When you're determined to be rich you'd do anything to be paid. And that bombing operation was successful, we made a great deal with it." Paliktron then uses his tentacles to tie Opal's hands and legs rendering her immobile.

"Now now what do we do to our dear Opal?" Paliktron asks his two companions in regards to torturing her. "Hurry it up and kill that Player, Skull! We want her to torture her as she looks at his dead body." Ba Beach speaks to The Skull who's still fighting Fade.

"Damn you assholes!" Fade cursed at them as he landed a solid right kick to The Skull's face. The Skull was knocked down and got back up again.

"I won't lose to such people! In this state I can't hit them with my shot with his tentacle on my hands. If only I have a grenade...then I would be able to blow this tentacle." Opal comes up with a strategy in her thoughts then she recalled a moment. "A blast? That's right during the fight against the Dekuran brothers...I overcharged as I wasn't concentrating enough with my shot...if I repeat that move then.." She had an idea to blast herself to break free.

"Well then I think you should start with the play, Miranda" Ba Beach offers her the first move to torture the immobilized Opal. Then suddenly an explosion happened killing Miranda and shocking her two allies. The Skull was momentarily distracted as Fade capitalized and used a flash bang up close to blind the Skull. He then takes out his 12 gauge shotgun and blasts him away, knocking him down the ground.

"I guess it hurts...but I guess I have what it takes to survive a short range explosion. Not a shot but a bomb." Opal smirks as she is covered in smoke from her explosion. She is now able to move her body. The two are just shocked about what just happened.

"I'm still hurting from it but...I'm grateful that you three showed me what to do." Opal prepares to aim her fingertips at them. "Look at this new technique. It's a more powerful shot a close range!" Opal charges Paliktron head on and unleashed a blast point-blank on his gut sending him flying as he vomits in blood. Ba Beach nervously equipped an arrow in which Opal quickly noticed. He shoots but missed because of Opal quickly jumping in the air and unleashed a blast on his head at close range, killing him instantly. Opal is panting as she tries to catch her breath.

"I...won. I suffered more damage than I expected. I...I defeated them with my own power." Opal breathes heavily then sets her attention of Fade and The Skull's battle.

Fade was shooting his shotgun on The Skull who just blocks it with his arms and body. Opal charges another shot then dashes behind The Skull who doesn't notice her

"So useless!" The Skull laughs then all of a sudden his arms exploded thanks to Opal's interference.

"What the fuck?! My arms! You bitch!" The skull is bleeding as he fell down on his knees. His skull mask helmet was shot off by Opal's shooting and Fade's shotgun. Finally he is unmasked revealing his mutilated face. Fade stomps on him and aimed his shotgun at his face.

"Hehehe. How I wish I could grope those..." The Skull refers to Opal's breasts as he keeps on staring at it. Opal covers it in disgust for him. "You know...you and Amanda are the same bitches. You bitches took my arms.. and I-" The Skull wasn't able to finish his sentence when Fade executes him by blasting his head off.

"Ahh... damn.." Fade falls on and catches his breath. Opal then checks up on her friend who is injured. "Fade! Fade! Are you alright!" Opal worries as she tries to figure out his damage.

"No of course not! I've got broken ribs and an injured shoulder...I don't think you're done yet Opal!" He informs her as he can tell someone was watching the fight.

"Wonderful. You fought three people at the same time and won. My have you grown up, Opal." A man with a metal mask covering his eyes and nose compliment the victorious huntress.

"No way..." Opal face were in shock as she heard the voice calling to her. Fade noticed her face in horror. "You are my daughter. You will follow every command I order because you are my daughter." Opal reminisces her nightmare again as she hears the voices inside her head. She stands up and faces the man.

"Don't get close to me!" Opal violently screamed in anger as she shoots the man calling her who blocked her shooting ability with his whipped spear. "My daughter, Opal." The man appears to be wearing a large robe.

"Looks like he's the boss to beat...argh.." Fade mutters seeing Opal's father. He is struggling to get up because of the damage he received.

"I thought you'd you might come back someday." The man taunted her.

"I...I hate you! It's because of you that I destroyed the Segua castle!" Opal blames him for the destruction caused. "I understand my daughter. You've come to defeat me? Right? Yes you are my child but I thought I'd get rid of the traitor someday." He smirks as he speaks to his daughter.

"I always wanted to know why you hate Segua so much?! Why have the castle blown up only to get innocents killed!?" Opal demands answers from her father.

"Money. You may not know the details before but there are many ways gain such in this world. We were able to make a huge profit in a series of uprising thanks the the castle's destruction. 5.7 Billion currency! How marvelous was the success!" The father laughed maniacally.

"You...you are a rotten person!" Opal expressed her anger towards her father. "The time for discussion is now over since the beginning. You will be defeated either way...Seguaian or not! Come let us begin!" He taunts Opal to fight him.

Opal shoots him with her ability but was easily blocked by his whipped spear. His spear then charges towards her, Opal jumps in the air to avoid it but noticed it still following her she was grazed by it as she barely dodged it. Opal is now bleeding from the attack.

"You know that I'm familiar with your shooting, daughter. It's no surprise at all because we have the same blood flowing in our veins and this little spear of mine is kind of like shooting. I can manipulate it freely by transmitting it to the tip without releasing energy." The man shared his ability to his daughter who's arm is covering her wound.

"I see everything you can do. You behavioral patterns.. You cannot escape from me!" He let out an evil grin. "I have no choice but to let out heavy bombs! I can use it when I get a hold of the tip of the spear." Opal plans her next move.

"Big mistake!" Opal's father attacks again. Opal jumps high to avoid it but the spear follows. She tries to punch the incoming spear to destroy it with her close range bomb attack but the spear suddenly avoided her counter attack. Opal was stabbed from behind as the spear changed it's attack pattern. Opal fell on the ground as she was bleeding from the attack.

"Was your aim off? I've always known you since you were little." He taunts Opal who's bleeding on the floor. "T-this is bad...I have no energy.." Opal mutters as she struggles to get up.

"Follow my command in order for you to live...I changed my mind. I have no further use for you. Sleep peacefully, my dear daughter." He attempts to deliver the killing blow but his attack was deflected as Fade shot his spear with his shotgun. He stands in front of Opal to shield her from more harm.

"Sorry man! I've got a trigger finger there." Fade mocks Opal's father as he protected her from getting killed. "Fade! How can you move with all your damage?!" Opal screams in worry. "I've got adrenaline kicking in. Besides didn't I say I'd be there for ya whenever you need me?" Fade makes light of the situation as he prepares to fight with all his injuries. Opal can't help but blush at her hero during that moment.

"So it seems like I have to get rid of the Player right now too. And here I thought I'd kill you last." He ridicules both Fade and Opal.

"Fade, watch out for his spear. His power is both offensive and defensive Shot ability" Opal warns him of the trouble. "Hey I don't know what the hell those abilities mean. I'll just do everything I can do defeat him okay?!" Fade chuckles in response. Opal then hatches an idea to use her 7-way Shot ability.

"Fade, listen. I have a technique to defeat my father but it takes time to shoot it. Give me 30 seconds to charge my Shooting." Opal instructs Fade as she is about to prepare her charged attack.

"This I gotta see! You got your 30 seconds, Arrow Girl." Fade winks at her then he faces Opal's father. "I...I am not alone." Opal in her thoughts silently as she sees Fade prepare for battle.

"Foolish daughter..." Her dad remarked as Opal starts charging her shot. "This friend of yours have no powers, what makes him think he stands a chance against me?" He chuckles as he unleashes his spear attack on Fade who deflects his attacks by shooting his spear with a shotgun. After a few seconds of deflecting the attack, he runs out of ammo.

"Shit." Fade tries to reload but the spear suddenly got to him and pierced his chest making him cough more blood.

"What?!" Opal's father was surprised when Fade is still standing as he holds on to his spear. He couldn't get his weapon off Fade's body. "Argh...Just so you know...I'm wearing a tactical vest." Fade smirks as he made sure he informs his opponent that his attack won't kill him instantly.

"Hurry Opal! I can't hold much longer!" Fade asks for her assistance. "Thank you Fade. Take everything I have! 7-Way Shot!" Opal unleashed powerful shots on her father who's defenseless thanks to Fade's assistance. He was knocked down on the floor then he starts coughing blood.

"Damn. Glad I'm not receiving that blast from you, Opal." Fade puts his hands on hit gut as he is covering his recent wound. Opal stood beside the mercenary as they are victorious against her father.

"My plan is was supposed to be flawless...that man how interesting. I thought I know everything about my daughter when it comes to men. Arghh..." He grunts in pain as he struggles to speak with blood on his mouth.

"I'm taking you back to Segua to face judgement." Opal states her intentions. "Judgement? I'd rather choose death!" He stabs himself on the neck attempting to kill himself.

"Opa-pa! Koyle! What are you?!" Opal rushes to the aid of her father who's slowing dying. "Opal if only...Argh...Do you still think of me as your father? I...I want you to absorb me...that is my last command for you." He issues his final wish for Opal.

"Absorb? Like Gear's father? Talk about taking away your family members.." Fade coughs as he listens to the father and daughter converse. "No way! Do you even know what you've done?! The worst person in the world I compare my power to..." Opal then starts reminiscing her memories with her father.

"My daughter Opal, my life was for one woman. The woman named Menon, she was beautiful. I was confident that as a Killer, I was worthy of her. She rejected me because of my greed. I then studied to improve my power and business to make changes just to be worthy for her. Some time later, the company I have established was so successful...then she at last became my wife not because of the wealth I have provided her but...how she saw me grow as a person. It made me very happy hearing that from her. Segua's war gonna operate soon during that time...The amount of tax collected was also rising. Menon said to use the money earned to help everyone live in peace. Segua used the tax collected to intensified the war which contradict's Menon's wishes for peace...my beloved got caught up in the war and lost her life because of that. Then I realized Segua can't beat Ninteldo so I exacted my revenge on Segua army, killing the officials one by one. Curse this 10 years of revenge against Segua. Those 10 years I finally see Segua castle fall...I didn't feel anything anymore. Sorry for involving you in this mess, Opal." He looks at his daughter who's holding him in her arms.

"Live the life you wish to live..." His last words for his daughter as he passes away. "I've always lived by your command...You were a rotten father to me...Selfish...you've always treated me like a tool. But I remember a little before my mother died in that war...You were strong, kind and caring...I am...I don't... I don't even know anymore..." Opal starts crying as she's heartbroken by her father's death. She cries a lot as Fade comforted the mourning girl.

"Sorry for your loss..." He hugs the brokenhearted woman.

Cave Hideout - Exit

Fade and Opal are covered in bandages as they were able to patch themselves up thanks to the merchant's supplies. Opal has bandages covering her wrists and waist while Fade has too in his ribs and shoulder,

"How you holding up?" He asked his companion as she smiles at him. "I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders...I have to keep moving forward" Opal looks at him and hugs him.

"Thank you, Fade. For being there for me." She kissed him on the lips. "Of course, Arrow Girl." He breaks their kiss then plants one on her forehead. He holds her hand as the both of them started walking away from the cave seeing the sunset.

"I've cried a lot...It's been so long. I am a little relieved. Even though my body is hurting...my heart feels just fine. No it's more than fine..It's full of joy because of him." Opal looks at Fade as she blushes then looks at the sunset.

Hateta Castle - Strategy Battle Room

A green glowing light appears before Ramses and Tejirof.

"Could this be?" Ramses was surprised that it appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes. The Player is now allowed to go back home." Tejirof answers her. He then exits discreetly to meet someone in which Ramses doesn't know.

XAT Headquarters - Hallway

As Amanda is walking she is being greeted with respect by the officers in the building.

"Welcome back, Commander Werner!" An officer saluted in which she saluted back. Amanda approaches an officer who then requests access to their database search.

XAT Headquarters - Command Center

Amanda is in front of the computer screen as she searches the names of Fujiko Mine and Lupin the Third. To her surprise, the name Fujiko Mine has no record in all parts of the world while Lupin the Third's name appears to be deceased.

"Lupin deceased? But how?" Amanda was confused by her findings. She continues to dig deeper in her research then she finally found a clue that shocked her.

"Lupin the Third, cause of death: Gunshots. Suspect not found. If he is dead...then who's this Lupin that I've talked to?" Amanda stood up as she reacted from her findings. Next she head to the Commissioner's office.

XAT Headquarters - Commissioner's Office.

"Commander Werner, good to see you back again. How's work with the Interpol?" The Commissioner, Peter Stillman, gave a warm welcome to Amanda who drops by to say hi.

"The feeling is mutual, sir. My assignment to catch these criminals is very exhausting. Been travelling in different countries thanks to this particular thief, Fujiko Mine." Amanda sighs as she stands in front of the Commissioner.

"I'm sure you can handle the case, Commander. We believe in your abilities." The Commissioner smiles as he recalls Amanda's journey of rebuilding XAT from scratch.

"Thank you, sir. That's why I'm not following orders anymore from the Interpol, no offense to them though." Amanda shares out why she refuses to tag along with Zenigata and Oscar in capturing Fujiko.

"The XAT trusts your judgement, Amanda. By the way, the XAT is developing a new battle suit that protects the wearer from explosives, firepower and knives. Not to mention it still has the standard biochemical shielding." He informs the Commander who became interested in the battle suit.

"I can't wait to try it out, sir. I'll wear it with pride!" Amanda smiles and salutes from the news she received. Up next she returns home to her apartment to reunite with Malek.

Amanda's Apartment

"Malek I'm home!" She opens the door and greets her brother who gave her a hug. "Nice to see you sis! I've missed you." Malek happily greets his sister as they are re-united once again. She smiles as she gave him a kiss on the cheek expressing her love for him.

"It's nice that you've kept this place clean for me." Amanda observes the room's cleanliness. "I've got to sis. I'm actually trying to be neat just in case I find a new apartment hehe." Malek chuckled. "A new apartment huh Malek? I guess you're growing up faster than I imagined. What else is new for you? What did I miss?" Amanda inquires about her brother.

"Work's been boring but I'll live with it. Me and the guys go out to catch a drink or two afterwards. Also I'm seeing someone." Malek informs her of his life while she was away.

"Seeing someone? Who's the lovely lady?" Amanda teased her brother as she playfully pushed him which made Malek laugh in embarrassment. "Her name is Fumi Mineko. She's a lawyer from Japan who's here in Germany from time to time. We met in an online dating app." Malek informs her of his relationship with a Japanese woman. He shows Amanda the picture of a woman with blonde hair, purple sun glasses as she wears a violet dress showing off her figure.

"She's Japanese? And she's a lawyer? More like a model to me. I'm impressed a beautiful woman like that even goes out with you." Amanda compliments her brother with his girlfriend.

"Yeah we've only gone with each other a few times because of her work. She's quite the high demand when it comes to court cases." Malek informed her as he shuts the screen off his phone. They continued to catch up for a while until...

"By the way Amanda, I've to go. I have an assignment near the construction area there in High Street. I'll see you around." Malek waves her goodbye then leaves the apartment. "I love you Malek!" Amanda wave him back. Amanda turned on the television to hear the news but which reveals Fujiko's intent to steal the Duchess' Tiara.

"Right. That reminds me." Amanda leaves her apartment.

Outside the Apartment

Amanda mounts mounts her motorcycle then starts to rev her engine until an owl lands on the windshield.

"Amanda Werner." The owl speaks. "What the hell?!" Amanda was startled as she swiped it off her bike then it revealed to be a mascot with a recorder.

"I know you are after Fujiko Mine. You are part of the tale like Oscar and Zenigata's obsession. You are right, the ticket to find Fujiko is none other than Lupin the Third. His location is on the back of this recording. I look forward to your desire of Fujiko." The recording ends. Amanda looks on the back of the recording to reveal an address. She takes the paper and keeps it.

"My obsession? For your information I'm just doing my job to capture her!" Amanda said in a loud voice, showing annoyance with the owl recording.

Seconds later..

A Japanese woman wearing a red cardigan, white shirt that reveals her cleavage, and jeans greets her.

"Hey pinky! Nice to bump into you here! I was waiting for your call but you never bothered to. Oh well I guess police work really does keep you busy huh." The Japanese woman greeted.

"Do I know you?" Amanda tries to recall as the woman was sighing. "Wait I remember now! You're that girl at Joe's bar who's inviting me to some tournament." Amanda points out to her.

"Yes. The name is Mai Shiranui, the Alluring Ninja! Don't forget this time!" Mai posed with her fan as her breasts bounced which made Amanda sigh from seeing her vanity.

"I'm a busy woman miss Shiranui. I'll think about it your invitation once I finish my case. Have a nice day ma'am." Amanda puts on her helmet and leaves to the destination of the said address of Lupin's location.

"Oh, what am I gonna do? Without a third member I won't be able to enter that tournament and win that special prize!" Mai worries and sobs in comedic fashion.

Days Later - Somewhere in France - Hotel

Lupin is just wearing his boxers in his motel room as he's shaving his facial hair. A knock on the door was heard from his door so he goes to check out the visitor.

"Room Service." A female voice was heard. "Huh I didn't order- Ow!" Lupin grunted as the door was kicked knocking him down. A gun is pointed at him by the woman.

"Hands where I can see them Lupin! You have a lot of explaining to do about Fujiko Mine!" Amanda pulls of the safety mode of her handgun. "Amanda?! Wha? How'd you find me?" Lupin raises his hands in surprise.

"Thank your owl friends for telling me where to find you." Amanda goes inside then locks the door of his room. "Ahh I guess they involved you too." Lupin smiles as he speaks to Amanda. Amanda realizes Lupin that she is to simply talk to him to get answers not arrest him so she lowers her gun.

"Look I apologize for that. I'm just here to talk. I need answers for this case, please." Amanda pleads nicely to the thief so doesn't seem any harm to her. "Alright, Miss Werner but first... I need to get dressed! You barged in without permission!" Lupin complains in a comedic fashion. "Oh right. I'm sorry!" Amanda turns her head the other way to allow Lupin to get dressed. Amanda picks up the newspaper that was on the desk.

"So Lupin...those written warnings.. do you think Fujiko wrote them?" Amanda asked the man who's dressing up. "Nope. That's too flashy to be Fujiko's work. That's more of my style. She's the kind of woman who doesn't take a risk like that." Lupin puts on his pants.

"Is that so then? Who's responsible for that? I'm sure it isn't you. You'd never risk your friend's name like that." Amanda insinuates him not being the culprit.

"It's Oscar." Lupin confidently answers as he wears his shirt. "Oscar?! But how?!" Amanda questions the thief who's sure of his answer. "It's simple. He is competing for the old man's attention!" Lupin smiles confidently. "You mean the Inspector?" She asked again.

"Yep! He disguised himself as Fujiko to commit murder against fellow police office- Oops!" Lupin made a dumbstruck face as he was explaining. His facial expression gave away something he shouldn't have.

"Is that so?" Amanda raised her suspicion on Lupin as she continues to question him. "Look Lupin I'm on to you. There has been no news yet about the murder being committed but I have a feeling you are correct." She glares at him with suspicion.

"H-hey maybe I'm like the fortune teller back in the shootout? It's just a wild guess!" Lupin chuckles nervously. "And also you gave me a bubble gun to use at a hotspring. The girl at the auction, you knew that Fujiko will show up there! Not to mention you told me to tell her 'Your life has been manipulated by strangers' in which she reacted upon hearing that." Amanda makes sense of what she's gathering about Lupin. Lupin is just smiling as he listens to Amanda's detective work.

"A few days ago I've searched my data base about Lupin the Third who was found murdered. A body was recovered. Hair sample, tissue sample...it matches your DNA. The XAT's database technology search has more information than any of the software here in the world. If that Lupin is dead... then.." Amanda's phone suddenly beeped for the news update.

She opens the phone and says: "Fujiko Mine shot a police officer to death for fleeing the scene with the ring."

"That ring a bell? I know it's crazy but for the weird things that's happening...you're not this Time's Lupin..You're from the future!" Amanda finally connects the dots as she figured out who this Lupin is. Lupin was colored impressed by Amanda able to solve the mystery on why Lupin was able to help her and tell what would happen.

"You're the first person to figure this out! I gotta give you credit for your detective work. I'd say you deserve Zenigata's job more than him." Lupin smiles as he takes out a cigarette. "There's something going on...how are you still alive if your past self is dead?" Amanda raises her concern.

"As much as that is a mystery...well I'm not from this timeline. It seems this timeline is where I don't exist along with Jigen and Goemon, my criminal buddies. I won't spoil everything though. Don't ask who killed me...well me in this time period. I still don't know about it and I don't want to know. Events here are different from the one I've experienced." Lupin smokes as he continues to explain to Amanda.

"Please. Go on." Amanda continues to hear out the thief. "Remember the Fräulein Eule incident back in that island? It was me riding the statue and escaping the cops, not the mercenary Fade. I have never met you back in my time. You weren't Fujiko's rival but Rebecca Rosselini, an entrepreneur and fellow thief. This version of events pits Fujiko Mine vs You, a Commander of a Police Force called the XAT. The likes of Ryuji Kido and The Dealer are new to me. I could go on to detail but events here are altered for me. It's no use to recreate such events for me. Guess I was just playing along for the thrill and fun of it." Lupin informs her.

"No, you aren't doing it for the thrill of it. You're doing this to save Fujiko Mine as you told me that time in the parking lot. She must've died back in your time. I'm sorry for your loss." Amanda expressed her condolences for Lupin.

"Yeah she was fun to be with. My life changed because of her." Lupin sighs then smiles as he reminisces his adventures and misadventures with her. Amanda tries to understand the relationship between him and Fujiko.

"I know it's hard for you so I won't ask any further about it. Another time perhaps. To change the subject give me details regarding the Fräulein Eule." Amanda seeks more information until Lupin told her...

"Let's discuss this later. There will a bomb planted during the parade taking place in Pont Neuf Bridge. It's my job to disarm it this time and prevent the kid from trying to sacrifice himself." Lupin informs Amanda as he's about to exit the hotel. Amanda stops him by grabbing his arm.

"Hey I'm coming with." Amanda offers her assistance but Lupin rejects her help. "Nope. I know your type. The one who doesn't take orders from your police officers. Leave this one to me. I'll be right back, I promise! I'll tell you about the Fräulein Eule and Count Luis Yu Almeida." Lupin winks as he leaves Amanda in his hotel room.

Ryuji's Estate

Ryuji and Fujiko are both naked as they just finished having sex. While Fujiko was asleep struggling with her nightmares, he brushes her hair aside to reveal her face then he plants a kiss on her lips.

He looks out his window to see an Owl spying on him. He approaches the owl but it left before he touches it.

"What's this?" Ryuji picks up a ticket to a carnival. He lights up a cigarette as he examines it.

"This ticket will be your death, Almeida." Ryuji smirks as his hands glow with energy.

Hateta Castle - Strategy Battle Room

"So Fade hasn't arrived yet?" VII sits in wait as he question Ramses. "He's still in search of Opal. Please be patient." She replies to him.


	16. False Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Fade says his farewell to Opal, He and VII depart to finally confront Fujiko's past. Meanwhile Amanda has a strange dream of hunted down by the owls of Count Luis Yu Almeida because she refuses to capture Lupin for them.
> 
> Zenigata arrests Fujiko who leads him to a strange theme park which belongs to Count Luis Yu Almeida.

Starring: The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Amanda Werner, Fujiko Mine, Lupin the Third, Inspector Zenigata, Ryuji Kido, Opal Zalpha, Ramses

Hotel - Lupin's Room

Amanda is resting on the couch as she turns on the television to watch the news. There were kidnappings of women all over the world recently and the suspects have been unidentified. 

"Those poor girls...who would do such a thing?" Amanda expressed her grief after she hears it. As she continues watching the news, a butterfly appears to fly in front of Amanda's vision.

"A butterfly?" She tries to catch it but it disappeared like dust then all of a sudden the door opened as 5 people were approaching her. Amanda equips her Glock17 handgun and aims at the strangers. To her surprise, they have owls as heads.

"That's far enough! Who the hell are you people?!" Amanda yells the owlheads who seem to be no harm but have an interesting proposition for her. "Amanda Werner, we have a proposition for you." An owlhead spoke his offer to the pink haired woman.

"Yeah? And what's that?" She heeds their offer while her fingers are on the gun's trigger. "Capture Lupin the Third and deliver him to us or else.." The owlhead's companions stepped forward after.

"Well you can shove your proposition up your ass!" Amanda fires her gun at the owlheads bodies hoping to defend herself. After she shot them they disappeared as butterflies spreading out.

"What the?!" She got frightened as they disappeared. She reloads then kept herself alert then the television shows Fujiko being tortured by the owlheads. Amanda aims her gun at the television which shows Fujiko naked then being whipped by the owlmen. Each of them take turns to rape her Fujiko as a child.

"You sick monsters!" Amanda shoots the television in rage then she tries to exit the hotel but she found herself in a weird place.

Strange World

Amanda sees her surroundings being all green and surrounded by rainbows and butterflies. Despite the strange things that are happening, she remains calm as she walks around to explore. She noticed the butterfly that she tried to catch earlier as she was watching the news.

"Same butterfly. I must've fallen asleep." She tries to figure out the meaning behind it then she stopped on her tracks and think. "Fräulein Eule, meaning my owl. Huh? I get it now. I just have to figure a way out of this dream." Amanda takes a deep breath as she remains focused. Fujiko as a young child appeared in front of Amanda as she was walking.

"Trying to figure out the exit, Amanda?" The child gave Amanda a sinister smile as Amanda reacts by aiming her gun at her. "Amanda! How could you? You would kill a child?!" She added trying to guilt trip Amanda.

"No way! This isn't real!" Amanda exclaimed then more children appeared before her and questioned her. "Amanda, why would you aim your gun at us? We don't have parents! We lost them in a car accident!" The children said together which made Amanda panic as she recalls her childhood.

"No! Please make it stop!!" Amanda yells as she steps back, maintaining her aim at them. "There is no exit, Amanda Werner. Remember, the tale is about Fujiko." The children are accompanied by the owls who were chasing her earlier.

Amanda screams as she shoots the owl men who tuned into butterflies. She then sees the kid Fujiko running away from her, Amanda figured to chase after her. "This way, Amanda!" She leads the commander on. Amanda turns to a corner and saw the child disappear.

"Calm down, Amanda....calm down." Amanda regains her composure then she noticed Fujiko behind her. She quickly reacted and aimed at her.

"What are you waiting for Amanda? Shoot." The child taunts her. Amanda holsters her gun and takes a deep breath. "No. This is what they have been doing. Manipulating you. I won't let them do the same thing to me!" Amanda exclaims then the child turned into an owl and charges straight at her chest.

Amanda's eyes widened as she was knocked on the ground. She looks above seeing a beautiful light then slowly closes her eyes.

Hotel Room

Amanda wakes up as she noticed she isn't dreaming anymore. She quickly stood up only to find herself in a different hotel room and Lupin is sitting across her.

"Finally woke up huh?" Lupin puts his cigarette in the ashtray. "W-what happened?" Amanda feels her head as she is still dizzy from her nightmare.

"As I got back, you were unconscious being carried by Count Almeida's men. You were drugged in my hotel room. Lucky for you, I got just in time and saved you." Lupin lights up another cigarette as Amanda drinks a glass of water.

"Thanks, you're a life saver." Amanda smiles at the thief.

Hateta Castle - Strategy Battle Room

Fade and Opal showed with bandages because of the injuries they have suffered fighting her father.

"I'm home! I'm sorry about leaving!" Opal greets Ramses who is delighted to see her and Fade back. "What happened to you two?!" Ramses quickly ran to them and they explained to her that they just got into a fight. Fade made no mention of Opal confronting her past.

Minutes Later

Ramses was healing Fade with her magic as a white light came from her hands.

"Damn, next time I injure my ribs again...I'll make sure to come looking for ya." Fade compliments the general who healed his broken ribs and wounds. "Thank you for bringing back Opal. She's an important part of Segua. She is irreplaceable." Ramses expressed her sincerest thanks to the mercenary who didn't ask for any payment for his services. Fade then stands up and feels brand new, like the injury never happened.

"Well, Arrow girl and I have gotten close." Fade stretches and looks at Opal who smiles at him back. Somebody approaches from the corner as Opal gave an angry glare.

"Welcome back, Fade." VII steps out from the shadow as he greeted the mercenary then quickly glanced at the injured Opal. "Hey! I want my rematch!" Opal angrily demanded in a comedic fashion as Ramses chuckled.

"With your injuries, you are no threat to me." VII turns his attention to Fade after he replies to the angry huntress. "No threat?! Hurry heal me Ramses! I want a piece of him! I wanna kill him!" Opal expressed in a comical angry face while Ramses heals her. VII requests Ramses that he and Fade need a private conversation. Ramses and Opal left the two outsiders alone.

"Taking me back home I assume?" Fade walks in front of the Save Point in which VII follows. "Affirmative, but we shall not depart yet." VII answer confused the mercenary because he expected to be taken back soon.

"Ryuji sent you here because he didn't want you to get in the way of the events taking place. While you were gone, a lot has happened and we need you back to confront Fujiko's past." VII added.

"Her past? Why should I help her again if she’s allied with Ryuji?" Fade lets the assassin say his piece. "Alright, I shall bring you up to speed." VII then summarized to him the events that have transpired. Lupin hired to steal then kill Fujiko, Amanda being kidnapped then rescued by Lupin, Oscar losing his mind, Ryuji's pharmaceuticals being connected to Count Almeida's, and Fujiko's memories being manipulated and altered.

"Shit. We have to save her right now!" Fade tries to touch the Save Point to get back but was stopped by VII who throws his sword to the wall. "You shall confront her past tomorrow for it will take place then. Ryuji Kido will also be there." VII approaches the wall where he threw his sword.

"Show off....So he'll show up. Time to have my revenge." Fade smirks. "Your task is to confront Fujiko's false past. My mission is to deal against him. Worry not, you shall have your chance of vengeance at Howard Casino." VII takes his sword and sheathes it on his back, his response about taking care of Ryuji made Fade sigh but then he remembered.

"Howard Casino? The annual celebration." He spoke aloud to VII. "Until then we remain as supporting members of Fujiko's story." VII exits the room in which Opal was expecting him.

"I'm ready to fight you!" Opal aims her bow and arrow on the assassin. VII just closed his eyes then teleports away the room leaving Opal alone. "Hey! Where did you go you coward!? Scared that I might beat you?!" Opal expressed again angrily in a comical fashion as Fade saw her throwing tantrums.

"Opal, I'm leaving again tomorrow." Fade walks to her then she stopped her tantrums and hugs the mercenary. "W-what did you and VII talk about?" Opal looks at him in worry.

Later that Night - Bedroom

Fade was browsing through the merchant touchpad for weapons and other items then a knock was heard from the door. 

“Hey, Fade. I’m coming in.” Opal opens the door and quickly sat beside the mercenary. Fade noticed she had a sad look on her face.

“Hey now, why the long face?” Fade puts his hands on her shoulder. “I-it’s because you are leaving us again.” Opal expressed in a sad tone. 

“Don’t worry. This time, I promise to come back.” Fade tries to cheer her up as she gave him a hug. She gazed at him as she smiled and blush.

“I just want to thank you again. The war here may not be over but you helped me end the war within myself. I am very grateful.” Opal kissed him on the lips. The mercenary felt happy about how she feels towards him. Before he would usually make excuses not to see her and he treated her as a fling but now it’s different.

“I love you Opal.” He temporarily broke the kiss then starts making out with the beautiful huntress. Opal starts first by using her tongue to explore more of his as she is already getting heated by kissing the Player. 

Fade starts running his right hand on her cheeks and dark purple hair as he using his left hand to remove Opal’s tan shoulder top. Opal moves her hand right on Fade’s crotch as she felt his buldge excited for her. 

“Mmm...❤️“ Opal moaned in his mouth as her right breast is being fondled. She starts to unzip his pants as Fade broke their kiss to remove his top. Opal gave a smirk as she sees his hard member in the flesh. 

“Wow. Your stick is very hard.” Opal was amazed seeing him very into her. Her confidence became nervousness once again because she forgets what to do with it. 

“U-uhm....what do I do again?” She turns red, much to her embarrassment. “Must I really? You remember that popsicle you ate? Kinda like that.” Fade chuckles as he reminded her on what to do. Opal then inserted his shaft in her mouth. 

“Oh Opal.... your mouth feels so hot.” Fade moaned as he’s receiving fellatio from the huntress. Opal moves her head up and down as she makes lewd noises. She swirls her tongue as she made sure to cover him in her saliva.

“Mmmh.....mmm ❤️“ She moans as she takes her time to enjoy his erection. Opal’s speed intensified as she’s getting Hornier by the second.

Few seconds later

“Opal! I can’t hold it!” Fade moaned in pleasure as he cummed inside her mouth. Opal’s eyes widened as she received his load. She takes her mouth off his shaft then she breathed heavily as she’s drooling with his cum and her saliva. 

“Sorry, Opal. You were too good.” The Mercenary tries to catch his breath from the blowjob he received from the skilled huntress. Opal then stood up, rubbing her thighs and squeezing her own breasts with her arms. She appears to want something more from him.

“Hey...uhm... there’s one thing I want you to do.... uhhm... how do I spell it out? Basically... I mean....” Opal stutters while her finger is on her lip as she’s shaking in nervousness. “Haha, what?” Fade smiles as he stands up then puts his palm on her cheek. 

“Behind...I want to receive you from behind...” Opal blushes as she expressed her desire to explore a new activity with him. Fade then gave a smirk then...

“Wha-“ Opal was taken by surprise when he turned her around and pushed her onto bed. “Wai- mmmh❤️!” She was silenced with a kiss as her breasts are being groped by him.

“Mmm....mm...ahhhh!❤️“ Opal breaks the kiss to moan loud as she’s enjoying her breasts being massaged by him. He lifts up her black bra and feels her nipples erect from his touch. “Ahhh....please...❤️“ Opal expressed her sexual excitement as her neck is being licked by him as he tries to pull down her panties. 

“Opal, you’re so wet..” Fade whispers to her ear as he puts his fingers on her wet entrance. A loud moan came from Opal as he plays with her right then left nipple while playing with her clit with his other fingers. Opal’s face was so red as she’s being pleasured, probably the best pleasure she had received. 

The difference from before was, during her early days, she was sexually harassed and tortured but she never had sex with anyone else but Fade. While she never enjoyed being sexually touched by anyone, she welcomes it when it comes from Fade. 

“Opal. I’m putting it in...” Fade tells her as he positions on her entrance from behind. “AHHH❤️!” Opal screamed in pleasure as she felt his cock inside her. Fade moves in and out of her as he puts his two hands on her large breasts. He fucks her in a slow pace as he enjoys her tightness, Opal on the other hand is moaning so loud from having sex from behind.

To prevent herself from moaning too loud, she bit the bedsheets and grasped it tightly with her hands.

Seconds later Fade increased his pace then she lets go of the bedsheet in her mouth as she can’t contain herself from the pleasure she’s been receiving 

“Please! I’m SHOOTING!” Opal screamed in pleasure as she came as well as the mercenary who cummed inside her. Fade reached out to her face as he kissed her intimately in which Opal loves. The both of them faced each other and cuddled. 

“I love you! 🥰” Opal expressed her love as she’s catches her breath after making love with the mercenary. 

Next Day

Fade, Opal, Ramses and VII are standing in from of the SavePoint. 

“Hey, where are Tejirof, Gear and Nel? The mercenary raised his question to Ramses and Opal. Ramses gave him a sigh as she answered his question. 

“Player, Tejirof’s contract expired and Segua didn’t renew it. A better offer came his way and he....he accepted it and left. Gear couldn’t believe it as he saw him as a mentor and brother. He went after him in the harbor while Nel is behind him.” Ramses explained to him the situation while Opal is left in silence. 

“Damn! Hey we have to go after him!” Fade expressed but was cut off. “Negative, that is their story. You have a mission right now.” VII reminds him that he should go back. “Tch.” Fade clenched his fist tightly as he feels helpless not being able to help Gear. 

“Fade, don’t worry about Gear. VII is right, you have to get home with your mission. Like you helped me with my past, you should help your friend’s.” Opal encourages Fade as she smiles. “I know you’ll return. We have a mission here too. I still have to fight in this war. For Segua!” Opal continued to express which put a smile on Ramses’ face. 

“Thank you, Opal.” The general expressed her joy after hearing her comments. VII just stares at the huntress who caught his attention. “Promise me you won’t die!” Fade worries for her safety.

“I won’t! I’ll be stronger I promise!” Opal puts her finger on her lip then stares at VII then her facial expression showed annoyance in a comedic fashion. “I promise to beat you! You will change your name to RIP! Wasn’t that funny, Fade?” Opal’s expression from angry to calm in an instant. 

“Let us make haste.” VII orders the mercenary who gives Opal a hug and kiss goodbye. Ramses was surprised about what she saw, she never expected Opal to be romantically involved with the mercenary.

“Opal!” Ramses expressed her surprise in which Opal’s face turned red in embarrassment. “No! Not in front of them!” Opal yells at the mercenary comedical fashion. Fade and VII both touched the Save Point then disappeared from Opal and Ramses. 

“Opal, since when did you and Fade?” Ranses raised the question seriously as seen in her eyes. Opal tries to deny in embarrassment but.. 

“Tejirof told me this before, if a Player and a Killer were to form a bond then... it is possible to travel to his world.” Ramses puts her hand on Opal’s shoulder. “W-what do you mean bond?” Opal pays close attention to what the general has to say to her.

France - Police Station

Zenigata grabs his trench coat from a chair as two detectives were conversing on their desks. After Zenigata leaves the room, they made comments.

“I’d hate to be that guy.” The first detective refers to Zenigata. “Fujiko got away, the lieutenant’s gone, commander Werner left him and what’s worst is that he’s off the Lupin case.” The second detective describes Zenigata’s bad day.

Outside Cafe 

Fujiko is seen wearing a white jacket and hat and large sunglasses as she drinks her coffee. A man suddenly appeared to talk to her.

“Dining alone?” He tries to sit with Fujiko. “Oh yes.” Fujiko responsed to the guy who’s seemed to be interested in her. 

“No, she’s not. This broad’s with me.” Zenigata appears from the side and hand cuffs Fujiko. The interested man was frightened then fled the scene.

Hotel

Amanda is seen cocking her P90 Submachine gun then placing it on her back. Lupin appears to be tinkering with his gadgets. 

“So....Fujiko Mine. I still don’t understand the reason... I was personally requested to capture her but... why me?” Amanda wonders as she puts bullets on her Glock17 magazine. 

“Like I said, the events are different here. I was very surprised that the old man chose you. Maybe it’s fate that you are Fujiko’s destined rival here in this world” Lupin gave Amanda a smile as she sighs from hearing it. “Is that so? I’ll shove my foot up her ass when I see her!” Amanda finishes her bullet count then inserts her magazine in her handgun. 

“Well she’s one of a kind! That woman’s a whole other treasure herself!” Lupin expressed his compliments to Fujiko which just annoys Amanda.

“Let’s move out and save us a thief!” Amanda gave him a friendly smile as they left the hotel to pursue the thief. 

Strange Theme Park - Glacus Land

The theme park has Fujiko’s image on other corner. Different posses of her as painted with owls.

“What the hell’s this place? Some creepy obsession?” Fade comments as he looks at his surroundings with VII who’s just looking straight ahead. 

“We shall part ways from here. I’ll rendezvous with you as soon as the subject is safe.” VII goes to another direction.

“Hey where are you going?!” Fade yells his name. “To stall Ryuji Kido, he shall not be allowed to interfere or else Fujiko’s memory will not return. I suggest you approach this with caution. The Owls don’t know you’re here for you are an uninvited guest.” VII teleports away.

“Ah, shit.” Fade walks to an entrance that says: House of Fujiko.

House of Fujiko

Fade boards a boat ride in a tunnel. He hears a baby crying as he is in the ride.

“Creepy bastard.” Fade mutters as he looks around the ride he is in. Few seconds later he is now seeing a town underneath the water. 

“More fake memories for her huh. I’m coming for you, Fujiko.” Fade in his thoughts as he continues to look around. Next destination he is in a well lit area as the background was full of dolls in Fujiko’s image. 

“Damn, I better kill this creep.” Fade comments as he continues to see the dolls as they sing a song for Fujiko. Next location he finds himself in a laboratory. 

The lab appears to be glowing red on alert. He noticed glass has been shattered by bullets and a doll was shot.

“Someone’s here. Probably didn’t like the creep show.” Fade commented on the damage made then he exits the owl boat as he continues to continue on foot. 

Glacus Land - Entrance

“Tickets please...” The Owl guard demands from Lupin and Amanda who tries to gain entrance. 

“Tickets my ass! I’ll blow your hea-“ Amanda was stopped by Lupin who tells her to calm down and do it his way. 

“Tickets huh, let’s see.” Lupin unzips Amanda’s bodysuit exposing her cleavage and gets two tickets from them. Amanda was just blushing in embarrassment from Lupin’s action. 

“Here you are.” Lupin hands it to the owlman. “Ouch!” Lupin holds his head in pain after Amanda punched him. 

“Is that your excuse for taking a peek of my breasts?! If you like it that much then do it to Fujiko!” Amanda zips her black XAT bodysuit up again as Lupin laughs nervously in embarrassment. 

“I was just joking Amanda!” Lupin laughs. 

Glacus Land - East Wing

“Stay alert Lupin. We’re in enemy territory. No sign of Fujiko.” Amanda looks around as the place is giving her the creeps. Lupin just walks forward with his hands on his pockets.

“Remember the Fräulein Eule? They’ll be sure to use it later on. My partner Jigen, breathe into it during our time here. It’s vey bizarre that I’m stepping foot here again. Like being hired again to steal Fujiko Mine for Count Almeida. This is just an episode for Fujiko Mine’s tale. We’re the supporting cast.” Lupin informs Amanda much to her dislike. 

“I’m prepared for their drug. Poor woman whose life was manipulated by these bastards. Hey Lupin, if Fujiko past isn’t like this then? What kind of person is she? I hope she’s the kind that we’re trying to save.” Amanda wonders as she doesn’t know who Fujiko is. She has been interested in knowing her identity after she parted ways with Zenigata. Lupin just said to her that she’ll find out soon enough who Fujiko Mine is. 

“They’ve sent someone.” Lupin looks up the roller coaster track, seeing a figure overlooking them. 

Roller Coaster Track

Lupin and Amanda are confronted by the owl man wearing green. 

“Thanks for the tickets. So I bet it’s a job to steal Fujiko Mine right? I’m stealing her all right but I get to decide what happens next.” Lupin smiles as he talks to the owl head. 

“The task for you is different now. You are to kill Fujiko Mine. If you refuse to take the job...” The Owlman fires his gun on Lupin and Amanda. 

“Son of a bitch!” Amanda takes out her P90 to fire back but was stopped by Lupin. Small train car was coming from behind. Lupin instructed Amanda to follow his lead. Lupin boarded the roller coaster car as Amanda follows taking cover from the bullets. 

“Lupin why aren’t you letting me fire?!” Amanda complains as she showed frustration. “The events Amanda. Just trust me! They are responsible to Fujiko’s next destination as they had eyes on her in every move. Don’t forget he’s the reason why we’re both here and other shmucks he involved!” Lupin informs the commander as he tries to leap forward and advance despite the owlman firing at them. 

“Other shmucks?! That would mean Fade, Zenigata, Ryuji are here too?! What the hell would Almeida want from us and them?!” Amanda yells as Lupin is away from her. 

“This guy can tell us!” Lupin was able to advance and aim his gun at the owlman point blank. 

House of Fujiko

Fade sees his surroundings as there were hangings of dolls and other weird things 

“Go! Get out of here! I’ll deal with this one personally!” A voice came from the distance. Fade rushes in to investigate the voice. It turns out it was Zenigata who has Oscar dressed as Fujiko in his grip. 

“Hey that you?! Ugh Zeni? Forgot your name.” Fade tries Zenigata a hand as he manages to push Oscar away. He appeared to have lost his mind as he isn’t himself anymore. 

“Fade, what the hell are you doing here?!” Zenigata turns his attention to Fade temporary as he saw him. 

“Got a damsel in distress to rescue.” Fade tells him as he prepares to help the inspector against Oscar. 

“If you’re looking for Fujiko, she went that way!” Zenigata rumbles again with the deranged Oscar. 

Fade makes his way as all of a sudden the power of the place went off thanks to a blackout. 

Fade sees a woman and approaches her.

“Huh? Fade?! What are you doing here?!” Fujiko was surprised that she finally sees a familiar friendly face. 

“Here for you.” Fade smiles as he catches his breath. Fujiko runs to him and kisses him. Fade hugs her as they make out for a few seconds.

“Fade...I..” Fujiko tries to speak. “I know... we’ll face them together.” He hugs her tight, knowing he made it on time to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will conclude Fujiko’s manipulated past. It will focus more on Fade’s perspective rather than Fujiko herself.


	17. True Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fade assists Fujiko to confront Count Luis Yu Almeida as he waits for her on his chamber. 
> 
> Amanda and Lupin fight their way as they reach a communications room in which later one of them inhales the Fraulein Eule Cult drug.
> 
> VII prevents Ryuji Kido from interfering with the events taking place.

Starring: The Mercenary Fade/Ghost, Fujiko Mine, Lupin the Third, Amanda Werner, Ryuji Kido, The 7th Assassin VII, Inspector Zenigata, Lt. Oscar, Luis Yu Almeida, Aisha

Roller Coaster Track

Lupin and Amanda have their guns aimed at the Owlhead who’s seated in the train car. 

“Fujiko Mine’s memories have returned. That means you are no longer of use to us.” The Owlhead spoke. 

“Why then? Why bring us here just to tell us that?” Amanda questions the man as she steps forward a bit. 

“So many questions Commander Werner. If you will not kill Fujiko Mine then..” As the man was speaking, a black smoke suddenly errupted from his feet. 

“What the?!” Amanda was surprised that the man jumped from the car train then Lupin jumped too in order to catch the Owlman. Lupin was able to grab his hand but slipped. Lupin was able to release a rope that would save him from falling. 

“Damn, got away from a second time there!” Lupin cursed as he pulls himself up. 

“Remember this isn’t just Fujiko Mine’s tale. It’s our tale.” A man spoke from a loudspeaker surrounding the Park. As the Owlman landed in the water, Amanda fired her P90 hoping to hit the man but misses. 

“Damn son of a bitch!” Amanda reloads her gun. Then she suddenly remembered something.

“Lupin, today is the 15th right? You told me this use her date to die.” Amanda brings the topic to Lupin. 

Dark Hallway

A large staircase is seen in front with torches that light up the way. 

Fujiko is holding a candle as she walks onward with Fade who’s aiming his handun with his flashlight on. 

“I remember everything. We go up this staircase, through the door at the top....and then...” Fujiko and Fade made it up then she opens the door. 

A man seated was being illuminate by a spotlight. 

“I missed you Fujiko so much..” The man spoke which made Fujiko gasp. “Come here. Sit on my lap.” The man revealed to have an Owlhead. 

“The fu- your head?! It’s an Owl!” Fade was surprised seeing the man. 

“Come here and sit on my lap!” The Owl demanded with an intense gaze on Fujiko which caused her to step back in fear. 

“If you don’t do as I say, I’ll punish you again! I’ll burn you to ashes, Fujiko!” The Owl spoke again in an intimidating tone. 

“Who the hell do you think you are, asshat?” Fade aims his gun at the Owl.  
“Fujiko! This shit’s fake!” Fade tries to calm her down. 

“Forgive me! Papa!” Fujiko cries and screams in fear.

Communications Room 

The room was dark and there are dozens of monitors that are shut. Amanda illuminates the room with her flashlight while Lupin is searching for the power outlet that would enable the room’s speakers. 

“Lupin, are you sure this is a good idea? Aren’t we supposed to chase the bastard?” Amanda points her flashlight where Lupin is searching. 

“Sure is a good idea. This is where we find out where Fujiko is.” Lupin finally got the power working for the speaker. 

“Fujiko? Can you hear me?” Lupin speaks onto the microphone.  
“Found something. This switch might power up those monitors.” Amanda pulls the switch then power is resotored in the room. The monitor showed different parts of the carnival and the room where she is currently in. 

Almeida’s Throne Room

“Lupin?” Fujiko looked at her surroundings. “Hey where are you man?” Fade calls his whereabouts. 

“You know that’s wrong. You’re not the type of woman who’s easily daunted.” Lupin tried to talk sense onto the confused woman.

“You musn’t listen to him Fujiko. If you do, you will be punished!” The Owlman spoke. Fujiko’s heart raced in fear after hearing that. She fell down but was caught by Fade. In his arms, she looked at the ceiling then at him.

“Reckon this dickhead’s Luis Almeida, Fujiko. Don’t listen to him.” Fade spoke to her as he looks at her widened eyes in fear. 

“Fade’s right Fujiko. The marionette strings have been cut. A real woman is so much fun than a doll. Now come on, show us your strength. A mighty fine lady like you can handle that.” Lupin gives her words of encouragement to snap out of her fear. 

“Is that what I am? That’s right. Someone needs to die now that isn’t me.” Fujiko blank stares at the ceiling as Fade guided her gently to her feet. 

“I need to kill him. Luis Yu Almeida, it’s over! I’m ending my nightmare here and now!” Fujiko aims her pistol at the Owlman, shooting him in the head. The mask came off then revealed a dead man who’s in his 60’s. 

“W-what’s going on?” Fujiko nervously steps back. 

“Now, now. Calm down. I’m here. Come take a look at your heel for me.” Lupin speaks as he’s tying to reveal her something. Fujiko takes a look at her feet. 

“But they burned it with a branding iron?” Fujiko wonders. As seen in her previous visions, her feet was branded when she was a child to be a property of the Owls.

“Fujiko, you have no marks in every part of your body. Trust me, I know.” Fade pats her shoulder. 

Communications Room

All the monitors are showing footage except one that is shut. 

“Every inch of this place is being monitored except for a single room in which has been blacked out. Must be the command center. Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time to reveal the true mastermind.” Lupin smirks. 

“We’re gonna sever the strings of your past... right now..” Lupin was cut when a bunch of white dust entered the room. 

“What the?!” Amanda avoided the dust as she rolled away from it. She quickly equipped a breathing mask which only covers her nose and mouth. 

Lupin covers his mouth late, he inhaled a small amount of dust but the effects are still strong. 

“Shit!” Lupin equipped his gun and aimed it at Amanda. She was able to dodge the bullets by taking cover.

“Lupin stop!! Snap out of it!” Amanda pleads as she tries to get away from him. In Lupin’s vision, he sees Amanda as an Owlnhead. 

Amanda was able to hide on a corner, avoiding the pursuing Lupin.

“Damn it! Drug’s gotten him.” Amanda leaves the corner and went on a different direction. 

“The command center he mentioned. That’s where I need to go.” Amanda makes a run for it. In her way, stood 5 Fujiko Mine replicas.

“Huh what the hell?!” Amanda reacted upon seeing them. They charged her with various melee weapons in hand. With Amanda’s combat experience, they are no match against her. Amanda took them down with her grappling skill and kicks. 

“Police will come here later.” Amanda dialed the Interpol her location then she proceeds again to make her way. “I’ve to be two steps ahead in this mission.” Amanda ran. 

Hallway leading to the Command Center 

VII and Ryuji are fighting under the moonlight. 

“Stay out of my way VII, I’m here for Fujiko!” Ryuji blocks VII’s sword slash with his red energy coming out of his right hand. 

“You shall not interfere in this operation! Or else you will be exterminated here.” VII warns him with a follow up slash that’s also blocked by Ryuji. 

They continued to exchange attacks in which doesn’t harm the other. They were evenly matched. 

Running from a distance being pursued by Fujiko doll Replicas are Fade and Fujiko. 

“Keep running Fujiko! We have to get to the command center!” Fade grabs Fujiko’s hand as they escape their pursuers. 

VII attacks the replicas saving Fujiko and Fade. VII focused his glare back on Ryuji who’s in his fighting stance. 

“Huh? Who are you?” Fujiko questioned the assassin who she saw for the first time. 

“Fujiko, that assassin wants you dead!” Ryuji warns his mistress. “Son of a bitch!” Fade shoots Ryuji who effortlessly dodges his shots. 

“Ryuji! Why are you here?” Fujiko exclaimed as she saw her lover. 

“Fade, you let go of her!” Ryuji angrily charges but was knocked down by VII who stood in his way. Ryuji was able to recover from VII’s attack. 

“Like I said, you shall not interfere!” VII faces him once more. “Listen mercenary, your mission is to accompany Fujiko safe and sound to the command center. I’ve got this covered!” VII orders Fade then he continues to fight Ryuji.

House of Fujiko

As Amanda was making her way to the command center, she heard a gunshot from another direction. She investigated where it came from then she found Zenigata without a hat on.

“Inspector! What happened here?” Amanda asked Zenigata of the situation. She also saw a bunch of Fujiko replicated dolls scattered and broken. 

“This must be a sick obsession” Amanda comments. “Amanda, it’s Oscar. They got him.” Zenigata explains to Amanda how Oscar lost his mind due to his obsession with Fujiko. He informed her about the bombing incident that took place on Pont Neuf Bridge in which Oscar was responsible for the Pont Neuf Bridge incident. 

After learning what happened to Oscar, Amanda tried to go after him but was stopped by Zenigata. 

“Inspector?!” Amanda wondered why. “Leave Oscar to me. I believe you were after Fujiko. If I am not mistaken she is also with Fade.” Zenigata gives her more information as he lets her continue on with her objective. Amanda simply nodded then made her way to the command center.

Command Center - Stairless Room 

Fujiko and Fade looked around and sa was no stairs to reach the top. There are various letter engravings on the wall. 

“Strange walls. The engravings are like letters.” Fujiko comments as she touché she the wall.  
“Weird ass place. How the hell do we get up?” Fade wonders as he looked up. 

Some of the wall’s engravings started to come out like a platform. 

“What? It says stay away?” Fujiko reads the message. “Looks like a way up.” Fade observes the situation. 

The engravings suddenly pushed itself back to the wall. 

“Hey! What’s your name?” Fujiko called out to the wall. The wall responds with another set of letters. “Not telling?” Fujiko reads. 

“What’s an ass, Fujiko. Bet Almeida’s anger decorates this dumbass engraving.” Fade sarcastically remarked. 

The wall’s engravings suddenly erupted rapidly with words saying: PAPA I AM SORRY I WILL DO ANYTHING 

“Looks like our elevator! Let’s go Fujiko!” Fade grabbed her hand and together they jumped from platform to platform until they reached the top. Little did they know, an individual was tailing them as they went up.

Command Center - Eye Chamber

A wide room, there was a design of an eye which a girl is found seated with her eyes forced open by a machine in which red lasers are running all over it. 

“What the hell is this? She the one responsible for all this?” Fade steps forward as Fujiko follows behind him. 

“Who is that?” Fujiko wondered who the girl seated is. 

“I’ll tell you.” Amanda appeared from behind all of a sudden. “Amanda?!” Fade and Fujiko called out her name by surprise as she was an unexpected party to arrive.

“How’d you get here?!” Fade asked her as he can’t believe she is there with them. 

“I was with Lupin earlier in the communications room. The drug all of a sudden entered the room and he inhaled it by accident. Luckily he was able to share to me valuable information beforehand.” Amanda shared to them how she was able to follow and what she is about to say. 

“Amanda, this is not the time for this.” Fujiko showed annoyance to the commander’s presence. 

“Look, listen to me first. From Lupin’s investigation, Luis Yu Almeida used Freuleuin Eule as an experiment undisclosed to the public by choosing human experiments. False memories. The missing girls around the world, Luis Almeida’s sick idea. If I am not mistaken, the girl in front of us right now is Aisha, the daughter of the doctor he got interested in.” Amanda informs Fujiko. 

“Huh?” The thief reacts to Amanda. Fade just looks at the two women converse as he is beginning to understand the situation VII talked about. 

The window suddenly opened then the Owlman that Lupin and Amanda we’re pursuing earlier appeared. 

“I was expecting Lupin. I never thought you were the one who will make it on top, Commander Werner. Fade, the mercenary, I too did not expect to see you here. I thought Ryuji eliminated you down below.” The owl greeted the commander and mercenary. 

“Things don’t go according to plan. I’ve a mission to help Fujiko here.” Fade informs the Owl. Amanda’s shows jealousy with Fade’s words in which he noticed then gave her a quick explanation that it was all VII’s idea. She ignored his reason as of now as they decide to listen further to what the owl has to say. 

“My master murdered the doctor in order to experiment on Aisha. To turn her into his own holy maiden. Numerous experiments were done on her in which resulted to severe damages that prevents her from walking. Some time her master died but she still insisted on continuing the experiments. In her mind, Luis Yu Almeida hasn’t perished yet but preserving the body.” The owl explains.

“The corpse from earlier. Damn. Why the hell did she even continue the experiment even when that sick freak died? Can’t she just enjoy her freedom?” Fade reasons out. 

“After having her own life stolen by her master, she began to take an interest in the lives of others.” The Owlman spoke again. 

“I think I remember.” Fujiko expressed what she’s feeling. Amanda showed a smile to Fujiko even though she dislikes her. It was because she has been interested to know who Fujiko really is. Hoping she is a really good person. 

“Be quiet! Stop taking! BE QUIET!” Aisha spoke from a machine with an autotune voice. 

“In her experiments, she began to feed the girls her memories. Especially the fear of her master. The dear deeply transmitted, she would see how they would live their lives. The experiment resulted in them going mad by taking their own lives. She could not find the satisfaction she was looking for. Until one day a maid showed up at the castle. 

That maid was you, Fujiko Mine.” 

Fade and Amanda looked at the thief. 

“That’s right. I do remember appearing as a maid. Then the experiments began.” Fujiko shared her experience that she has been experimenters on as well. 

“Releasing you in the outside world, you lived the life miss Aisha fantasized. You amused yourself with stealing and casual sex. Being a thief wasn’t the the kind of life she expected but she’s was pleased with it. You were able to block memories of fear with your own sheer will. She began hating you & vowed to bring that fear back to the surface. She wanted it to be a slow and painful process for her. 

“Because of Lupin, Aisha’s plan went awry. Having Fade involved made it worse.” The Owl spoke. 

“Me? How so?” Fade wondered how his involvement became a difference maker. 

“It’s because of you, Ryuji is set out to kill us. Because of you that Amanda Werner is still alive, she was supposed to perish back in her headquarters. Amanda’s involvement prevented Fujiko from dying early. You are a big obstacle to Aisha’s plan, Fade.”

“Don’t you think Ryuji’s to blame for this? The reason why I’m after him is because of revenge. Son of a bitch set me up to die.” Fade reasons out.

“Is that all there is to it? Revenge? Have you never questioned why he wanted you dead?” The Owl questioned him some more. Amanda and Fujiko remained in silence as they hear them out. 

“Tch. All I know is that I was a hindrance to his operations.” Fade showed annoyance to the questioning owl. 

“Part of his operation involves Fujiko Mine. I thought by now you would have figured it out. I guess you aren’t as sharp as Lupin.” The Owl man said his last piece. 

“What?” Fade then looked at Fujiko.  
“Fujiko, what is he talking about?” Amanda questioned the thief. “I’ll answer that soon but this isn’t the time nor the place.” Fujiko responsed to Amanda. The Owl man turned his attention to Fujiko once again. 

“Hey, do you want to know a secret? I was dressed as a maid when I arrived here all right. But that wasn’t my reason for coming. I came to steal the dizzy cult’s treasure.” Fujiko spoke in which gave Aisha a worried reaction. 

“Yes, more and more my true memory is coming back to me. Before I came here, before you overwrote my memory. I discovered the Almeida was behind the Fräulein Eule Occult. I would go straight to the man in charge and use my feminine wiles. At least that was the plan before I was captured. But hey, the occasional failure just adds to my considerable charm right?” She narrates the real event that happened as she faces Aisha. 

“Aisha, I wasn’t living your hypothetical life. Shameless thievery and casual sex were my scene long before I even met you. No matter what kind of screwed up past you give me, I am still myself. That’s right, I am the woman called Fujiko Mine.” Fujiko smiles in confidence as she finally revealed her true nature. 

“Ugh Fujiko, why the hell did I even try to listen to your ‘real’ past if it almost makes no difference from today?!” Amanda just face palmed in which Fujiko was amused by her annoyance. Fade tries to piece together why he was targeted by Ryuji. Was it because he had something to do with Fujiko? 

“Bad girls must be punished! Punished! Punished!” Aisha spoke through the automated voice. 

“Fujiko Mine, today is your dying day.” The Owlman pulled out a remote from his jacket and activated it. Fujiko fell from where she was standing as it was a trap door. 

“Fujiko!!” Amanda tried to reach Fujiko but she was too late. For some reason, Fade did not worry for her because he knows Fujiko is tougher than she looks. 

“Son of a bitch!” Fade pointed his gun at the owl figure. “I would kill you right now for that dirty trick you pulled off on Fujiko. But I need you to answer this question. Where the hell do I stand with all of this?” Fade demands answers from the Owlman. 

All of a sudden, Fujiko got thrown back up in the air then Amanda catches her hand. 

“Fujiko, are you alright? How’d you bounce up here?” Amanda worries for her safety. “Before I pulled out my grapple gun, a figure carried me up here. It was quick that I never knew who saved me.” Fujiko explains her survival. 

From a distance there were flames and smoke, it was the result of VII and Ryuji’s battle. 

“Put her down Lupin!” The owlman demanded all of a sudden, Lupin was there in the scene and he got Aisha out of her restraints. 

“Lupin?!” Amanda and Fujiko spoke his name as they were surprised seeing him.  
“Sorry I was late for the party, Amanda already did explain. But let me introduce you to Minerva, Aisha’s mother.” Lupin shot the Owlman’s head as he was carrying Aisha.

The Owl figured revealed to be an old woman with a voice changer in order to disguise herself. 

“Kaiser, the doctor and my husband, didn’t know the filthy thoughts going through Almeida’s head. I was too afraid to speak up. Aisha, I’m sorry.” Minerva covers her face in shame. 

“Off we go! You take care now!” Lupin jumped off the Command Center and opened his parachute. 

“Aisha!” Minerva screamed as her daughter was taken away.

“Aisha is going with us, got it? You have no right to object. You let your daughter have her life stolen from her. You don’t deserve to be her mother. When Almeida died, you could’ve given her a new beginning. Instead you screwed her life up, you monster.” Fujiko aimed her pistol at Minerva. 

“Take care of her....” Minerva frowned as she felt guilt from her actions.

“Fujiko, leave Minerva to me. I’ll take her into custody. Fade go with Fujiko, she might be able to tell you what the real reason why Ryuji wanted you dead.” Amanda gave the thief and mercenary orders as she’s cuffing Minerva. 

“Amanda....” Fade said her name softly. “Hurry you two! Meet me later south of the Carnival entrance.” Amanda gave them instruction. Fade nods but before he left, he and Amanda shared a passionate kiss.

“Ahem...” Fujiko interrupted them. She shows jealousy in which Amanda noticed. After Fade kissed Amanda, he and Fujiko made their way out of the Command Center.

South of the Entrance

Fujiko and Fade are facing each other while waiting for Amanda.

“So is that how you get even at me?” Fujiko expresses her jealousy from his kiss with Amanda. 

“W-wai..” Fade stuttered in his words then he saw Fujiko smirk. 

“You’re such a playboy, Fade. Don’t even deny it.” Fujiko expresses her annoyance by turning her head away. 

“Hey there Fujiko!” Lupin greeted her cheerfully as he was carrying the weakened Aisha. “Well seems like the two of you are waiting for someone.” Lupin commented realizing the situation. 

“Amanda told us to meet us here.” Fade informed Lupin in which he just smirks.

“You do realize that this is just a trap right?” He informs Fade in which he doesn’t believe Lupin. 

“Trap? Look Amanda’s been my trusted companion for the longest time. We’ve helped each other a lot.” Fade tries to defend Amanda’s name.

“Oh Fade, you should’ve known by now that we’re on the other side of the law.” Fujiko sighs as Fade turns his back.

A small red light was blinking on Fade’s back. 

“Fade, guess you didn’t realize that thing on your back.” Fujiko pointed out the tracker that was attached to him. Fade then noticed and removed him.

“Ugh really Amanda?” Fade muttered then Zenigata with a few police officers arrived and aimed their guns at them.

“You are under arrest Lupin! Surrender now or else we’ll open fire!” Zenigata exclaimed as the wind blows. 

“If you’re here, where’s Amanda?” Fade asked as he laid down his pistol. He puts his right hand near his pocket to reach out a flash grenade in which neither of the cops noticed. 

“Amanda’s orders are to take Minerva the to the police station. She has done her job to lead me to you Lupin. I’ve been waiting for this!” Zenigata smiles. Lupin and Fujiko nodded to each other as they began to distract Zenigata. 

Fade used the opportunity to throw the flash bang in order to blind them momentarily. 

“Inspector, they’re gone!” A police officer commented as he looked around his surroundings. “Don’t worry, I have another tracker that they aren’t aware of.” Zenigata pulls a gadget that tracks Lupin’s movement. 

Moments later

Lupin, Fujiko And Fade are running to a corner where Lupin has parked his car. Then all of a sudden a portal appeared. 

“Another portal?” Fade saw along with Fujiko and Lupin. Lupin smiles seeing it.  
“Well Fade, it has been fun. I’ve gotta get home now!” Lupin takes out a cigarette.

“Lupin, what do you mean home?!” Fujiko expresses in confusion. “Fujicakes, let’s just say this is a different ending to your tale.” Lupin smiles as he smokes preparing to enter the portal. 

“Don’t worry Fujiko. He’s here to stick around.” Lupin points at Fade in which Fujiko still doesn’t understand.

“What does this have to do with me?” Fade asks him. Before Lupin answers his question, his name was shouted from a distance.

“Lupin!!” Zenigata makes haste towards Lupin. “Zenigata?!” Lupin was surprised from his persistence. “Sorry, gotta go!” Lupin bids farewell to Fujiko and Fade as he goes inside the portal. 

“Out of the way!” Zenigata pushes Fade aside then goes inside the portal to go after Lupin. 

The portal glows red then closes afterwards. Fade gets up and looks at the spot where Lupin and Zenigata were seconds ago. 

“These portals are starting to get annoying.” Fade commented as he touches the ground. 

“Where do you think that portal has taken them? Fujiko asks Fade as they both wonder. 

“Probably the Land of Consume. Same place where I got transported. Don’t worry, they’ll find their way back here.” Fade responds to Fujiko then he stood up and turns his attention to Aisha who’s seated on Lupin’s car. “What do you plan to do with her?” Fade asks. 

“I think we’re about to take her for a stroll.” Fujiko smiles as she hops on the car. Fade understands that he is their designated driver.

Fade takes control of the wheel and drives them to the river near as Fujiko pointed. 

“Helluva car Lupin has. A topless yellow Mercedes Benz.” Fade checks out the car’s dials as he drives. 

“Well Aisha, take a good look! Welcome to the world. This is your world seen through your eyes! Yep and you can’t do anything to change it!” Fujiko holds the helpless Aisha on her lap. Fujiko admires the view of the sky and river while Fade glances at the both of them. 

Fade parks then Fujiko jumped out of the car then started running towards the water as Aisha watches her. Fujiko took off her white shirt to reveal a white and blue striped dress.

“Look here! This is my world, my life! And you can never have it!” Fujiko happily expressed as she dances and plays with the water. 

Aisha watches then closes her eyes as she passes away. 

A Few Minutes Later 

“You really have to dance around & tease a dying girl like that? Should’ve executed her instead of that.” Fade comments on Fujiko’s actions as he looks at Aisha’s body. 

“Yes, maybe but I’ve decided to quit killing.” Fujiko strokes Aisha’s hair. “I gave you one treasure, one thing you never had.” Fujiko added then she stood up.

“Fade, there’s a bike near here. Care to drive me there?” She requests from the Mercenary. 

Fade obliged then drives her to the venue. Finally the two of them are on the road with their separate vehicles. The both of them drove side by side. 

“Hey Fade, this portal. Are you sure they’re gonna be okay there?” Fujiko expressed concern for Lupin and Zenigata disappearing. 

“I really can’t say. I was unsure of what I said about them going to the Land of Consume. It could be anywhere.” Fade responded. He looks at Fujiko and he cant help but admire her beauty.

“The man Ryuji was fighting earlier. Wasn’t that the assassin?” Fujiko mentions VII as she caught Fade admiring her. Fade nods then turns his attention on the road.

“Well he’s quite the handsome assassin after my life.” Fujiko giggles as she tries to make Fade jealous. “By the way, aren’t you going to ask me why Ryuji wanted you dead?” Fujiko brings up the topic.

“Yeah, you better start explaining now. Gotta kill your man.” Fade looks at her.

“I was supposed to tell you why but since you kissed Amanda in front of me earlier, I think it’s just fair if you’d kiss me now instead.” Fujiko teases him as Fade is starting to get annoyed with her. 

“Enough with the games Fujiko!” Fade angrily expressed. 

“We’ll Fade, if you really want to know then you’d have to catch me right?” Fujiko speeds up as she overtakes Fade.

“Tch. Damn it.” Fade sees her in front then Fujiko blows him a flying kiss then drives faster away from him. 

“You asked for it!” Fade steps on the gas pedal then all of a sudden the car he’s driving got dismantled. He was rolling on the road.

“Argh shit!” Fade recovers as he stands up looking at Fujiko who kisses the tool bolt, revealing that she has something to do with the vehicle braking down. She tosses it away then drives. 

“Sneaky thief! Now what?” Fade stands in the middle of the road wondering what to do next. 

In front of Glacus Land

Amanda and the rest of the police officers are investigating the damages. Minerva has been successfully arrested. She’s now at the back of a police armored vehicle. 

“Commander Werner, the Inspector cant be reached.” A police officer reported.

“Weren’t you with him earlier?” She questioned the officer who was with the inspector earlier. 

“Yes ma’am but he ordered us to leave Lupin to him. That bastard must’ve done something to him?” The officer commented. 

“It was his decision. He chose to pursue him.” Amanda replies as she is done investigating the damages VII and Ryuji made from their battle. Amanda walks to her bike and mounts it.

“Commander, where are you going?” She was asked by the officer. Amanda then starts the engine then revs.

“I’m going home. I have to get back to XAT.” Amanda leaves the area headed to the airport. 

Middle of the Road

Fade is just walking forward on where Fujiko has left her trail. Then all of a sudden a man riding a motorbike stopped by at him. 

“VII? Never knew you’d be the type of guy who’d ride a vehicle.” Fade comments as VII gets off the big bike. VII is hurt as seen in his tattered armor.

“Damn, Ryuji is damn powerful indeed.” Fade comments as he saw VII banged up from fighting him.

“I got this for you. I have other means for travel.” VII lets Fade have the vehicle. 

“Hey, I did what you ask. I rescued her from danger. She has her real memories back which makes no difference of who she was. You prevented me from fighting Ryuji. You better start explaining shit.” Fade complains to the assassin stringing him along and fulfilling his tasks. 

“Very well. I shall only answer one question for now.” VII entertains the questioning Mercenary. 

“For starters, why is Fujiko really hooking up with that bastard Ryuji?” Fade looks at the assassin who just looks at the distance. 

“Ryuji Kiddo has been collecting various relics across different counties. Relics that belong to gods of different pantheons. That is the only reason why she’s with him.” VII just answered as he looks at Fade.

“Still the gold digger. There is no use asking you another question right? Ah screw it. Where the hell do I Find Ryuji now?” Fade asks again. 

“Fade, to settle your score with Ryuji. You shall come to the Howard Casino’s celebration. Not too long from now. He shall definitely show up there then exact your revenge.” VII’s answer was able to make Fade smile.

“Well well. Yes of course!.” VII recalled when Mai told him to meet her there before they parted ways back in Calahan’s lab.

“Affirmative. I shall come with you.” VII walks towards Fade who’s seated on the bike. 

“What are we waiting for!?” Fade was excited knowing that he’ll be able to see Mai again. He was glad that he has VII as an ally in this operation. 

VII takes out his saber then smiles.

Airplane en route to Germany 

Amanda is looking outside the window during her flight. 

“This really has been an exhausting Assignment. I am done dealing with Fujiko.” Amanda drinks her coffee afterwards.

Some Airflied 

There were various jets and planes lined up.

Fujiko boards the plane. Then the pilot approached her and asked: “Miss Mine, where to?” 

“Germany.” Fujiko smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will Focus on behind the scenes from all the previous chapters.


	18. Behind the Scenes (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 Years ago, Ryuji Kido’s parents were murdered because of that he vowed to take revenge. 
> 
> One day he fell in love with a woman he met at a bar then things started to unfold from there.

Starring: Ryuji Kido, VII the 7th Assassin, Fujiko Mine, The Dealer, Mai Shiranui, Lupin the Third

20 years ago 

A mansion with guards on every corner is present in a private compound. 

Bedroom

A kid was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He formed a fist then, he smiles afterwards. 

“When I grow up, I want to be an explorer just like my dad! I would gather different treasure across the world! The boy said with optimism. 

“Ryuji, it’s time for dinner!” A woman’s voice was heard from downstairs.

“Okay, Mom!” Cheerfully the boy responded then got out of his bed to dine with his Mom.

Dinning Room

The room was luxuriously decorated, scented candles on the side. The table was long & food was prepared. 

After minutes of eating, they Ryuji and his Mom have a conversation.

“Mom, when is dad coming back from his expedition trip? I can’t wait to see him and be part of his adventure!” The Boy showed enthusiasm in which made his mother chuckle.

“He’ll be home in an hour from now. Excuse me, mommy has work to be done in the lab.” The mother stands up and gave Ryuji a kiss on the cheek. 

“You mean that booster?” The boy clarifies with his mom in which she acknowledges, she went to the laboratory afterwards. 

An hour later

Servants of the Kido Family informed them of the Master’s return. 

Laboratory

“Honey, I’m home!” The dad was carrying a bag on his shoulder as he approached his wife to give her a kiss. 

“How was your trip? What fine and mighty have you brought this time?” The mom chuckles as Ryuji puts the bag down and opened it to reveal the item.

“A taiko drum?” She asked about the item which has a symbol of tomoe drawn on it. “That’s the drum of Raijin, the Japanese god of Thunder. Found it in a temple on a booby trapped deserted island.” The dad showcased the drum to his wife then Ryuji enters the laboratory to greet his dad.

“Daddy! Welcome home!” Ryuji greeted him as he was being embraced warmly by his father.

“I missed you my son! I have a story to tell you and your mom.” The dad smiles as he shares his tale. 

After they spending together as a family, the parents finally sent Ryuji to bed because it was passed his bedtime. The Mom was working on an experiment in her laboratory.

“What project are you working on this time sweetheart?” The dad asked as he checks her work on a red chemical liquid. “Well I’m trying to develop a serum that could enhance an individual’s strength and speed.” She replies to her husband as she’s mixing various chemicals. 

“Sound so important. What is this for?” The man chuckles as he is interested in learning more of his wife’s work. 

“Well the company tasked me to develop a product as an alternative performance enhancer. As I was working on this one, I discoverered that you can go beyond a regular human being’s capabilities.” The woman greatly shares her discovery and insight. She then secures the serum and hides it. 

Suddenly a man wearing a black tactical gear broke into the lab and shot the woman on her stomach. 

“Rei!” The man screams his wife’s name. The man in black then shoots him in the head. He falls down and forms a pool of blood from his head. 

“Nooooo!” The woman screamed as tears flowed from her eyes seeing her husband murdered in front of her. 

“Why...why?! Why are you doing this?!” She crawled as she has her other hand covering her wound. 

“This.” The man grabbed the Taiko Drum then aimed his gun on the woman. 

Suddenly Ryuji showed up holding the red serum his mom made. 

“Mom....dad....” Ryuji was in tears seeing his parents in front of him helpless against a stranger. 

“Ryuji get out of here!! Run!” The mom pleaded, afterwards she was shot in the head by the man in black. 

“Nothing personal kid, it’s just part of the contract.” The man faced the traumatized boy. “Hey, what’s that you got?” He took notice of the serum. 

Out of desperation, Ryuji drank the serum his mother made. The man just smiles then knocked Ryuji out with his gun. 

Hours later

Ryuji woke up seeing the laboratory in a mess. He mourns his parents corpses. He goes outside the laboratory and sees the rest of the Kido servants murdered. He pounds the ground and it cracked, he discovered that he has powers thanks to his mother’s serum. From that day on he swears to exact revenge on his parents killers. 

18 years Later - Hideout

Ryuji is finally a man with a well toned thin body and short slicked black hair. He is holding the man responsible for his parents murder.

“Why did you kill my parents?! What the fuck did they ever do to you?!” Ryuji raged at the murderer. 

“It was part of the contract! I’m just a mercenary hired to kill them. Y-your mother a scientist and your f-father a treasure hunter. They had a price on their head for refusing to help K-Pharma with their business.” The man spilled his employers orders. 

“Die!” Ryuji’s fist glowed red then punched the man in his gut, impaling him with his fist. Ryuji then threw the bloody body from his arm. 

“Everyone has a price to pay, your employers are next.” Ryuji vows as he swears to go after K-Pharma. 

Sometime Later - K-Pharma

Numerous of bodyguards corpses were found around different floors of the lab. Ryuji confronted the luxurious man who hired the mercenary responsible for his parents murder.

“I’ll do anything! Please don’t kill me! Y-you can have this... all of this! P-please!” The owner pleaded as he is cowering in the corner of his office. 

“Raaaahh!” Ryuji had a red aura around him then punched the man on his gut, making him vomit blood. As he is down on the ground, Ryuji axe kicked his head. The man’s head splattered as his blood made a mess on the carpet. 

Ryuji took a seat then looked around his handiwork.

“My revenge is complete. What do I do now that I have avenger my family?” He wonders deep in his thoughts. Afterwards, he stood up and toured the laboratory. It has various drugs and businesses that are associated with the black market. He smiles and takes control of the laboratory. He renamed it to KiPharma. 

In a short while, the laboratory became known worldwide in terms of providing medicine and other enhancements. He has become extremely wealthy thanks to his operations. While he is successful, he felt empty because he has no one to care for in his life until he went alone on a trip. 

London - Fancy bar (Late Night) 

Ryuji, wearing a white formal suit, entered and saw there are a few people in there getting drunk and some are just spending time together. 

He went in front to the bartender to order a drink but before he was able to, he saw a beautiful Japanese woman seated on the right side. She had brown hair tied to a ponytail, she was wearing a low cut red dress revealing her cleavage and legs as she wears her heels. Ryuji can’t help but pay attention to the woman. 

“Good evening, can I buy a beautiful woman like you a drink?” He introduces himself as he looks at her in the eye. 

“Sure, I’ll have a Tillington Single.” The woman chuckles as she informed him that she wanted wine. Ryuji bought her the drink then they both talked. 

“My name is Ryuji Kido.” He introduces himself as he took a sip on his wine. 

“Ryuji Kido? The owner of KiPharma? My my I didn’t know I’d meet an important person here in this country. My name is Fujiko Mine.” Fujiko smiles as she introduced herself to him as her hand was kissed by Ryuji. Ryuji then takes out a cigarette then lights it. 

“What brings a beautiful woman like you here, Fujiko? We both are far from our home in Japan.” The man smokes his cigarette. Fujiko takes out her cigarette as well in order to share a smoke with him. 

“Well, I’m just a traveling woman looking for something valuable.” Fujiko smokes then takes a sip of her wine. 

“Something valuable? Like like treasure or jewelry?” He asks as he gazed his eyes on hers. 

“Yes, I’m quite the collector you see. If I see something valuable, I want my to get my hands on it.” Fujiko plays with her hair as she gives Ryuji a seductive smile.

“I want my hand on something too. How about we-“ Ryuji tries to touch Fujiko’s legs but she stopped his hand with hers.

“A man like you as well.” She held his hand then smacked her lips. “Tell me more about yourself Ryuji. Tell me what kind of man are you.” Fujiko runs her fingers in his leg as she teases him. 

“Ms. Mine, I am the son of a well-accomplished scientist and a famous treasure hunter. Rei and Kenji Kido, my parents. They were murdered when I was just a child. When I grew up, I promised to avenge their deaths and that I did. Now I am simply continuing both my mother and father’s legacy. You could say I am both a treasure hunter going for expeditions and a scientist who tries to develop new products in the market. Well, the type of man that I am? I am the type of man who knows what he wants.” Ryuji leans close to Fujiko’s face as he can feel her breath. He admires her scent as it makes him lust for her. 

“Such a tragic tale, I am sorry for your loss. A man who knows what he wants. The kind of man I like.” Fujiko smirks then kisses him. 

The both of them made out as they can’t keep their hands off each other. Ryuji was running his hands on Fujiko’s legs and waist while Fujiko puts her hands on his chest. As they were making out, a couple of men armed with guns arrived to interrupt them. The men were dressed in black formal wear as their appearance made the other customers leave. 

“Fujiko Mine, you’re coming with us or else we’ll kill you here.” The gang member aimed his Tommy gun at her. The both of them broke their kiss and looked at them. Fujiko just smiles at the angry gangsters. 

“How rude of you gentlemen to interrupt us. I don’t know what you’re after but if you value your life, I suggest you turn back and don’t bother us again.” Ryuji calmly told them as he lets go of Fujiko and stood up. 

“Who the hell are ya mate?” A gang member aimed his gun at Ryuji. “Can’t you see we’re armed? Ya ain’t got nothin’ to do ‘bout it.” Another smirked as he cocks his gun to intimidate Ryuji. 

“Pardon me miss Mine but I have to dispose of these guys first.” Ryuji cracked his knuckles then his fists glowed red. Fujiko was startled what was about to happen. 

“Hey f-“ A gang member was punched in the face by Ryuji. He flew across the table, damaging it. Fujiko was surprised by Ryuji’s strength. 

“Whoa hey! Fire!” The gang members unload their bullets on Ryuji who effortlessly dodges it while Fujiko took cover away from them. Ryuji landed an uppercut on a member, he flew on the ceiling forming a crack. He landed a head butt on the other member which resulted to cracking the member’s skull. 

“S-send back up!” A member user his radio for help. Ryuji continues to finish off the members by letting some of them shoot each other thanks to his agility. Fujiko just couldn’t believe her eyes that he has superhuman powers. The rest made their way as Fujiko witnesses, she made her escape via window. 

The back up of the gang members arrived then gathered up to outnumber Ryuji by 20 men.

“Hmm... you think the rest of you can take me on? Do you have any idea what’s going to happen if you pull the trigger?” Ryuji warns them as bodies of their fellow member were scattered across the bar’s floor, windows and ceiling. 

The backup decided to retreat as they value their lives. Ryuji just dusted off the dirt from his suit. He tries to look for Fujiko who is now gone. 

M. Francisco Motel 

Fujiko parked her motorcycle then she takes out a cigarette for a smoke. After a few minutes, a man driving a topless black sports car parked beside her.

“Miss Fujiko, I am glad you’re safe from them. Sorry for the mess, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Ryuji went down his vehicle then approached Fujiko who takes a smoke of her cigarette.

“Seems like you the type of man you say you are. You know what you want and you sure can protect a woman like me.” Fujiko wrapped her arms around him as she pressed him on the hood of his car. Ryuji was loving the feeling of Fujiko taking control. 

“Fujiko, where were we?” Ryuji places his palm of Fujiko’s cheeks then the both of them kissed. Fujiko was using her tongue to mingle with his as she places her knee on his crotch. Ryuji was turned on by Fujiko Mine, he runs his hands on her body feeling the sensation. 

“Hehe❣️” She giggles when he kissed and licked her neck making her moan afterwards. Ryuji now tries to unzip his pants but Fujiko stopped him. 

“Wait. Let’s continue in my room.” Fujiko gave him a seductive smile.

 

Fujiko’s Motel Room

Ryuji carried Fujiko then dropped her on the bed as he continues plants kisses on her lips. Fujiko broke the kiss then pushes Ryuji away for him to remove his formal wear. Ryuji now shirtless, resumes kissing Fujiko then proceeds to grope her large breasts. 

“Ahh!❤️” Fujiko gave a soft moan as her body is being felt by Ryuji. Fujiko wrapped her arms across his neck then pulled him aggressively then switched their positions. Fujiko is now on top of Ryuji. 

“Allow me.” Fujiko smirked seductively then she proceeds to kiss Ryuji’s neck, making him moan. She then went to his nipples and started to licking it. 

“Oh Fujiko..” Ryuji said softly while enjoying the pleasure. Fujiko worked her way down his pants then Ryuji lifted his hips up as Fujiko removed it along with his boxers. 

“Oh my...” Fujiko was impressed by Ryuji’s tall hard cock. Fujiko removed her red dress but leaves her heels on. Ryuji was amazed by Fujiko’s naked body. 

“Fujiko, you are so beautiful.” Ryuji admires what he is seeing in front of him. Fujiko grabs his cock with her right hand then begins to stroke him. After a few seconds, she puts his cock in her mouth then pleasures him with a blowjob. 

“Oh ah...Fujiko.” Ryuji moans from her sucking him. He watches Fujiko work on his cock with her mouth as she goes up and down. Fujiko is seen smiling as she’s blowing him and looking at him. 

“Oh ahh.. I’m gonna come!” Ryuji panted in which Fujiko stopped. She puts his cock in between her breasts this time. “Fujiko, your body is amazing.” He complimented as his cock is being serviced by Fujiko’s large breasts. Ryuji was getting impatient as he wants to return the favor by servicing her but Fujiko then again stops him again. 

“Fujiko, you keep on teasing me.” He shows impatient with Fujiko stopping her service. She climbed on his chest and went to his ear. 

“Tonight, I’m in control.” She whispered then gave him a kiss. She positioned herself on top of his cock then...

“Ooh! Ahhh!!❤️” Fujiko moaned loud after she lets herself get inserted by Ryuji’s cock. Ryuji was breathing heavy as he places his hands on Fujiko’s waist. 

“Fujiko.... ohh... ahh.” Ryuji moaned as he is enjoying Fujiko on top of him. Fujiko began to move her hips as they are both having sex. Ryuji tries to put his hands on Fujiko’s breasts but Fujiko pinned his hands on the bed.

“I’m in control! Hehe.” Fujiko’s face is red as she told him. After a few minutes Fujiko riding the man, it appears he is near his climax. 

“Tell me when you’re gonna come.” Fujiko whispers as she increased her pace. She faces Ryuji as they looked at each other intensely. 

“In a few! Arghh!!” Ryuji moaned again as he lets Fujiko dominate him in bed. “Argh fuck!” Ryuji held Fujiko’s hands tighter signaling her his climax.

“Ahhh!! Ahhh!! Ahhhhhh!!!!❤️❤️” Fujiko cums on top of him. The both of them panted and looked each other intimately then kissed each other passionately. The two fell asleep afterwards.

Next Morning

Ryuji was alone in bed as he woke up. Fujiko was no longer beside him but a letter instead. 

He opens it and reads: “See you down the road - 😘 Fujiko Mine”

Ryuji lies down again then looks at the ceiling smiling. He never felt such joy in his life after meeting her. He goes out the building and rides his car. Ryuji vows to find Fujiko to make her his woman.

Months later 

He has tried to search for her but to no avail. She wasn’t easy to track as she does not have any records with her name in which he finds strange. He was growing impatient and desperate. All he wants was to find the love of his life again. 

Then one day...

Ryuji’s Estate

He is talking to an Owl figure in the monitor

“Your obsession with Fujiko is most recognizable, Ryuji. Agree to our terms and we’ll let you see her again.” The owl spoke his words in a calm tone. 

“Which is?” Ryuji shows annoyance in his tone. 

“First, You will let her continue to do what she wants because she is under our watch. Second, you will give some of your fundings to contribute to the Fräulein Eule.” The owl’s eyes sparkle. 

“Fine! Just tell me where she is!” Ryuji’s hands glowed red as he’s showing his rage. 

“First and last warning. If you defy Fujiko’s actions, we’ll easily take her away from you and you will never see her again.” The owl’s parting words as their communication shuts off. 

Paris - Eiffel Tower restaurant 

Fujiko is wearing sunglasses and white dress revealing excellent cleavage as she’s dating a wealthy gentleman. 

“Ryuji!” Fujiko was surprised that Ryuji appeared right in front of her. 

“Monsieur, you are interrupting our lovely date.” The formal French man addressed Ryuji’s presence. 

“Your date with my woman? Fuck off right before you lose your life here.” Ryuji warned him with a murderous look. The French man understood that he is not someone to mess with. Few second later, Fujiko clinged on his right arm and looked at him. 

“You can’t seem to get enough of me, Ryuji. Were you jealous that I was going out with him?” Fujiko smirks at him seductively. 

“I was Fujiko because I love you.” Ryuji expressed his love to her. Fujiko smiles hearing him confess his feelings to her. “I will always love you and protect you. No other woman can replace you. I can give you anything you want. Money, jewelry, and happiness.” He happily says to her. 

“Alright, I get it Ryuji. Hehe. Took you long enough to find me.” Fujiko leans to his face then Ryuji grabs her chin intimately. 

“Fujiko, I love you.” Ryuji whispers to her. Fujiko responded back with the last three words then they exchanged kisses. 

Minutes Later - Hotel bedroom

Both of them were naked as they were making out. Ryuji is on top of Fujiko as he sucks on her breasts.

“Ryuji!! Ahhh! It feels good!❤️” Fujiko moans as she squeezes the bedsheet. 

“This time, I am in control.” Ryuji plays with her nipples with his tongue. He then inserts his cock inside her making her moan loud.

“Ryuji!❤️” Fujiko screamed his name in ecstasy. He started slow then immediately increased his pace as he can’t help but enjoy Fujiko’s body. 

“Fujiko, I love you.” Ryuji gives Fujiko a deep kiss as he was fucking her. He plays again with her breasts then goes to her ear. “Tell me when you are about to cum, I want us both to come again.” He whispers to the moaning Fujiko who responded by nodding to him.

After a few minutes of fucking, Fujiko had an intense stare with Ryuji.

“Ryuji I’m... I’m!” Fujiko panted as she couldn’t complete her sentence with Ryuji fucking her. In the look of Fujiko’s eyes, she is going to cum.

“Fujiko!” Ryuji finally came the same time as her then he gave her a deep kiss then the both of them fell asleep. 

The Next Day

Birds were flying as seen outside the window of the hotel they slept in. 

Ryuji woke up with Fujiko beside him sleeping soundly. He plays with her hair then gives her a kiss. Fujiko woke up then looks at him and smiles. 

“Good morning, dear.” Fujiko kisses him. 

Months later, Ryuji and Fujiko grew close to each other as lovers. Ryuji was able to trust her even as a thief because she could never rob him for he could give her anything she wanted as promised. Ryuji has established multiple businesses aside from KiPharma. Businesses that deal drugs, slavery, prostitution and the like. He rose into more power and wealth as time went on. He eliminated competitors who were against his power. Until one day a few of his business operations were disrupted. 

Ryuji’s Estate 

A servant is speaking to Ryuji while he’s on his desk.

“Master Kido, it appears that a mercenary was hired to kill our key figures in your business.” The servant reported. Ryuji simply took a smoke of his cigarette after hearing it.

“Make sure it doesn’t happen again or else I will do it myself!” Ryuji made his words clear to his servant. He puts his cigarette on his ashtray. “Has Fujiko finished her trip in Italy?” He inquires regarding his lover. 

“Miss Mine has successfully stolen Da Vinci’s painting. She is now turning it in to a buyer.” The servant replied while Ryuji stands up and walks in front of him. A few seconds later another servant enters the door.

“Master Kido, a few of our agents have been beaten up in China after extracting the scroll of Ares as you requested.” The servant reported. 

“Continue.” Ryuji takes out another cigarette and lights it up.

“A ninja called Mai Shiranui was responsible for it. We found out about her that she is a regular competitor of the King of Fighters tournament, leader of the Women’s Team. Fighters there possess supernatural abilities like you, Master.” The man finishes his report.

“I see. It’s a good thing I haven’t been slacking off ever since I got these powers.” Ryuji glowed a red aura. “I’ll be dealing against her personally.” Ryuji smiles as he sees images of Mai fighting in the tournament. 

Minutes later - Meeting Room

Ryuji is wearing a white formal suit while speaking to a man with blonde hair wearing a black suit and red necktie. 

“Wilber, you’re going to Germany?” Ryuji is seated facing him. 

“Yes, the product I received gave me the ability to turn into an amalgam. It is quite impressive. I’m going there to repeat history of amalgams destroying the country.” Wilber puts his hands together and smiles. 

“What will you gain from that?” Ryuji offers Wilber a cigarette then the both of them smoked. 

“I will rule the country as their god. After quite some time, you come there and pretend to defeat me then offer them a cure. You will receive more funding and power.” Wilber proposed his intentions in which Ryuji liked. “To start with things, I will do this from the inside. Which is being a member of the XAT. They are a police force specializes in taking out amalgams.” He smirks.

Days later

Ryuji was in front of his monitor again then a door was knocked.

“Come in.” Ryuji welcomes the visitor. 

“Hey darling.” Fujiko is wearing a brown trench coat then hugs Ryuji from behind. Ryuji faces her then gives her a kiss. 

“So what are you up to, love?” Fujiko stares at his monitor. 

“Recently my businesses were being ruined by a lone mercenary named Fade. My sources were able to find out about his employer, I had them all killed.” Ryuji shares his information to her as pictures of Fade were seen with a gun and in combat. 

“The Mercenary Fade, he must be that skilled to be able to do all of that by himself. He’s handsome and interesting.” Fujiko compliments the mercenary on the screen which annoys Ryuji. 

“Love. I’d really appreciate it if you don’t talk compliment his actions.” Ryuji is showing jealousy in which Fujiko likes. 

“I’m just teasing you hehe. You know I’ll always stand by you.” Fujiko likes his ear. “So what are you going to do about him?” Fujiko chuckles. 

“I’ll pretend to be his employer and put a contract on myself. Mercenaries like him only care about money. I’ll take a page out of your book and disguise myself as a student in a school in Tokyo.” Ryuji searches for schools available in the vicinity of Tokyo. 

“You certainly have the look to blend in as a student. But why there?” Fujiko wonders which Ryuji smiles and stated explaining.

“I’ve been looking for teenage candidates who are willing to be part of my experiment. At the same time Fade and a ninja named Mai are currently located in Japan. I’ll be able to kill 2 birds with one stone.” Ryuji faces her and plays with Fujiko’s hair. 

“Mai Shiranui? The Woman who always fights in the KOF tournament? She is quite the looker. I hope you don’t fall for her and forget about me.” Fujiko teases him. 

“Of course not. You’re the only Woman for me, Fujiko. I’ll kill Mai for interfering with my plans. My schedule to retrieve the armor of Ares will be after I have Fade killed. 

“Oh so you’re not going to do it yourself?” Fujiko asked him as she kisses his neck. 

“I formed a partnership with Mr. Howard recently because his business was also disrupted by Fade. He is willing to lend a mercenary to fight for me, Ryuji Yamazaki. He’ll be the one to finish off Fade. 

Weeks Later - Japan Dead End alley

Ryuji takes a photo of Fade’s body in is own pool of blood. He made a speech then takes off his student clothes to reveal his white prestigious suit and walks away. Ryuji rides his limosuine and uses his phone. 

“I’m sending this picture to that journalist, the Swallow. She loves to cover numerous stuff these days.” Ryuji texts someone then sends the picture of Fade’s dead body. He calls Fujiko over his cellphone.

“The mercenary is dead. I didn’t even have to use my powers.” Ryuji told Fujiko the good news. 

“Just like that? What about the ninja girl? Do you really have to kill her as well? She’s the poster girl of that tournament.” Fujiko inquires about Ryuji’s progress. 

“I’m following her trail. Speak to you later, Love.” Ryuji hangs up on Fujiko.

Block 7

The block was empty with bunch of small grasses surrounding it. 

Mai was running away from her pursuers.

“So many of his men are after me!” Mai in her thoughts as she her fan at one of their faces. Mai leaps from one platform to the other. 

“There she is! We got you surrounded!” Ryuji’s men corners her then aimed their guns at her.

“You men can’t just leave a beautiful Woman like me alone? Fine then!” Mai prepares her battle stance. “Kagerou no Mai!” She engulfed herself in flames as she knocks out some of the men. 

“That should give me time to make a run for it.” Mai takes advantage while her pursuers were knocked out. As she made her way out, a man in purple appeared on the block. 

Block 8

The area was another empty block like 7 but the grasses are taller. 

“Have I lost them? They’re not chasing anymore?” Mai looked behind that no one is after her anymore but gunshots were heard back in Block 7.

Though she’s curious to what’s going on, she decided to flee for now. 

Block 7 

Ryuji’s men were scattered dead on the ground thanks to the man in purple.

“Unworthy to die by my blade.” VII separates his saber then returned the swords to his back. 

Ryuji approached the scene and encountered VII. He looks at the man in purple from head to toe.

“How dare you kill my men. Who the fuck are you?” Ryuji questions the man with purple hair with purple medieval leather armor. He also has two swords on his back. Ryuji could tell that the man is no ordinary person. 

“My name is none of your business. I am only here to eliminate a mercenary.” VII states his intentions which made Ryuji smile. 

“A mercenary? You are too late. I already had him killed.” Ryuji informed the assassin in which surprised him.

“Tch.” VII wasn’t sure if he’s the same mercenary he is after. VII just continued walking forward past Ryuji then stopped.

“I don’t know who you are but if you get in the way again, I’ll kill you.” Ryuji gave him a strong warning then his body was surrounded with a red aura.

“Should our paths cross, you shall be destroyed.” VII responded firmly as they parted ways. 

Dark Dead End Alley

VII investigates the area, he could tell that this was the place where Fade perished or so he thought.

He noticed a small used blood pack. 

A month later in the Southeast Asian Sea - Dealer’s Yacht

Ryuji is in a meeting with an old balding gentleman in his 50’s.

“Mr. Kido, it’s nice to make your acquaintance. Call me The Dealer.” The old man smiles as he takes out a cigar. 

“Why did you make me come here to your Yacht?” Ryuji questions the old man as he doesn’t like standing with armed guards. 

“What I want is your partnership, Ryuji. I want us to be business partners.” The Dealer smokes his cigar then smirks.

“What could you possibly have to offer if I’m your business partner?” Ryuji questions the confident old man. 

“Why I get to share you information like nobody else can. Like the thief, Fujiko Mine.” The Dealer chuckles. 

“What about her?” Ryuji looked at him seriously then gave his full attention to what he’s about to say. 

“Fujiko Mine is a thief by trade. She betrays those works with. Sources told me that you she is your mistress. She’s the type of Woman who indulges in shameless thievery. I’m curious, how is it that she hasn’t betrayed you yet?” The Dealer continued.

“She would never betray me, I’m her lover who keeps his promise. I can give her anything she wants. Money, jewelry, power. You name it.” Ryuji informed him of Fujiko’s loyalty. 

“I see. Well she’s a quality thief. I could use her expertise one day in my deals.” The Dealer now grabs a bottle of whiskey and opens it. 

“Is that all you have about her?” Ryuji grabs a glass and signals The Dealer to pour him a drink. 

“Right back on topic. Miss Fujiko Mine is connected to these three individuals: Ishikawa Goemon, a wandering samurai, Daisuke Jigen, a gunman of speed and accuracy. His relolver is a Smith and Wesson Model 19. Last but not the least is Lupin the Third, Fujiko’s occasional partner and lover. Lupin, a Master thief.” The Dealer shared him pictures of the men working with Fujiko. Ryuji takes a look at the pictures and his fists are skaking in anger. 

“Lupin? How come Fujiko never told me about this?!” Ryuji slammed the table with his fist, expressing his anger with the secrecy. “Where do I Find them?! I’ll kill them all! I will not let Lupin take her away from me!” Ryuji angrily demanded. 

“Hahaha! Don’t you worry about killing them yourself because I’ll do it for you. If Fujiko finds out you killed him, then she’ll be sure to leave you.” The Dealer laughs to calm down the angry young man. 

“I see.” Ryuji maintained his cool thanks to The Dealer’s words. 

“I forgot to say, the world we now has crossed from one to the other. Portals, wormholes and the like. You could say some are visitors here.” The Dealer informed him regarding people not of this world. 

“That man in purple.” Ryuji mentioned the person he encountered a month ago. 

“I’m still having my men figure out who he is. All we know is that he came from a portal. In other words, he’s not from here.” The Dealer shared his discovery of the man Ryuji is inquiring. 

“I see.” The young man stood up and drank his last shot of whisky. 

“Now Ryuji, do we have a deal?” The Dealer extends his hand with a smirk.

“A deal only if you are true to your word. Kill Lupin and his gang. I want to see their corpses.” Ryuji shook his hand agreeing with The Dealer’s partnership. The old man smiles with contempt. “One more thing, I don’t want my mistress to find out about this.” Ryuji added. 

A Month Later

The Dealer hired an assassin in white called Yael Okuzaki execute Daisuke Jigen. Jigen was shot in the head by a Sniper Rifle. The Dealer made sure to let Yael shoot 2 more bullets on his head to ensure his death. The Dealer rewarded Yael handsomely for his services.

To get rid of Goemon, the Dealer hired a mercenary known as Hawk aka TheBermuda Ghost. Hawk is a big bearded man with hatchets as his weapon of choice. Hawk was able to kill Goemon in a brutal fashion by cutting them off with a hatchet. The Dealer made sure that Goemon wasn’t given any rest to train against Hawk. 

To finally eliminate Lupin the Third, he tasks a freelance assassin called Puma to get the job done. Puma was able to shoot Lupin in the chest. To ensure his death, The Dealer called his men to empty their clips at his body.

Ryuji smiles after looking at the reports regarding the gang of thieves. He burns the documents to ensure Fujiko will never find out about it.

A year has passed, Ryuji honored his father’s treasure hunting by ordering his men to gather relics all over the world. 

Private Plane headed somewhere 

He speaks to Wilber Walther, his associate on the monitor of his laptop.

“Wilber, I’ll be sending you a serum tomorrow. It’s KiPharma’s latest experiment, it is designed to control a subject’s mind.” Ryuji informed him. 

“Hehe. I have the perfect candidate for that, Malek Werner.” Wilber chuckled. The both of them ended their talk. The attendant called Ryuji’s attention. 

“Master Kido, we are preparing to land in 5 minutes to our destination.” The beautiful attendant informed him. 

Ryuji looks outside and smirks. 

“That scroll is such a nuisance, those Templar fools thought I wouldn’t find out that the relic would be relocated here.” Ryuji expressed his annoyance.

Weeks Earlier 

VII was working for a group called the Knights of the Templar, their role is to preserve ancient relics from evil doers. 

“VII, we have no choice but to ask for your help. The man known as Ryuji Kido has already killed a lot of us. He now goes after the Armor of Ares. He cannot be allowed to obtain that armor or else he’ll gain access to its powers.” The man in ancient knight amor informed him. 

“Understood. I shall make sure to neutralize the subject.” VII takes his leave to prevent Ryuji from taking the armor. 

Dead Sea Temple

Mai was on top of a platform behind a wall overseeing the armor. She saw Ryuji walking the steps to claim it. 

“I can snatch it before Ryuji grabs it. One...two..th-“ Mai stops her attempt because another person appeared before Ryuji. She decides to observe the situation.

“Ryuji Kido, you shall not take another step or it’s your life you will have to pay.” VII warns him and readies his battle stance by taking out his double saber. 

“The assassin from before.” Ryuji recalls walking passed him back in Japan. “I warned you, you will die here in this temple.” Ryuji glows a red aura around him. 

After a few exchanges, they started fighting. 

Ryuji punches straight but VII blocks him then turns around to slash him on his throat but Ryuji was able to evade it thanks to his speed. 

“Lightning slash!” VII quickly does a vertical stab in which Ryuji was able to catch with his two hands. 

“Gahh!” Ryuji pants as he struggles against VII’s strength. Ryuji kicks him on the gut which pushes VII away. 

The fight went on until the temple was trembling because of their intense battle. Mai wasn’t able to witness their epic battle because of the temple, she made her escape. 

“You’re the first opponent that lasted this long, VII.” Ryuji smirks then charges with his aura. Now he has red lightning surrounding him. 

“That can’t be!” VII realizes that Ryuji was able to harness the power of a god.

“I’ll let you on something, assassin. I have the power to harness the power of gods through their relics. This red lightning right here, is thanks to the Taiko drum by father brought home years ago. I have the power of Raijin flowing through my veins. That armor will be mine!” Ryuji dashes forward the armor but VII teleported in front of him and continued to attack him. 

Ryuji blocked majority of his attacks thanks to his power up. Ryuji does a counter attack by landing a punch to VII’s face. VII was knocked down but quickly got up. He grunts as he wipes the blood of his mouth then he removes his eyepatch.

“You shall be destroyed!” VII takes off his eye patch then he began to surge with power as his hair turned yellow then his other eye became yellow as well. He takes out the other sword from his back and turned it into a double saber. 

Ryuji was impressed by VII’s transformation. They clashed again but were evenly matched. Thanks to it’s the temple is about to be destroyed. 

Ryuj tries to go again for the armor but was stopped again by his relentless opponent. Ryuji knew that he will no longer gets his hands on the armor. Ryuji smirks then his hands glowed red again then shoots projectiles to the temple.

“What?!” VII knew that Ryuji decided to end the fight by letting him get trapped in the temple. 

VIl tries to escape the situation but it was too late. He was trapped. 

“If you’re eager to die by protecting that relic, so be it.” Ryuji left VII trapped inside the temple which was about to be destroyed. 

An hour later

VII appears to have survived the destroyed temple but he was limping due to the injuries he sustained. 

“I’m sorry....Fujiko Mine.” VII lost consciousness as he fell down. A man approached him seconds later.

“Just can’t to seem to leave you alone now can I?” Lupin dragged VII to safety. 

Late night - Campfire

Lupin and VII are sharing a drink together in a bonfire. They conversed afterwards.

VII: You have my thanks.

Lupin: Don’t mention it! So you’re here for her huh? 

VII: (Stays Silent)

Lupin: You know, following you here in this world is quite a ride. I find me, Jigen and Goemon dead by the guys we’ve defeated. I had them fooled for now by taking this Lupin, I mean my place. 

VII: I am not concerned with your deaths here in this world. I am here to make sure she’s alive and well. To prevent that mercenary from killing her. 

Lupin: I see. Don’t you find it strange that we’re dead and yet Fujiko is still alive? And you know something, she’s with a serious killer named Ryuji Kido. 

VII: What?! Explain to me. 

Lupin: Yeah she’s been dating him and she’s his mistress for over a year now as I’ve found out. Knowing her, she’s after something he has. Also Almedia hasn’t been dealt with yet in this event, if we don’t do something Fujiko might die here too.

VII: Then why don’t we just exterminate Almedia to save us the trouble? 

Lupin: Well even though events are different here, we must follow the events in which our beloved Fujiko has gone through. If we interfere with how the timeline goes with her, things might get worse for her. There are two characters we have to avoid for now: One is Ryuji Kido and the other is The Dealer.

VII: The Dealer?

Lupin: Yeah an old man with power. Makes deals only in his favor. 

VII: So what do you propose we do now? 

Lupin: Simple, we follow the events that are taking place right now but in Fujiko’s favor. I’ll play the role as myself of course but you will gather information of what’s happening on the sidelines.

VII: I have a friend who can help me with that. 

Lupin: A surprise that grumpy man such as yourself found a friend here. By the way, that mercenary in our world who killed Fujiko is called Fade. According to the publisher of this paper, he is already killed by Ryuji. 

Months have passed and Ryuji sets on expeditions all over the world to collect relics of gods. 

Rome, Italy

Ryuji found an ancient Roman coin containing power than could access portals. 

“The gift of the Roman god, Janus.” Ryuji wielded it’s power an summoned a portal that leads back to his estate. 

After stepping foot on the portal, he gives the coin to his servant.

“Master Kido! What a surprise!” The servant was surprised by his appearance.

“Give this coin to Professor Calahan, tell him to make a machine that can charge the coin’s power. I believe this one just ran out of charge.” Ryuji hands over the relic. 

“The power of gods right on my hand. If I have more of these relics, I can turn Fujiko into my goddess!” Ryuji with a sinister smile as he plans his next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will explore more things behind the scenes before VII and Ryuji’s epic fight at Glacus Land


End file.
